CURVAS DO PRAZER
by JosiCullenPattinson
Summary: Esta fic vai fazer você sorrir, ter vontade de socar a Bella , ter vontade de socar o Edward e ter vontade de fazer as malas e voar para a Toscana. As cenas "quentissimas" de Bella e Edward também vão fazer você ter vontade de""subir"" pelas paredes.
1. Chapter 1

_Um apetite por prazeres sensuais nunca deve ser negado..._

_Isabella Swan tinha curvas suaves — belas curvas. O tipo de corpo voluptuoso que Edward Cullen temia, o homem que ela sempre amou de longe, sempre desejou. Mas Bella está preste a ser provada do contrario. Sua aventura sensual começa quando, apesar de suas inibições, a recatada decoradora de interiores de San Francisco concorda em desfilar um vestido tamanho grande para sua irmã, designer de moda. _

_Observando a beleza sensual desfilando na passarela com poder hipnotizante, Edward não pode acreditar que é a mesma Bella que sempre conheceu e sempre rejeitou. Em um redemoinho de atração elétrica, Bella está logo gemendo o nome de Edward em sua cama, não apenas em suas fantasias selvagens. Mas Bella é muito consciente de que é nada parecida com as amantes dele do passado... E agora ela tem uma chance, finalmente, e está torcendo que Edward goste do que vê e sente. _

_Determinada a vencer Edward em seu próprio jogo, protegendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos de amor e desejo, ela espontaneamente entra como parceira com ele em um negócio que os leva a Itália. No calor sedutor do sol da Toscana, Bella está preste a descobrir seu verdadeiro eu, e jogar um jogo de desejo com o Edward de sangue quente. Será que ela vai ser queimada por um êxtase que é tão avassalador que a faz ver estrelas? Ou será que Edward abrira seu coração para o amor sensual, emocionante, durador que ela tem para oferecer?_

"Eu? Uma modelo? Você tem que estar brincando."

O lábio inferior de Alice Swan tremeu. "Por favor, Bella. Sonia está com uma virose no estômago. Ela era a única modelo com essas medidas. Você é minha última esperança." Gesticulando para os provocantes vestidos coloridos pendurados no rack ao lado dela, ela acrescentou, "Esta é a minha grande chance. Meu primeiro grande desfile de moda com compradores importantes na plateia. Você só precisa desfilar com um vestido para mim."

Na maioria das circunstâncias, Isabella Swan faria qualquer coisa para ajudar sua irmã mais nova. Mas não quando _tudo_ incluía se apresentar num modelo-corpo perfeito tamanho-quarenta e quatro sob as luzes ofuscantes, enquanto cambaleava por uma pista com sapato salto agulha. Ela já podia ouvir os sussurros perplexos do público de 'O que é que a vaca está fazendo na pista?' Ela não iria passar essa humilhação.

Ela já se sentia dolorosamente fora de moda entre esta multidão de estilistas de alta costura e artistas. Bastou caminhar os dois quarteirões ocupados a partir da garagem para o Moscone Center, no coração de San Francisco, ao sul da área do Mercado, foi o suficiente para fazer Bella se sentir como se tivesse a palavra _chata_ estampada no peito.

Balançando a cabeça com força, Bella levantou a voz sobre o barulho dos modelos, maquiadores, estilistas nos bastidores. "Eu vim para sentar na plateia e aplaudir suas roupas incríveis, não para colocar um vestido colado e desfilar por aí como uma elefanta desajeitada."

Então, Bella se perguntou mais tarde, por que estava sendo cutucada por alfinetes e por um maquiador andrógino?

Uma voz interior sarcástica não perdeu tempo em responder: _Porque você é uma bobalhona covarde, é por isso_.

Em seus devaneios, Bella pensava que era curvilínea, tamanho trinta e seis e com cabelos loiros retos, e brilhantes olhos azuis, que todo mundo olharia com inveja. Assim como as mulheres dos comerciais de Pilates que ela assistia à noite sozinha em seu apartamento. Como estava, tudo o que tinha eram os olhos azuis. Mas dado o fato de que eles estavam em seu rosto, Bella imaginou que poderia muito bem ter sido lama marrom. E, tanto onde Bella estava preocupada, seu cabelo estava fora de controle num encaracolado cabelo castanho avermelhado e a pele pálida não ajudava em nada. Ela afundou seus ombros em derrota.

Alice grunhiu com desgosto e vigorosamente empurrou os ombros juntos de Bella. "Você precisa manter as costas retas para mim, preciso fazer os ajustes necessários."

Mas quando Bella olhou no espelho e não viu nada, além de um enorme par de seios envolvidos em um tecido de malha imprensados e empinados de modo selvagem, ela engasgou com uma risada histérica.

"Alice, pare," ela implorou. "Meu peito parece que uma vela grande de um navio."

Sua irmã olhou para o espelho, e insistiu: "Não faz isso."

Com a preocupação mal mascarada nos olhos de Alice, Bella queria que tivesse mantido a boca fechada. Tentando fazer rir a irmãzinha, disse: "Não se preocupe, com os piratas Lice. Aventureiros sempre fogem com as pequenas, as meninas bonitas com cinquenta centímetros de cintura e manicures francesas, portanto seu vestido deve viajar através dos mares salgados muito bem."

Ao redor com um bocado de alfinetes Alice deu uma risadinha. "Bells, você tem uma imaginação fértil. Navios piratas e mares salgados. Seus talentos criativos estão definitivamente sendo destruídos na Barker's Furniture. Além disso, a maioria das mulheres mataria para ter peitos como o seu." Alice fez um gesto para seus seios. "Como eu, por exemplo. Além disso, quem não gostaria dos seus cachos lindos e sua pele pêssego e creme? Que, se não já tinha percebido, é perfeitamente realçada por este tecido." Alice deu um passo atrás para estudar mais de perto e Bella respirou. "Uau, você parece incrível. Você vai explodir todos os outros modelos lá em cima. É como se eu tivesse feito este vestido para você."

Bella abriu a boca para discordar com os elogios da irmã quando o maquiador rosnou. "Mantenha sua cabeça parada. Estou fazendo a linha do seu lábio agora."

Mal ousando respirar, Bella decidiu que alguns minutos de extrema humilhação pública valeriam a pena se pudesse fazer a pessoa que mais amava no mundo feliz. Bella voltou atrás pensando no dia em que Alice tinha feito seu primeiro vestido, quase vinte anos atrás, quando tinha ido morar com a avó Ellen após a morte de seus pais. Com dez anos, Bella havia sido tão orgulhosa do talento de sua irmã de cinco anos de idade.

Você vai ter que absorver isto. Bella disse a si mesma em voz firme, quando um modelo de tamanho trinta e seis, passou por ela com suas pernas longas e lábios carnudos.

Bella rapidamente perdeu o fio da sua confiança falsa. Suas pernas tremeram, e o vestido esvoaçou em torno de seus joelhos, imitando o tremor em seu estômago.

"Ajudaria se Jasper estivesse aqui para animá-la?" Alice perguntou com preocupação.

Bella parou de mastigar o lábio. Não havia dúvida, seu melhor amigo Jasper era exatamente a pessoa certa para vê-la através desta terrível provação. Ele iria fazer alguma piada boba sobre a coisa toda, e ela esqueceria o quão grande, instável e estúpida, ela sentiu-se envolta na alta moda, como uma gelatina em papel celofane. Talvez eles pudessem ir ver esse novo filme da Rainha Latifah quando a coisa toda acabasse. Bella amava qualquer atriz que tinha uma figura cheia, mesmo que isso significasse que ela era um tamanho quarenta e quatro em vez de um trinta e seis. Pelo menos prova que outras mulheres tinham curvas, também.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais calma, Bella assentiu com a cabeça e colocou um sorriso falsamente brilhante em seu rosto enquanto agarrava o telefone celular de Alice e discava o número de Jasper. Ela explicou rapidamente a situação para ele e sentiu mil vezes melhor depois que desligou.

Graças a Deus por seu melhor amigo. Ele nunca iria decepcioná-la.

Jasper Cullen fechou seu telefone celular com um piscar de olhos, levantou e tomou um trago. "Desculpe beber e sair, mano, mas tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer agora."

"Montando em seu cavalo branco de novo?" Edward Cullen perguntou, torcendo a boca.

Jasper ignorou Edward, como se não tivesse o ignorado durante os últimos trinta anos, sempre que estava sendo um idiota total. Então, como tinha feito nas últimas três décadas, Edward continuava se afastando de seu irmão mais jovem por sessenta segundos.

"Você nunca deveria ter resgatado aquele gato de cima da árvore em primeiro lugar," Edward disse com voz arrastada. "É um precedente ruim. Um precedente muito ruim."

Edward tomou um gole de sua cerveja, mas manteve seu olho em seu irmão gêmeo para avaliar sua reação a brincadeira. Jasper tinha sido o melhor amigo de Bella por quase vinte e cinco anos. Edward se perguntou por que eles não eram casados ainda.

Porque mesmo que quase nunca falassem sobre Bella, Edward fez de tudo para evitar a questão, sempre que possível, mas frequentemente Jasper não saia com os homens, porque já tinha planos com Bella.

"Você poderia muito bem admitir que ela é sua namorada."

"Eu diria se ela fosse," disse Jasper, nem um pouco incomodado com as piadas de Edward. "Vejo você amanhã, no um-a-um no basquete," acrescentou Jasper, mas antes que se afastasse da mesa, foi interrompido pelo toque insistente do seu telefone celular.

Jasper abriu o celular. "Agora? Você está brincando? Não, não se preocupe, vou estar ai em dez minutos." Ele virou seus brilhantes olhos verdes para Edward.

Edward largou a garrafa de cerveja vazia e balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe que eu odeio quando você me olha assim. E a resposta é não."

Jasper deu um sorriso conciliador para Edward. "Ela precisa de mim, Edward. E desde que tenho que estar na sala de emergência, você precisa ser eu." Ao olhar cético de Edward, Jasper disse: "Lembre-se de quantas vezes nós fizemos isso quando éramos crianças? Além disso, tenho certeza que lá vai estar escuro. Sente-se perto o suficiente para que ela seja capaz de ver você."

"Mas não perto o suficiente para que consiga dar uma boa olhada em mim," Edward terminou para ele. "Eu ainda sei o que fazer."

"E não se esqueça de acenar quando ela olhar. Felizmente, vai estar escuro o suficiente na plateia que ela não vai perceber que sou você até que o show acabar."

"Soa como um bom plano," disse Edward, então balançava a cabeça. "Mas tenho um encontro."

"Vou pessoalmente chamar a perua que vai sair e cancelar para você," disse Jasper. "E para adoçar o negócio, amanhã à tarde vou deixar você me ganhar no jogo."

Edward pensou sobre o que seria ficar preso a Bella toda a noite. Definitivamente chato. Especialmente em relação ao que ele estava planejando fazer com a garçonete morena que já lhe tinha dado o seu número. Era uma mulher que um cara poderia ter um bom tempo.

Mas outro olhar para seu irmão gêmeo foi suficiente para convencer Edward de que ele precisava fazer isso em nome da fraternidade. Mesmo que nem sempre vissem pelo mesmo ponto de vista, Jasper era a única pessoa que Edward faria qualquer coisa. Edward se considerava um cara muito agradável e bonito, em tudo. Ele fazia trabalho voluntário na construção de casas para os necessitados e não importava o quanto estava ocupado, sempre jogava futebol com qualquer garoto que estava à toa na rua, em frente à sua casa.

Sentindo-se nobre, Edward concordou em calçar os sapatos de seu irmão para a noite. "Tudo bem. Vou fazer isso. Mas vou vencê-lo amanhã na área de basquete na praça."

Jasper deu um tampa no ombro dele. "Eu sabia que podia contar com você. Em qualquer caso, isto tem tudo a ver contigo. Você vai a um centro de desfile de moda. Moscone Center."

Edward riu alto. "Bella está em um desfile de moda? Ela quase não tem coragem de andar na rua, muito menos em uma pista."

"Cuidado, Edward," Jasper avisou, sua mão já em um punho fechado.

Edward deu um passo para trás. Jasper não tinha muito senso de humor quando se tratava de Bella. "Estou brincando," disse ele. Ele podia ser um minuto mais velho do que Jasper, mas seu irmão gêmeo tinha um gancho direito certeiro.

Jasper desenrolou os dedos e deu um passo para trás. "Espero que ela me perdoe por lhe enviar no meu lugar hoje à noite." Jasper passou os dedos pelo cabelo. "Embora eu tenha a sensação de que se ela descobrir que é você, ela pode nunca mais falar comigo novamente."

Edward tentou ignorar a dor de ser informado o quanto Bella não gostava dele. O que lhe importava? Afinal, era o único que tinha quebrado os laços com ela há muito tempo. Quando tinham dez anos de idade Jasper tentou perguntar a Edward porque não queria ser amigo de Bella mais, especialmente porque todos eles tinham sido tão bons amigos até a quinta série. Mas uma vez que Edward nunca respondeu, Jasper parou de perguntar.

"Aposto que sua pobre pequena irmã mimada está usando e abusando dela novamente," disse Jasper. "Ela precisa de alguém em seu time hoje à noite. Eu gostaria de poder estar lá, mas o Pronto Socorro está cheio."

Edward sentiu uma pontada de simpatia por Bella, mas depois se conteve e rapidamente esmagou o sentimento. As mulheres eram boas para uma noitada na cidade e ficar suado entre os lençóis. Não para emaranhamento emocional. Edward não poderia imaginar estar algemado a uma mulher para o resto de sua vida.

"Tente ser agradável por uma vez, Ed ," acrescentou Jasper, com os olhos prometendo consequências graves se Edward fizesse algo para perturbar Bella.

Edward deu ao seu irmão gêmeo um olhar de olhos arregalados, cheios de inocência. "Não se preocupe com isso. Com todos esses modelos ao redor, definitivamente vou estar no meu melhor comportamento."

"Eu aposto," Jasper murmurou quando abriu o caminho para fora do bar e chamou um táxi para o hospital. Edward sorriu de volta ao seu irmão, como sempre se deliciando em aborrecer seu irmão gêmeo. Mas então Edward pensou em assistir Bella fazendo papel de boba em um desfile de moda, seu prazer desapareceu.

Pulou no próximo no táxi disponível e quinze minutos depois, estava ali no meio dos pontos turísticos descontrolados e dos sons da cidade de San Francisco. Absorveu o caos nas ruas, os engarrafamentos e dos aparelhos de som altos saindo dos mercados e apartamentos no andar superior.

Não tenho vivido bastante ultimamente, ele percebeu. Muitas noites queimando as pestanas sobre as plantas no escritório eram os culpados.

Não que estava reclamando sobre o sucesso de seu escritório de arquitetura. Pelo contrário, Edward prosperou na competição e na criatividade que implicava na construção de mundos para seus clientes viverem dentro. Nascido como um natural vendedor, Edward nunca teve um cliente dizendo não a ele. Amava a precisão de projetar e construir a estrutura perfeita e era conhecido por linhas limpas e paisagens arrebatadoras.

O táxi parou na frente do Moscone Center, e Edward pagou ao motorista. Deu o nome de seu irmão para o segurança na porta e entrou na pista de dança enorme, tendo um momento para se acostumar com o arco-íris de luzes e o som eletrônico ensurdecedor crescendo nos alto-falantes no teto. Três mulheres passaram ágeis por ele, a mais ousada com um minúsculo vestido olhando-o de cima para baixo, deixando claro que ela gostou do que viu. Edward sorriu. Talvez hoje à noite não fosse ser um desperdício, afinal.

Depois que tivesse fingindo ser Jasper, ele ia levar para casa uma coisa bonitinha em um fio dental. Modelos não eram as maiores fãs em se estabelecer — estavam muito ocupadas colocando-se em posições lisonjeiras para ficar realmente esquentando uma cama — mas com certeza elas eram agradáveis de olhar. E Edward gostava muito de olhar para as coisas bonitas.

Ele pegou um Martini de um garçom que passava e olhava para a cadeira vazia suficientemente longe do palco para Bella pensar que ele era seu irmão gêmeo se olhasse em sua direção. Ninguém nunca tinha sido capaz de distingui-los, de modo que Edward não estava preocupado em enganá-la. Em qualquer caso, tinha certeza de que seus nervos a tornaria em público em um grande borrão de rostos. Como ela poderia encontrá-lo na multidão? Independentemente disso, logo que ela estivesse nos bastidores em pedaços ele estaria fora de lá. E, em seguida, Jasper poderia voltar para seu aparentemente emprego em tempo integral de juntar os pedaços de Bella.

Localizando uma cadeira vazia entre uma loira e uma morena, Edward fez o seu caminho até lá. Tirou a jaqueta de couro e escorou uma perna vestida de jeans encostar-se às costas de uma cadeira, deixando o Martini trabalhar sua maneira para baixo em sua garganta.

Edward viu a pequena loira à sua esquerda dar uma olhada em seus bem definidos bíceps e tríceps, barriga de tanquinho sob sua fina camiseta e parecia que ficou olhando pelo menos uns cinco minutos. Ele sabia que parecia que ia a academia em uma base diária, mas a verdade era que tinha sido abençoada com bons genes. A única razão que entraria em uma academia seria para convencer alguma coisa quente jovem para verificar seus batimentos cardíacos sobre a esteira em favor de sair com ele. Preferia muito mais jogar um jogo de basquete a qualquer tipo de rotina de exercício organizado.

"Oi, bonito," disse a loira, o seu olhar sobre a protuberância entre as pernas.

Você deveria ver o quão grande ele é quando está excitado, pensou em silêncio enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha e erguia o copo de Martini em saudação.

Timidamente, ela perguntou: "Você está com uma das modelos?"

Tomando seu tempo para responder, Edward passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior para lamber o licor persistente. A loira assistiu a progressão com fome óbvia.

"Não exatamente," disse ele.

Ela inclinou-se perto, dando a Edward a chance de olhar em linha reta em seu decote.

Ela é uma B, talvez C , Edward pensou com desinteresse.

Edward observou sua apatia com surpresa. Não estava interessado em um espécime, quente perfeito de mulher que estava lhe oferecendo exatamente o que queria? Não estava saltando para a oferta de nenhum-compromisso, com sexo anônimo?

Ele havia estado definitivamente muitas longas horas no escritório.

A música deu um salto de dez decibéis quando a primeiro modelo subiu ao palco. Edward caiu mais na cadeira, já contando os segundos até que o show tivesse terminado e ele poderia conseguir a loira ou morena — ou ambas — na cama.

A voz de Jasper tocou em sua cabeça, dizendo: "Tente ser agradável pelo menos uma vez." Ele não sabia por que achava que tudo em Bella mexia com o lado errado dele, apenas que ela fazia. Era tudo sobre ela, seu corpo redondo sua boca macia e cabelos avermelhos fofos. Até mesmo os olhos azuis pareciam muito grandes no rosto.

Mas acima de tudo, Edward não podia entender do jeito que ela se pendurava em todo o seu irmão gêmeo. Sem mencionar o fato de que Jasper não parecia se importar. Edward balançou a cabeça e esvaziou o copo de Martini. Como seu irmão poderia ser esses amigos próximos que pareciam depender dele, isso ele nunca iria entender. Mas, novamente, Jasper sempre foi o zelador, o tipo de cara que apoiava o perdedor. De alguma forma, Jasper tinha conseguido todos os genes agradáveis no útero de sua mãe.

Edward sorriu e relaxou de volta em seu assento, perfeitamente à vontade com quem ele era, dentro e fora. O único espinho ao seu lado era Bella. Por alguma razão ficava sempre pouco à vontade quando ela estava na mesma sala que ele. Podia sentir seus olhos sobre ele, quase como se estivesse vendo coisas que ele não tinha a intenção que todos pudessem ver.

Que era ridículo, ele sabia. Edward não tinha nenhum segredo. Tanto quanto lhe dizia respeito, ele era um livro aberto. Trabalhava duro, jogava duro, e não dava desculpas por qualquer coisa que fez, porque não havia nada para se desculpar.

Independentemente disso, para a próxima hora, tinha que fingir ser da equipe de Bella, ou seu irmão teria a sua bunda em uma lança. Compôs seu maxilar angular e olhos verdes em uma máscara de interesse e apoio, durante todo o tempo pensando em como bom seria ter os lábios da loira ao lado envolvidos em torno de seu pênis.

Os pés de Bella estavam matando-a nos calcanhares, salto de dez centímetros estilo estilete, e desejava que pudesse se sentar, mas tinha medo que enrugasse o vestido. Então Alice iria matá-la. Ela se encostou a parede, com o coração batendo a mil por hora.

Bella, que nunca, nunca bebeu — tinha certeza que ia dizer ou fazer algo que não poderia tomar de volta na parte da manhã, se ela não queria desapontar seu protetor, mesmo por uma noite — sabia que não deveria beber álcool abundante nos bastidores. Mas estava tão nervosa que, quando o maquiador colocou um copo de champanhe em suas mãos, ele ordenou: "Beba isso ou vai parecer um fantasma lá fora, com um rosto tão branco," tudo que Bella podia fazer era engolir. O copo vazio foi imediatamente substituído por um cheio.

Ela ainda não poderia dizer se o maquiador era um ele ou ela, mas quando o líquido efervescente fez o seu caminho para baixo de sua garganta em sua barriga a sacudindo, Bella quase não se importou mais. Tomou outro gole da doçura do champanhe azedo e sentiu-se infinitamente melhor.

"Jasper está aqui," disse Alice após enfiar a cabeça entre as cortinas. "Ele está no lado direito do palco, quatro fileiras atrás."

Bella sorriu e tentou dar a sua irmã um sinal de positivo com o polegar para cima, esquecendo que ela estava segurando a taça de champanhe. Sua cabeça zumbiu e ela olhou para o vidro de cabeça para baixo vazio, em surpresa.

Alice correu. "O que você está fazendo? Você não está ficando bêbada, não é?"

"Não," disse Bella, as bochechas corando. "Eu não queria nem beber," ela insistiu quando entregou o copo vazio, cada movimento seu era muito preciso.

"É engraçado, porque o seu copo está vazio," disseAlice, sarcasmo pingando em cada palavra. "Você sabe que não pode se manter com bebida alcoólica."

"Oh," foi tudo que Bella poderia dizer.

Alice parecia que ia gritar com irritação, mas jogou os braços em torno de Bella, optando por uma conversa. "Muito obrigado por fazer isso por mim. Sei o quanto odeia estar na frente de multidões, mas vai fazer tão bem lá fora hoje à noite. Já mencionei recentemente como você é a melhor irmã mais velha em todo o mundo?"

Bella ficou sóbria um pouco e fez uma expressão no rosto de valente. "Não se preocupe comigo, querida. Vou fazer você se sentir orgulhosa. Eu prometo." Ela enxotou Alice fora. "Vá em frente. Sua linha é a próxima. Volte ao trabalho."

Alice soltou um leve beijo na bochecha de Bella e saiu correndo para se certificar que seus modelos de chumbo estavam prontos para marchar. Bella começou a esfregar os olhos, cansada, mas lembrando no último minuto, de toda maquiagem que usava. Um garçom virou a esquina com uma bandeja de champanhe e sua mão disparou, aparentemente por conta própria.

"Um mais não poderia machucar," disse ela enquanto trazia a borda da taça aos lábios. Além disso, de repente, ser um modelo de passarela por uma noite não parecia tão ruim. Ela só tinha que caminhar até o fim da pista e posar para fotos. Levaria sessenta segundos, então iria encontrar Jasper e dariam boas risadas sobre tudo.

Contanto que ele não trouxesse seu irmão gêmeo com ele.

Quando Edward lhe dava um de seus olhares desdenhosos, ou pior ainda, a ignorava completamente, a fazia sentir como lixo. Menos importante do que a sujeira, mesmo.

Bella não sabia como duas pessoas podiam ser menos parecidas. Era especialmente estranho considerando que Jasper e Edward eram gêmeos. Jasper era afetuoso, divertido e imparcial. Na outra extremidade, havia Edward, com seus veredictos penetrantes. Bella tinha estado observando-o de longe por tempo suficiente para saber que tudo o que importava era agradar a si mesmo olhando para as coisas bonitas. E isso, Bella sabia, era o ponto crucial do problema entre ela e Edward.

Ela não era bonita o suficiente para ele. Ou magra o suficiente. Ou alegre o suficiente. E nenhuma dessas coisas ia nunca mudar.

Quando crianças, ela, Jasper e Edward tinham sido inseparáveis. Os Três Mosqueteiros. Mas então a mãe dos meninos morreu quando tinham dez, e tudo mudou. Não, ela pensou com um suspiro, nem tudo. Ela e Jasper permaneceram incrivelmente pertos, melhores amigos até hoje. Mas Edward nunca foi o mesmo depois disso. E não importava o quanto ela queria que seu antigo relacionamento com Edward voltasse, não importava o quanto tentasse deixá-lo saber que ela estava lá para ele, Edward continuava rejeitando-a. Virando as costas para ela. Bella disse a si mesma que tinha desistido dele, mas em seu íntimo, sabia que não era verdade.

Você poderia abandonar completamente a alguém que você ama? De sua experiência dolorosa com Edward, Bella não achava.

Alice correu de volta para Bella, sem fôlego, e enfiou algo em sua mão livre. "Eu quase me esqueci de lhe dar isso."

"O que é isso?" Bella disse quando agarrou a ponta de uma pena roxa.

"É a sua máscara. Na verdade, provavelmente deveria colocá-lo para você para que não estrague seu cabelo ou maquiagem." Alice deslizou a máscara para baixo sobre motim de cachos avermelhados de Bella, colocando-o suavemente contra seu rosto e amarrando a fita atrás da cabeça.

"Uau," Alice respirou. "Pensei que você estava linda antes, mas agora você olha..." Suas palavras caíram, e o coração de Bella correu com pânico renovado.

"Como uma velha senhora no Halloween?" Bella disse, zombando de si mesma.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Deus não. Nem um pouco. Você se parece com a realeza. Como uma rainha!"

As palavras mal saíram da boca de Alice em seguida, o gerente de palco a agarrou pelo ombro. "Você tem sessenta segundos," disse ele, e Alice se virou e correu para deixar seu primeiro modelo pronto para desfilar.

Pareço como a realeza? Como uma rainha? As palavras já nadavam em torno do cérebro confuso-e-borbulhante de Bella. Uma parte dela queria virar e olhar no espelho para ver se sua irmãzinha estava dizendo a verdade, mas a outra parte maior que nunca calava a boca a depreciava, como sempre.

Mais como uma rainha gigante, sua outra parte disse.

Em qualquer outra noite, Bella teria acreditado nessa voz. Ser bonita era ridículo. Ela passou a vida com os ombros curvados para esconder seus seios grandes demais e seu cabelo pendurado sobre o rosto para esconder os olhos azuis muito claros e lábios vermelhos muito grandes. Mas, de repente, uma sensação estranha de ousadia varreu-a das pontas dos pés para a máscara de penas em seu rosto maquiado.

Agarrando outra taça de champanhe para fora da bandeja de um garçom que passava, engoliu em um gole, deixando o calor já familiar facilmente flutuar através dela. Sem dar-se outro momento de dúvida, se virou para o espelho de corpo inteiro atrás dela.

Bella suspirou. A mulher olhando para ela era uma estranha.

Bela, estranha sexy, atordoante.

Suas mãos voaram para o cabelo, que tinha sido escovado e envernizado até os cachos parecerem melhor do que qualquer comercial de cabelo já feito, brilhante caindo em cascata passando dos ombros. Atrás da máscara, seus olhos brilhavam como o azul do Caribe, e seus lábios pareciam cheios e adoráveis.

Ela olhou, simplesmente perfeita. Não muito grande. Não muito pequena. Curvilínea em todos os lugares, os seios grandes e quadris redondos muito bem compensados por sua cintura estreita.

Mas mesmo quando se inspecionou no espelho, Bella sabia que o vestido de Alice era responsável pela mudança incrível. Ela sempre soube que sua irmã era incrivelmente talentosa, mas ver como vestido de Alice tinha deixado Bella perfeita, chocou até o seu núcleo.

Uma das modelos na pista de Alice deu um passo atrás de Bella no espelho, a modelo de membros longos e ultrafinos, apresentado pelo vestido, sem alças curtas que ela estava usando. "Uau, você parece incrível," disse a Bella.

As palavras: "Obrigado," saiu da boca de Bella, e ela mordeu o lábio em surpresa. Quando foi a última vez que ela tinha realmente aceitado um elogio?

Mais ao ponto, quando foi à última vez que tinha realmente acreditado em um elogio?

O modelo foi embora, e Alice chamou Bella a vários metros de distância. "Você precisa entrar na fila atrás de Ellen."

Bella respirou fundo e um pensamento louco bateu em sua cabeça. E se ela agisse como um modelo, enquanto estava na pista? E se decidisse ser super sexy por alguns minutos em sua vida? Quem se machucaria?

Talvez com alguma ajuda do vestido ela poderia ser invencível.

Ela tinha visto os ensaios e sabia que a modelo original tinha planejado dançar e balançar ao som da música enquanto azia seu caminho para baixo da pista. Alice não lhe pediu para experimentar fazer isso, sabendo que Bella teria definitivamente dito não.

O vestido realmente brilharia se o público visse como ele movia ao longo das curvas e vales da figura de uma mulher real.

Com apenas alguns segundos para percorrer antes de ela sair para a pista, Bella fez sua mente. Ela faria isso.

Por enquanto ela tinha o vestido então iria se comportar como uma rainha.

A sexy, rainha que não aceitava prisioneiros.

E então, quando a noite acabasse, voltaria a ser a mesma velha Bella, que sempre tinha sido, mas teria o sabor de algo perigoso e selvagem para saborear pelo resto de sua vida.

O apresentador anunciou: "Coleção Primavera por Alice Swan," Edward deslizou mais profundo em seu assento. Temia o momento em que Bella se arrastasse pela pista, cheia em uma roupa colada em sua pele.

Ele mal podia acreditar que Bella tinha deixado sua irmãzinha intimidá-la para participar de um desfile de moda. Bella não conseguia encontrar sua coluna se mordesse a bunda, mas salvar Alice sendo modelo em um desfile de moda era empurrar as coisas, longe demais. Mesmo para Bella.

Edward se perguntava frequentemente como Bella e Alice poderiam ter vindo dos mesmos genes. Alice era perfeita, uma morena pequenina com uma boca grande e uma inteligência afiada. Ela era a mais feroz protetora de Bella, e definitivamente o odiava.

Vários modelos já tinha feito isso na passarela, e ele estava finalmente ficando confortável quando a música caiu e uma modelo apareceu de trás da cortina, uma máscara de cintilante de penas e paetês cobriam parte superior de seu rosto. Seus lábios vermelhos cheios sobressaiam no refletor. As luzes mudaram de verdes e azuis selvagens a um escuro vermelho quente, revestindo a mulher em uma névoa sexy. Ricas melodias de uma guitarra espanhola e um tenor cadenciavam, prometendo sexo para todos na plateia.

Quente, sexy, suave batendo.

A mulher não tinha sequer se mexido ainda, não tinha feito qualquer esforço para escapulir para a passarela e mostrar sua roupa, quando a conversa caiu em um silêncio. A frente do jeans de Edward cresceu apertada, cada nervo veio à vida enquanto esperava ela escapulir pela pista.

Ela não decepcionou. A malha do tecido estampado asiático moldou carinhosamente cada curva sua enquanto progredia desfilando na passarela. Seus quadris balançavam de um lado para o outro, uma corrente vermelha com pedras preciosas fazia o seu caminho de sua cintura, parando na curva dos seios, enquanto a outra acariciava a curva de seu quadril.

Edward estava inclinado para frente em sua cadeira, tudo que ele estava relaxado tinha ido embora. Ele precisava ter essa mulher. Não importava que ela fosse o oposto polar de cada mulher que já tinha estado com ele. Onde ansiava ossos e linhas angulares, ela tinha curvas exuberantes prometendo serem suaves. Ele tinha pensado que a pequena loira era a perfeição, mas a modelo deusa , encorpada o consumiu com vontade.

O violão tocando flamenco cresceu mais e mais frenética quanto mais perto a bela modelo chegou ao final da passarela. No tempo perfeito da música apaixonada, a modelo começou uma dança exótica, jogando a cabeça para trás no riso feliz. Edward esperou por ela, tinha certeza que aquela era ""A"" prendendo a respiração, pela segunda vez naquela noite.

A mulher parou de dançar pegando a máscara de penas. Ela trouxe a língua para fora para saborear seus lábios, e um som baixo veio do fundo da garganta de Edward, seu pau quase estourando as custuras das calças.

Ela jogou a máscara para o chão, e os aplausos foram ferozes. Ela estava ainda mais grandiosa do que tinha sido sob o seu disfarce.

Edward parou de bater palmas, incapaz de confiar no que via.

Isabella Swan, melhor amiga do seu irmão gêmeo, ele estava olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

E mesmo que tentasse negá-lo com cada fibra do seu ser, "" ele a queria.""

**BEIJOS E ATÉ**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ela jogou a máscara para o chão, e os aplausos foram ferozes. Ela estava ainda mais grandiosa do que tinha sido sob o seu disfarce.**_

_**Edward parou de bater palmas, incapaz de confiar no que via.**_

_**Isabella Swan, melhor amiga do seu irmão gêmeo, ele estava olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.**_

_**E mesmo que tentasse negá-lo com cada fibra do seu ser, "" ele a queria.""**_

O desfile terminou, e a festa começou. A música chutou em outro patamar, e com as cadeiras sendo colocadas de lado e todos estavam se movendo e dançando. Talvez tenha sido o champanhe, talvez fosse a roupa ousada que a fez se sentir tão poderosa, tão faminta, tão inquieta. Pela primeira vez em trinta anos, Bella sentiu-se no controle e pronta para a ação.

Enquanto tinha o vestido podia fazer todas as coisas que sempre quis fazer, mas sempre teve muito medo de fazer.

Edward estava lá na plateia. Assim que ela pisou na pista e olhou para trás na quarta fileira à direita, sabia que era Edward. Ela sempre tinha sido capaz de dizer quem era ele e Jasper, mesmo que ninguém mais pudesse. Ambos eram altos, magros e musculosos. Ambos tinham cabelo cor de areia que caiam sobre seus olhos. Mas Edward fazia Bella chiar, enquanto Jasper só a fazia sentir-se quente.

Bella desejava que ela pudesse ter caído no amor com Jasper. Ele era tão gentil e amável. Sabendo que sua atração por Edward era inútil nos primeiros sinais de excitação que sentia por ele, Bella tinha feito um tremendo esforço para ver Jasper tão sensual em matéria de namorado. Mas era impossível. Ela encolheu-se lembrando do beijo que ela havia dado em Jasper na escola, tarde da noite quando estavam falando debaixo da macieira enorme no quintal de sua avó. Ele tinha estado como uma pedra, mas então, não querendo magoá-la, ele a beijou de volta.

O beijo de Jasper era perfeitamente agradável, mas a terrível verdade era que ela não tinha sentido nada. Nenhum formigamento. Não tremeu de necessidades em seus braços. Era ainda outra coisa que não podia fazer direito. Não era nem inteligente o suficiente para cair no amor para o irmão que era bom para ela. Em vez disso, tinha abrigado um desejo louco por alguém que nunca retornaria seus sentimentos em um milhão de anos. A não ser que um dia ela acordasse como uma supermodelo, tamanho trinta e quatro.

Bella amaldiçoou-se de cima para baixo por ser estúpida suficiente em manter uma esperança de que o Edward agradável voltaria. Que o menino que adorava se divertir, que tinha sido amigo quando criança, um dia ressurgiria de dentro do homem frio e distante que havia se tornado.

Seu coração disparou no peito, e Bella era mais do que um pouco chocada com o que estava preste a fazer. Ela não sabia por que Edward tinha vindo para o desfile de moda em vez de Jasper. Em qualquer outra noite, ela teria ficado furiosa com Jasper por fazer essa brincadeira de irmão gêmeo com ela.

Mas agora não era qualquer outra noite. Esta noite era especial. E mesmo sendo louco, mesmo que ela poderia muito bem pegar uma faca e dirigir isso em seu coração para salvar a si mesma, Bella agradeceu a Deus que Jasper havia enviado seu irmão gêmeo que era o pecado sexy.

Ela desperdiçou trinta anos esperando ele notá-la. Não estava disposta a desperdiçar mais um segundo. Não quando ela e o vestido tinham planos para ele. Grandes planos que fazia seu coração bater triplament entre suas pernas pulsar com necessidade.

O vestido estava indo fazer Edward querê-la.

Tinha que fazer.

Uma onda súbita de dúvida a subjugou quando ela estendeu a mão para a parte espessa da cortina de veludo vermelha. Ela não podia ignorar a possibilidade do poderoso Edward iria dar uma olhada nela e rir. Ou pior, se afastaria como se ela fosse invisível. Era mais do que uma possibilidade, ela pensou com desânimo. Um jogador profissional teria que ser louco para apostar em Bella, não quando Edward poderia fazer sua escolha em qualquer mulher, magra perfeita no salão.

Ela fechou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios. Não, ela disse a si mesma, você não vai ceder a esses medos. É agora ou nunca. Você vai dar-se essa chance? Ou vai continuar a ser uma fraca por mais de trinta anos?

Então fez isso. Empurrando as pesadas cortinas, Bella saiu para a pista de dança, com os olhos treinados sobre o que ela queria. Edward estava rodeado de mulheres, cada uma mais linda que a outra, todas competindo desesperadamente para chamar sua atenção.

Mas ela sabia que ele estava esperando por ela.

Pelo menos ela esperava que ele estivesse.

Na passarela, em vez de fazê-la voltar atrás e se esconder, a presença de Edward a encorajou. Bella tinha ido profundamente dentro de si para trazer a mulher sensual que tinha guardado tão bem escondido.

Finalmente, ela iria mostrar a Edward para o que ele tinha virado as costas por tanto tempo, e o que ele estava sentindo falta.

Prazer.

Bella sabia que a maioria das pessoas a via como quieta e tímida. Raramente oferecia sua opinião, e as pessoas estavam sempre cortando na sua frente na fila do cinema. Havia se machucado no início, mas uma vez que se acostumou a ser negligenciada isso quase se tornou um conforto. Bella sempre poderia desaparecer no fundo, e usava sua invisibilidade como uma armadura para se proteger.

Então, a única coisa que ninguém poderia imaginar em um milhão de anos, o segredo que nunca havia compartilhado com ninguém, era o quanto gostava de se tocar sozinha.

E o quão bom se sentia.

Em noites frias a coisa favorita de Bella era se trancar no banheiro com uma banheira de água quente e seu vibrador à prova d'água. Deitada na água morna com aroma de rosa, perfumando a água ela inventou cenas elaboradas em sua cabeça, todas estreladas por Edward no papel principal.

Ela muitas vezes reviveu seu primeiro orgasmo com quatorze anos, à noite após o jogo de futebol na escola. Ela fingiu estar assistindo ao jogo, mas seus olhos nunca deixavam Edward toda à noite, deixar de olhá-lo na multidão era difícil. Toda vez que seus dedos roçavam nos ombros da líder de torcida, enviava um arrepio na coluna de Bella. No meio do jogo ele tinha desaparecido atrás das arquibancadas, a líder de torcida ao reboque. Silenciosamente, Bella fugiu da multidão. De pé nas sombras, ela tinha visto Edward acariciar e beijar a menina, finalmente trazê-la ao orgasmo com a boca. Uma corrida quente se estabeleceu entre as pernas de Bella, e seus dedos tinham encontrado os seios, sensíveis a partir do menor toque dos dedos através deles.

Desde aquela noite, quando ela se masturbava, Bella sonhava com a língua de Edward deslizando sobre seus mamilos, desenhando círculos em sua pele. Ela deslizava os dedos entre suas dobras lisas, às vezes escorregando um dedo em seu canal apertado, o tempo todo imaginando os dedos grandes de Edward tocando-a, acariciando-a. Quando ela não aguentava mais pegava seu vibrador e girava ele em baixo, apenas pressionando a ponta contra o topo de seu montículo. Novamente e novamente ela o trazia para a extremidade, puxando o vibrador, girando para longe, ofegando por ar na água já fria da banheira. Finalmente, ela o ligava em potência máxima e pressionava com força contra si mesma quando ondas e ondas de espasmos a acertavam, enquanto o nome de Edward saia de seus lábios.

Ao se secar e colocar um dos seus vestidos grandes, ninguém jamais poderia ter imaginado o que tinha feito para si mesma na banheira. Ninguém poderia saber o quão quente ela era, como malcriadas suas fantasias eram.

Bella nunca poderia olhar além do seu desejo de Edward a ver-se no amor com outro homem. Mas mesmo que ela não estava procurando pelo amor, não se opunha em ter um amante. Depois de explorar todas as maneiras diferentes e melhores de trazer-se ao orgasmo, tinha sido subjugada com a necessidade para sentir um pau dentro dela. Sim, queria pertencer a Edward — oh quão desesperadamente queria isso — mas sendo sempre realista, reconheceu que teria que tomar o que conseguisse. Durante a última década, tinha compartilhado a cama com alguns poucos homens e, enquanto a experiência de um pênis grosso bombeando nela era bom, enquanto a sensação de uma língua lambendo seu clitóris era agradável, nenhum dos homens que tinha namorado e dormido jamais a tinha levado para o lugar emocionante que sonhou.

Ninguém jamais saberia o quanto ela queria Edward para ser seu amante, o homem que nunca poderia ter, porque ele tinha decidido que ela não estava mais lá um dia na quinta série.

Mas com o vestido, tudo havia mudado. Bella sentiu como se estivesse na banheira, sua boceta molhada e cheia pronta para o pau de Edward deslizar dentro dela. Pronta para ele mostrar o que realmente significava ser uma mulher.

Bella caminhou para ele, segurando seu olhar, forçando-se a caminhar lentamente, para empurrar para trás a antecipação sensual que fez com que seus mamilos crescessem duros, causando a sensação de pesado e cheio entre as pernas.

E se ele não me quiser?

Bella arquivou suas dúvidas persistentes. Ele a queria, ela decidiu, com uma onda de excitação subindo em sua espinha. Não importava o que ela tinha que fazer, não importava o que tinha de ser, estava indo para reivindicar Edward naquela noite.

Os olhos de Edward marcaram-na como sua, e somente sua. Pela primeira vez, eles se entendiam como um homem e uma mulher. Então ela estava a poucos centímetros dele, seus seios fartos pressionando contra seu vestido, seu calor queimando através dela.

Vinte anos de dor caíram por terra. A única coisa que importava para Bella era o desejo correndo em suas veias.

Precisando desesperadamente de tocá-lo, a mão de Bella acariciou o queixo duro, memorizando as linhas do seu rosto, antes de mover-se para puxar o polegar ao longo de seu lábio inferior. Sua língua encontrou o lugar sensível de seu polegar, e ela aquietou incapaz de fazer ou se concentrar em outra coisa senão a sensação de sua língua em sua pele. Ela estava úmida e já tão perto de um orgasmo como nunca tinha estado. Sua mão estava sobre a dela, calejada, forte e quente, e ele estava pressionando um beijo quente para o pulsar em seu pulso.

Seus lábios se afastaram, e sua pele sentiu um frio desprovido. Seu rosto veio na direção dela e pode sentir o calor de seu hálito em seus lábios.

"Edward," ela sussurrou, e sentiu sua surpresa.

Seus lábios apertaram, e um arrepio rápido de medo passou por ela que ele iria deixá-la excitada e desesperada por ele.

"Você sabe quem eu sou?"

"Sempre soube," disse ela com ousadia. "E agora é sua vez de descobrir quem eu sou."

Ela deslizou a mão ao longo de seu tenso, bem musculoso braço, deleitando-se com a sensação da leve camada de pelo contra as pontas dos dedos. Cada centímetro de sua pele estava em chamas e colocou os dedos em torno dele.

Edward leu sua mente, e antes que pudesse levá-lo para a pista de dança, ele já os estava movendo em direção de lá. Ela adorava a maneira como as outras mulheres do salão olhavam para ela. Sabia que era um olhar de inveja, muito bem. Ela sabia o que se sentia ao ver alguém pressionado contra Edward. Estava olhando as meninas atirando-se a Edward desde a primeira série.

Finalmente era a vez dela. Não seria celestial, pensou, se ele se jogasse de volta para ela?

Seria um sonho tornando realidade.

Bella respirou o cheiro fraco de sua colônia. Ela poderia se afogar nisso. As pessoas dançando se separavam para eles. Bella ficou chocada ao perceber que Edward não era o único recebendo olhares de admiração.

Diretamente fora de suas fantasias, parecia que todos os homens no salão estavam olhando para ela com desejo irradiando de seus olhos. Em uma de suas fantasias favoritas ela esteve a cargo de um grupo de prisioneiros, o pior vilão, é claro, era Edward. Ela iria chicoteá-los em delírios sexuais, não deixá-los tocá-la até que estivessem prestes a explodir de desejo por ela. Os outros homens poderiam lambê-la, mas só Edward poderia empurrar dentro dela com o seu eixo enorme e duro.

O vestido, talvez todos os seus sonhos se tornariam realidade. Especialmente à parte em que Edward tomava seu grande peso sobre ela e deslizava para sua umidade, quente e implacável.

Bella teve de resistir-se a beliscar para ver se estava acordada quando se moveu aos braços de Edward, para ver se ele realmente não era apenas um sonho. Não, ela pensou se fosse um sonho, não iria querer saber.

Edward parou no meio da pista de dança e puxou-a em seus braços. Uma de suas mãos deslizou para a curva de seus quadris, enquanto a outra foi alarmante perto de seus seios.

"Bella," disse ele.

Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos azuis brilhantes com desejo. "Edward," ela sussurrou, então correu a ponta da sua língua ao longo da borda de seu lábio superior.

Ele gemeu e começou a inclinar-se para baixo para o que Bella esperava que fosse um beijo, o primeiro de muitos, se estivesse em seu caminho. Suas pálpebras fecharam flutuando, mas depois sentiu Edward puxar levemente. Seus olhos se abriram.

"Bella", disse ele, "eu..."

Mais corajosa do que jamais pensou que poderia ser, Bella colocou um dedo sobre os lábios perfeitos. "Não fale," disse ela. Era um comando, não um pedido. "Esta noite não é para conversar."

Alívio atravessou o rosto de Edward, mas Bella não se importou. A última coisa que queria era que o seu momento fosse arruinado com desculpas e segundas intenções. Ela não iria perdoá-lo pela forma como tinha tratado durante os últimos vinte anos, mas naquele momento, quente e excitada em seus braços, nada disso importava.

Tudo o que se preocupava, era com Edward a beijando e lambendo e, oh Deus, esperava gozar embaixo de Edward, também.

Sua boca estava na dela e suas mãos estavam em seu cabelo e ele estava roubando todo o fôlego em seus pulmões. Bella queria memorizar este beijo para que pudesse reproduzi-lo para si mesma em sua banheira solitária nas noites frias, mas estava tão atordoada pelas sensações atravessando através dela que seu cérebro estava à beira de fritar completamente.

Primeiro duro, então insuportavelmente suave, seus lábios comandavam os dela, persuadindo um gemido de êxtase de seu núcleo. Bella tinha sido beijada antes, mas não desse jeito. Não por alguém que pudesse ensinar um curso sobre a arte de beijar.

Edward mergulhou a língua impiedosa em sua boca, deixando-a saber, em termos inequívocos, que ele ia estar no comando de sua vida amorosa, que ia levá-la por completo. Ele devastou todos os cantos passando pela fenda de sua boca com a sua própria, e no momento exato em que ela cedeu para ele, mudou o ritmo de seu beijo.

Em vez de mostrar-lhe quem era o chefe, Edward recuou, abrandando. Bella se divertiu enquanto ele tomou tempo para aprender o seu gosto, estudar o centro ultra-sensível de seu lábio inferior, para descobrir o quanto sua língua amava acasalar com a sua.

Uma de suas mãos começou a percorrer, primeiro suavemente massageando seus ombros, em seguida, no baixo de suas costas, enviando arrepios em todos os lugares, centrando-se nas pontas de seus seios apertados. Bella não podia se concentrar em nada, apenas no beijo de Edward, mas ainda assim gritou, em silêncio, para ele tocar seus seios.

Então, o que se estivessem no meio de uma pista de dança lotada? Se Edward não apertasse os seios dela naquele momento, ali mesmo, morreria com querer isso.

Suas mãos se moveram em torno de sua cintura até a borda inferior de seu peito. Bella balançou com a necessidade. Nunca tinha estado tão excitada em toda a sua vida. Sua calcinha estava ensopada com seus sucos.

A ponta do polegar encontrou casualmente o mamilo dolorido, e ela gritou em sua boca. Antes que ela pudesse reprimi-lo, a névoa antes de um orgasmo estremeceu através dela enquanto dançava em seus braços.

Edward, surpreendentemente, parecia saber que ela estava gozando antes mesmo que ela fizesse. Tão sutilmente que ninguém jamais saberia além dos dois o que estava acontecendo, ele pressionou uma de suas coxas duras entre suas pernas. Usando a mão na sua parte inferior para alavancar, ele ergueu seu montículo com seus músculos, empurrando o clitóris em sua coxa no ritmo perfeito para enviar Bella por todo o caminho ao longo da borda.

Seu beijo era possessivo e tão quente que se sentia escaldada por ele. Ela gritou em sua boca, quando as primeiras ondas começaram a partir das pontas de seus seios e trabalharam até seu abdômen para a sua vagina. Edward engoliu seu grito, e seus dedos apertaram-lhe o mamilo.

Em sua névoa sentiu a evidência da excitação enorme dele pressionando contra seu estômago, mas estava se esforçando para respirar, para ficar de pé, que apenas lutou para guardar esse pensamento para mais tarde.

Os orgasmos de Bella sempre foram poderosos. Eles eram uma coisa sobre si mesma que, na verdade, descaradamente amava. Mas essa explosão foi mais do que ela já tinha experimentado com seu vibrador ou com seus homens anteriores. Estar com Edward era ainda mais emocionante do que imaginava que fosse. E, no entanto, uma pequena voz em seu cérebro perguntou se não foi por isso que ela estava se segurando na esperança de ter Edward por tanto tempo? Porque no fundo ela sabia que esta união ia ser explosiva?

Ela forçou suas teorias loucas para longe para se concentrar no aqui e agora, nos braços de Edward. O simples pensamento da coxa de Edward esfregando para cima e para baixo contra ela, fez o fluxo de sangue jorrar ainda mais entre as pernas. Ela se perguntava se alguém poderia ter um ataque cardíaco por falta de sangue em qualquer lugar, exceto no clitóris. O que diria na sala de emergência?

Doutor, eu estava vindo tão duro contra a coxa do homem do meu sonho que o meu coração parou por um momento.

Bella agarrou-se a Edward quando a segurou na posição vertical e aterrou sua coxa em sua boceta latejante. Ela se sentia fraca e inútil quando o orgasmo chegou ao seu fim, mas Edward não removeu sua coxa entre suas pernas. Como um gato sonolento, ela continuou a esfregar-se contra ele, só acordando quando ele sussurrou: "Vamos sair daqui," em seu ouvido. Ele agarrou a mão dela, puxando-a através da multidão de pessoas para a rua.

Eles entraram em um táxi e sua boca estava na dela novamente quando a puxou para seu colo. A parte sensível dela, que não tinha sido milagrosamente permanentemente posta para dormir, no entanto, fez recuar, e dizer: "Edward, o motorista de táxi."

Rindo baixinho, Edward deslizou um pouco fora do seu colo e aninhou seu pescoço. "Graças a Deus é uma curta viagem ao meu apartamento," disse ele.

Bella mal sugou sua exclamação de surpresa. Seu apartamento? Bella nunca tinha visto seu loft. Exceto em revistas, o que era. E pelo que Jasper tinha dito a ela ao longo dos anos, Edward raramente, se alguma vez, levou mulheres para casa.

Seus olhos correram sobre o corpo, tão perfeitamente ajustados por uma camiseta branca e jeans desbotados. Ela viu a mancha úmida em sua coxa, e finalmente o nó na garganta escapou.

Olhos de Edward seguiram os dela. Bella amaldiçoou-se por deixar cair a sua mascara mundana. Ela queria que ele achasse que ela deixava marcas, como em todos os homens que vieram contra a dança, mas mesmo assim, mesmo em meio à névoa vermelha de sua conexão sensual, ela sabia que era ridículo.

Lá fora, na luz da noite que entrava pelas janelas, ela sentiu as dores familiares da autoconsciência. Ela tinha medo de deixar Edward olhar para ela. Eles não eram mais crianças, e ela precisava para encarar os fatos: O Edward que ela gostava não iria voltar. Embora ele a fez explodir como uma bomba, mais isso não alterava o fato de que ele sempre agiu como se ela não estivesse lá, como se não fosse nem um pouco importante. Ela sabia que não tinha respeito por ela, agora que haviam deixado a magia do desfile de moda para trás, estava certa de que ele iria perceber o enorme erro que ele estava fazendo. Desejava que fosse forte o suficiente para proteger-se contra ele. Desejava que fosse forte o suficiente para dizer: "Obrigado pelo orgasmo, Edward, mas tenho que ir para casa agora."

Mas, é claro, ela nunca poderia dizer algo assim. Em vez disso, prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava por ele dizer ao taxista para parar o carro para encostar e despejá-la.

Ela olhou para o verde de seus olhos e tentou pensar em algo para dizer que iria tirá-lo do sério, para que soubesse que não esperava que ele seguisse com sua brincadeira e pudesse realmente dormir com — algo como "Não se preocupe, Edward, não vou falar isso para ninguém, então ninguém nunca vai saber que estivemos juntos," — mas nada aconteceu.

Mas em vez de correr tão rápido quanto podia para longe dela, Edward deu a Bella um olhar quente e correu o dedo de seu pescoço até a parte superior dos seios.

"Você está muito molhada," disse ele em voz baixo.

Bella assentiu incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas concordou com ele. Será que ele achava que ela era repugnante para ficar tão embebida de seu beijo na pista de dança? Uma de suas mãos correu abaixo da dobra da saia ao longo de sua perna nua, e Bella ficou surpresa ao descobrir que seus medos eram infundados. Jogando um olhar para o banco da frente, ela sussurrou: "O motorista," de novo, mas a verdade foi que ele poderia ter arrancado seu vestido e a tomado ali mesmo no banco traseiro de um táxi em movimento, e não teria dado mais além de um gemido de protesto.

Mas antes de qualquer um pudesse se mexer, o veículo parou. Edward jogou algum dinheiro para o motorista. Mais uma vez os dedos foram envoltos nos seus e Bella ficou maravilhada como era boa a sensação de ter Edward segurando sua mão.

Lembrou-se da primeira série, Edward a ajudava a atravessar a rua. Ele olhou para ela, segurando-a de volta na calçada, quando ela deu um passo enquanto um carro estava vindo para eles muito rápido. Nunca tinha esquecido o quão seguro ele tinha feito ela se sentir.

Ofegante, ela o seguiu quando abriu a grande porta de entrada de aço para o loft e puxou-a para dentro. Fechando a porta suavemente, se virou e colocou-a contra a porta com o peso de seu olhar.

Antes que ela soubesse o que ele pretendia, Edward caiu de joelhos.

"Edward?" Ela disse a pergunta saindo mais como respiração do que como uma palavra sólida.

"Shh," ele ordenou quando levantou a bainha da saia, empurrando isso acima dos joelhos, das coxas, até a cintura.

Sua pequena bolsa preta caiu de seus dedos para o chão e prendeu a respiração quando ele olhou para ela. Estava quase nua da cintura para baixo, vestindo apenas a calcinha fio dental de seda pura. Ele desenhou um dedo até o interior de seu joelho, e a respiração de Bella explodiu em um silvo. Cada centímetro da pele tocada sentia-se inflamado. Seus dedos deslizavam contra a umidade em sua coxa e as pernas de Bella começaram a tremer tanto que se perguntava como poderia permanecer em seus pés.

Direto de suas fantasias para a vida real, uma língua quente passou contra sua coxa. Bella forçou a se equilibrar com as pernas trêmulas. Deus me livre se caísse sobre o homem que estava prestes a realizar seus mais profundos, mais maravilhosas, sonhos.

Hálito quente soprava contra seu monte forrado de seda, e Bella gemeu quando ela enfiou as mãos nos cabelos grossos negros de Edward.

"Por favor," implorou ela, incapaz de manter a palavra de se espalhar para fora dos lábios.

Sem dizer nada, Edward obedeceu, seu apelo, colocando sua boca no montículo encharcado sob a seda. Ela sentiu os dentes no clitóris e gritou, pressionando seus quadris contra sua boca.

Bella queria vir contra cada parte de Edward antes que a noite acabasse. Sua coxa, boca, mão, seu pênis.

Especialmente seu pau.

Ele deslizou um dedo sob sua tanga e Bella caiu para ele. "Oh Deus," ela gemeu quando se inclinou em sua boca, inclinou-se em seu dedo, enquanto ele circulava a base de sua vagina.

Seu dedo escorregou para dentro dela, penetrando-a, e os tremores começaram a vir piores. "Edward," gritou ela, segurando firmemente à parte de trás da cabeça. Ela moveu os quadris para cima e para baixo em seu dedo, tomando uma polegada, depois outra.

"Mais," ela exigiu em uma névoa espessa de desejo.

Edward estava pronto para fazer sua licitação, mas tinha claro, fazer do jeito dele. No meio do orgasmo ele tirou o dedo de dentro dela e apoiou a boca no montículo.

"Não," ela gritou desesperada por mais dele. Mas devia ter sabido que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Em menos de um piscar de olhos arrancou o pequeno pedaço de seda dela e começou a chupar seu clitóris a sério.

Seus lábios quentes e língua sugavam puxando-a para ele enquanto batia um dedo longo em todo o caminho, deslizando e bombeando ao mesmo tempo em que suas explosões vieram. Ela delirava de prazer.

Ele lambeu sua vagina com golpes longos que só a inflamou ainda mais. De alguma forma sabia que ela não queria que ele se movimentasse levemente em seu clitóris, ela não queria que ele fosse devagar.

O último dos tremores diminuiu, e Bella lentamente percebeu que tinha estado moendo sua vagina nos lábios da boca de Edward.

Edward!

De repente tudo era demais para ela. Não era possível processar mais de suas fantasias se transformando em realidade, Bella fez a única coisa que podia fazer.

Desmaiou.

A próxima coisa que soube ela estava deitada em uma cama, lençóis suaves sob sua pele superaquecida. Sentia-se muito cansada para se quer abrir os olhos novamente, mas mesmo com os olhos fechados Bella percebeu como sua pele estava sensível. O tecido, fino moldado contra a sua volta praticamente machucava quando ela se mexia.

Grogue, perguntou por que estava dormindo sem um lençol para cobrir a sua nudez. Sempre dormia nua, mas nunca completamente sem coberta porque alguém poderia surpreendê-la, caminhando em seu quarto. Alice e Jasper tinham as chaves de seu apartamento, e ela ficaria mortificada se fosse vista nua.

Preguiçosamente, deslizou seus dedos para os seios. Estavam cheios e pesados. Ela afundou-se melhor no sonho que tivera. Nele, estava em uma pista de dança com Edward, e ele a beijava.

O beijo da fantasia era tão real, tão quente. Ela correu uma mão para baixo de seus seios por entre as pernas e acariciou a si mesma. Ela não queria levantar-se para pegar o seu vibrador na mesa de cabeceira. Queria continuar sonhando com Edward beijando-a enquanto esfregava seu clitóris.

Seus dedos escorregaram e deslizaram entre suas dobras. Bella sorriu sonolenta como já estava molhada de seu sonho. Edward sempre tinha sido capaz de fazer isso com ela, meditou.

Ela sentiu o seu nome em seus lábios e sabia que, quando gozasse, o diria era quase como se sempre estivesse lá com ela. Ela abriu as pernas e abriu suas coxas, mergulhando os dedos dentro e fora de sua boceta escorregadia, contrariando em suas mãos.

"Edward!"

O orgasmo foi curto, mas oh, tão doce. Suas mãos caíram para a cama, e ela esticou o corpo saciado por todo o caminho da cabeça aos dedos dos pés.

E então ela abriu os olhos e quase desmaiou novamente de choque.

Edward não sabia o que o havia consumido. Tudo o que sabia era que a partir do momento que Bella havia saído na pista em seu vestido, ele tinha sido incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa, apenas em levá-la para cama.

E agora, tão louco como parecia, não queria nada mais do que mergulhar em sua umidade rosa. Edward não poderia ter pedido nada mais excitante do que assisti-la contorcer-se em sua cama enquanto ela fazia a si mesma gozar, suas coxas espalhadas, o dedo molhado, pois tinha deslizado para dentro e fora de sua boceta incrivelmente apertada.

Edward a viu esticar então admirou suas curvas, curvas que sempre achou que eram grandes demais. Ele cresceu mais um centímetro impossível atrás do zíper da calça jeans quando Bella abriu os olhos.

"Sente-se melhor agora?" Perguntou ele.

Os grandes olhos azuis de Bella estavam arregalados de choque, como se não soubesse que ele estava sentado centímetros na borda de sua cama assistindo o dedo dela se mover. Ela tentou cobrir os seios e a palha de pelo entre as pernas com as mãos.

Ele sorriu para a boa atriz que ela era. "Não acho que você vai ser capaz de esconder aqueles de mim," disse ele, olhando para os seios, a carne gorda derramando sobre os antebraços.

"Edward, eu não sabia..." ela disse, mas ele inclinou-se e silenciou-a com um beijo.

"Basta de jogos," disse ele. "Você me pegou tão duro que estou prestes a explodir nas minhas calças."

Os olhos de Bella cresceram ainda mais quando estava deitada embaixo dele. "Não foi um sonho?" Ela perguntou suas palavras mal saindo que um sussurro.

Edward sorriu. Ela era boa em fingir inocência. Muito bom. "É um sonho se você quer que seja," disse ele, inclinando a cabeça para baixo para os seios. "Vou chupar estes por um tempo," acrescentou, "fique à vontade caso queira gozar novamente."

Bella suspirou quando ele roçou-lhe o mamilo duro com os dentes. Usou ambas as mãos sob os seios para empurrá-los juntos, chupando um mamilo primeiro, depois o outro, então ambos.

"Leve-me, Edward," disse ela, e ele levantou a cabeça.

Só de ouvir essas palavras saírem de sua boca fez o seu pau quase explodir. Como um raio rápido, ele arrancou suas calças jeans, cueca e sua camiseta.

Ele seguiu os olhos de Bella para seu pênis.

"Você gosta?" Ele perguntou, sabendo qual seria sua resposta, mas querendo ouvi-la de qualquer maneira.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele. "É enorme," disse ela, "ainda maior do que eu pensava que fosse."

Um jorro de pré-sêmen emergiu de seu pênis inchado. Edward empurrou a mão dela. Ela estendeu a mão para ele novamente, e ele disse: "Se você me tocar, vou explodir."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. Com isso. Tão grande."

Edward rapidamente embainhou uma camisinha e se posicionou em cima de Bella em sua cama. Ele nunca tinha feito sexo com uma mulher em sua cama antes, mas se fosse sempre assim tão quente, iria definitivamente ter que repensar sobre a regra de ter-sexo-em-sua-casa.

Bella era suave e quente debaixo dele. Seu cheiro, baunilha misturado com o sexo, era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e emocionante.

Edward se apoiou novamente e colocou a ponta do seu eixo entre as pernas. Ele deslizou a cabeça em seu calor úmido e teve que retirar imediatamente. Ele não tinha chegado tão perto de ejaculação precoce desde que tinha dezesseis no banco de trás de seu Chevy envenenado com a chefe de torcida.

Mas, então, Bella apertou os quadris para ele, e fez o que queria fazer desde o momento em que ela entrou na passarela: Ele mergulhou todo o caminho para ela.

"Oh Deus, Edward, não pare," disse ela enquanto flexionava os músculos internos contra o comprimento dele.

Mesmo se ele quisesse parar, não poderia conseguir. Ela estava muito quente, muito úmida. Ele poderia prová-la nos lábios, sentir sua umidade ainda em sua coxa. A única opção que tinha era explodir em sua vagina disposta.

Inclinando-se até que seus seios fartos esfregassem contra seu peito, Edward entrou e saiu dela em golpes longos, intensos. Bella o viu, os olhos de um azul profundo, escuro, o lábio inferior gordo entre os dentes, então seus olhos flutuaram fechado.

Ele ficou maravilhado como responsiva ela era. Ela estava o comendo e implorando por mais. Bem, pensou com um gemido, ela veio ao lugar certo.

Levou cada pingo de vontade para segurar-se de modo que Bella gozasse novamente antes que se libertasse. Ele pingava de suor, levando-os a escorregar e deslizar um contra o outro. Seus mamilos moendo contra seu peito. Suas mãos deslizando sobre os ombros, aos quadris estreitos, em seguida, de volta para a parte traseira de sua cabeça.

Seus gemidos fundiram com o dele, e sua boceta o espremeu.

Todo o pensamento de controle se foi e ele mergulhou dentro e fora dela, como um animal raivoso com apenas um pensamento: reivindicar a mulher debaixo dele.

Edward explodiu em um orgasmo tão grande que alfinetes e agulhas cresceram através de seus membros. De dentro de uma espessa névoa, ele pensou que ouviu o grito de Bella, "Edward," mas tudo o que queria era continuar gozando assim para sempre.

Ele tomou os lábios aproximadamente, estava tão certo de que a estava machucando com sua selvageria, mas incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Bella o tomou tão bem quanto ele se deu, empurrando seus quadris tão duramente que com certeza existiria hematomas.

No último golpe Edward caiu contra ela, o coração batendo em um ritmo fora de controle. Segurando-a nos braços, ainda aninhado entre suas pernas, ele rolou para o lado. Incrivelmente bem saciado, Edward adormeceu.

Estar com Edward tinha sido muito melhor do que qualquer dos seus sonhos. Deitada na curva de seus braços enquanto ele respirava fundo, Bella estava tentado se deixar adormecer com ele. Em sua cama. Em seu loft.

Em um mundo perfeito ele a acordaria e a beijaria toda, até que penetrasse seu eixo enorme entre as pernas de novo e faria amor com ela com uma lentidão agonizante.

Mas Bella sabia que o tempo para sonhar acabou. Todos os seus sonhos já se tornaram realidade. Ela ia ter que se contentar com suas memórias da boca de Edward na dela, de suas mãos sobre seus seios, de seu pênis duro e perfeito dentro dela.

Na luz da manhã, quando acordasse com ela ao lado dele, iria ver o real dela.

Bella tinha celulite.

A Bella, que era um tamanho quarenta e quatro de dia não um tamanho trinta e quatro.

Se ele tivesse a ignorado antes, estava indo para cerzir perto de apagá-la depois que ele acordasse.

Com um mínimo de movimentos, ela deslizou para fora de debaixo do braço. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, e ela aquietou. Ele sorriu em seu sono, e o coração de Bella partiu simplesmente de presenciar a sua incrível beleza masculina.

Ela ia ter que se contentar com uma incrível noite nos braços de um deus. Especialmente desde que era mais, muito mais, do que jamais esperava vivenciar.

Deslizando para fora da cama, ela pegou o vestido, aquele milagroso tecido que tinha permitido o seu sonho mais impossível se tornar realidade, e foi na ponta dos pés para fora do quarto de Edward. Ela deu uma última olhada ao redor do loft, onde o corpo perfeito bronzeado de Edward estava jogado nos lençóis brancos. Ela queria coletar todos os detalhes para sua memória.

Com um suspiro silencioso, ela se virou e colocou o vestido de volta. Não se importando em olhar no espelho para arrumar o cabelo e maquiagem, pegou os sapatos e bolsa ao lado da porta e saiu para o ar frio da noite para pegar um táxi.

Muito rápido ela estava de volta em Noe Valley, estando em sua minúscula casa alugada. Deveria ter tomado banho, mas não queria lavar qualquer parte de sua noite com Edward. Tirando o vestido, reverentemente o colocou no encosto da cadeira do sofá no canto de seu quarto e deitou sob as cobertas, desejando que o calor Edward estivesse pressionado contra ela em vez de seu velho ursinho de pelúcia, JuJuBee.

"Ei, Bella!" Jasper levantou-se fora de sua mesa de costume na Lanchonete Fog City e lhe deu um abraço caloroso. "Você está ótima," disse ele, segurando-a com o braço estendido, tendo suas bochechas coradas e um "tenho-tido-grande-sexo" brilhando em sua alma.

"Obrigado," disse ela corando enquanto deslizava na mesa e pegava o cardápio. Ela temia o momento em que Jasper lhe perguntasse sobre Edward. Ela tinha quase cancelado o café da manha de domingo semanal em um ataque de inteligência.

Jasper estudou-a atentamente. "Você recebeu um novo corte de cabelo?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e lia Hambúrguer de queijo com bacon e blue cheese novamente e novamente até que as palavras nadavam em sua cabeça.

"Maquiagem diferente?"

"A mesma velha como sempre," insistiu ela enquanto fechava seu cardápio.

"Eu entendo," ele disse, feliz da vida por entender isso.

Bella sorriu para seu melhor amigo, assim como os nervos vibraram freneticamente em sua barriga. Ela fez o seu melhor para projetar uma aura calma e despreocupada.

"Você transou," disse ele, com os olhos brilhando. "E com base nesse brilho que você está tendo, deve ter sido realmente algo muito bom."

Alarme brilhou nos olhos de Bella rápido demais para socar para baixo sobre isso. Ela nunca tinha sido cautelosa em discutir sua vida sexual com Jasper antes, mas a situação era tão estranha desta vez que não sabia exatamente como conversar sobre isso.

"Você acha que poderia dizer isso um pouco mais alto?" Ela perguntou, olhando ao redor do restaurante cheio.

Jasper levantou o chá gelado em um brinde. "Você quer que eu fale?" Ele brincou.

"Deus não. Eu estava brincando." Talvez se mudasse de assunto muito rápido, ele esqueceria tudo sobre isso. "Eu lhe contei o que o Sr. Chefe Slimy me disse na semana passada?"

"Então, quem foi?" Jasper perguntou, sua mente de forma focada nisso.

Bella tentou outra tática. "Estou com raiva de você," ela mentiu.

Jasper mexeu-se sentado na mesa, sabendo exatamente do que ela estava falando. "Eu sei Bella realmente sinto muito. Fui chamado para no pronto socorro, depois que desliguei o telefone. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Foi Edward um idiota classe-A?"

Ela lutou contra o rubor que ameaçava alcançá-la novamente. "Não," ela disse, "não realmente. Ele foi realmente muito, hum..." Bella procurou desesperadamente a palavra certa. "Bom".

"Bom?" Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso não soa como meu irmão gêmeo. Nem um pouco."

Ops, Bella pensou em silêncio. Ela deveria ter dito que ele foi um idiota. Mas na noite passada tinha estado tão longe de ser um idiota, tinha feito coisas tão maravilhosas para ela, que não poderia blasfemar daquele jeito.

Bella manteve sua expressão branda. "Você o conhece. Ele tinha todas as modelos que pululam em torno como moscas."

"Uh-huh. E o que ele fez para você?"

Bella ingeriu, mas sua boca tinha ficado completamente seca. Engoliu metade de seu chá gelado em um gole. Bateu o copo um pouco duro demais no tampo de fórmica retro dos anos cinquenta.

"Oh, você sabe, o habitual," disse ela, mas era difícil mentir de maneira convincente quando ela foi confrontada com a visão do corpo de Edward, macio duro acima dela, a língua em sua boca, seu pau dentro dela.

"Eu vou matá-lo," disse Jasper.

Bella ficou alarmada. "Não realmente, Jasper, ele estava bem."

Jasper não parecia feliz, mas, felizmente, deixou ir. "Então," disse ele, inclinando-se conspirando, "diga-me sobre o seu novo amante."

Bella não podia parar o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto. "Nada muito a dizer," disse ela, tentando a indiferença. "Apenas uma noite só."

"Você? Uma noite só?" Jasper disse claramente incrédulo. "Isso é um primeiro, não é?"

Foi razoável, mas Bella se sentiu um pouco ofendida com isso. "Oh, eu vejo. Eu sou aquela a ter uma meia dúzia de crianças, assando um zilhão de biscoitos de chocolate para reuniões , conduzindo uma minivan para as aulas de futebol, não é?"

Os olhos de Jasper arregalaram, e ele recuou na mesa um par de centímetros. "Eu não quis dizer nada como isso, Bella."

Ela imediatamente sentiu-se culpada por descontar nele. Jasper tinha que estar chocado pelo seu comportamento estranho.

"Desculpe por isso. Eu não quis descontar em você. Acho que estou um pouco cansada da noite. Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?" Bella se defendeu.

Além disso, se Jasper descobrisse sobre ela e Edward, não tinha certeza quem ele mataria primeiro — ela ou Edward.

Infelizmente, o sexto sentido de Jasper lhe disse que algo estava irrevogavelmente mudando a respeito de Bella e era forte demais para ignorar, e ele era como um cão em uma caçada a um osso.

"Ok, vou parar de chatear você. Mas só se você me disser o nome do cara. Apenas no caso de eu conhecê-lo. Dessa forma posso ver se você pode encontrá-lo uma ou duas noites ou se ele é um perdedor, e preciso me livrar do cara para você."

Bella corou em mil tons de vermelho, enquanto tentava desesperadamente chegar a um nome. "Hum, que era, hum..."

Jasper parecia chocado e nem um pouco preocupado. "Você nem sabe o nome do cara? O que aconteceu com você na noite passada?"

"Tony," ela deixou escapar. "Seu nome era Tony."

Jasper olhou para Bella com a mais estranha expressão em seu rosto. Qualquer segundo ele estava indo para ver através de sua mentira.

Cinco, quatro, três, dois...

"Oh não," disse Jasper. O coração de Bella caiu no chão de tabuleiro de damas brilhante preto-e-branco. Sua voz caiu baixa e assustador. "Você dormiu com Edward."

Bella olhou para seu melhor amigo, como se ele a tivesse pegado como quando passou suas respostas de teste para Melanie Frost na sexta série em uma tentativa de ser aceita pelas garotas populares. Manchas brilhantes de rosa apareceram em suas bochechas, ela tentou sacudir a cabeça em negação, mas não conseguiu. Ela balançou a cabeça e esperou pelos fogos de artifício.

"Como poderia ter—" Jasper começou, mas parou quando percebeu claramente como isso podia soar a Bella.

"O quê?" Ficar na defensiva era muito melhor do que culpado. "Você não acha que sou bonita o suficiente para Edward querer dormir comigo?"

"Bells, você sabe que acho você é linda. Muito bonita para o meu irmão, na verdade." Voltando para a ofensiva, Jasper disse: "Como ele pode? Como você pôde?"

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Simplesmente aconteceu."

"Não minta para mim, Bells. Olhe," disse ele, agarrando-lhe a mão sobre a mesa, seus olhos eram gentis. "Eu sei que você tem uma queda por ele há muito tempo."

Bella jogou a mão para trás como se Jasper tivesse queimado a dela. "Cale a boca," ela sussurrou.

Continuando, como se ela não tivesse falado, Jasper disse: "Mas você sabe como ele é. Nunca vai se acomodar com uma mulher. Desde que nossa mãe morreu..." Ele deixou suas palavras no ar e olhou nos olhos dela. "Não quero ver você se machucando. Você merece algo melhor do que Edward. Mas agora que foi e fez sexo com ele, é melhor descobrir o que vamos fazer sobre isso."

"Nada," ela retrucou. "Nós não vamos fazer nada. Eu me diverti, e nunca pensei por um segundo que ele fosse ficar comigo ou ser meu namorado ou qualquer coisa. Foi uma loucura, de uma noite, ao acaso. Portanto, não faça um negócio tão grande disso, ok?"

Jasper olhou espantado por seu monólogo. Bella sabia que ela não costumava ser tão para frente, mas talvez algo dentro dela tivesse realmente mudado. Talvez fosse algo maior do que o vestido.

Inesperadamente, Jasper mudou de tática. "Eu tenho uma ideia," disse ele.

Bella gemeu. "Acho que não quero ouvir."

Seu melhor amigo sorriu. "Acho que sim, Bells. É hora de bater em Edward em seu próprio jogo. E agora posso ver que você é exatamente aquela que pode conseguir isso. Ele nunca vai vê-la chegar."

A curiosidade pode ter matado o gato, mas Bella não podia deixar-se de perguntar: "Como?"

Enquanto seu hambúrguer de bacon e ovos foi entregue, Jasper falou enquanto Bella ouvia com um foco acirrado para o seu conselho, guardando tudo o que ele dizia para sua memória.

Edward tinha estado na quadra de basquete por trinta minutos, pelo tempo que Jasper apareceu. Ele não tinha sido capaz de pensar coerentemente durante todo o dia, a única coisa que poderia chegar a corrigir isso seria o esforço físico.

Pena que não estava funcionando. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Bella.

O quão bom ela saboreava.

Como beijá-la havia roubado o chão debaixo de seus pés.

Quando acordou e percebeu que ela tinha ido embora, ficou com raiva. Zangado com ela por sair antes que ele pudesse tomá-la novamente. Mais raiva de si mesmo por se importar.

Edward era sempre o único a partir, nunca a mulher, ela sempre estava pedindo a ele para voltar. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha realmente considerado montar em sua moto e ir até a casa dela. Ele não perseguia as mulheres.

E com certeza não perseguiria Bella.

De repente Edward estava de volta na quinta série, tentando passar para outro dia. Sua mãe estava morta, e o mundo tinha ido de amarelo e azul e verde a preta. Eu não me importo, ele disse a si mesmo, repetidas vezes, que parecia ajudar. Exceto ao redor de Bella. Aqueles olhos azuis conseguiam ver através dele, e isso o matava. Quanto mais desconfortável ela o fazia ficar, mais se fechava para ela. Ele precisava dela para deixá-lo sozinho, antes que fizesse algo infantil, como gritar. Ninguém, nem mesmo seu irmão, iria descobrir o quanto ele tinha chorado sozinho à noite. A mãe de Bella morreu, também, Edward sabia disso, mas isso não queria dizer que ele tinha que ser amigo dela. Isso não significava que tinha que aceitar o seu conforto.

Reconfortar era para os bebês.

Edward emergiu de suas memórias quando uma imagem de Bella nua relampejou diante dele. Esqueça-a, ele disse a si mesmo. Dormir com Bella tinha sido uma burrada, um lapso idiota de julgamento de sua parte. Ele odiava o quão desconfortável estava em sua própria pele uma vez que tinha ficado com ela. Precisava voltar ao seu habitual no controle de equilíbrio.

Quanto mais tentou apagá-la de sua mente, mais ela ficava. No momento em que Jasper se juntou a ele na quadra Edward estava encharcado de suor, e suas pernas pareciam gelatina. Sem uma palavra, Jasper pegou a bola dele e começou o pior jogo de um-a-um que já tinha jogado.

Sem empurrões muito duros, sem nenhuma falta grave. Era cada um por si na quadra. No fundo de sua mente, Edward sabia que Jasper sabia sobre Bella. Estaria ele tentando fazer Edward pagar por isso? Mas Edward estava feliz pela distração, pela falta de ar e fazer com que seus membros obedecessem, porque isso significava que não tinha tempo para pensar sobre ela.

Jasper enterrou a cesta final, trinta a vinte e nove, e foi direto para o chuveiro. Edward pegou a bola e tirou sua camiseta pingando. Uma mulher na escada rolante no caminho para o vestiário, lambeu os lábios, e disse: "Você tem o mais incrível tanquinho que eu já vi."

Mas Edward não podia se importar menos com o que a mulher pensava sobre seu abdômen. Sem poupar-lhe um olhar, empurrou a porta do vestiário. Tirando o short e sapatos, estava ao lado de Jasper no chuveiro comum.

"Qual é o seu problema hoje?" Edward perguntou.

Jasper deu de ombros. "Nada. Apenas chutando seu traseiro como prometi." O silêncio caiu entre eles. "Então, você pegou algumas mulheres quentes na noite passada?"

Edward não poderia deixar de ver o veneno escorrendo do lábio de Jasper. Ele sabia que tinha que entrar com muito cuidado ou era susceptível obter o crânio rachado no azulejo do vestiário. "Por que você pergunta?"

Jasper alfinetou-o com um olhar que deixou Edward saber que estava sendo ridicularizado. "Eu tomei café da manhã com Bella esta manhã, na Fog City."

Edward tentou olhar como se não importava. "Então?"

Jasper lavou o resto do sabão e fechou a torneira. Alcançando uma toalha, disse: "Parece que sua estreia como modelo foi muito bem."

Edward colocou o rosto debaixo da torneira para que Jasper não pudesse ver sua expressão. O que normalmente iria dizer a Jasper sobre Bella? Edward tentou fazer com que sua mente confusa engrenasse quando desligou a água e pegou uma toalha.

"Ela não caiu, nem nada, se é isso que você está falando."

Em vez de olhar como se fosse dar um soco em Edward, Jasper olhou suspeitosamente como se estivesse tentando segurar o riso. "Isso é certeza," disse Jasper. "Acontece que Bella foi para casa com um homem da plateia." Edward olhou com espanto para o irmão."Bem, já que você está tão curioso sobre a vida sexual de Bella, acho que posso lhe dizer que ela não parecia tão impressionada com o cara."

"O quê?" Edward explodiu. Se ele continuasse a se comportar como tal idiota, ia dar bandeira. Tão indiferente quanto possível, virou-se para arrumar sua bolsa de ginásio. "Por que não?"

Jasper bufou. "Ela diz que o cara pensou que ele era um Dom de Deus para as mulheres, mas," — ele deu um meio sorriso para Edward arrogante e baixou a voz — "ela disse que o cara não seria capaz de encontrar um clitóris nem se um milhão de dólares repousasse sobre isso."

Um rosnado levantou-se da garganta de Edward. "Aposto que ela está mentindo."

Edward arrastou uma camiseta limpa sobre sua cabeça. Ele não podia dizer ainda se Jasper sabia que era ele ou não. Ele queria saber sem vir à tona e perguntar, mas ele não conseguia pensar em nada melhor do que: "Alguém que conhecemos?"

Jasper deu de ombros. "Ela não tinha muito a dizer sobre ele."

Edward virou. "Um cara levou Bella em sua casa para o sexo, e ela não tinha muito a dizer sobre ele?"

"Ela não mencionou que foi na casa dele," observou Jasper, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Cobrindo o seu erro, Edward disse: "Qualquer. Sua casa. Casa dele. Ela não disse nada com você sobre isso?"

"Eu duvido," disse Jasper. Jogando sua mochila por cima do ombro. "Ela me contou tudo sobre como teve que fingir três vezes antes de cair fora. O cara parece um grande perdedor."

Edward queria bater o punho na parede. Bella havia falsificado seus orgasmos com ele? De jeito nenhum.

Ela não pode ter falsificado a sua explosão contra a sua coxa. Será que podia?

E quando ela desmaiou contra sua porta? Isso era só para ficar longe dele e poder jogar consigo mesma, será?

Pelo menos quando o seu pau estava dentro e ela tinha realmente gozado, tranquilizou-se. Então, novamente, estava tão longe que ele não tinha certeza que tinha acontecido. Não era inconcebível que ela tinha cerrado os músculos algumas vezes e gemido de forma que ele acabasse dormindo, e poderia ficar longe dele.

Ele nunca duvidou de suas habilidades antes com uma mulher. Baseado em seus gritos de êxtase que havia sido sempre cem por cento, certo de que as havia deixado satisfeitas.

Mas agora que as dúvidas foram colocadas em sua mente, só havia uma maneira de descobrir se ela estava dizendo a verdade. Teria que vê-la novamente.

E desta vez tinha certeza que ela gozaria com tanta força que não haveria qualquer dúvida em sua mente, quem era um bom amante e quem não era.

Então ele terminaria com ela. Uma vez por todas.

_**DESCULPE POR QUALQUER ERRO, MAS É QUE A TRADUÇÃO ESTA HORRÍVEL E ESTOU CORRIGINDO O MAXIMO QUE POSSO.**_

_**MAS SEMPRE PASSA ALGUMA COISA, ESPERO QUE NÃO ATRAPALHE MUITO A COMPREENSÃO DE VCS.**_

_**ME INFORMEM SE ESTIVER MUITO RUIM.**_

_**E AI? ESTÃO GOSTANDO?**_

_**OBRIGADA; JE, BARBARA, CHRISTYE-LUPIN E IMARYANA**_

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ A FIC É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO_**

Edward ficou na entrada da Barker's Furniture, no sol, mal conseguia acreditar que estava preste a pôr os pés na loja suja. Como um arquiteto que projetou multimilionárias casas para estrelas de cinema, magnatas do investimento, e a realeza estrangeira, Edward nunca tinha considerado trabalhar com um designer de interiores do departamento da Barker's Furniture. Seus clientes só queriam o melhor, então achou os novos quentes designers de móveis que vendiam sofás de plástico por vinte mil dólares.

Ele passou metade da noite tentando descobrir como chegar perto de Bella novamente sem mostrar suas verdadeiras intenções. Não queria que ela pensasse que estava interessado em namorá-la. Porque não estava. Somente precisava de uma desculpa palatável para ficar sozinho com ela novamente. Uma vez que ficasse,daria o melhor orgasmo do mundo para ela.

Estava planejando contratá-la para decorar um quarto novo para a casa da colina em San Francisco que havia projetado para um casal muito rico. Que droga. Achou que poderia doar o mobiliário para a caridade depois se precisasse. No entanto, já tinha desperdiçado mais da segunda-feira em seu escritório ao adiar esta visita, perguntando se estava sendo um tolo. Claro que Bella tinha ficado satisfeita com ele. Claro que tinha a feito gozar. Várias vezes.

Mas aquela voz em sua cabeça, aquela maldita voz que dizia que estava absolutamente certo? Só não se calava.

Uma mulher idosa abriu a porta para ele. "Você vai entrar ou ficar fora de cara feia aos nossos potenciais clientes o dia todo?"

Edward voltou seus lábios para a mulher, mas o sorriso não alcançou os olhos.

"Não há necessidade de desnudar os dentes para mim, meu jovem," disse ela, e Edward não poderia ajudar, se sentindo como um idiota mal-humorado. "Agora que tenho você dentro da loja, há algo que possa ajudá-lo?"

"Eu estou procurando Isabella Swan."

A mulher de cabelos grisalhos olhou para ele de cima para baixo, deixando-o nu, com seu olhar, então ele acrescentou: "Tenho uma proposta de negócio para ela."

A mulher gargalhou como a Bruxa Malvada do Oeste. "Eu aposto que você tem meu filho. O que eu não teria feito por uma proposta de negócio sua no meu dia," disse ela, usando os dedos ósseos para fazer entre aspas as palavras "_proposta de negócio_."

Interiormente, Edward recuou sobre as implicações sexuais nas palavras da mulher, enquanto esperava por lhe dizer onde Bella estava. "Ela está na parte de trás da loja pelas mesas de jantar. E boa sorte," disse a mulher, antes de caminhar em direção à despensa, rindo todo o caminho.

"Velha mulher louca," ele murmurou enquanto caminhava através dos sofás, cadeiras e mesas de café. Alguns segundos depois ele viu Bella curvada sobre uma mesa de pinho longa, espanando isso em golpes suaves.

Por um momento a única coisa que ele podia ver era os dois nus contorcendo-se sobre a mesa.

Edward agitou a imagem de sua cabeça, obrigando-se a olhar para Bella objetivamente. Do seu ponto de vista escondido atrás de um armário grande, estudou-a a luz do dia. Seu cabelo era mais vermelho e mais brilhante do que se lembrava de alguma vez ser antes. Embora a verdade era que nunca tinha realmente odiado seu cabelo. Claro, ele preferia cortes retos loiros ou pretos a um castanhos avermelhado brilhante, mas apesar de tudo, seus cabelos não eram a pior coisa sobre ela.

Ela estava vestindo um terno bem talhado vermelho e teria que ser cego para não notar a forma como o tecido diminuía em sua cintura antes de chamejar para a curva de sua bunda.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar de Bella se vestir com uma cor vibrante antes, e mesmo que detestasse admitir isso, o tecido vermelho caia muito bem compensando sua pele cremosa. Ele só podia imaginar como os olhos azuis estariam hoje.

Edward se conteve segundos antes de começar a citar um monólogo de Shakespeare à sua beleza. Pelo amor de Deus, disse a si mesmo, esta é Bella.

Bella, grande chata.

Sua perspectiva firmemente voltou, e ele saiu de trás do armário e chamou o nome dela.

Bella pulou, deixando cair seu pano de pó no chão. Ela se virou para ele, choque estampava em seu rosto. "Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Como se ele estivesse se aproximando de um assustadiço cachorro faminto que precisava se tranquilizar, ele ergueu as mãos e aproximou-se dela. "Não fique tão preocupada, Bella. Vim para ver você com uma proposta de negócio."

A cada passo que ele dava, Bella dava um passo para trás, até que foi pressionada firmemente contra a mesa. Sua voz trêmula, ela lambeu seus cheios lábios vermelhos, e perguntou: "Proposta de negócio?"

Edward assentiu distraído, ocupado fazendo uma leitura completa da figura de Bella. Como foi que praticamente durante a noite, parecia ter florescido? Certamente ela não tinha estado madura, e sexy antes.

Ou teria?

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Edward desceu para os negócios. "Eu quero você para trabalhar comigo em uma nova casa que projetei."

A mão de Bella foi para sua garganta. Edward queria saber o gosto da pele no ponto do pulso que batia tão rapidamente em seu pescoço.

"Você me quer trabalhando com você?"

"Eu preciso de um designer de interiores. Isso é o que você faz, não é?"

Bella assentiu.

Edward deu de ombros. "Se você acha que não pode fazer isso, vou entender."

Respondendo ao seu incitamento, exatamente como planejado, Bella deu um passo adiante, um rush novo em seu rosto. "Claro que posso fazer isso. O que precisa que eu faça?"

Ele reprimiu um sorriso de vitória. Haveria tempo de sobra para saborear o doce gosto do sucesso depois de ter a feito gozar com tanta força que estaria implorando para ele chupar, lamber e colocar seu dedo nela novamente e novamente.

Lançando suas palavras de sua incompetência sexual atrás em seu rosto valeria a pena à espera.

"Por que você não vem comigo para casa agora, e vou lhe mostrar?"

Bella olhou por cima do ombro. "Eu não posso. Não saio do trabalho até daqui uma hora. E o meu chefe está de pé ali."

Edward podia ver um vendedor do tipo gorduroso em um terno de poliéster marrom. "Esse cara é o seu chefe?"

Logo em seguida, o homem de olhos pequenos o examinando e franzindo a testa.

"Vá embora. Podemos conversar mais tarde," ela sussurrou, olhando desesperada.

"Posso ajudar?"

Edward estendeu a mão. "Sou Edward Cullen." Entregou a um homem de seus cartões de visita.

Em um instante, o chefe de Bella passou de falso para gentil. "Oh meu Deus. Cullen Arquitetos. É uma honra conhecê-lo, senhor." Ele vacilou e tropeçou em cima dele, dizendo: "Albert All. Sou o chefe deste departamento." Estufou o peito tanto que Edward teve medo que o estômago explodisse chovendo o intestino do vendedor por todos os móveis.

"Como posso ser útil para você?" Albert perguntou, atirando Bella um sinal claro para sumir.

Bella começou a fugir fora do caminho deles, mas Edward estendeu a mão para o cotovelo e segurou-a firmemente ao seu lado. "Estava falando com Bella sobre um grande trabalho de decoração que preciso cuidar."

Albert acenou com a cabeça tão rápido que seu queixo quase despregou do resto do rosto. "Como é maravilhoso, senhor, que você pensou na Barker. Ficaria feliz em apresentar o meu designer superior."

Edward tinha um desejo irracional de defender Bella. "Eu já encontrei," disse ele, o prazer de assistir Albert gaguejar com indignação.

Bella virou-se para Edward, sua boca emitindo um "_o_", e ele não podia se segurar, queria beijá-la, e o seu patrão que se dane. Mas freou seus impulsos. Haveria tempo para beijar mais tarde.

Voltando e enfrentando um Albert roxo no rosto, Edward disse: "Gostaria de levá-la ao local do trabalho agora, se você não tem quaisquer objeções." O homem gorduroso abriu a boca, e Edward sabia que tinha de fechá-la com a promessa de dinheiro. Lotes do mesmo.

Inclinando-se mais perto de Albert como se estivesse falando de homem para homem, tentando não sentir o cheiro pútrido de seu hálito de cebola e manchas de nicotina nos dentes, Edward disse: "É muito mais fácil ver uma casa de oitenta mil metros quadrados pessoalmente do que seria para mim descrever a ela. Você entende, tenho certeza."

Sem esperar por uma resposta do chefe tendencioso de Bella, Edward se virou para Bella, e disse: "Que tal irmos?" Quando ele a levou para a porta.

Eles andaram pela loja e saíram para a calçada sem dizer uma palavra um ao outro. Edward abriu a porta do passageiro, e Bella entrou afundando no assento de couro.

"Como você fez isso?" Ela disse com espanto evidente.

"Fácil. Como você atura esse convencido pomposo todos os dias?"

Bella deu uma risadinha, e Edward ficou surpreso com o quão fácil era estar com ela. Assim como quando éramos quando crianças, pensou, antes de encerrar essa parte de seu cérebro.

"Acabou," disse ela.

Edward ligou o motor e disparou para a rua. "Por que você não sai?"

"E fazer o quê?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Comece o seu próprio negócio."

Bella riu novamente, mas desta vez ela teve uma forte dose de auto-depreciação. "Pois bem. Como alguém iria querer me contratar." Ela se virou para ele com um olhar de suspeita. "Você não sabe que tipo de decoradora eu sou. Sei que você não está realmente me contratando para trabalhar em uma casa. E Albert vai me matar quando descobrir que não está conseguindo o seu negócio. O que está acontecendo, Edward?"

Edward estava tendo um mau tempo mantendo os olhos na estrada. Sua mão continuava querendo passar ao largo da coxa de Bella. E a recompensa seria o macio e liso que estava debaixo de sua saia.

"Nada está acontecendo," insistiu. "Olha, você está certa, nunca vi o seu trabalho. Mas Jasper disse que você é grande e que deveria abrir sua própria loja. Assim vamos começar com um quarto, e se meus clientes gostarem, vamos tratar o resto da casa."

Bella estudou-o cuidadosamente por um longo momento, e levou toda a masculinidade do que ele possuía para não se contorcer sob seu olhar. Ele prendeu a respiração, esperando a sua resposta. Se ela não fosse para isso, não tinha ideia de como ia ficar sozinhos novamente.

E se ele não conseguisse ficar sozinho, não poderia tê-la nua.

E se ele não poderia tê-la nua, não poderia fazê-la gozar.

Edward tinha que fazê-la gozar. Naquele dia. Ninguém jamais questionou a sua virilidade, muito menos ele mesmo.

Bella suspirou. "Tudo bem. Eu vou trabalhar com você." Tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, ela disse: "Que estilos seus clientes gostam?"

"Acho que você vai ter uma ideia, quando ver a casa." Ele parou na entrada de automóveis longa e dirigiu sob as copas de árvores grossas de carvalho de cem anos, estacionando na frente de uma enorme casa de campo inspirada no estilo italiana, no alto das colinas de San Francisco.

"Uau. Que bela casa." Bella saiu para os pavimentos de tijolo que ladeavam a entrada da garagem e caminhou em direção a porta da frente com a boca entreaberta. "Você me quer trabalhando com você nesta casa?"

Edward sorriu, satisfeito, que ela ficou tão impressionada com seu trabalho. "Espere até você ver por dentro. E a vista."

Ele abriu a porta com sua chave, e entraram na casa vazia. "Meu Deus," disse ela, com os olhos arregalados. "Esta é uma reprodução da Toscana. Vejo alguns murais e azulejos azuis brilhantes. Paredes mostarda com um acabamento falso de tecidos moles. Tapetes, os tapetes mais gloriosos em cima dos pisos de madeira. E com a forma como o sol está se pondo através das arvores de carvalho..." A voz de Bella caiu. "Esta casa é uma extensão perfeita da natureza. Do lado de fora, dentro, e vice-versa."

Não se preocupando em esconder sua surpresa, Edward disse: "Estava pensando ao longo destas linhas exatas quando projetei a casa."

Bella mordeu o lábio, e o olhar preocupado voltou. "Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa obter aos seus clientes o que precisam na Barker. Quem fornecer as coisas desta casa deve trazer móveis em madeira enviados diretamente da Itália. O designer deve, provavelmente, até mesmo voar para a Itália em uma viagem de compras para produtos têxteis. A verdade é, Edward, você está perdendo seu tempo comigo."

Edward olhou para ela enquanto a luz do sol desaparecia através das enormes janelas cobrindo com um brilho suave e quente. Ele teve uma alucinação dos dois deliciando-se com uma garrafa de Chianti em um restaurante na calçada das ruas de paralelepípedos, antes que a levasse de volta para uma casa e fazer amor com ela à noite toda.

Antes de ele ser sábio suficiente para parar a mesmo disse: "Saia do seu trabalho. Estou contratando você para decorar esta casa. Será a sua primeira comissão grande."

Bella virou. "Não," ela disse, dando um passo para trás em direção à porta. "Eu não acho que eu poderia..."

"Você pode."

"A casa inteira? Cada quarto?"

Edward deu mais um passo na direção dela e falou calmamente, de repente tendo certeza de que ela era a única pessoa certa para o trabalho. Mesmo que tivesse muito bem a sua maneira tendo evitá-la pelas últimas duas décadas, e certamente nunca pensou que iria se tornar seu defensor, Edward encontrou-se dizendo: "Vá em frente, Bella."

Em algum lugar na parte de trás do seu cérebro Edward percebeu que trabalhando juntos em uma base a longo prazo estaria em completo desacordo com o seu plano para fazê-la só mais uma vez gozar. Claramente, o sexo quente que tinham tido após o desfile tinha mexido com o seu pensamento habitual claro de uma forma séria.

Levantando seus ombros, seu olhar de dúvida transformou em um sorriso animado. "Oh, que droga. Eu vou fazer isso!"

Ela estendeu a mão. Edward colocou os dedos longos e finos nos seus próprios, e mais uma vez foi surpreendido pela forma como sua pele era macia.

Ele não podia deixá-la sair, ainda não. De alguma forma tinha que descobrir uma maneira de seduzi-la antes de sair e fazê-la pensar que era sua ideia.

Ainda segurando a mão dela, disse, "Você quer ver o resto da casa?"

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam. "Oh Deus, sim."

Edward sorriu e se dirigiu para a cozinha, prometendo que da próxima vez ela diria: "Oh Deus, sim," que ia ser dos espasmos soando através dela enquanto ele bombeava quente e duro dentro dela.

Bella não podia acreditar no presente que Edward lhe dera. Ela seguiu admirando quarto em quarto, quase salivando por estar tão próximo a ele por tanto tempo. Agora que havia aceitado este trabalho iria começar a ver mais dele, não é? Ao mesmo tempo, estava muito nervosa, com certeza a qualquer segundo, o outro sapato ia cair. Ela não era suficientemente ingênua para acreditar que Edward pediu-lhe para vir ver esta casa por causa de sua habilidade de decoração interior. Outra coisa estava acontecendo, mas simplesmente não tinha descoberto o que era ainda. Provavelmente tinha algo a ver com puni-la por se atrever a pensar que ela era digna de dormir com ele. Se ela tivesse tido qualquer preocupação em se preservar, Bella teria recusado a sua oferta para decorar a casa e se manteria tão longe dele como podia. Mas não podia resistir a estar tão próximo a ele.

As coisas não tinham sido diferentes na escola quando tinha seguido Edward de volta pelos corredores, se escondendo atrás de seus livros. Ele sempre tinha um braço em volta, pelo menos, das líderes de torcidas bonitinhas, e Bella sabia, sem sombra de dúvida que ela tinha sido completamente invisível para ele. Totalmente sem importância.

Mas ainda assim, não podia deixar de querê-lo. Tão louca e tão irracional quanto o seu desejo por Edward era, nunca tinha sido capaz de abandoná-lo. E agora que ela tinha tomado um gosto, queria ele para cada refeição. Ela era tão patética quanto sempre foi.

Como um adolescente, olhares roubados eram tudo o que poderia obter. Por que achava que seria diferente agora? Claro, tinha estado seus braços. Sim, seu corpo sobre o dela tinha se sentido tão bem. Mas isso não significava que as coisas iram ser diferentes do que tinham sido na escola.

O plano de Jasper no café da manha de domingo bateu para trás em sua cabeça. Ela tentou aceitar seu papel em tudo isso, mas não teve melhor sorte agora do que teve durante o café da manhã.

**"Edward tem sorte de ter conseguido ficar com você uma vez, principalmente depois da forma como a tem tratado. Você é uma mulher incrível, e depende de você para mostrar que ele vai precisar tratá-la realmente muito bem se ele quiser estar com você novamente. E é assim que você vai fazê-lo: Você está indo para rasgar-lhe, em seguida, irá remendá-lo de volta. Mas só depois que ele ganhar isto."**

Não que ela não conseguisse ver a verdade no que Jasper estava dizendo. Jogar duro para conseguir era provavelmente o melhor plano de ataque com um mulherengo como Edward. Mas era difícil para ela pensar sobre as maneiras de fazer Edward persegui-la quando não se sentia digna dele.

Edward era bonito, brilhante, confiante.

Ela nunca iria chamar-se bela. Ou brilhante. E certamente não confiante. Graças a Deus ela tinha colocado o novo traje vermelho que comprou no shopping depois do café da manhã com Jasper. Se ela estivesse usando um de seus informes regulares de calça e camisa teria se sentido ainda mais inferior.

Era loucura de Jasper dizer que ela precisava quebrar a confiança de Edward. Ela o tratava como um deus do sexo na noite de sábado — afinal, tinha sido um deus do sexo, uma máquina de orgasmo — e como ela deveria retratar tudo isso? Ela sinceramente duvidava que Edward iria comprar seu show.

Eles entraram no banheiro principal mais elegante que Bella já tinha visto fora de uma revista de divulgação , e ela suspirou.

"Há algo de errado, Bella?" Edward perguntou, sua voz suave como manteiga.

Ela forçou um sorriso brilhante e tentou apertar para baixo sobre a voz em seu coração que estava dizendo que teve a sorte de ter roubado mais que um beijo deste homem. Não se esqueça, ela treinou, ele saiu da sua vida sem nenhuma razão e não olhou para você durante vinte anos. Você deveria exigir um pedido de desculpas pela forma desmerecedora que ele tenta fazer com que você se sinta, não servindo para ele.

"Tudo está ótimo. Maravilhoso na verdade." Correndo os dedos sobre os azulejos frios azuis que ladeavam a enorme banheira de hidromassagem, ela disse, "Você fez um trabalho incrível com esta casa, Edward."

Edward sorriu, e Bella teve um momento de surpresa com o fato de que suas palavras de elogio, obviamente, o agradaram. Ela não tinha pensado que sua opinião seria importante para ele.

Jasper estaria certo sobre seu irmão? O ego de Edward era mais frágil do que parecia? Seu coração não era a prova de balas, uma fortaleza revestida de aço? Porque mesmo que ela tivesse uma queda grande por Edward desde que tinha dez anos, ela nunca tinha enganado a si mesma em pensar que poderia ser uma parte de sua vida.

Eles eram tão diferentes. Ela era suave e não podia deixar de olhar para o bem em todos. Ele era em todos os ângulos severo, implacável. Ela ficou quieta, com medo de falar porque sabia que as pessoas iriam rir de suas ideias idiotas. Ele era uma tempestade que irrompia em uma centena de maneiras diferentes, atacando qualquer e tudo.

Olhando em seus olhos, ela viu a tempestade começar de novo. Dando um passo para trás dele, lutando com sua própria expectativa, Bella disse: "Eu provavelmente deverei começar a fazer alguma pesquisa, esta tarde. Depois de dar a minha demissão a Barker, é claro."

Abandonar o emprego seguro seria a próxima coisa mais arriscada, que já tinha feito, logo atrás de ser uma rainha sexy na passarela e seduzir Edward, é claro — mas a fez sorrir em pensar em dizer a Albert que ela se demitiria e não iria comprar nem uma única coisa para seus clientes em sua loja.

Pois bem, como se ela fosse capaz de resistir a Albert, mesmo que ele merecesse. Ela realmente estava deixando sua imaginação obter o melhor dela. Embora Bella desejasse que tivesse coragem suficiente para falar a Albert o que pensava dele, mas sabia que iria humildemente lhe entregar uma carta de demissão e o deixaria intimida-la. Oh, bem, pelo menos, um homem que a tratava como a sujeira não iria receber quaisquer comissões dela.

Edward se moveu em direção a ela, balançando-a para fora de seus pensamentos. Ela começou, a se sentir como uma gazela sendo perseguida por alguma coisa grande selvagem. Ele deve ter visto o pânico nos olhos por estar tão próximo a ele em um banheiro, porque em vez de curvar-se sobre ela, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, e disse: "Eu gostaria que você visse a propriedade antes de ir."

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou, cada vez mais desconfiada de seus motivos. Não que não quisesse que a tocasse, é claro, o fato era exatamente o oposto.

Ela queria desesperadamente que ele a tocasse. E tinha certeza de que não ia ser capaz de ficar imune ao toque como Jasper havia lhe dito para fazer. Se Edward corresse um dedo para o lado de seu rosto, ela ia começar a suplicar-lhe para tomá-la ali mesmo, naquele momento, sem se importar com as consequências.

Edward deu um sorriso de persuasão. "Assim como você disse, quando entrou, sempre senti que é importante para um designer ver como o interior da casa interage com o ambiente que o rodeia."

Bella estreitou os olhos, tentando ler nas entrelinhas no rosto de Edward, mas ele estava completamente, profissionalmente em branco. De repente, ela sentiu-se tola. Aqui ele estava lhe dando a maior oportunidade de sua carreira, e estava sendo desconfiada e apreensiva sobre isso.

Que pensava que ela era. Ele não tinha sequer mencionado a noite que estiveram juntos. Por que achava que ele jamais iria querer tocá-la novamente?

Afinal, ela era apenas Bella.

E Edward nunca sonharia em dormir com Bella. Ela tinha certeza disso. Ele havia cometido um erro na noite de sábado, que ela tinha certeza que nunca se dignaria a repetir.

Com vontade de chorar, mas forçando um sorriso de volta para os lábios, ela disse: "Você está certo, Edward. Realmente gostaria de ver a propriedade." Indo para algo, pelo menos parcialmente profissional para dizer, ela observou: "Do que posso ver através das janelas, existem algumas árvores maduras maravilhosamente no terreno."

Internamente, ela revirou os olhos. Maravilhosamente árvores maduras. Como se ela realmente se importasse com as árvores. Tudo o que queria era ficar longe de Edward antes que fizesse algo realmente estúpido como se atirar para ele.

À parte de trás da casa estava salpicada de oliveiras e limão. Edward apontou para a extrema direita da propriedade, em direção a um bosque espesso de carvalhos. "Há algo que você tem de ver aqui."

Pisando com cuidado o caminho sinuoso em seus calcanhares, Bella suspirou com prazer quando viu que as árvores estavam escondidas. "Que lago incrível," disse ela, levando à reflexão do por do sol vermelho-ouro na superfície da água.

"Não é um lago," Edward disse: "É uma piscina." Edward deu de ombros tirando o casaco e arrancando seus sapatos de couro. Sentado na beira de uma pedra grande e plana, dobrou as pernas de sua calça de terno Armani. "Vamos relaxar por um minuto ao lado da piscina antes de voltar."

Bella estava preste a dizer não, mas algo dentro dela lhe disse para ir para ele. Nas últimas quarenta e oito horas a sua vida passou de medíocre a loucura simplesmente inacreditável. Primeiro fazer amor com Edward, agora estava sendo contratada para decorar uma casa em San Francisco. Certamente sentada à beira da piscina com o homem que cobiçou toda a sua vida não era nada em comparação com tudo isso.

Ela se sentou sobre a rocha e deslizou os pés para fora de seus sapatos.

"Por que você não tira suas meias?" Edward perguntou inocentemente. "Sinta a grama sob seus pés."

Bella balançou a cabeça. Ela não podia fazer isso. Edward veria suas grandes, pernas brancas e imediatamente começaria a pensar em elefantes.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Com medo de que não vou ser capaz de manter minhas mãos longe de você?"

Algo agitou no intestino de Bella no insulto de Edward. Ela iria mostrar-lhe. Se a matasse, ela estava indo para torná-lo tão quente que ele estava gritando para o lançamento. E então iria deixá-lo frio e desesperado por ela.

"Não, você está certo. Gostaria de sentir a brisa em minha pele nua," disse ela, trabalhando duro para lançar a sua voz de forma sensual. Afinal, o sol estava quase para baixo. Será que nem todos sempre diziam que o pôr do sol era o momento mais lisonjeiro do dia?

Ela puxou a barra da saia e soltou um lado da sua liga.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda com isso?" Edward perguntou despreocupadamente.

Bella se obrigou a responder como despreocupada. "Não a menos que você queira alguma ajuda com suas calças."

Tentando ainda seus dedos trêmulos, ela desenrolou as meias até a coxa. Por mais inacreditável que possa ter sido que o rei do baile iria cobiçar a original invisível, Bella sabia com cada fibra do seu ser. Agora era a hora para o que Jasper havia a instruído fazer: Ela precisava chicotear Edward em um frenesi sexual, em seguida, deixá-lo antes que conseguisse a mão superior.

Ela poderia fazer isso?

Bella olhou para Edward debaixo de seus cílios, e o que viu no verde de seus olhos a deixou sem fôlego.

Ele a queria.

Mal.

Lambendo os lábios, ela disse em uma voz rouca: "A sua oferta de ajuda ainda está de pé?" Em menos de um segundo, ele estava ajoelhado aos seus pés, suas mãos indo as dela em seus joelhos. "Vou tomar isso como um sim," disse ela, rindo baixinho na nova sensação de poder feminino que estava correndo por ela.

"Não se esqueça, minhas calças são as próximas," ele rosnou. Com lentidão meticulosa ele deslizou a seda enrolada fora de sua perna. Com cada centímetro de pele que descobria ele mordiscava levemente sua pele até que a umidade embebia sua calcinha.

Ela mordeu o lábio para abafar um gemido de prazer. De alguma maneira precisava agir como se estivesse fazendo um favor — pelo menos era o que Jasper tinha dito o que ela precisava fazer — mas era tão incrivelmente difícil pensar nisso enquanto Edward a tocava e beijava.

Com uma de suas pernas nuas, ele gentilmente massageou o arco do pé. "Oh Deus, sim," disse ela, e Edward surpreendeu ao vir seduzi-la com um beijo quente.

Sua boca tinha gosto de limão doce e sol. Ela piscou incerta quando ele se afastou dela, mas antes que pudesse protestar ela se perdeu na sensação de seus dedos em sua pele quando ele chegou debaixo da saia dela para desfazer as fivelas de sua liga. Ele libertou a seda da sua ligação e começou a tarefa deliciosa de deslizá-la de sua outra perna. A cada aperto de seus perfeitos dentes brancos em sua pele, Bella sentiu-se derreter mais e mais para ele.

"Sua vez," disse ele, levantando-se. Em pé, diante dela, podia ver sua ereção enorme saliente por baixo da calça azul marinho cara.

Bella pegou o cinto de couro com dedos trêmulos. Desfez o fecho, em seguida, seus dedos estavam sobre o botão de cima de sua calça. Abriu o botão e ele abriu o zíper, deixando as calças caírem ao chão.

Ela respirou profundamente. Seu pênis enorme, perfeito projetava em direção a ela, e sua mão veio com vontade própria de tocá-lo, uma gota revestiu a cabeça do pênis de Edward na ponta.

Ficou estabelecido. Ela precisava prová-lo, precisava saboreá-lo imediatamente. Sua boca cobriu a cabeça grossa de seu pênis e ela lambeu até a última gota de seu pré-sêmen antes de o revestir no interior de suas bochechas. Ela chupou o pau no fundo da garganta, querendo engolir inteiro.

Ela passou anos querendo saber como seria sentir a explosão de Edward, querendo saber o que parecia estar segurando suas bolas com as mãos enquanto chupava a sua pele aveludada.

Correndo a língua sobre os sulcos do seu eixo enorme, ela percebeu que tudo que tinha sonhado em fazer com Edward era muito melhor na vida real. Seu pau cresceu absurdamente maior dentro de sua boca, e antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele recuou e puxou-a para seus pés.

"Tire a roupa," disse ele, suas palavras eram um comando, ele tirou a camisa. Naquele momento não importava que estavam na propriedade privada dos clientes de Edward, que poderiam ser encontrados a qualquer momento pelo homem da piscina ou um jardineiro. Não importava que ela deveria estar no controle, que deveria estar dizendo a Edward o que fazer, e não o contrário.

A única coisa que importava era obedecer ao comando de Edward, se isso significava encontrar o que ela tanto precisava.

Negligenciando suas roupas, espalhadas pelo terraço lajes de pedra que circundavam a magnífica piscina, Bella ficou nua diante Edward. Ela quase não resistiu ao impulso de cobrir-se com as mãos, para esconder seu corpo totalmente imperfeito dele, e fugir.

Conjurando a rainha invencível que ela tinha estado na passarela apenas alguns dias atrás, ela perguntou: "É isso que você quer?" Ele rosnou sua pergunta quando puxou seu corpo contra o dele.

"Eu quero mais do que isso." Ele capturou a boca em um beijo que não deixava dúvidas em sua mente que pretendia reclamá-la, marcando como sua. O atrito da pele dele contra a dela, do pelo em suas coxas contra a pele macia, despertou entre as coxas a fazendo querer gritar com prazer.

Ela balançou a pélvis para os planos rígidos de seu corpo novamente, mas em vez de levá-la para o lugar que precisava ir, Edward moveu para a borda da piscina, sem quebrar o beijo.

Seu hálito quente fez cócegas nos cachos de seu pescoço. "Vamos para a piscina comigo."

"Agora?" Perguntou ela, tremendo com o pensamento do que ele poderia fazer na água.

"Agora," ele disse, seus olhos verdes quase preto com paixão.

Ele desceu a passos largos para a água fria, e Bella seguiu o seu exemplo. Seus mamilos cresceram duros quando a água cobriu primeiro os pés, depois os seus tornozelos, em seguida, as coxas.

"Você está com frio?" Ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para os seus mamilos rígidos-duros. "Devo aquecê-los?" Ele disse quando inclinou a cabeça para os seios.

Seu hálito quente cobriu, beliscando e sugando. Seus joelhos cederam, mas suas mãos fortes a seguraram, recusando-se a deixá-la afundar todo o caminho para a água. "Preciso te provar novamente," disse ele em voz baixa e rouca, em seguida, sua boca estava em seu clitóris, sua língua lambendo em cursos longos, quentes. Suas mãos se moviam até o seu corpo para brincar com os seios, tocando-os, massageando-os, deixando o resto da carne pesadamente grande, nas palmas das mãos calejadas.

Então se mexeu indo mais fundo na água, a água fria correu por seu calor de seda, fazendo-a chorar com espanto pelos dois, para as diferentes sensações. Tão quente. Tão frio. E, em seguida, quente novamente quando seus dedos deslizaram dentro e fora dela.

"Eu quero ver você gozar."

Bella olhou em seus olhos, impotentes para se impedir de se dar a este homem o que queria. "Agora, Bella," disse ele, girando o dedo insistentemente sobre seu montículo inchado. "Agora."

Seus olhos fixaram no dela quando ela obedeceu à sua ordem. "Edward," ela gemeu contra os lábios.

"Venha, Bella," insistiu ele, mesmo quando as contrações se tornaram muito para ela segurar.

"Venha, Bella," ele rosnou quando mexeu-a na água e enfiou o pau todo o caminho em seu corpo pronto.

O polegar de Edward nunca parou seu padrão perfeito em seu clitóris enquanto Bella colocava seus pés em torno de sua cintura e deslizava para cima e para baixo sobre o seu eixo, duro e grosso.

Seu prazer era tão intenso, ela mal era capaz de dizer: "Precisamos de um preservativo."

Mais tarde, ela iria admirar a sua força de vontade em puxar para fora dela, derramando sua semente em seu ventre em vários golpes rápidos. Mas naquele momento estava inconsolável. Não queria nada mais do que para ele explodir dentro dela, para enche-la com sua essência.

Mas mesmo em sua névoa cheia de luxúria, Bella não era estúpida o suficiente para arriscar ficar grávida.

O corpo quente de Edward estava enrolado no dela na piscina fresca, mas Bella sentiu um arrepio trabalhando seu caminho até sua espinha. Um bebê com Edward. Ela sabia, sem dúvida que seria a criança mais maravilhosa do mundo, talvez até mesmo gêmeos, um pouco de Edward e um pouco de Jasper.

Ah, não. Jasper tinha dito a ela para não fazer isso. Sob nenhuma circunstância deveria ter relações sexuais com Edward. Deveria consegui-lo quente, excitado, então deixá-lo querendo mais.

Ela sabia que não poderia resistir a Edward. Mas também sabia que Jasper iria crucifica-la se não fizesse, pelo menos, manter a parte do plano. Armando todos os seus sentimentos moles, ela preparou para a batalha.

Edward suavemente beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Isso foi um orgasmo incrível, não foi?"

Bella não podia acreditar o quão orgulhoso ele soava. Como se achasse que tudo o que tinha a fazer era estar perto dela, e ela explodiria em mil pedaços. Socando abaixo na parte verdadeira dela que disse que era precisamente o caso, ela disse, "Foi tudo bem, Edward."

Em seu choque a deixou ir, e ela nadou até a borda da piscina.

"Foi tudo bem?" Ele disse através dos dentes cerrados.

Bella deu de ombros. "Sim. Foi bem." Olhando para ele toda inocente, fazendo seu teatro de fingir que era mundana e teve sexo com homens em piscinas de estranhos o tempo todo, disse ela. "Oh, não quero ferir seus sentimentos, Edward. Realmente gostei, você sabe."

Ele a seguiu para o pátio de lajotas. "Você realmente gostou? Que diabos isso significa?"

Ignorando a corrida de seu coração, quem era ela para mexer com um homem como Edward? — Ela disse, "Tem algumas toalhas aqui fora?"

Ele chegou sob o assento de um banco de madeira e jogou uma toalha para ela. Olhando-a com seus olhos verdes, ele disse: "Você amou o que fiz para você. Não tente negar isso."

Bella manteve sua expressão tão agradável quanto podia, mas por dentro estava incrédula. Jasper parecia ter acertado com seu irmão. Edward não tinha certeza se ela realmente se divertiu com ele. Ela havia gozado realmente, e ele realmente achava que ela poderia ter fingido.

Uau.

Foi difícil para Bella acreditar, mas parecia que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, tinha uma vantagem sobre Edward.

Deixando uma curva na boca para cima em um pequeno sorriso que mal insinuava os segredos na mente da mulher, ela se vestiu, ignorando suas palavras completamente. "Eu realmente gostaria de começar o projeto agora. Você poderia me levar de volta para Barker, para que possa deixar uma nota de demissão e pegar o meu carro?"

Bella lutou para não dar uma risada enquanto ele seguia até o caminho para seu carro. Atrás dele, balançando os quadris com um novo ritmo da toda poderosa fêmea, Bella pensou que talvez, apenas talvez, sua vida não era tão previsível quanto pensava que fosse.

"Foi tudo bem."

"Eu gostei."

"Não quero ferir seus sentimentos, Edward."

Edward puxou até a calçada em frente da loja e olhava para frente enquanto Bella brincava com o cinto de segurança.. Tinha dez anos de novo e estava no playground tentando não chorar, tentando não ser um bebê grande só porque não tinha uma mãe mais.

"Obrigado por esta oportunidade, Edward. Não vou deixar você para baixo."

Resmungou, sabendo que ela estava esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Finalmente, ela desistiu, dizendo: "Estarei em contato em poucos dias, uma vez que faça algumas pesquisas no centro da cidade e no centro de design," antes de bater a porta.

Edward tinha a intenção de queimar os pneus quando ela estivesse na calçada, mas o pé não obedeceu ao seu comando. Em vez disso, observou Bella subir o caminho curto para a entrada da frente da loja, odiando como estava ligado ao balanço dos quadris.

Totalmente enojado consigo mesmo, retirou-se da calçada e quebrou pelo menos dez leis de trânsito no caminho de volta ao seu escritório na moderna zona sul da área do Mercado.

A nova recepcionista estava sentada na recepção. Quando ele entrou, ela se levantou em toda a sua glória de vinte anos, loira-e-inútil.

"Sr. Cullen?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça e deu-lhe seu sorriso mais devastador. "E você é?"

"Megan. O seu sócio me contratou." Ela sacudiu os cabelos loiros por cima do ombro e enfiou o peito para fora um pouco, os mamilos empinaram sob sua camisa de seda fina.

Edward apertou a mão de Megan e esperou a sua pressa habitual para tocar uma bela jovem. Ele segurou sua mão alguns segundos a mais do que o normal e olhou profundamente em seus olhos castanhos.

Nada.

Soltando a mão da menina como uma pilha de carvão em brasas, Edward mordeu fora, "Preciso de duas passagens de primeira classe para Roma para quarta-feira."

Se ele não podia lutar contra a atração de Bella, ia ter que fazer a próxima melhor coisa. Ele ia ter que se afogar nisso até que estivesse completamente, totalmente doente de lambê-la, beijá-la, deslizando para dentro e fora da sua boceta incrivelmente apertada.

Até nunca querer tocá-la novamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward foi direto para o estúdio de design de Alice. Se ele ia levar Bella para a Itália, queria que ela parecesse bem. Além de seu terno vermelho e o vestido de Alice, Edward não se lembrava de ter visto Bella em algo que não fazia parecer deselegante.

Assim, precisava de roupas. Roupas incríveis. E pelo que já tinha visto durante o desfile de moda, mesmo que ela estivesse apenas começando no negócio, Alice ia ser uma das melhores.

Ele encontrou seu estúdio J Style em um armazém remodelado a dez quarteirões de seu escritório. Quando os quarteirões se afastavam, o bairro crescia mais indigente. Edward pagou a um homem sem-teto vinte dólares para olhar o seu Jag e tocou a campainha.

Alice falou através do interfone. "Quem está aí?"

"Edward." A porta não zumbiu para ele entrar, por isso sabia que ela estava brincando, então disse, "Edward Cullen."

"Você está brincando comigo," disse ela, e ele teria sorrido com a reação dela, se não estivesse tão estupefato com o que ele estava fazendo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Deixe-me entrar, Alice," ele rosnou.

A campainha soou, e ele abriu o portão de metal grosso. Ele fechou atrás dele, enquanto fazia seu caminho até o pavimento superior.

Alice encostou a porta, de cara feia para ele. "O que você quer?"

Edward sempre admirou Alice por lutar por sua irmã mais velha. Mesmo que ela era um perfeito tamanho trinta e oito, Edward tinha a sensação de que Alice não era o tipo de mulher que desrespeitava as mulheres maiores do que ela. Pelo contrário, parecia sair de seu caminho para fazê-las parecerem bonitas, como foi evidenciado pela linha de tamanho de roupas que Edward viu pendurado numa prateleira perto da janela.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, ignorando a pergunta que ela mordeu.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar triunfante. "Bella foi um sucesso tão grande no meu desfile que fui convidada por uma loja local para desenhar uma linha inteira de roupas para tamanhos maiores de mulheres. Mulheres reais, como Bella. Não aquelas de plásticos idiotas que você tem encontros sempre."

Sua postura era tensa. Ela parecia pronta para saltar e estrangulá-lo a qualquer momento, o filhote de urso faria qualquer coisa para proteger sua irmã.

"Relaxe," disse ele, "não estou aqui para difamar a sua preciosa irmã grande."

"Cuidado com quem você está chamando de grande."

"Não queria dizer grande como em grande," disse ele. "Quis dizer grande quanto mais velha."

"Seja qual for," disse ela, sem olhar um pouco apaziguada pela sua explicação. "Diga-me o que quer, em seguida, saia."

"Preciso de um guarda-roupa inteiro para Bella."

"O quê?"

"Para esta noite."

"Desculpe-me?"

"Para Toscana."

Alice sentou-se pesadamente em uma janela empoeirada. "Você está completamente perdido. Quando Bella fez planos para ir à Toscana?" Seus olhos estreitaram com suspeita. "E o que você tem a ver com a viagem?"

"A contratei como decoradora de uma das casas dos meus clientes. Estamos fazendo uma viagem de compras rápida."

"Você está brincando comigo," Alice exclamou, antes de suas dúvidas voltarem com força total. "Então, novamente, não deveria estar tão animada. Tenho certeza que você tem uma razão perfeitamente nefasta para pedir-lhe, para fazer isso. Você sempre faz. Assim como naquele tempo que você apareceu na casa de Jasper com alguma vagabunda total e completamente arruinou seu jantar de aniversário. Sei que você fez de propósito, apenas para magoá-la, empurrando alguma cadela magra em seu rosto."

Edward tentou afastar um sentimento de culpa que sentia nas palavras de Alice. Claro, que ele podia ter acidentalmente feito isso na festa de aniversário de Bella um ano atrás, e poderia estar levando Bella para a Itália por alguma necessidade de auto-serviço para tirá-la do seu sistema, para ensinar-lhe o que acontece com as mulheres que se atrevem a dizer que ele não era um bom amante, mas em sua própria defesa, não tinha acabado de dar a ela a oportunidade de uma vida profissional?

O fato de que ele sabia que ela não poderia dizer não, incluía direitos ao seu corpo sempre que ele assim o desejasse, não tornaria mais injusto do que negócios como de costume, não é?

Então, o que aconteceria se todas as bolas estivessem no lado do seu campo? Era o que acontecia e onde gostava que todas as bolas estivessem. Que só o fez pensar na maneira como ela acariciava suas bolas antes na piscina.

Obrigando-se a desligar a sua libido, Edward habilmente trocou os fatos ao redor para se adequar às suas necessidades. "Ela deixou o emprego ontem na Barker." Era verdade, ou quase, mesmo que ele foi deixando de fora alguns detalhes pertinentes, como o fato de que ele era o único que convenceu Bella para sair. Esperando que, se apresentasse isso direito, ele poderia obter Alice fora de toda sua perversidade real. "Descobri sobre isso e queria ajudá-la."

"Você queria ajudá-la?" Descrença em Alice soou alto e claro. "Nunca teria esperado isso em um milhão, mil milhões de anos," ela murmurou. Olhando para ele, não, olhando direto por ele com esses malditos olhos que tudo vêem, tanto como Bella, Edward viu o primeiro sinal de sorriso e perguntou onde ele estava indo.

"Diga-me o que você precisa," disse ela, mudando seu comportamento de preto para branco brilhante. "Se tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso, Bella vai parecer uma deusa na Itália, você pode contar com isso."

Alice pegou o telefone no minuto que Edward deixou o escritório. "Jasper," disse ela, chamando o melhor amigo da irmã. "É Alice."

"Bella está bem?"

Alice tinha apreciado sempre como Jasper sempre cuidava de sua irmã. Ela costumava se perguntar por que não eram namorado-namorada, mas ao longo dos anos, Alice tinha decidido que era uma coisa boa. Talvez um dia pudesse convencer Jasper a vê-la como uma mulher em vez da irmã caçula de Bella.

"Ela está bem, pelo menos acho que está." Indo direto ao ponto, ela disse, "Ouvi dizer que Bella foi para casa com você após o desfile de moda. Isso é verdade?"

A linha ficou em silêncio por vários longos momentos. "Não exatamente," ele disse finalmente.

Suas suspeitas sobre a visita de improviso de Edward cresceu. "Você estava no meu desfile?"

Jasper limpou a garganta. "Não, fui chamado para o pronto socorro. Foi realmente um mau momento da minha parte, e desejo que isso não se repita."

Alice remendou dois e dois juntos e, infelizmente, era exatamente o que já havia deduzido. "Você enviou Edward em seu lugar, não é?"

Jasper suspirou. "Temo que sim."

"Como você pôde?" Ela explodiu, esquecendo por um momento que cobiçava Jasper. Era uma coisa Edward tratar sua irmã como se ela não fosse suficientemente boa para ele — pelo menos você conhecia uma cobra importante quando a via deslizar ao redor — mas era pior para um cara legal como Jasper se ligar a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo.

"Como você poderia ter feito algo tão... tão terrível? Você de todas as pessoas sabe como ele a ignora. Ele age como se ela não tivesse importância." Jasper ficou em silêncio enquanto ela se irritava, isso irritou Alice mais. "Não tem nada a dizer a seu favor?"

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. "Estraguei tudo. Confie em mim, estou me batendo, desde então."

Alice suspirou. Isso era mais parecido com ele. Ele deve se sentir mal, pensou. Irreflexão de Jasper causou a Bella um fim de problemas. No fundo da mente de Alice, ocorreu-lhe que talvez tivesse sido o início dos problemas de Bella: Afinal de contas, se ela não tivesse forçado Bella a estar no desfile de moda, então Edward não teria vindo no lugar de Jasper.

Não, ela pensou, não vou me culpar. Por que deveria quando é claramente uma falha de Jasper? Forçando quaisquer vestígios de culpa de sua mente, trabalhou para conseguir o resto dos fatos. "Então, Bella voltou para casa com Edward?"

"Alice," disse ele, não se preocupando em esconder sua impaciência crescente, "talvez você devesse estar fazendo essas perguntas a Bella."

Alice bufou. "Pois bem. Como se ela fosse me dizer algo. Ela nunca falaria comigo sobre sua vida sexual em um milhão de anos. Ainda pensa que estou com doze anos." Assim como você, ela quase disse antes que se conteve. Parando para pensar sobre as coisas, Alice disse: "Então ela foi para casa com Edward. Mas não há como eles, você sabe..." Ela corou furiosamente na privacidade de seu estúdio de design, contente de que Jasper não pudesse ver como estava embaraçada. "Então por que ele está levando-a para a Itália?" Acrescentou, falando mais para si do que com Jasper.

"Ele o quê?"

"Ele só apareceu para pegar um guarda-roupa completo para ela para sua viagem. Para amanhã."

Fúria estourou de cada palavra que Jasper disse: "Alice, se você me desculpe, preciso ir ter uma conversa com meu irmão para me certificar de que ele trate Bella com o respeito que ela merece."

A linha ficou morta, Alice desligou o telefone, confusa, pela primeira vez, a esperança de que sua irmã podia estar realmente vivendo a vida em vez de se esconder atrás de uma parede de responsabilidade e de medo. Houve tantas vezes que Alice queria chamar Bella para sair e começar uma vida. Para vestir-se e ter seus cabelos cortados em um novo estilo sexy. Para ficar a noite toda com um cara totalmente inadequado. Para olhar no espelho e ver realmente quão bonita realmente era. Mas Alice sabia que Bella nunca faria nenhuma dessas coisas.

Por alguma razão maluca, Alice ponderou, Bella pensava que não era uma mulher deslumbrante, porque não era uma vara fina. Alice tinha visto Bella sofrer com uma dieta após a outra até que queria gritar com isso.

Mas, novamente, Alice ficou maravilhada quando Bella, de repente, conseguiu todos os homens. Não que Edward fosse qualquer tipo de super prêmio, é claro, era muito parecido com um cara típico machão.

Mas Jasper, por outro lado, tinha possibilidades definidas. Grandes possibilidades latejantes. Sorrindo novamente quando começou a trabalhar em seu projeto de ternos de seus homens mais recentes, Alice não podia deixar de imaginar como os ombros largos e cintura de Jasper ficariam em suas roupas.

Ou melhor ainda, sem elas.

Bella ficou no meio do armazém enorme, ocupado e passou as mãos sobre os belos tecidos importados, sentindo como se fosse uma princesa de conto de fadas em um sonho perfeito. De que outra forma poderia estar de pé no meio de toda esta beleza, multicolorida de rica textura, capaz, pela primeira vez, em deixar sua imaginação vagar livremente?

Após os cinco minutos mais agradáveis que já tinha gastado com Albert All na Barker naquela manhã, onde pegou o suéter que havia esquecido e cuspiu em cima dele a sua demissão, embora não tivesse tido a coragem de dizer a ele exatamente o que achava dele, ela pulou em seu carro e foi direto para o San Francisco Design Center.

Quando ela primeiro se formou na escola de design, gostava de andar pelo edifício desordenado, deixando todas as belas mobílias preencher a sua alma até a borda. Mas então, quando finalmente aceitou que não tinha coragem para iniciar sua empresa de design própria, não com tantos outros talentosos, designers por aí todos competindo para os mesmos trabalhos, parou de vir para o seu lugar favorito. Tudo o que fazia era se sentir ainda mais como uma perdedora. Especialmente quando via alguém da sua turma andando por aí com um telefone celular fazendo compras de um cliente. Ela sabia que tinha de aceitar que ela trabalhava em uma loja de móveis, vendendo armários prensados e falso-couro nos sofás. Cem mil dólares de tapetes e lustres de cristal não tinham lugar no seu mundo.

Hoje, ela quase se sentia como se pertencesse ao salão de exposição, e foi maravilhoso. Bella sentiu-se mais livre do que tinha desde que era criança, segura nos braços de sua mãe, antes que seus pais tivessem morrido no acidente de carro na Highway One. Durante a noite, Bella se tornou uma mãe para Alice, dando tudo de si para se certificar de que a vida de sua irmã bebê era tão boa quanto isso poderia ser possível nas circunstâncias. Vovó Ellen tinha feito o melhor que podia com elas, mas Bella sabia que ela era a única pessoa que poderia até mesmo chegar perto de amar, apoiar e cuidar de Alice da maneira como sua mãe e seu pai tinham feito. Bella não se arrependeu de um momento único com Alice. Ela não iria pegar de volta todos os sacrifícios em nome da felicidade de sua irmã. Bella estava feliz por deixar Alice voar livre no mundo.

Mas, de alguma forma, surpreendentemente, Edward tinha dado a Bella o presente de voar livremente.

Não que confiava nele, apesar de tudo. Nem um pouco. Ele tinha claramente a levado para a piscina para seduzi-la, e embora definitivamente não se importava com sua incrível vida amorosa — oh, que ela estava brincando, não havia amor sobre ele, era sexo, puro e simples — ela cuidava do fato de que Edward pensou tudo o que tinha a fazer era dobrar o dedo na direção dela, e ela viria correndo.

Ela passou os dedos através do tecido mole de uma amostra de tapete persa e pensou sobre o prazer sensual de correr as mãos pelo cabelo de Edward. Independentemente do que acontecesse com ele, mesmo que ele voltasse ao seu comportamento usual superior com ela e nunca olhasse para ela com luxúria em seus olhos novamente, não se arrependeria um segundo único em seus braços. As lembranças de seu amor seriam o antídoto perfeito para as noites solitárias em seu apartamento com a TV a cabo apenas como sua companheira.

Ao mesmo tempo, Bella não era suficientemente ingênua para pensar que este trabalho não veio com amarras. Mas naquele momento, perdida em seu próprio paraíso criativo, ela decidiu que não ia se importar.

Bella mal podia acreditar que ela estava indo para decorar a vila em estilo toscano, bonita. Esta era sua chance de deixar sua marca na comunidade de design. Independentemente de como sua vida privada estava acontecendo, ia dá-la uma grande oportunidade profissional. Sob nenhuma circunstância estava indo para ir rastejando de volta para Albert Barker.

Seu celular tocou. Enfiou a mão na bolsa e olhou para o número em sua tela de identificação de chamadas. "Alice?"

"Bells, por que você não me disse que estava indo para a Toscana?"

Bella piscou em confusão. "Toscana? Eu não vou para Toscana. Quem te disse isso?" Sua chamada em espera buzinou. "Espere um segundo, querida, vou pegar a outra linha."

"Bella, é Jasper. Eu queria felicitá-la. Tudo o que você fez com Edward, trabalhou como um encanto."

Ainda bem que seu melhor amigo não podia vê-la corar através do telefone com a visão clara do pau de Edward duro na piscina de um estranho surgindo na sua cabeça, Bella disse: com cuidado. "Você quer dizer, porque ele me contratou para decorar uma das casas de seus clientes?"

"É por isso que você está indo para a Itália?"

Bella segurou o telefone longe de seu ouvido e olhou para ele como se estivesse falando em línguas estrangeiras. "Porque todo mundo está falando sobre a minha ida para a Itália?"

Edward saiu de trás de uma alta pilha de tapetes, olhando sombriamente perigoso e belo como o pecado. Ele pegou o telefone de sua orelha, fechando-o com uma pressão rápida. Bella engoliu em seco para o ar e colocou uma mão para firmar-se.

"Porque nós estamos partindo para Roma amanhã. É por isso."

Um tremor percorreu Bella nas palavras de Edward. Edward queria levá-la para a Itália? Apenas os dois? Visões de andar com ele de mãos dadas através das oliveiras, nas ruas antigas dançavam em sua cabeça.

Não seja boba, ela repreendeu a si mesma enquanto trabalhava para conter a sua imaginação fantasiosa. Ela compôs o rosto em uma máscara de polidez profissional, querendo mostrar-lhe que ela não era uma completa idiota por se apaixonar.

"Edward," disse ela com os lábios apertados, "enquanto aprecio muito que você me entregue este trabalho incrível de decoração, tenho que dizer que isso não lhe dá licença para zombar de mim em todas as oportunidades disponíveis."

Edward deu um passo mais perto, e ela recuou na pilha de amostras de tapete. "Eu não estou tirando sarro de você, Bella," ele disse, sua voz calma, mas seu tom era intenso.

Desejando-se ser forte diante da inegável masculinidade tal, ela explodiu com: "Sim você está. Você está tirando sarro de mim ou apenas ignorando-me desde que éramos crianças, e estou farta disso!" Ela apontou o dedo para ele e deu um passo em sua direção, que não queria correr dele de uma vez. "Ou você me respeita como uma parceira de negócios ou vou ter que debandar."

Bella pensou ter visto um lampejo de admiração nos olhos de Edward, enquanto a estudava por um longo momento. Tudo o que precisava fazer era se defender todos esses anos? Ela pensou, com surpresa. Bella era incapaz de acreditar que poderia ter sido tão simples quanto isso.

Mas quando Edward pegou seu dedo esticado e puxou-a perto dele, sabia que não ia ser tão simples assim em tudo.

"Ninguém vai debandar," ele rosnou. "Vou levar você para a Itália em uma viagem de compras. É negócio," acrescentou ele, mesmo não parecendo cem por cento convincente.

"Oh," disse ela, chateada que não poderia vir acima com uma resposta mais interessante. Ela sentiu-se derreter no olhar de Edward, e sabia que seus lábios estariam descendo nos dela a qualquer momento. Mas antes que deixasse cair sob o feitiço de Edward novamente as palavras de Jasper soaram bem alto dentro de seu crânio.

"As mulheres tornam muito fácil para Edward tê-las. E despejá-las. Faça o que fizer, Bella, você precisa fazê-lo trabalhar para estar com você. Mas primeiro é melhor você decidir se é isso mesmo que quer."

Edward a tinha puxado para mais perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir sua ereção dura em direção a ela. Ela certamente provou que poderia fazer o seu pênis duro. Mas, pensou, talvez essa fosse a parte mais fácil? O único problema era, só conseguia pensar em uma maneira de tornar a vida difícil para Edward.

Enquanto sabia o que era exatamente o que Edward necessitava iria derrubá-lo um pino por vêz, Bella odiava o impacto que ia ter com ela na satisfação sexual.

Decidir que ela nem tinha que morder a isca, ou iria perder seu nervo, Bella apertou o comprimento total do corpo dela contra Edward. Ela sorriu para sua ingestão rápida de ar, trabalhando duro para ignorar os tremores de luxúria enchendo-a. Inclinando-se para ele, ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, "Pensando bem, Edward, a viagem parece bem."

Ela sentiu sua espinha endurecer na palavra "fina" e lutou contra uma risadinha. Eram os homens realmente e verdadeiramente tão fáceis de controlar?

"Tenho uma condição, no entanto."

Mão de Edward chegou a acariciar a curva de seus quadris. "Qualquer coisa," disse ele, e ela sabia que nunca ia ver o golpe que vinha.

Puxando para trás para olhar profundamente em seus incríveis olhos cor de mar, ela disse. "Quero que nosso relacionamento seja puramente..." Ela deixou suas palavras a deriva ao largo e lambeu os lábios.

Edward se inclinou para beijá-la.

"Profissional."

Ele saltou para trás como se ela estivesse pegando fogo.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Se você tem um problema com a minha condição, ficaria feliz em abrir mão da viagem," ela blefou.

Edward olhou para ela como se tivesse perdido sua mente. "Por mim tudo bem." Ele disse, claramente descontente com o rumo dos acontecimentos. "Se você quer puramente profissional, você terá puramente profissional. A limusine nos levara ao aeroporto irá recolher você as duas da tarde de amanhã. Não se atrase."

Ele jogou seu celular a ela, e mal o apanhou quando ele se virou e saiu do salão de exposição sem outra palavra. Bella não era estúpida. Sabia que seria um inferno a pagar por fazer Edward se sentir como um tolo. Ela estava tremendo depois de seu confronto, mas a verdade era que, depois de superar Edward ela se sentia tão bem que queria gritar de alegria.

Itália. Com Edward. Era incrível como cada um de seus sonhos estava se tornando realidade.

Edward dirigiu para seu loft em uma explosão de frustração. Ele não se sentia tão fora de controle desde que era um garoto, e não gostou. Nem um pouco.

Deixou-se cair em seus aposentos escassamente decorados e foi até a cozinha para se servir de uma bebida. Senhor sabia que ele precisava muito disso. Mas por alguma razão foi atraído para as fotos emolduradas colocadas em cima do piano de cauda. Ele pegou a sua favorita e explodiu uma mancha de poeira que a empregada tinha perdido durante a sua limpeza semanal.

Nela, ele e seu irmão estavam na sombra de uma grande árvore de carvalho com a mãe, que estava ajoelhada para segurar a ambos. Eles estavam em seus uniformes da Little League, riscado com a sujeira de um jogo. Sua mãe estava usando um vestido, como ela sempre fazia, e olhava como uma mãe devia: redonda e reconfortante. Ele poderia ainda lembrar a conversa naquele dia pela árvore.

"Mãe, você viu minha corrida para a próxima base?"

"Oh, querido," ela esfregou as costas, "você foi maravilhoso lá fora."

Jasper intrometeu, "Você me viu pegar o cara fora em primeiro lugar?"

"Claro que sim. Eu era a maior orgulhosa mãe de todo o mundo, lá em cima na arquibancada."

Edward esfregou os olhos e colocou a foto abaixo. Seu pai devia ter tirado a foto antes que ele corresse para comemorar com as outras crianças. Não sabia então, mas o câncer já estava crescendo dentro dela. Edward desejou, pela milionésima vez, que soubesse do pouco tempo que tinha com ela. Ele teria enrolado em seu corpo quente e suave, mais frequentemente, em vez de gastar horas e horas jogando videogames com seus amigos.

Ela tinha ido embora há muito tempo, quase vinte anos, e ele não sabia por que estava sendo tão piegas inesperadamente.

Ela teria adorado Bella.

A voz em sua cabeça chocou. Então, o que se era verdade? Que importava o que sua mãe teria pensado sobre a Bella adulta? Era a sua vida. E ela não era seu tipo em tudo.

Ele estava feliz que ela tinha esclarecido o que eles eram um ao outro. Puramente profissional foi exatamente o que queria. Ele deve ter sido louco para sequer considerar tocar Bella novamente. Mas agora que tinha dado para seu impulso idiota, ia estar preso com ela por cinco dias na Itália. Consolou-se com o pensamento de abandona-la logo que desembarcasse. Ele ia encontrar muitas luxuriosas mulheres italianas para levar para cama.

Uma batida soou na porta. Ele gritou: "Está aberto" Jasper entrou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Coisas de Gêmeos. Achei que você poderia precisar de uma bebida," Jasper disse quando jogou a cerveja na ilha da cozinha. Edward fez uma careta para Jasper, mas inclinou a cabeça para trás e bebeu.

"Então, ouvi que você está levando Bella para a Itália amanhã," Jasper disse quando jogou seu corpo grande no sofá de couro preto de Edward.

Edward fez que sim e apenas como negligência desfraldada em uma cadeira de frente. "É isso mesmo."

"Ela disse que você deu a ela um grande trabalho de decoração."

"Além disso," disse Edward. "Qual é o seu ponto, irmãozinho?" Num piscar de olhos, Jasper estava em Edward, e sua camisa estava amontoada nas mãos de Jasper.

"Se você fizer uma única coisa machucando Bella, vou pessoalmente fazer você pagar." Ele soltou Edward e se levantou. "Bem, eu tenho que ir. Tenha uma boa viagem," disse Jasper, em seguida, saiu do loft, fechando a porta atrás dele com um clique.

Bella afivelou o cinto de segurança e aceitou a taça de champanhe da bonita magra aeromoça. "Muito obrigado," disse ela, quando a aeromoça mexeu-se para servir a um bem-sucedido casal por trás dela. Bella observou seus arredores de primeira classe com assombro. Poderia me acostumar com esse tipo de vida, ela pensou com um sorriso. A partir de agora, é de primeira classe ou nada.

Bella riu alto em tal pensamento ridículo. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que ela estava sentada em um luxuoso vôo da Virgin Atlantic. Eles estavam indo para mudar de avião em Londres, então iriam direto para Roma. Havia até um bar neon na parte de trás do compartimento atrás dos assentos. Era tão decadente. Então pródigo. Então estimulante. Assim como as mãos de Edward tinham sido em seus seios. Assim como sua boca estava entre as pernas. Assim como seu pênis havia sido...

Pare com isso, ela ordenou a si mesma com firmeza. Com um aceno de cabeça, Bella se forçou a concentrar-se nas várias guloseimas que estavam esperando por ela no seu lugar. Ela estava esfregando uma amostra grátis do óleo da árvore do chá em suas mãos quando Edward entrou no corredor.

Seu sorriso se foi. Ele era tão grande que parecia sugar todo o oxigênio a partir da cabine. Ela teve que resistir a um desejo louco para puxar a máscara de oxigênio de emergência a partir de acima de seu assento. Mas Deus não permitiria que deixasse Edward ter a satisfação de saber o quanto a afetava. Na sequência do seu jogo sexo-dentro-da-piscina, ela tinha gostado muito ter o comando de Edward.

Seus brilhantes olhos verdes chiavam por um breve momento, passando claro tão rapidamente Bella tinha certeza que ela devia ter imaginado o calor. Fechando os olhos, imaginando que tinha sido tão corajosa como poderia ser, repetindo sua conversa com Jasper.

"Eu não posso fazer isso," ela disse, dando uma chamada ao seu melhor amigo à meia-noite mesmo sabendo que deveria estar embalando suas patéticas, roupas idiotas para a Itália.

"Você está indo muito bem," ele respondeu, um virtual polegar para cima através das linhas sem fio.

"Não, você não entende." Sentindo-se como um grande idiota do que nunca, ela sussurrou: "Ele está voando comigo para Toscana, e eu disse a ele que quero que nossa relação seja estritamente platônica."

Jasper gritou e Bella tinha segurado a volta do telefone de sua orelha. "Isso é perfeito, Bella. Um golpe de gênio."

"Mas o que se não é gênio?" Bella corou ferozmente, agradecendo que Jasper não pudesse ver seu rosto. "E se ele está feliz com isso e nunca mais quiser, bem, você sabe... nunca mais?"

Jasper riu. "Edward não fez nada tão espontâneo desde que éramos crianças. Tenho a sensação de que você está ficando com ele, e bom." Alheio a vergonha interior de Bella em cobiçar o impotente Edward, Jasper acrescentou: "O melhor que você está fazendo-o e implorar para isso. Basta ficar forte e manter o bom trabalho."

Bella tinha desligado e desistido de suas roupas e que eram tão feias que realmente devia queimá-las. Em vez disso, começou a embalar passando o resto da noite se preocupando em vez de dormir. E se ela não deixá-lo tocá-la novamente, e ele a deixasse intocado para o bem e estava feliz? E se ela deixá-lo tocá-la, e ele se cansasse? E se ela deixá-lo tocá-la, e ele não queria ficasse com nojo? E se ele querer tocá-la, por qualquer razão estranha que ela ainda não conseguia descobrir, e não era suficientemente forte para resistir-lhe, em seguida, ele a deixaria excitada, e ainda mais patética e necessitada do que antes? E se ele podia sentir o calor entre as pernas que sempre causava simplesmente pela respiração e sabia, sem sombra de dúvida que ela não era suficientemente forte para resistir-lhe? Hora após hora passou em uma roda infinita de dúvidas e auto-recriminações.

A clara luz do dia estava entrando pela janela oval no seu ombro esquerdo, Bella reabriu os olhos e observou com ansiedade quando Edward a espreitou em seu assento de couro de grande porte. Seus olhos percorreram mais de sua roupa, e Bella não podia deixar esperando que ele gostasse do que viu. Ela havia vestido uma de suas poucas roupas bonitas, um vestido vermelho de Alice que tinha feito para ela alguns anos atrás. Bella não tinha tido a coragem de usá-lo antes, mas como vestiu-se depois de um banho longo e escaldante percebeu que iria precisar de toda a confiança que pudesse conseguir. Evidentemente Edward tinha gostado de sua roupa vermelha o suficiente para fazer sexo com ela na piscina, então ela percebeu que o vermelho era uma boa aposta. Agora, vendo o aumento de calor em seus olhos, graças a Deus ele não era totalmente imune a ela, pensou com uma onda de prazer misturado com alívio que Bella desejou que possuísse mais algumas roupas mais sensuais.

"Olá," ele disse, sua voz rouca e quente.

Bella tremeu sob seu olhar, e ele arreganhou os dentes brancos num sorriso tão bestial, que ela quase passou por ele para ir trancar-se no banheiro durante a duração do voo.

"Olá," ela respondeu com uma voz notavelmente estável, mesmo quando ela desejava que pudesse ter a sorte de acordar nua e caloroso "Olá" em sua cama em um futuro próximo.

Mas isso, claro, estava fora de questão dado ao seu plano brilhante. Apesar de ter sido procurada cada vez menos, ela seria capaz de resistir durante a sua viagem, não se ela estivesse molhada e o querendo nos primeiros cinco segundos de seu vôo. Ou seja, ela lembrou-se com a dura realidade, se ele ainda queria estar com ela novamente.

Cinco dias na Toscana romântica com Edward ia ser impossível.

O gosto familiar do medo da rejeição bateu Bella como uma escova de ar frio, e ela estremeceu, imaginando a cena muito claramente: Edward beijando em uma linda morena, mulher em um bar, enquanto ela tomando um copo de vinho em um canto escuro e tentando não se sentir feia e fora de lugar. Edward fazendo um amor apaixonado com a mulher, ágil e vibrante, enquanto ela se fazia gozar com o vibrador que tinha guardado e galões de sorvete de chocolate. Foi tudo muito real. Tudo muito possível. Tudo muito parecido com sua vida tinha sido até esse ponto.

Edward cortou suas visões negativas. "Você está com frio?" Ele perguntou, fazendo com que nenhum disfarce de olhar diretamente para os mamilos rápidos endurecidos. "Quer que eu consiga um cobertor da aeromoça para você?"

Lutando contra o desejo de cobrir os seios com os braços, Bella balançou a cabeça e atirou a Edward um sorriso brilhante. "Obrigado por sua preocupação, mas estou bem." Ela acentuou a palavra "_bem_," sabendo o quanto isso o incomodava desde o seu interlúdio alucinante sexual na piscina.

Sua provocação parecia fazer o truque, já que ele imediatamente arrumou sua pasta no compartimento de bagagem e sentou-se ao lado dela sem dizer uma palavra.

A aeromoça se inclinou um pouco perto de Edward em uma exibição ostensiva de juventude e de confiança sexual. "Você gostaria de uma taça de champanhe, senhor?"

Edward assentiu e pegou a taça, quando a mulher disse: "Deixe-me saber se você e sua esposa precisam de algo mais antes da decolagem," então virou-se para a cabina.

Bella piscou homem como Edward se casando com ela?

Como se sentisse seus pensamentos, ele se inclinou na direção dela. "Eu me pergunto o que deu a aeromoça a impressão de que você e eu somos casados?" Disse ele, suas palavras pouco zombando, o que implicava que Bella era o partido óbvio responsável.

Toda a sua vergonha borbulhou dentro dela, misturando-se com algo que parecia muito com raiva. "Eu certamente não fiz."

O avião taxiou e dispararam de San Francisco Bay, até além das nuvens. Bella tentou focar sua atenção no céu azul brilhante, sobre as nuvens, em nada, mas a coxa e braço de Edward estavam a poucos centímetros longe dela. Rapidamente, ela abriu o romance grosso que havia comprado na banca do aeroporto e tentou perder-se na história, mas não podia fazer o sentido das palavras que nadavam à sua frente. Não adiantava, não com Edward no banco ao lado dela, a trinta mil pés, de modo que fingia dormir, durante todo o tempo, terrivelmente consciente de que queria ele mais do que nunca teve antes.

Oprimida por Edward foi induzida a uma claustrofobia, Bella percebeu que, se ela não se levantasse do seu assento e ficasse longe de Edward, no segundo seguinte, estava indo para perder-se completamente. E desde que não queria deixar o resto dos passageiros da primeira classe com a memória de uma garota grande respirando em um saco para parar de ofegar, ela arrancou o cobertor macio de suas pernas e levantou-se, tentando descobrir como deslizar e passar por Edward, sem tocá-lo.

"Desculpe-me," ela murmurou ao seu joelho.

Passou em Edward por um centímetro. "Levantando-se para esticar as pernas?"

Bella parou de olhar para o joelho e olhou para seus olhos. Havia uma ameaça implícita em algum lugar em suas palavras aparentemente inócuas, ela sabia que havia, mesmo se ela não soubesse exatamente onde. E a maneira presunçosa que ele ficou deformado em seu assento realmente a olhando. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo praticamente o impossível para ela ir até o corredor. Por que, perguntou-se furiosamente, não poderia ele ser um cavalheiro e ficar de pé para que ela pudesse entrar no corredor, sem esfregar cada centímetro de sua carne aquecida contra ele?

"Sim," ela sussurrou. "Agora, por favor, se movimente?"

Edward sorriu placidamente, mas Bella não perdeu o diabo em seus olhos. "Você pode passar por cima de mim, não pode?"

"Não há problema," ela disse, sua voz plana, com raiva reprimida. "Eu odiaria perturbá-lo quando você olha tão confortável," disse ela com irritação. Edward apenas balançou a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto esperava para que ela passasse por ele.

O que ela viu nele? Por que ansiava após tão idiota ele fora todos esses anos? Então, o que se tinha um pau enorme e sabia exatamente o que fazer com ele? Então, o que se as coisas que ele fazia com a língua a fazia querer entrar em coma? Grande coisa se as mãos em seus mamilos eram tão perto do céu como nunca chegou. Sexo fenomenal não era desculpa para a maneira como ele a tratava.

Eu te odeio, pensou e foi tão bom sentir algo diferente de desejo por Edward, que pensou de novo. Eu te odeio, por isso.

Agora que ela tinha decidido que ela odiava Edward Cullen, uma vez por todas, tudo o que restava era descobrir como passar por ele no corredor, sem se levar ao orgasmo em alguma parte do seu corpo. Ela olhou para a sua coxa e se lembrou de sua umidade sobre ele, então amaldiçoou a si mesma por ser covarde novamente.

"Talvez eu deva mudar meu nome para Jennifer," ela murmurou.

"O que foi isso?" Edward perguntou, todo inocente.

"Eu não estava falando com você," disse ela, e lambeu os lábios, tentando não perceber que Edward acompanhou de perto o progresso de sua língua, então se mexeu do assento, olhando de repente desconfortável.

De volta ao seu plano para sair de uma só vez para o corredor. Não importando como ela olhasse para ele, não havia nenhuma maneira de vencer. Ou estava indo para esmagar seus peitos na boca de Edward, ou estava indo para sufocá-lo com seu bumbum. Então não seria capaz de manter um olho nele. Quem sabia onde as mãos podiam ir se ela não estava olhando? Ela pegou a diversão e o desafio sexual flagrante em seus olhos em seu dilema e sabia que ela não teve escolha senão deslizar para fora com os olhos fixos no patife.

Chupando o estômago em sua caixa torácica na medida em ia, Bella apertou-lhe a coluna vertebral na parte traseira do assento na frente deles e deslizou para a esquerda. Logo em seguida, o livro de Edward caiu de seu colo no chão e ele se curvou para pegá-lo. Cabelo sedoso roçou os mamilos de Bella, e ela respirou profundamente.

"Pare com isso!" Ela sussurrou, o rosto quente com a necessidade e aborrecimento.

Edward endireitou-se e colocou o livro de forma segura em seu lugar vazio. Como se ele não percebesse que estava preso entre o assento na frente dele e suas coxas, ele tirou uma onda vermelha de distância do seu rosto. "Meu livro caiu."

Seu olhar caiu sobre seus mamilos duros, e Bella queria gritar com frustração. De repente, sua decisão precipitada para colocar algo atraente parecia a coisa mais estúpida que já tinha feito.

Como ela poderia ter pensado que o uso de algo tão revelador com praticamente nenhum apoio era uma boa ideia?

Fechando os olhos, ela passou por Edward, ignorando a mão quente que de alguma forma encontrou seu caminho para sua coxa. Finalmente, estava no corredor, e liberdade nunca se sentiu tão bem.

Ou tão frio agora que o calor de Edward tinha ido embora.

Estou finalmente livre dele, disse a si mesma, pensando em passar o resto do voo no bar, mas em vez de sentir-se feliz, ela não podia ajudar, sentiu um pouco decepcionada.

Balançando os cachos para fora, endireitou os ombros e sorriu para o jovem garçom bonito, que estava fazendo nenhuma avaliação sobre seu vestido. "Posso pegar algo para beber?" Perguntou ele.

Satisfeito com o seu sorriso agradecido, da zombaria mal disfarçada de Edward, Bella deslizou para o bar redondo com um suspiro de alívio. "Eu adoraria um gim tônica," disse ela, sentindo-se impertinente e vertiginosa. "Adoro o seu sotaque," acrescentou ela, querendo desesperadamente ter uma conversa normal com alguém depois da réplica afetada que ela e Edward era tão bons no que faziam. "De onde você é?"

O jovem sorriu enquanto misturava a bebida. "Londres."

Bella apoiou o queixo nas mãos. "Adoraria ir para a Inglaterra um dia para mais do que apenas uma parada." O barman colocou sua bebida na frente dela, e tomou um gole.

"Delicioso," disse ela, aproveitando o burburinho que penetrou em seu crânio. Ela tomou outro gole e disse: "Nunca estive em algum lugar antes. Não posso acreditar que estou indo para a Itália."

O barman se inclinou sobre o balcão, os olhos castanhos emotivos e nem-um-pouco sensual, prestes a responder quando seus olhos desviaram por cima do ombro de Bella.

"Vou querer o que ela está tomando," Edward demorou quando deslizou para o lado de Bella no bar, prendendo seus quadris entre suas coxas, deixando sua posse dela perfeitamente clara para o barman.

Imediatamente o jovem se levantou e foi mais uma vez ser o profissional. Bella colocou gim tônico nos lábios e engoliu o resto para baixo. "Terminei," disse ela. Levantando-se tão rapidamente quanto podia, teve que se equilibrar no bar de madeira brilhante. "Tenho que trabalhar em levantar a minha tolerância," ela murmurou quando ergueu-se para trás em seus saltos. Ela caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor passando seu assento, após as cortinas, onde os comissários de bordo fofocavam, em um compartimento privado com uma porta do banheiro. Ela orou para que estivesse desocupado quando chegou para a maçaneta.

Descobriu facilmente e levantou os olhos para os painéis de plástico no teto baixo da aeronave. "Eu te devo uma," ela disse, e entrou no banheiro bastante grande. O vento foi tudo, que bateu para fora dela quando algo grande empurrou por trás dela e trancou a porta.

Ela virou-se, ou tentou, no espaço que definitivamente não era grande o suficiente para duas pessoas. "Você está louco?" Ela disse. "Saia daqui."

Edward parecia à vontade no banheiro com ela, e ela queria picar seus olhos para fora. Ou embrulhar as pernas em torno dele para montá-lo em submissão. Ela não conseguia decidir qual, até que ele disse: "Eu queria ter a certeza que estava bem. Você parecia um pouco instável lá no bar quando se levantou."

Definitivamente picar seus olhos para fora, então montá-lo.

Odeio ele, ela lembrou a si mesma, então disse: "Eu não gosto muito de você agora," que pareceu um pouco duro para seus ouvidos.

Mas Edward não estava com medo de sua declaração. "Por que não?" Ele perguntou, sua voz sedosa e quente. "Eu gosto de você Bella. Um monte," disse ele habilmente quando os mexeu ao redor e pressionou Bella de volta contra a porta.

"Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?" Disse ele, tentador diabólico mexendo com as memórias de um dos melhores orgasmos da sua vida, de sua língua deslizando dentro e fora de sua umidade, de seus dentes caindo suavemente sobre o clitóris.

Bella balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. "Por favor, vá," ela implorou, odiando-se por ser fraca, odiando-se por não ser o tipo de mulher que poderia chutar Edward fora. Odiando-se por querer ele tão ruim que estava ficando louca com ele.

"Já ouviu falar do clube quilômetros de altura?" A voz de Edward enrolou em sua caxemira, e ela se viu olhando para uma boca feita para o sexo oral. Seus lábios encontraram os dela, e ela poderia jurar que o avião caiu mil pés quando ela caiu para dentro dele, desesperada por mais do seu gosto, pelo prazer que só ele poderia dar a ela.

De algum lugar no fundo do seu subconsciente, a voz de Jasper foi distorcida em seu cérebro. "As mulheres tornam muito fácil para Edward. Faça-o implorar, Bella."

Com súbita clareza que ela sabia que envolveria as pernas em torno das coxas de Edward e montando-o em um banheiro do avião não era definitivamente faze-lo implorar. Reunindo cada grama de controle que possuía e, em seguida, deslizando as mãos por trás o pescoço ao peito empurrou com toda a força.

Edward caiu contra o banheiro com um baque forte e uma aeromoça bateu na porta. "Está tudo bem aí?"

Bella olhou para Edward, chocada com o que tinha feito, mas obviamente não tão chocada como Edward, a julgar pela sua expressão confusa e desorientada. Sorridente, Bella gritou: "Estou bem, obrigado. Perdi meu equilíbrio por um momento."

Ela ouviu o clique de saltos da aeromoça quando ela se afastou da porta. "Estritamente profissional, Edward," ela disse quando deslizou para fora da porta e voltou para o bar, uma nova confiança em seus passos.

"Outro gim tônico," ela disse, enquanto saboreava a sua vitória. Deus foi bom para Edward, pensou com uma risadinha. Sem dúvida, ele ia matá-la por envergonhá-lo assim, mas naquele momento, com uma bebida fresca efervescente na mão, e a Itália à espera, pela primeira vez em sua vida Bella realmente não deu a mínima.

Infelizmente, o resto da viagem parecia durar para sempre. Especialmente quando Edward descaradamente flertou com a aeromoça bonita depois de deixar claro que ele e Bella eram parceiros apenas de negócios. Ela observou-os como sub-repticiamente possível através dos olhos mal abertos, um cobertor dobrado em torno de mais de seu corpo e o rosto para esconder a sua espionagem. Não ajudava que Edward "_acidentalmente_" escoou contra ela para alcançar a cortina da janela, ou pegar a caneta, que deixou cair uma dúzia de vezes durante o voo. Toda vez que seu corpo entrou em contato com o dela, arrepios cobriram a pele e os mamilos traidores ficaram duros.

Desembarcando em Londres, pegou a bagagem, passando pela alfândega, a bordo de um pequeno avião para Roma, o passeio de limusine para o hotel: Tudo foi um borrão para Bella. Ela não se lembrava de estar tão cansada. Ou excitada, uma voz sussurrou para ela. Tudo o que queria era ficar debaixo do chuveiro quente e rastejar debaixo dos lençóis suaves para dormir longe do pesadelo de estar tão dolorosamente perto de Edward e ainda assim tão longe por causa de sua própria regra estúpida. Mas, mesmo mal-humorada e sonolenta, a magia da Toscana começou a se infiltrar no minuto em que começou a caminhar pelas ruas antigas dentro da longa limusine preta que os pegou no aeroporto.

Ela apertou-se todo o caminho contra o canto do banco de trás da limusine, em um esforço para ficar o mais longe de Edward como seria possível, mas a luz que joga fora os ciprestes e os montes de ouro atraía como uma mariposa de uma chama. Ela rolou para baixo sua janela com o toque de um botão e deixou os cheiros doces correr em seu rosto.

"É lindo," ela murmurou para si mesma, tendo, para o momento, completamente esquecido Edward.

"Sim," disse ele, a voz baixa e rouca vibrando em linha reta através dela. "É, não é?"

Bella não podia deixar de voltar-se para olhar para ele, tal era a força que tinha sobre ela. "Simplesmente lindo," disse ele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Bella mordeu o interior de seu lábio para não gritar com ele, querendo provocá-lo, ou pior ainda, beijá-lo. Não havia como ele poderia estar falando sobre ela ser linda, sabia com cada fibra do seu coração. Especialmente depois de sua performance no banheiro do avião. Por que ele iria beijá-la como se precisasse dela para respirar um minuto, e depois zombaria dela o próximo?

Deixando a boca fechada, ela se voltou para a janela, as belas paisagens passando por trás de uma imagem do rosto de Edward, acima dela, observando-a atentamente enquanto ela veio, seus olhos verdes negros como uma noite sem lua.

Edward rangeu os dentes quando Bella se afastou dele novamente para olhar pela janela. Ele não estava particularmente interessado em começar o tratamento do silêncio para os próximos cinco dias. Talvez depois que ela tivesse algumas horas de sono Bella estaria em seu estado normal. O único problema era que Edward mal sabia o "_normal_" de Bella, mais. Bella normal era para ser um chá de cadeira que não tinha um pingo de coragem. Mas desde o primeiro momento que ela pisou no desfile de moda na noite de sábado, Bella tornou-se uma nova mulher para ele.

Edward se amaldiçoou por sua decisão precipitada em contratar Bella para decorar a casa de seus clientes. Se ele não tivesse estado tão envolvido na necessidade de estar totalmente afundado dentro dela novamente, se não tivesse que provar a si mesmo que podia fazê-la gozar, poderia fazer alguém gozar até que ficasse cego de prazer, como poderia possivelmente ter duvidado de si mesmo? Ele poderia ter pensado em linha reta e feito a coisa certa, largando Bella de volta a sua vida. Como era, ele definitivamente tinha pensando com a cabeça errada.

Quando decidiu levar Bella para a Itália, tinha planejado estragar seus miolos durante cinco dias seguidos. Tinha a intenção de manter a boca cheia de seu pênis, as mãos cheias de seus seios incríveis, e ambos tão exaustos que nunca deixaram o hotel. Ele poderia ter se importado menos ou não ter encontrado tapetes ou sofás ou mesas. A casa de seu cliente poderia ser uma terra árida, neste ponto, ele estava tão focado em fazer Bella gozar.

Ele ainda não podia acreditar que ela tinha realmente o empurrado no banheiro do avião. Poderia dizer pelo jeito que ela tinha respondido ao seu beijo que queria tanto quanto ele fazia. As coisas que estava planejando fazer para ela naquele pequeno cubículo... Mas então ela tinha estragado tudo. Ou, pensou com um sorriso triste, pelo menos uma pequena parte.

Como poderia uma mulher como Bella, mexer tanto com a sua mente?

Edward olhou as colinas tingidas de rosa e os prédios com maior clareza, mas haviam respostas para serem dadas. Tudo o que sabia era que, logo que chegaram ao hotel ele estava indo tomar um banho rápido e indo diretamente para o bar mais próximo. Se tivesse sorte, encontraria uma garota jovem e bonita italiana que poderia limpar sua mente com algumas horas de sexo sem sentido.

Não teria sentido com Bella, uma voz em sua cabeça disse, e Edward começou em seu assento. Ele lançou um olhar para Bella para ver se ela notou seu movimento repentino, mas, felizmente, ela estava recostada no banco, os olhos fechados, sua respiração suave e uniforme.

É claro que sexo com Bella havia tido sentido, ele disse a si mesmo.

Só porque queria vê-la mudar de cor nos olhos quando ela explodia embaixo dele, só porque queria ouvi-la dizer o quanto ele tinha lhe dado prazer e não queria dizer que o sexo com ela era mais importante do que o último caso com... qual era o nome que ela tinha dito.

Só porque nunca se sentiu tão completo com qualquer outra pessoa, nem mesmo seu irmão, Jasper, não significava que precisava dela. Ele não queria dizer que de repente queria ser seu amigo. E isso definitivamente não significava que estava indo para manter seu pau em suas calças durante cinco dias. Se não fosse Bella, alguém. Embora, ele se perguntou: Por que não ambos?

A limusine parou fora do seu hotel, a suntuosa Villa Rossi. O motorista abriu a porta e pegou a mão de Bella para ajudá-la, mas quando ele viu que ela estava dormindo, virou-se para Edward com um sorriso.

"A signora é bonita quando está dormindo, não é?"

Edward apertou os olhos para o motorista, tornando-se perfeitamente claro que a bela adormecida era toda dele, olhando-o para baixo até que o motorista se afastou da porta e para retirar sua bagagem.

Edward deslizou perto suavemente de Bella, dormindo enquanto escovou um dedo ao redor do rosto, incapaz de manter-se de tocá-la.

"Estamos aqui," ele disse baixinho, não querendo assustá-la, não quando parecia tão pacífica, e sim, bonita também.

Sonolentos olhos azuis abriram, e Edward não conseguiu resistir de inclinar para frente para roubar um beijo. Seus lábios tocaram os dela, e propagando algo quente através dele. Sua língua escorregou em sua boca, e sua barriga doeu de tesão e algo mais. Algo que ele não queria examinar. Nunca. Mais jogado fora por esse sentimento quente do que queria admitir, ele se afastou, assim quando os braços de Bella enrolados na cintura.

"Edward," ela sussurrou contra os lábios e estendeu a mão para ele, mas ele se mexeu para fora do caminho a tempo, antes que ela pudesse tecer a sua magia em torno dele novamente, antes que deixasse de ser capaz de pensar claramente. Antes que fizesse algo estúpido como lhe pedir para fazer amor com ele novamente como só ela podia.

Lançando-se para fora da porta, com o rosto em uma máscara de polidez imparcial, estendeu a mão para ela. Bella parecia confusa pela brusca mudança de comportamento por um momento, mas quando se tornou totalmente desperta de sua confusão foi substituída por uma rajada rápida de raiva.

"Eu posso sair da limusine sozinha, obrigada," ela cuspiu para ele quando baixou um pé redondo, depois o outro, ao cascalho de ouro fora do carro. Sem esperar por ele, abriu a porta de madeira entalhada e pesada e entrou na porta de entrada de azulejos reluzentes, balançando os quadris de forma provocativa.

"Quando foi que ela aprendeu a fazer isso?" Edward estava zangado com tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Ela não deveria ser tão sexy.

Edward viu o motorista admirando Bella novamente e disparou uma certeira carranca para ele. Ele avisou o homem uma quantidade suficiente apenas para ser cortês depois de todo olhar de cobiça, então pegou suas malas, passando pelo mensageiro do hotel. Até o momento que chegou ao balcão, Bella estava fazendo o registro de entrada.

"Acredito que você tenha uma reserva para Isabella Swan," disse ela, enfeitando o homem com boa aparência mais velho atrás do balcão com um sorriso sexy.

"Buono," disse ele, dando uma leitura lenta a Bella, parando em seus seios por tempo demais.

Ela sorriu de volta, toda inocente. Edward bufou. Ela era tão ingênua que nem sabia que estava sendo assediada. Estes homens italianos a teriam em suas costas com as pernas bem abertas tão rápido que ela nem sequer viria chegando. A imagem de algum estrangeiro tocando nela enviou um tiro de fogo através de seu intestino.

Ela jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro, e Edward viu quando os olhos do italiano foram novamente em seus seios incríveis. Uma coisa estava clara: Ele não tinha escolha, além de proteger Bella destes espreitadores italianos.

E a única maneira que poderia fazer isso era se eles achassem que ela pertencia a ele. Edward estava meditando sobre como ia tirar as necessárias medidas de proteção sem irritar Bella ainda mais quando o destino pisou dentro. Olhando um pouco embaraçado, o homem atrás do balcão balançou a cabeça. "Signora, sinto muito, não tenho qualquer reserva sob esse nome."

Bella olhou momentaneamente perturbada e, em seguida, disparou um olhar acusador para Edward. "Você pediu a sua secretária por dois quartos, não é?"

Edward se encostou ao balcão. Ele não poderia ter escondido o seu sorriso maroto, se quisesse. Ele coçou o queixo, como se estivesse dando-lhe algum pensamento profundo. "Você sabe," disse ele, finalmente. "Eu bem poderia ter esquecido de mencionar esse detalhe pequeno."

Dando-lhe um olhar que falava muito sobre o quanto ela o desprezava, Bella virou-se para o italiano. "Vou pegar o quarto livre que você tiver. Não," ela disse com veneno de aumento. "Vou pegar o quarto mais caro do hotel. Tenho certeza que meu colega de trabalho ficaria feliz em pagar por ele."

Edward cruzou os dedos e sorriu quando o homem disse as mesmas palavras que esperava ouvir. "Sinto muito, senhora, mas estamos completamente cheios. Não há quartos disponíveis."

"Não há quartos disponíveis?" Ela repetiu em voz oca.

O homem abaixou a cabeça. "Sinto muito, mas só há espaço para o Senhor Cullen."

"Com duas camas de casal?" Perguntou ela, num fragmento final de esperança persistente em seu tom.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que não, signora. Uma cama grande, perfeita para dois amantes."

Edward viu Bella cerrar e descerrar as mãos. Ele não podia ter ficado surpreso se o vapor começaria a sair das orelhas, a qualquer minuto. No entanto, não podia deixar de admirar sua postura diante da adversidade. Quem teria pensado que Isabella Swan teria um pingo de equilíbrio para o nome dela?

"Tudo bem," disse ela quando retrucou, parecendo uma deusa gloriosa em sua raiva. Ela pegou sua mala e arrastou atrás dela. "Vou ficar em outro lugar."

"Signora," o homem chamou por ela, "você não vai encontrar outro espaço por milhas. O Festivale di Matrimonü será neste final de semana."

Edward fez uma tradução rápida e sentiu a dor puxar novamente na barriga. O festival de casamentos? Esta coisa toda com Bella havia se transformado em uma espécie de piada de mau gosto.

Primeiro, ele não conseguia manter suas mãos longe dela. Então ela não iria dormir com ele novamente. E agora, estavam indo para ser cercado por dezenas de casais felizes que estavam comprometendo o seu amor eterno um ao outro. Edward estava certo de que o homem lá de cima estava dando uma boa risada diretamente sobre eles.

Fazendo um esforço claro para manter a preensão de suas boas maneiras, Bella voltou ao redor, e disse calmamente: "Desculpe-me, a cidade hospeda o festival de quê?"

O homem sorriu, mas Edward não perdeu o brilho perverso em seus olhos quando olhou para Bella, então Edward. "No seu idioma, signora, é o festival de casamentos."

Bella parecia doente. "O festival de casamentos?" Ela olhou para Edward, que encolheu os ombros. Ligando o homem inocente atrás do balcão, sua pose claramente em frangalhos, ela repetiu em voz oca, "O festival de casamentos. Você tem que estar brincando comigo."

"Não, senhora, é real. O festival de casamentos ocorre em Saturnia uma vez a cada vinte e cinco anos. É a mais maravilhosa de todas as noites." Ele colocou uma mão sobre seu coração. "O amor está em toda parte durante o festival. Ninguém pode resistir a isso."

Edward passou desconfortável, sentindo algo sinistro e obscuro em seu futuro, mas Bella simplesmente deu uma rápida olhada de soslaio na direção de Edward e bufou.

"Posso com certeza resistir a isso," ela murmurou não muito discretamente.

"Temos vindo nos preparando para o festival por muitos meses, e agora quase está em cima de nós."

Ainda bem que a bola estava firmemente de volta no seu próprio campo, Edward disse: "Parece que vamos estar a compartilhando um quarto, afinal," não se preocupando em manter o som da vitória escondido de sua voz.

Bella pegou a chave fora do balcão e virou-se para enfrentar Edward. "Tudo bem," disse ela, "mas se você acha que isso muda uma única coisa sobre os termos estritamente profissionais de nossa viagem, você está absolutamente errado." Cutucando um dedo em seu peito, ela repetiu, "Totalmente errado."

Com isso, ela pegou a chave fora do balcão e seguiu até as escadas de granito em direção a seu quarto.

Edward sorriu. "As mulheres sempre ficam tão irritadas depois de longos voos. Envie uma garrafa do seu melhor champanhe."

O homem olhou para Edward com uma mistura de compaixão e inveja antes de voltar para uma forma branda profissionalmente. "Está no Quarto 305, signor. Topo das escadas à direita. Vou enviar o champanhe para cima."

Bella se irritou todo o caminho até as escadas. Tanto para seu chuveiro longo e quente. Tanto para seu cochilo perfeito. Tanta coisa para fazer através da viagem em um único quarto. Ela não seria capaz de ficar longe de Edward por um minuto, nem mesmo para se esconder em seu quarto.

Porque era seu quarto, porco fedorento! Ela sinceramente duvidava que teria feito o "_erro_" de reservar apenas um quarto se ela fosse de meia-idade, decoradora de interiores gay masculino. Ela riu-se na imagem de Edward que estava sendo perseguido em torno de um quarto de hotel por outro homem que não podia esperar para ter o seu caminho com ele.

Mas seu sorriso rapidamente desapareceu quando perguntou por que ainda estava um pouco surpresa com o comportamento covarde de Edward. Um quarto com uma cama "_feita para os amantes_" para os dois por cinco dias inteiros.

Edward era o homem mais irritante que já tinha conhecido, pensou ela, enquanto lutava com a chave antiga na porta de madeira antiga. "Porta estúpida," disse ela, mas quando finalmente abriu a única coisa que podia fazer era abrir a boca de admiração.

Ela e Edward estavam indo para compartilhar o quarto de hotel mais romântico no mundo inteiro. Sem mencionar a maior cama. A suíte tinha que ser duas vezes o tamanho de seu apartamento no Noe Valley. Ela estava em pé em uma enorme sala de estar, banheiro e quarto \muito longo. Mármore branco brilhava quando o sol da tarde bateu através das janelas do chão ao teto. Os sofás eram cobertos em belo tecido azul-e-verde cortado tão luxuosamente que ela queria tirar toda sua roupa e esfregar-se contra eles como um gatinho. Uma varanda fora das janelas acenando como pontos de visão das colinas capturando sua imaginação.

Esquecendo tudo sobre sua raiva, se mudou para a varanda como se estivesse em um sonho. A vista era mais bonita do que qualquer foto podia ter visto.

Tentou descrevê-la em sua cabeça, tentou colocar em palavras a visão diante dela para que pudesse chamar Alice e explicar a maravilha da Toscana, as colinas onduladas cobertas de vinhas, ruas de paralelepípedos antigos, um céu tão azul que parecia ter inventado a cor, nenhum dos que, mesmo riscava na superfície.

Um som de dentro da sala a assustou, e de repente se lembrou: Ela estava na Toscana, com Edward, e ia ter que dividir uma cama king-size com ele, mantendo firme a sua regra de não-sexo por cinco dias. Raspe isso. Desde que estava absolutamente certa que Edward não concordaria em dormir no sofá, Bella decidiu que teria de ser a única a sofrer, mesmo que estivesse desesperada por uma cama de verdade. Ela gemeu e se virou, surpresa ao ver que a sala estava vazia.

Saindo do balcão, viu que Edward tinha aberto a mala em um dos sofás da sala de estar, em seguida, desapareceu, provavelmente levando sua bolsa para o banheiro para se limpar. Ainda desejando um longo banho quente, decidiu que iria se limpar depois que chutasse Edward fora por um tempo para lhe dar alguma privacidade.

Sua mala clamava para ser espionada, e Bella não podia resistir. Para sua surpresa, parecia que tinha roupas femininas na mesma. Sentindo-se um pouco ruim sobre espionagem, mas não tão ruim depois do jeito que ele a tinha enganado para compartilhar um quarto e uma cama, ela percebeu que sua mala estava cheia de um dobrado vestido, lindo após o outro. Não havia marcas nos vestidos, nada para indicar o tamanho, ou designer, ou onde eles tinham vindo. Os tecidos dos vestidos eram tão suaves, tão coloridos, ela foi tentada a experimentar um deles, mesmo que estivesse certa de que seria pequeno demais para ela. Além disso, ele saberia que ela tinha bisbilhotado através de sua mala, caso tirasse as roupas de seu belo monte. E a última coisa que queria era que Edward pensasse que ela realmente se importava se ele tinha planos de se encontrar com outra mulher, enquanto eles estavam na Toscana.

Oh Deus. Era tão óbvio. Por que ele não tinha uma amante em cada cidade que visitava, Bella perguntou a si mesma. Ele era lindo e rico, e quando tocava uma mulher, ela derretia com a necessidade.

Ela não poderia lutar de volta o ciúme quando sua cara feia, rindo dela e insultando-a por pensar que Edward poderia escolher passar o tempo com ela quando poderia ter uma mulher bonita, fina e perfeita em sua cama dentro de trinta segundos.

Ela deixou cair as vestes como brasas, não querendo saber mais de alguma coisa sobre a amante italiana de Edward. Bella tinha visto o tipo de magras que Edward gostava pendurada do braço, e duvidava que seus QIs eram muito maiores do que seus tamanhos de vestido.

Sentindo-se desagradável e rancorosa, pegou sua mala e pisou no quarto, irritada com Edward por ser tão mulherengo, mas ainda mais furiosa consigo mesma por se importar.

Ele poderia ter uma centena de amantes italianas por tudo que ela se importava.

Além disso, pensou com um sorriso diabólico, ela trouxe o vestido com ela. Edward não seria o único com estrangeiros belos caindo aos seus pés. Bella sabia do poder do vestido podia transcender qualquer coisa.

Na noite de sábado não tinha o vestido, sozinho, não tinha conseguido a luxuria de sua vida ir para cama com ela? Nenhuma razão que não poderia trabalhar a sua magia potente novamente. Em ninguém, além de Edward, lembrou a si mesma.

Ela enfiou a mão na mala e abriu o vestido precioso, suavizando algumas rugas pequenas com as mãos. Ela não ia ser a Bella, tranquila patética por um outro minuto a mais. Ela ia usar o vestido para encontrar seu próprio amante italiano. E qualquer chance que ela tivesse, estava indo para torturar Edward. Estava indo para torná-lo tão quente por ela que iria precisar de um extintor no momento em que a sua estadia acabasse.

E não importa o quê, ela não ia deixá-lo fazer amor com ela. Mesmo que tivesse de se trancae no banheiro com um vibrador durante toda à noite para lidar como a maneira que ele a fez se sentir, ela ia aguentar isso.

"Vá embora," Bella disse a voz alta e insistente de dúvida, que disse que ela era louca, que disse que não tinha esperança de torturar Edward, quando não avaliava um número negativo sobre o "_como sexy é você?_" Em escala de comparação, Edward era fora da pontuação. Procurou nesta viagem-confusa do cérebro para as afirmações positivas que tinha lido no livro na parte de trás de sua estante. Olhando ao redor da suíte para se certificar de que Edward não estava indo para testemunhar a sua fala sozinha como uma lunática, ela disse, "Eu sou uma mulher forte e bonita. Eu me amo, e outros me amam também."

O som de água corrente, a fez saltar a meio caminho de sua pele. Edward não tinha ouvido falar dela, tinha? Ela só podia imaginar o tipo de ridículo que ele faria se a ouvisse repetir seu estúpido mantra.

Esperando que ela parecesse calma e composta, se virou para olhar pela porta do quarto para a sala. Edward estava encostado na porta do banheiro do outro lado da suíte gracioso, vestindo apenas uma toalha. Seu peito estava bronzeado com um pouquinho de pelo escuro no V entre seus peitorais, e Bella não podia parar, achando que ele devia ser um daqueles modelos de televisão vendendo algum tipo de produto de exercício abdominal com um pacote de seis como o dele. Levou Bella cada grama de força de vontade para não entregar sua excitação intensa e partir apenas olhando para ele.

"Como é o quarto?" Ele perguntou.

Mesmo quando deu um suspiro de alívio que ele não tinha ouvido ela fazer essas afirmações estúpidas, Bella queria bater-lhe por ser tão extremamente confiante. Assim deliciosamente masculino. Tão perfeito. Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito? Não era justo que ela tinha sido dado um rol de deficiências, enquanto Edward tinha sido regado com cérebro, beleza e confiança inabalável.

Edward ainda estava olhando para ela do outro lado da sala. O desafio ficou claro no calor do seu olhar, e a indolência da sua postura. Bella sabia que era hora de tomar algumas decisões, e rápido.

Nunca vou conseguir o que quero da vida se não for para isso.

Alcançando seus novos artifícios femininos, ela disse: "Este quarto é incrível," deixando sua voz a uma queda de estar rouca. Ela tirou os saltos e passou por ele para o banheiro requintado. A banheira de hidromassagem enorme afundava no meio do banheiro estava enchendo com água fervente. Olhando para Edward por cima do ombro, Bella ronronou, "Muito obrigado por preparar um banho para mim. Realmente precisava de um depois de um voo tão cansativo."

Tentando não se preocupar com celulite, lembrando-se que ela tinha estado completamente nua e em controle com Edward na piscina de seu cliente poucos dias atrás, Bella deixou cair uma alça do seu vestido vermelho de seu ombro, depois o outro, empurrando o tecido elástico vermelho do vestido para baixo. O corpete tinha um suporte interno embutido e não foi concebido para ser usado com um sutiã, então seus mamilos apareceram sobre o tecido.

Bella calou, incapaz de continuar.

O que estou fazendo? Ela olhou para o espelho e se viu semi-nua, com Edward de pé a poucos metros atrás dela em nada, além de uma toalha.

Quase com medo do que ela podia ver, se forçou a olhar nos olhos de Edward. A luxúria desenfreada neles infundiram em Bella um novo tiro de confiança. Ela tirou o resto de seu vestido fora junto com a calcinha e entrou na banheira, deslizando na porcelana lisa para a segurança da água quente.

Sentindo-se muito mais confiante pelo menos parcialmente escondida sob as bolhas dos jatos, ela sussurrou: "Ahh, é tão bom," e teve que morder o interior de seu lábio para lutar para trás o seu sorriso de vitória na reação instantânea de Edward para sua provocação erótica.

A toalha em volta da cintura não fez nada para esconder sua ereção enorme. Batendo no azulejo em torno da banheira, sem saber se estava sendo tola ou brava, Bella disse: "Há espaço suficiente para nós dois aqui. Além disso," ela disse, baixando os olhos para esconder a sua mentira, "Eu confio em você para honrar o nosso acordo."

Edward arrancou a toalha na cintura e Bella tem uma visão gloriosa de seu pênis, antes dele subir na extremidade oposta da banheira de hidromassagem, o pelo fazendo cócegas em seus pés e na pele das laterais das coxas quando ele esticou as pernas para fora em torno de seus quadris. Bella puxou as pernas apenas o suficiente para que seus joelhos saíssem no topo da água, qualquer coisa para fugir do calor de Edward.

Todas as terminações nervosas no corpo de Bella estavam em chamas. Cada parte do seu corpo implorando para tocá-lo. Ela queria sentir o comprimento do seu eixo quente em suas mãos. Contra seus lábios. Em sua boceta.

Levou toda a força para não escarrancha-lo na banheira. Ela já estava tão molhada, tão pronta para ele, que sabia quão facilmente ele deslizaria profundamente, tão profundo, em sua esperteza. Seus músculos contraíram com o pensamento. Cansada demais para lutar contra sua excitação por mais tempo, e sabendo que nunca seria capaz de relaxar ou dormir de novo até que aliviasse sua excitação intensa, Bella deixou a deriva a mão sob as bolhas.

Delicadamente, ela tocou-se entre as pernas, empurrando um dedo dentro. Fluido suave revestiu seu dedo, e sua vagina apertou, decepcionando que o dedo magro não era de o nove centímetro quente.

Bella podia ouvir a respiração de Edward que saia em jatos curtos, altos, e isso excitou ainda mais. Estou fazendo isso com ele, ela pensou com satisfação. Estou o deixando louco.

Não só ela queria desesperadamente fazê-lo sofrer, mas Deus todo-poderoso precisava gozar, ou iria enlouquecer sozinha. Sentindo-se deliciosamente safada, em vez de puxar a mão longe do montículo e recolocou na borda da banheira grande, permitiu que seus quadris mexessem firmemente contra as pernas de Edward esfregando pequenos círculos firmes contra seu clitóris. Sob seus olhos semicerrados ela podia ver Edward vendo seus seios enquanto flutuavam na superfície da água, os mamilos aparecendo acima da água, em seguida, movendo abaixo de novo.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Edward rosnou.

Não parando o movimento da mão em seu clitóris, Bella arregalou os olhos, dando a Edward seu olhar mais inocente. "Tomando um banho," respondeu ela, sabendo que ele tinha começado a ver a mão sob as bolhas quando ela girou o montículo úmido e inchado entre as pernas.

Sentindo-se incrivelmente ousada, ela virou a questão sobre ele. "O que você está fazendo?"

Edward perfurou-a com seus olhos verdes. "Observando você se masturbar, eu acho."

A mão de Bella acalmou com as suas palavras audaciosas. Como ela poderia continuar assim? Isabella Swan não era uma menina má! Era uma boa garota que se masturbava na privacidade de seu próprio banheiro, não na frente de um homem viril compartilhando uma banheira.

Mas a fome nos olhos de Edward disse que ela estava fazendo tudo certo, e de alguma forma, Bella conseguiu manter o curso, nunca esquecendo por um momento que era imperativo fazer-se entrar como um foguete, deixando Edward alto e seco.

Bella mexeu-se para deixar os seios a superfície novamente. "Se você tivesse reservado o meu próprio quarto, nós não teríamos este problema. Eu teria sido capaz de me masturbar na privacidade do meu próprio banheiro, quantas vezes eu sentisse vontade."

Um som de asfixia emergiu do fundo do peito de Edward.

"Você pode sair se estiver fazendo você se sentir desconfortável," ela ofereceu, sabendo que milhares de cavalos não poderiam arrastar Edward da banheira.

"Eu não penso assim," disse ele com um sorriso, que parecia um pouco forçado. Ela perguntou o que lhe custava a ficar do seu lado da banheira, quando sabia que ele queria desesperadamente sugar seus mamilos.

"Estou feliz em sentar e apreciar o show," acrescentou. "A menos, claro, você precise de alguma ajuda."

Bella sorriu um sorriso puramente feminino, mesmo admirando sua bravata. "Agora, Edward, você sabe que seria uma violação estrita do nosso acordo. Além disso," ela acrescentou, "posso cuidar perfeitamente bem de mim."

Com isso, ela fechou os olhos e abriu as pernas mais escancaradas. Ouviu Edward desligar os jatos. Sabendo que ele seria capaz de ver tudo o que ela fazia para si só a deixou mais úmido. Ela trouxe uma mão para acariciar seus seios, enquanto a outra rodava seu clitóris cada vez mais sensível.

Tinha sonhado que Edward a via tocar-se sozinha, mas sabendo que ele estava no banheiro com ela, cheirando a sua essência estava dirigindo-a positivamente insana. Estou em uma banheira com Edward, ela se maravilhou, o pensamento era tão mau, tão delicioso, que um largo sorriso nos lábios curvaram.

Seu útero sentia pesado e grosso, como se todo o sangue em seu corpo foi por entre as pernas. Abrindo as pernas ainda mais amplas, deslizou mais um centímetro na banheira para dar aos dedos um melhor acesso. Ela colocou-as entre suas dobras lisas, após a entrada apertada. Ela estava incrivelmente excitada por ter os olhos de Edward sobre ela, a pressão de suas coxas e panturrilhas contra seus quadris.

Seu dedo girava em círculos mais e mais, e ela estava preste a abrir os olhos, para ver o rosto de Edward, enquanto chegava a apenas alguns centímetros dele, quando a água ondulou em seus seios e seus olhos se abriram. Edward estava se movendo em sua direção, atingindo uma mão para ela, a outra bombeando para cima e para baixo em seu eixo.

"Oh Deus, Bella, você tem que me deixar..."

Bella queria desesperadamente que Edward a tocasse, para executar sua língua sobre os mamilos, deslizar um dedo dentro dela. Mas, para sua surpresa, naquele momento crucial, ainda mais do que ela o queria, dar-lhe a doce libertação, ela queria vê-lo implorar. Bella precisava ver Edward sofrer por querer tê-la como ela sofreu por querer ele todos esses anos.

Reunindo a coragem de uma deusa do sexo que não era mais latente dentro, ela colocou seu pé no meio da barriga, logo acima da cabeça latejante de seu pênis glorioso. "Fica lá," disse ela enquanto o empurrou de volta para a água com um esguicho.

Seu rosto era uma imagem de surpresa, assim como tinha sido no banheiro do avião, e Bella teve de engolir uma risadinha. Era hora de terminar o que começou. Assentando de volta contra a borda da banheira, ela estendeu uma perna para fora até que o arco de seu pé foi pressionado contra o comprimento longo e grosso do pau de Edward. Puxando o joelho da outra perna, abrindo-se larga para o olhar atônito de Edward, ela se esfregou, enquanto esfregava os dedos contra a cabeça de seu eixo.

O pesado silêncio no banheiro foi quebrado apenas pelo som da água batendo na porcelana e sua respiração pesada. Bella olhou para longe dos olhos hipnotizantes de Edward e focado em seu pênis, tão glorioso até debaixo d'água macio, aveludado contra a pele sensível na parte inferior do seu pé.

Ela mordeu o lábio e, na orla de gozar, mexeu o pé fora e gritou com o pensamento de Edward batendo nela. Estendeu a mão para ele, e ela estava desfeita.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás de encontro à borda. "Edward," ela gemeu, quando o quadril contraiu na água contra seus dedos loucamente em movimento. Seu orgasmo, embora não tão bom quanto qualquer coisa que Edward fazia sentir com a língua e pau, era muito melhor do que qualquer orgasmo que nunca tinha tido sozinha. Ela não se limitou a contratar entre as pernas dela, ela convulsionou.

Edward ofegou, "Jesus," e quando ela abriu os olhos, Bella o viu gozar em jorros grossos, seu pescoço esticado, seu bíceps flexionados, seu abdômen tenso em um perfeito de seis pacotes.

Saia da banheira, Bella, ela aconselhou-se silenciosamente. Saia da banheira, e será Bella, um, Edward, zero. Mas a combinação de água quente com um enorme orgasmo era uma fórmula poderosa de relaxamento. Ela está tão mal que queria fechar os olhos e ir dormir.

Levante-se antes que te convença a ir para a segunda rodada. Ela não podia ajudá-la, sorriu com o pensamento da segunda rodada. E três. E quatro.

Levante-se.

Seus olhos arregalaram no pensamento. Em um flash, ela foi para cima e pegando uma toalha de banho de cor creme.

"Bella," Edward rosnou em tom ameaçador por trás dela. Ela instintivamente correu para a porta antes que se lembrasse que estava no controle da situação. Conjurando um olhar brincalhão, despreocupado, ela espiou Edward por cima do ombro, e disse: "Estou carente, não é?"

Os olhos de Edward correram da cabeça aos dedos dos pés, em seguida, de volta. O sangue de Bella correu quente, mas ignorou ostensivamente sua excitação. "Vou vestir-me e encontrar um restaurante," disse ela, indo para o quarto sem esperar por uma resposta, esperando que Edward não tivesse notado a toalha apertando em suas mãos trêmulas.

Por que, oh por que, foi a primeira coisa a sair de sua boca quando ela estava nua na frente de Edward era sobre comida?

Bella suspirou e secou-se. De alguma forma iria fazê-lo através da viagem. Ou isso, ou se jogaria da sacada, onde certamente esmagaria uma planta de alecrim lindo quando caísse.

Edward penteou seu cabelo com golpes rápidos e furiosos. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha sido deixado tão insatisfeito por um encontro sexual. Bella o estava deixando arreliado com seu pau.

Ou isso, ou ela não queria você, amigo.

Edward se levantou muito rápido e bateu a cabeça no balcão de mármore em torno das pias. Ele fez uma careta para seu reflexo no espelho. "Macho," disse ele, antes de envolver a toalha na cintura. "Ela está na minha," afirmou, tentando por um sorriso arrogante, mas caiu de bruços, e ele sabia disso.

Edward nunca teve que trabalhar duro com uma mulher. Ele acenou, elas corriam. Ele queria, elas davam. Ele deixou, bem... ele não sabia exatamente o que fizeram quando ele saiu. Mas a única coisa que sabia era que não havia nenhuma maneira que Bella iria estragar sua auto-estima sexual.

Edward se virou e saiu do banheiro, colidindo com Bella enquanto se dirigia para a porta principal de sua suíte.

Ele agarrou seu braço mais ou menos, esperando que parecia que ele estava tentando firma-la, quando na verdade tudo o que queria era finalmente tocá-la. Reprimiu um gemido de desejo quando os dedos que lhe envolvia a parte superior do braço, levemente roçando seus seios incríveis.

"O que você está fazendo com esse vestido?" Disse ele, lamentando sua zombaria e do tom a cada minuto que as palavras voaram de seus lábios. Lidar com Bella era bastante difícil então, ele estava com tanto tesão que queria arrastá-la pelos cabelos até o quarto e levá-la de novo e de novo e de novo, mas vê-la naquele vestido, o vestido incrível do desfile de moda, foi o suficiente para enviar todo o sangue restante longe de seu cérebro.

Bella arrancou o braço de sua mão e deu um passo para longe dele. Lambendo seus deliciosos lábios vermelhos, ela estreitou os olhos. Quando os cílios cresceram em tão pouco tempo? Edward perguntou enquanto observava suas pupilas dilatarem.

"Não que seja da sua conta, Edward," disse ela, seu nome soando como uma maldição, "mas eu vou sair para jantar."

Edward deu mais um passo mais perto dela. "Tudo que você faz neste país é o meu negócio," disse ele, incapaz de parar a torrente de palavras, mesmo sabendo que soava como um idiota. "Eu a trouxe aqui, e tudo o que você vai estar fazendo é comigo." Se apenas isso fosse verdade, pensou ele.

Olhos de Bella arregalaram. "Oh." Sua boca formou um círculo muito pequeno. Doce como o açúcar, ela disse: "Eu não sabia que você era tão exclusivo com os seus colegas. Eu me pergunto por que você ainda me trouxe junto, se você estava planejando tomar todas as decisões de qualquer maneira?"

Edward não confiava em si mesmo estando tão perto de Bella, sobretudo quando ela usava aquele vestido. Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, teria beijado o sorriso do rosto, mas pela primeira vez, não tinha certeza se uma mulher queria que ele a beijasse. Mais uma vez, Edward se arrependeu de sua decisão impulsiva de levar Bella para a Itália. Ele tinha ficado cego pela necessidade de enterrar-se entre os seios, a afundar-se em seu calor úmido.

Zangado com ela, mas ainda mais irritado consigo mesmo, Edward pulou para fora. "Espere aqui por mim. Vou com você." Bella suspirou dramaticamente, mas teve o bom senso de voltar para a sala e se sentar. Se ela já havia tentado fugir, ele teria que bater até que ela sabia quem era o chefe.

Seu pau cresceu sob a toalha com o pensamento de trazer suas mãos para baixo em suas bochechas redondas do bumbum. Ele pegou sua mala fora do sofá da sala e entrou no quarto. Deus me livre Bella sabia que não podia deixar de ficar de pau duro à sua volta, mesmo depois que ele se masturbou na banheira antes. Então achava que ela realmente tinha algum tipo de controle sobre ele.

Não importava o quão legal ele tinha que jogá-lo desse ponto em diante, estava indo para ter certeza de que ela nunca descobrisse o quanto o afetava. Perca o tesão e vista-se seu idiota, ele instruiu-se com praticidade fria.

Cinco minutos depois, surgiu em jeans desbotados e uma camiseta do Red Sox. Bella, estava descansando em um dos sofás de veludo, teve a coragem de levantar uma sobrancelha quando ela o viu, e dizer. "Linda camiseta."

Edward tinha a esperança de envergonha-la a mudar sua roupa, vestindo-se como um vestido patético, mas tinha acontecido o contrário: Ele se sentiu como um idiota por estar mal vestido.

A única coisa que restava a fazer era sair do miserável quarto — da banheira que nunca olharia bem a mesma novamente — e para o ar puro da Toscana. Depois de um jantar rápido ele ia deixar Bella no hotel e rondar os bares da cidade.

Se fosse um festival de casamentos que estava acontecendo, havia obrigado a ser bastante simples, mulheres desesperadas morrendo por um empresário americano para mostrar-lhes um bom sexo.

Edward abriu a porta. "Vamos."

Bella ignorou sua maneira brusca e como ele a seguiu descendo as escadas, sentiu como um idiota o dobro do tamanho. Na parte inferior da escada, o homem atrás do balcão perguntou: "O quarto está bem, senhora Bella?"

Bella agraciou-o com um largo sorriso. "Oh, Giuseppe, é absolutamente perfeito."

Ciúme borbulhava dentro de Edward em sua informalidade fácil. "Giuseppe?"

Bella encolheu um ombro. "Eu liguei para ele para perguntar sobre restaurantes enquanto você estava se vestindo."

"Eu disse a signora bella," — Bella corou e Edward queria dar um soco na boca de Giuseppe — "que iria encontrar muita coisa, como vocês dizem, romance, em Diletto."

À menção de romance, Edward resmungou e saiu para a calçada, fazendo uma anotação mental para dar uma palestra a Bella por exagerar muito sobre os perigos de flertar com homens estranhos, especialmente os homens estranhos chamados Giuseppe.

O tilintar da risada de Bella derramou na rua estreita. Segurando os braços, ela girou em um círculo. "Eu estou apaixonada... Oba!"

Seu cabelo fluia em torno de seus ombros, e seu prazer era mais potente que o crepúsculo. Edward odiava como estava prendendo a respiração, esperando para descobrir por quem ela estava apaixonada. Se ela disse Giuseppe, ele estava indo para trancá-la no quarto do hotel para os próximos cinco dias. Ou melhor, ainda, ele a colocaria de volta no avião e mandá-la para casa. Agora, por que não tinha pensado nisso antes?

"Por quem você está apaixonada?" Resmungou, quando ela não terminou a frase.

Deu-lhe um sorriso travesso, ela mexeu-se para baixo da rua. "Pela Italia, é claro," ela gritou.

Edward admirava o balanço de seus quadris, pensando em como ela parecia maravilhosa na Itália. Mas não era o caso do país fazer a mulher.

Hoje à noite, a presença de Bella na Itália a fez ganhar vida.

Ele puxou a frente da calça jeans, que estava subitamente apertada e desconfortável, e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Se não soubesse, pensaria que Alice tinha amaldiçoado o vestido com uma espécie de poção de luxúria que estava mexendo com as linhas normais de comunicação entre seu cérebro e seu pau.

Ele seguiu Bella, descendo as ruas curvas, para o vale abaixo. Um largo sorriso iluminou seu rosto enquanto ela se virou e apontou para o restaurante. "É isso aí! Diletto. Giuseppe disse que significa "_prazer_" em Inglês. Não é a palavra perfeita para descrever este restaurante?"

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Obviamente, Bella não sabia que muitas pessoas pensavam que a palavra "_dildo_" deriva a sua origem na palavra italiana. Ele decidiu manter o conhecimento para si mesmo. Por enquanto.

Ele tinha que admitir, no entanto, que o interior do restaurante era um corte acima. As paredes eram de estuque, pintadas com um amarelo dourado, os ladrilhos do piso parecia perfeitamente antigas, aparentemente desgastadas com as solas dos pés de milhões de italianos.

Ela deslizou para dentro e o maître imediatamente aproximou-se dela, beijando-lhe a mão e a tocando demais para o gosto de Edward. Não muito gentilmente, ele empurrou o homem de lado, tomando o seu lugar ao lado de Bella. Ela estava abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Edward tinha certeza de que tudo o que disse iria ser mal interpretado por este vigoroso italiano como: "Por favor volte para o meu quarto de hotel."

"Gostaríamos de uma mesa para dois," disse ele, colocando uma mão possessiva em volta dos ombros de Bella. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e tentou encolher o braço fora, assim que Edward segurou-a com mais força.

Eu só estou fazendo isso para protegê-la de estrangeiros depravados, disse a si mesmo. Não que se importasse com a sensação de seus seios pressionando contra seu peito, no entanto.

Edward olhou para o maître que tinha um riso em seus olhos, e para o que parecia ser a centésima vez desde o desembarque na Itália, Edward teve que se abster de esmurrar o homem. O que não daria para estar de volta nos Estados Unidos, onde ninguém olhava duas vezes para Bella.

Ou olhavam?

Ela era bem feita, sem ser demasiado redonda. Voluptuosa, mas não cirurgicamente reforçada, assim como muitas das mulheres que ele esteve na cama. E sabia do fato que as curvas de seu corpo se encaixavam melhor do que ninguém que já teve. Não, pensou com algum espanto, não era impossível que os homens em volta iria achar Bella atraente. Afinal, ele tinha padrões difíceis de atingir, e não conseguia manter suas mãos longe dela.

Confuso com seus pensamentos impertinentes, Edward deixou Bella escapar de seu alcance quando foram levados a uma pequena mesa redonda no centro da sala, onde a cena foi, obviamente, definida para o romance. Ele tinha esperando por uma mesa reservada no canto. Em vez disso, estavam no centro do palco.

Mas em vez de ser constrangido por ser visto com Bella, Edward estava com ciúmes de cada homem no salão que ousou cobiça-la. Algo que todos estavam fazendo no momento.

"Este restaurante é perfeito," disse ela, e em sua alegria, e deu um beijo na bochecha do maître.

Ela não viu quando o homem olhou de soslaio na frente do seu vestido? Ela não tinha qualquer noção de limites pessoais?

Edward ficou furioso com Bella por estar tão livre com sua sexualidade, para beijar outro homem enquanto estava com ele. Edward prometeu que a partir deste ponto em diante, ele ia ser tão encantador que ela não ia olhar para ninguém.

Ele puxou a cadeira e quase empurrou para ela, ignorando seu grito de: "Ei!"

Tão encantador, pensou com uma careta. Ele obviamente tinha que tentar um pouco mais.

"Você queria comer, então vamos comer," disse ele, pegando um menu e abrindo com um plaft sobre a mesa.

Sua brincadeira incrivelmente não ia ganhá-lo todos os pontos também.

Bella olhou para Edward do outro lado da mesa, seus seios fartos arfando com raiva. "Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso," disse ela, suas palavras duras e frias enquanto ela empurrava a cadeira para se levantar.

O maître correu para ajudá-la, mas Edward lhe lançou um olhar que dizia: "_Vou cortar suas bolas fora se você vir aqui de novo,_" e o homem parou no meio do salão.

Edward fechou a menu. "Você não vai me deixar fazer o que?" Ele perguntou, sua voz tão afiada quanto a dela, mesmo que amaldiçoasse a si mesmo por perder aderência de cada boa jogada que ele tinha em seu arsenal.

"Eu não vou deixar você estragar Toscana," respondeu ela, pingando de gelo com todas as palavras.

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas sabia que ia tornar a situação ainda pior se dissesse uma palavra, então parou.

"Eu não sei o que você tem contra mim, Edward," disse ela, em pé na frente dele, as mãos pressionando bastante na mesa, os seios balançando provocativamente em direção a ele. Ele se forçou a concentrar-se em seu rosto e não nos mamilos incríveis enquanto ela disse, "Eu não sei o que você sempre teve contra mim, porque sente que tem que me tratar como se eu estivesse abaixo de você."

Sua acusação estalou sua mente de volta a atenção, principalmente porque a validade do que ela estava dizendo fazia sentir-se como sendo jogado na sarjeta. A sala girou, quando ela disse: "Eu não estava brincando quando disse que eu era completamente contra sua atitude. Eu posso ter concordado em dividir um quarto com você para os próximos cinco dias, mas absolutamente me recuso a deixá-lo pisar sobre mim todo glorioso—"

"Eu sinto muito."

As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele soubesse que estavam chegando. A boca de Bella abriu e fechou várias vezes, mas pelo menos ela parou de dizer todas essas coisas que eram arrancadas ao seu intestino. Era mais fácil pedir desculpas para ela do que lidar com suas acusações.

Eu sempre a tratei como se ela estivesse debaixo de mim?

"Sinto muito, Bella," disse ele novamente, tateando sobre si mesmo para levá-la a sentar-se. "Eu prometo que vou parar de ser tão idiota. É só..." Ele fez um gesto ao redor da sala. "É justo que todos esses homens estão olhando para você com esse vestido, e eu não aguento, porque sei o que eles querem—"

"Eles querem?"

Bella olhou ao redor da sala em surpresa, sua raiva substituída com surpresa.

Edward deu um suspiro de alívio e voltou sua atenção para longe do que um empurrão violento que ele dera. Ele disse: "Cada um deles, Bella," e ela sentou-se ao mesmo tempo mordendo o lábio em um show de descrença.

"Como quem? Mostre-me."

Graças a Deus ela não estava o deixando, pensou, o nó abriu em seu intestino. Ele apontou um dedo polegar em cima do ombro para o maître, então o garçom ao lado dele, depois desistiu, e disse: "Um monte, Bella. Todo homem aqui quer tira-la desse vestido. O minuto que você entrou pela porta começaram a se perguntar como seus seios se sentiram em suas mãos, como seria a sensação de ter suas pernas em volta deles, enquanto eles—"

"Certo, Edward," ela interrompeu, seu rosto cor de rosa, os olhos brilhantes. "Eu entendo. Você não precisa dizer mais nada. Vamos tentar ter um bom jantar, depois dormir um pouco para que possamos trabalhar um pouco amanhã."

Ela abriu o menu, e Edward perguntou em sua súbita mudança de comportamento. Qualquer outra mulher teria comido a atenção que estava recebendo, mas Bella parecia insegura sobre como lidar com isso. Ele deveria ter ficado de boca fechada, mas se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou a mão dela.

"A atenção não é uma coisa ruim, você sabe," disse ele, não muito certo porque estava tentando fazer Bella se sentir melhor, mas tudo o que podia fazer era tentar.

Bella olhou para sua mão e piscou com incerteza. "Toda minha vida quis ser invisível," disse ela suavemente. "Não," ela corrigiu dor irradiando a partir dela, através de sua mão, com as suas palavras. "Eu tenho sido invisível. Quem olharia para a menina gorda, a menos que tivessem algo que dizer?"

"Bella, você não está gorda," disse Edward, percebendo que não estava apenas dizendo isso para apaziguar. Ele realmente quis dizer isso.

Ela puxou a mão. "Disse para você não fazer troça de mim. Por que você não para?" Ela implorou.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Estou falando sério, Bella. Você está linda."

"Pois bem, o que quer," disse ela, e ele poderia dizer que estava tentando ser forte, mas a quebra na voz dela deu-lhe a dica.

A banda começou a tocar, e Edward decidiu que havia apenas uma maneira de quebrar a tensão. Levantando-se, estendeu a mão. "Dança comigo."

Após um momento de incerteza, Bella deixou-se ajudar a levantar e levá-la até a pista de dança. Puxou-a em seus braços, sentindo sua tensão dura contra ele. Ele deixou os dedos jogar em seus cachos, muito macios, fios de seda. Enquanto esperava, a música embalou trabalhando seu feitiço sobre Bella, e sentiu os músculos amolecer. Seu corpo aliviou contra o dele, o vestido flui em suas pernas, e ele teve que trabalhar para manter-se e não crescer mais duro do que já estava, com certeza iria assustá-la se ela pudesse sentir a protuberância em seus jeans. Graças a Deus eles não eram de um tecido mole, caso contrário, seu pau seria suscetível ao ataque a Bella ali mesmo na pista de dança. Depois do jeito que ela tinha o provocado na banheira ele queria amarrá-la aos postes da cama em seu quarto de hotel e fazer todas as coisas possíveis que poderia pensar em seu corpo exuberante, sensível.

Tentando livrar-se da imagem incrível dos jogos de bondage com Bella de sua mente, Edward fez-se focar em quão bem eles se moviam juntos, ele e Bella. Suas curvas eram o contraponto perfeito para a sua força tensa. Por cima do ombro viu a luxúria nos olhos dos outros homens. Ele queria usar um distintivo, alguma coisa para declarar: "Ela é toda minha."

A música terminou, mas ele não queria deixá-la ir. Mais uma vez começou a se perguntar o que estava errado com ele, mas depois percebeu que simplesmente não ligava mais.

Se era assim que se sentia certo, ele não podia acreditar quanto tempo havia desperdiçado em combatê-la.

Alisou para trás uma mecha de cabelo de Bella, escovando-o passado por sua orelha, vendo-o fluir por cima do ombro. Cada parte dele queria beijá-la, para levar o lóbulo da orelha por entre os dentes, para provar o suave, que a pele cheirava em seu pescoço, para ir mais baixo, para acariciar a parte superior dos seios com a língua...

O estômago de Bella rosnou e quebrou o encanto. Ela se afastou e deu uma risadinha autoconsciente. "Acho que meu estômago sabe quando é hora do jantar, não importa onde estou no mundo."

O estômago de Edward resmungou em voz alta, e ele sorriu. "Você ouviu isso?" Bella balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio dessa maneira sexy novamente. "Olhe o que você começou."

Bella levou o caminho de volta para a mesa. "Tudo parece tão delicioso," disse ela, quando abriram os seus menus, "e não sei mesmo o que as palavras significam."

Edward riu e se sentiu bem. Como há muito tempo. Ele fez sinal para o garçom vir. "Nós queremos o que eles estão comendo," disse ele, apontando para o casal sentado atrás deles. "E uma garrafa de Chianti."

Bella sorriu para ele, e o estômago de Edward capotou. Provavelmente, apenas as dores da fome, disse a si mesmo, mas de repente não tinha tanta certeza.

A refeição foi servida, parecia e cheirava melhor do que qualquer refeição que Bella já teve. Ela queria cavar e devorar o nhoque na frente dela, mas suas inseguranças habituais surgiram novamente. E se ele achasse que ela era uma porca? Mesmo que tinha dito que ela não era gorda — como se ela tivesse que acreditar em um milhão de anos — a última coisa que queria fazer era lembrar a Edward o quão grande ela estava, não quando estava com o vestido, de qualquer maneira. Então, ao invés de cavar o nhoque, ela deu uma mordida delicada da massa e teve que abafar o gemido de êxtase quando derreteu em sua língua. Ela colocou o garfo e limpou os lábios com o guardanapo.

"Algo de errado com a sua comida?" Edward perguntou sua testa franzindo de preocupação.

"Oh não," disse ela, "é incrível. Eu sou, hum..."

"O quê? Você estava morrendo de fome, não é? Coma."

Edward estendeu um pedaço da massa cabelo de anjo, e um pouco de molho pousando em seu queixo. Antes que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo, Bella estendeu a mão, limpou o molho de fora com o dedo médio, e lambeu-o.

Edward gemeu. "Há tanta coisa que um homem pode ser esperado tomar. Faça isso de novo, e eu não vou ser responsável por minhas ações."

Bella olhou para o dedo limpo. "Eu não... não era..."

Edward sorriu. "Realmente desejo você, você sabe," disse ele, em seguida, retornou à sua massa com gosto.

O que é que isso quer dizer? Bella pensou enquanto olhava para ele, confusa com absolutamente tudo o que Edward tinha dito a ela desde que havia pedido desculpas por seu comportamento rude quando se sentaram.

O cheiro do macarrão, do pão recém-assado e vinho tinto doce flutuava sob o seu nariz, e seu estômago roncou novamente, mesmo com mais insistência neste momento. Assistindo Edward desfrutar de sua comida, enquanto estava usando cada grama de vontade para ignorar o dela, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar: Por que os homens podem comer o quanto querem? Por que eu sempre me preocupo em comer em público? Quem eu estou tentando impressionar? Edward? Ele nunca vai ficar impressionado comigo, então por que estou me privando da melhor comida que eu já provei?

Bella olhou ao redor do restaurante para os outros clientes, que estavam curtindo muito seus jantares, e fez a sua mente. Ela estava na Itália, e ia fazer mais do mesmo. Alcançando o garfo, deu uma mordida de nhoque, depois outro. Um gemido suave de prazer escapou de seus lábios, e quando levantou os olhos do prato, viu Edward vê-la atentamente, seus olhos verdes brilhando a luz das velas.

Forçando o medo que vibrava em sua barriga para parar, ela disse, "Você quer um pouco?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça, então ela pegou uma garfada da massa e estendeu-a sobre a mesa. Ele passou os dedos longos e bronzeados em torno de sua mão, lançando calafrios de cima para baixo na sua coluna vertebral. Seus olhos queimavam no dela, ele colocou a boca em torno do garfo e puxou a massa em sua língua. Bella praticamente podia sentir os lábios quentes sugando seus mamilos.

Mas não importava como o toque de Edward a fazia se sentir, ela tinha que lembrar que Edward tinha muitas amantes. Bella não podia enganar-se e acreditar que ela era especial. E a julgar pelas roupas bonitas em sua bagagem, tinha muitas escondidas nas proximidades.

De repente, ela puxou a mão e colocou-a no prato com um som metálico. "Estou cansada," disse ela. "Se você não se importa, vou cham" Mas antes que pudesse dar uma boa noite e fugir da promessa quente que leu em seus olhos, um jovem garanhão italiano lindo se aproximou da mesa.

"Bella signora, você vai me homenagear com uma dança?"

"Eu?" Ela lutou contra o impulso de olhar por cima do ombro para ver se o jovem estava conversando com alguma mulher atrás dela. Então ela se lembrou. Estava usando o vestido. Evidentemente, os seus poderes mágicos não tinham acabado ainda.

Virando com um largo sorriso, ela estendeu a mão para ele, feliz com a desculpa para ficar longe de Edward.

"A bella signora," Edward interrompeu com um sorriso, "está ocupada agora mesmo."

Se Bella não tivesse estado tão confusa com o show dos ritos masculinos acontecendo entre os dois homens, poderia ter sido capaz de rir de Edward como estava, obviamente, flexionando seus bíceps.

Era apenas a sua sorte, ela amaldiçoou, por que Edward tinha escolhido aquela noite especial para se tornar possessivo com ela. Especialmente quando já tinha decidido que não ia, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, ceder às exigências do seu corpo, não importando o quanto queria sentir o seu peso pressionando-a para baixo no colchão. Além disso, desde que era quase positivo que ele tinha uma amante italiana escondida, Bella não estava preste a perder sua única chance de dançar com um estrangeiro sexy. Claro, os ombros não eram tão amplos como Edward, seus olhos castanhos não tinham o calor latente dos olhos verdes de Edward tinham, mas tudo isso era mero detalhe, ele era definitivamente o segundo cara mais bonito, com quem poderia dançar.

Ignorando Edward, Bella deixou o rapaz a levar para a pista de dança. O italiano abraçou-a, pressionando as linhas firmes de seu corpo contra o dela, mas Bella não era capaz de prestar atenção nele, não quando Edward estava olhando fulminante em sua volta, não quando preferia ter os braços fortes quentes de Edward.

Como se estivesse à distância, ela se viu dançando com o estrangeiro lindo, suas mãos movendo para baixo em suas costas, e sabia, sem dúvida, como orgulhoso Jasper estaria dela. Edward nunca teve uma mulher levada para longe dele, Jasper tinha dito. No momento, Bella não tinha pensado que iria ser a primeira, mas agora esperava que quando Edward a visse como esse cara interessado nela, ele começaria a querê-la por um décimo tanto quanto ela o queria.

O acorde quente do violão clássico lembrou-lhe daquela fatídica noite no desfile de moda. Parecia uma vida inteira de distância, uma vida onde ela era a garota invisível escondida no canto, e Edward era o maior pirata que saqueava um navio inteiro e nunca notá-la por todo o ouro e prata cegando-o. Lá na Itália, no vestido, Bella sentiu-se que a menina estava esvaindo. Era assustador perder a pessoa que sempre tinha sido, mas a alegria que sentia em sair de seu casulo, mesmo que tivesse trinta anos, era tão grande que queria cantar para o mundo todo.

Presa em uma corrida repentina de alegria, ela puxou o italiano mais perto e aproveitou as sensações dos músculos masculinos duros contra suas curvas suaves. Ele não era Edward, mas estava com ela, então, que era a coisa mais importante.

A música mudou a partir de suave e lenta, a pulsante e intensa. Bella seguiu a liderança de seu parceiro, derretendo-se para ele. Ele se movia tão bem e ela estava se sentindo tão viva, tão novinha em folha. Estava na bela Toscana, nos braços de um homem bem-construído italiano, pelo menos, cinco anos mais novo que ela.

De repente, todos os seus sentidos se tornaram vivos. Edward não está na mesa mais, ela percebeu. Ele roubou-a do italiano, sem uma palavra e puxou-a em seus braços. Ela pressionou seus quadris contra os seus, esfregando-se contra o bojo de espessura na parte da frente da calça jeans.

Bella não tinha ideia para onde seu parceiro de dança anterior tinha desaparecido. Tudo que sabia era que estava, finalmente, onde pertencia. Nos braços de Edward.

Em uma repetição da noite no desfile de moda, Edward puxou-a para fora da pista e para a rua. Mas, em vez de estar em San Francisco, em vez de voltar ao seu loft e atacar um ao outro com avidez, eles estavam numa parte dos mistérios da Toscana.

Edward parecia saber exatamente onde queria levá-la ao conduzi-los na rua longe de seu hotel, em seguida, através de uma brecha em uma parede de pedra antiga. Atravessaram uma estrada de terra estreita para um campo de oliveiras selvagens. Edward estava se movendo tão rápido, que Bella tropeçou em seus saltos.

Em um instante ele se virou e pegou-a. Uma luz fina de luar brilhava através dos ramos de oliveira, iluminando o desejo nos olhos de Edward, completo e sem disfarces. Bella estremeceu quando a recuou no tronco da árvore. Ele apertou contra ela, e várias azeitonas balançaram do ramo para o chão.

"Você é minha,"

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


	4. Chapter final

_** RESOLVI POSTAR O RESTO DA ESTÓRIA, SÃO 4 CAPÍTULOS EM UM.**_

_**Em um instante ele se virou e pegou-a. Uma luz fina de luar brilhava através dos ramos de oliveira, iluminando o desejo nos olhos de Edward, completo e sem disfarces. Bella estremeceu quando a recuou no tronco da árvore. Ele apertou contra ela, e várias azeitonas balançaram do ramo para o chão.**_

_**"Você é minha,"**_

ele rosnou, em seguida, sua boca foi descendo sobre a dela. Sua respiração quente se espalhou contra seus lábios, e seu coração parou de bater. O atrito sensual de suas coxas pressionadas contra o V entre as pernas era insuportavelmente maravilhoso. Ela estava úmida, tão lisa e pronta para ele. Apenas um beijo, ela explodiria.

Mas ele não inclinou para beijá-la. Ao contrário, esperou que ela desse o primeiro passo, dizendo: "Diga-me o que você quer, Bella," e ela não sabia se ria ou chorava. Afinal, toda esta coisa de "_limites profissionais_" era uma ideia estúpida.

Por uma noite, num olival em Saturnia, não podia esquecer as repreensões de Jasper para ceder a Edward? Não era justo ela perder algumas horas de prazer carnal com o homem mais incrível em todo o continente?

Edward passou a perna contra ela, e seu corpo praticamente chorou através do tecido fino do vestido, por meio da renda quase inexistente de sua tanga. Nova vida surgia através dela novamente, e com ele veio um novo poder. Ele a queria, e sabia o que fazia.

A Bella antiga teria se escondido a partir desses sentimentos, certo de que ceder à necessidade de Edward, cedendo às suas necessidades, estava errado.

A nova Bella ia ter tanto prazer, tanta alegria, tanto de Edward como poderia conseguir. Ela tinha trinta anos de labuta para compensar, e por Deus, fazendo amor com Edward em um bosque de oliveiras sob uma lua em Toscana era o lugar perfeito para começar.

Equilibrando-se instável nas pontas dos pés, ela lambeu o lábio inferior cheio de Edward. Ela gemeu quando o gosto explodiu em sua essência de-todo-macho misturado com Chianti e a necessidade. Seus lábios saboreavam com prazer, mas ainda assim, ele afastou-se muito ligeiramente.

"Diga-me, Bella."

Bella se viu incapaz de olhar nos olhos dele. Toda a sua timidez bateu como um tijolo, mas ela percebeu, com uma força semelhante à raiva, o quanto odiava sentir-se tímida.

Corajosamente encontrou o seu olhar, ela escovou o polegar sobre a barba escura, sexy no queixo de Edward. "Eu quero você, Edward," disse ela, e ele gemeu se aproximando para beijá-la.

Líly estalou com um dedo nos lábios, macio e ainda mais forte, ao mesmo tempo. "Eu quero que você seja meu parceiro de negócios esta semana," disse ela, e seu rosto caiu. Sentindo-se perversa, ela acrescentou: "E quero que você seja meu amante, também."

Suas palavras foram registradas, em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos dela e suas mãos em toda parte. No seu cabelo, nos seios, correndo até as coxas. Ela puxou para fora da calça a camiseta e correu os dedos até seu abdômen duro, amando os montes e vales de seus músculos. Não foi possível obter o máximo dele como ela queria, então puxou sua camiseta por cima da cabeça. Ele a soltou tempo suficiente para que pudesse acabar de puxar a camiseta. Ela jogou a camiseta no ar e pousou em um ramo da oliveira que estavam encostados.

Não podia parar, estava tão incrivelmente feliz, e seu riso ecoou pelo bosque de árvores na noite gloriosa. Edward segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e inclinou a boca em direção a sua para obter um melhor acesso a ela. Ele chupou e lambeu e mordeu e provou, e ela refletiu todos os seus movimentos.

Seus dedos tremiam de excitação, e se atrapalhou com a pressão sobre os seus jeans, querendo sentir a maciez aveludada quente de seu pênis em suas mãos. "Ajude," disse ela entre mordidas de amor, mas tudo o que ele fez foi rir baixinho e sacudir a cabeça em um não.

"Muito ocupado com seus seios perfeitos," ele murmurou, e era verdade, ele estava espalmando e escavando seus seios, tendo os mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador e esfregando-os de tal maneira deliciosa que ela realmente não podia discutir com ele.

Finalmente, o botão abriu no jeans, e ela rapidamente abriu o zíper. "Sim," disse ela na vitória, depois de ter vencido a batalha com as calças estúpidas. Se fosse por ela, ele iria andar nu, ou talvez, em uma toga romana. Certamente os romanos não usavam nada sob suas togas, no qual teria acesso fácil ao seu pênis sempre que ela precisasse.

Deus, como ela precisava tocá-lo.

Empurrou o jeans para baixo dos quadris magros quando ele puxou o vestido até a cintura.

"Linda tanga," disse enquanto admirava a renda preta com beijos vermelhos sobre isso. "Deu-me algumas ideias." Ele começou a se ajoelhar, mas tanto quanto Bella queria que a língua em seu clitóris, ela precisava levá-lo em sua boca mais.

"Não, eu primeiro," disse ela, enquanto caia de joelhos, mal estremecendo quando uma azeitona dura rangeu sob a rótula. O que era um pouco de dor quando estava com o rosto no pau mais incrível já criado?

Ele era tão duro e suas veias estavam visivelmente pulsantes. Um montão de espessura de pré-sêmen claro descansava na ponta, esperando por ela lambê-lo. "Delícia," disse ela enquanto se inclinava e roubava com sua língua em toda a cabeça.

Edward gemeu e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos, empurrando a ponta contra os gordos lábios franzidos. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e lambeu e chupou no comprimento dele, propositadamente ficando longe de sua cabeça sensível. Seus dedos brincavam com suas bolas, a pele macia de seu ânus. Ele resistiu em sua boca, finalmente conseguindo fazer a cabeça escorregar entre os lábios.

Bella sugou na ponta, tão grande e redonda e deliciosamente inchada, deixando a língua brincar com o pequeno buraco. Então ele a empurrou em sua boca, e estava levando-o em sua garganta tão profunda que podia, sugar toda a vida fora dele. Todo o tempo sentiu-se crescer incrivelmente molhada, seus sucos escorrendo para baixo de sua coxa, sabendo que estava apenas alguns segundos de sentir sua língua lambendo seu clitóris.

"Oh Deus, Bella," ele rugiu, enquanto seu pênis pulsava uma vez e depois duas vezes em seguida, três vezes em sua boca, sua cabeça quente batendo em sua garganta. Bella queria chupar até a última gota de sua essência doce e instintivamente ela apertou os lábios em torno de seu eixo e apertou-lhe as bolas como ele gozou.

Suas pernas cresceram moles e ela sorriu ao redor de seu pênis, ainda duro como uma rocha em sua boca. Seus dedos soltaram o cabelo, então estava chutando os pés para fora de seus sapatos, pisando para fora da calça jeans para ficar nu de joelhos na frente dela, beijando-a profundamente, apaixonadamente.

"Você é incrível," disse ele.

"Eu amo o seu gosto, Edward."

"Deixe-me te provar agora," disse ele, reposicionando-os de modo que ela estava deitada de costas, embalada pelas raízes antigas, da oliveira. Ele empurrou o vestido sobre os seios. "Levante os braços, querida." Ele puxou o vestido e delicadamente colocou na sua frente antes de virar para olhá-la à luz do luar, com apenas a calcinha de renda minúscula e o sutiã que cobria sua pele nua de seu olhar.

"Bella Bella," ele sussurrou reverentemente e seu coração encheu-se com algo que ela tinha medo de citar. Enfiou os polegares sob as bordas da sua tanga e deslizou para baixo de suas coxas, inflamando cada centímetro de pele que tocava, na sequência de seus dedos com mordidas e beijos de amor.

Seus dedos encontraram seu montículo inchado, e ele distraidamente começou a pressionar e rodar nisso. Ela levantou os quadris em seus dedos e ele olhou para ela, um brilho travesso nos olhos. "Você sabia que algumas pessoas pensam que _diletto_ vem da palavra italiana _dildo_ é onde nós fomos?"

Quando ele disse _dildo_, ele deslizou dois dedos dentro dela. Os músculos de Bella contraíram com prazer. Ela estava tão perto.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mais de prazer do que em resposta à sua pergunta. "Não," ela ofegou, "Eu não sabia disso."

"Ah," disse ele, deslizando os dedos dentro e fora dela, cada fração de uma polegada mais perfeito do que a outra contra a sua pele febril, "você gosta de dildos não é, Bella?"

Ela teria corado se não já tivesse tão vermelha. Como ele poderia saber sobre sua coleção de vibradores que foram pedidos pelo correio? Como poderia saber o quanto ela gostava de brincar com eles até tarde da noite após vê-lo em uma das festas de Jasper, depois de observá-lo de longe por toda a sala?

"Você já usou um vibrador?" Ele perguntou, e quando Bella gemeu, "Sim," ele se curvou e lambeu seu clitóris no mesmo ritmo que bombeava seus dedos dentro e para fora. "Conte-me sobre o seu favorito," ele exigiu quando tirou a boca dela.

"Eu..." ela suspirou, "Eu não posso. Por favor, Edward," ela implorou, mas ele tinha abrandado os dedos para baixo, e ela sabia que tinha de obedecer-lhe.

"Quão grande é isso?" Ele perguntou sua voz rouca.

Bella mal conseguia respirar, então ela não tinha certeza de como poderia responder-lhe. Por que estava torturando-a com isto? Mas ela sabia o porquê, porque cada segundo que passava se sentia melhor um com o outro.

"Para cada resposta," ele prometeu: "Vou lamber alguma parte do seu corpo."

"Vinte e três centímetros," disse ela, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha em questão. "Meu clitóris, Edward. Lambe meu clitóris agora."

"Assim como meu pau," ele disse, inclinando a cabeça e substituiu seus dedos com a língua, deslizou profundamente em seu canal. Novamente e novamente enfiou, em seguida, puxou para fora e lambeu seu clitóris antes de levantar a cabeça.

"Será que vibra?"

Novamente, ela mal podia respirar, precisava gozar tão mal. Suas perguntas eram torturas doces. "Sim, ele vibra," disse ela com os dentes tremendo. "Meus mamilos," gritou ela.

Seus dedos deslizaram de volta para ela, seu polegar pressionando suavemente contra o clitóris dela, em seguida, seu hálito quente estava na parte de baixo do seio. Ele sugou em sua carne e moveu sua boca, repetindo até que só o mamilo dela permaneceu seco e duro com necessidade. Colocou os lábios em torno do pico rosado, e ela arqueou em sua boca. Sua língua brincava com a carne enrugada, então, finalmente, ele chupou rígido enquanto mergulhava os dedos em sua boceta duro e rápido e profundo.

O orgasmo atingiu Bella como uma bala, explodindo através de cada célula em seu corpo. Edward alternou de um mamilo ao outro, esfregando as bochechas na barba por fazer contra seus montes macios, finalmente, Bella puxou sua boca com a dele.

Puxando ele pegou um preservativo no bolso de trás, e, com explosões, ele mergulhou dentro dela. Seu orgasmo começou desde o início. Ele era todo homem, e ela era toda mulher: Adão e Eva na oliveira onde a vida estava estourando do solo abaixo.

Bella esfregou-se contra Edward, correspondente a cada impulso de sua língua com a sua própria. Combinando as batidas de seus quadris com sua própria pulsação frenética. Sem o vibrador jamais poderia tê-la preparado para o seu comprimento, quente e duro dentro dela, e ela ordenhando ele, pulsando contra o seu eixo latejante.

O fogo durou, então, saciada para o momento, eles estavam ofegantes em solo estrangeiro. Bella esfregava de volta em Edward, mais feliz neste momento que nunca tinha estado antes, segura dentro do casulo da feminilidade recém-adquirida, seu primeiro gosto de uma vida mais doce do que qualquer coisa que poderia ter imaginado.

Jogando a precaução para o vento, Bella decidiu que para o resto da viagem ela ia ser livre e selvagem. Uma mulher americana iria aprender sobre a verdadeira paixão na Itália.

Independentemente das consequências.

Rindo como crianças quando puxaram a camiseta de Edward debaixo da oliveira, colocaram suas roupas de volta para ter alguma aparência de ordem e andaram de braço dado, de volta até a rua sinuosa para o hotel. Edward sentiu-se mais solto do que estivera em anos, como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado dele. Foi tentado lutar contra o sentimento — que sempre manteve o firme controle sobre todas as emoções que ameaçavam a confusão da sua bem ordenada vida — mas decidiu desta vez ir com o fluxo. Afinal, estava em Toscana.

Viver um pouco não iria matá-lo.

A única nota destoante na noite perfeita estava sobre o seu regresso ao hotel. Ele havia sonhado em ter Bella submissa amarrada aos postes da cama, mas logo que entrou no quarto, ela puxou a mão da sua.

"O que há de errado?" Perguntou ele, com mais medo do que queria admitir sobre o que ela estava preste a dizer. Isto foi um erro ou voltaria sobre nós querendo ser amantes.

Em vez disso, ela apontou para sua mala. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu esqueci tudo sobre isso."

Edward olhou para a mala e depois volta para ela. "Esqueceu-se sobre o quê?"

A raiva relampejou por seus incríveis olhos azuis, então Bella se moveu em direção a sua mala e jogou o conteúdo no chão. "Sobre essas roupas! Como você se atreve a fazer amor comigo quando está planejando se encontrar com outra mulher aqui. Como pude esquecer por um único segundo que você é um homem com uma amante em cada esquina? Eu sou uma idiota."

A voz de Bella quebrou, e Edward ficou chocado com a sua volatilidade emocional. Ela sempre tinha sido como um rato, e agora estava fazendo-o chegar a uma base regular e surtando sobre tudo. Por que não poderiam as coisas vão bem por uma vez? Quando Bella estava preocupada, era uma explosão atrás da outra. E o pior de tudo foi que Edward sabia que ele era responsável pela colocação de todas as bombas em seu caminho.

Ele podia ver o quão forte ela estava tentando ser, mas seu lábio inferior estava à beira de tremor. Ele arrastou-a em seus braços.

"Eu trouxe para você," disse Edward, sentindo-se mais um pouco culpado por ter deixado fora o fato de que ele foi pegar algumas roupas para Bella, porque não queria ela andando com ele na Itália e com suas roupas enormes e sem cor.

De repente ela parou de se debater em seus braços, e ele pode vê-la pesando a verdade de suas palavras. "Eu parei no estúdio de Alice, antes de sairmos."

Bella surpreendeu-o puxando fora de Edward e caindo na risada. "Você e Alice na mesma sala juntos? Não posso acreditar que você não tem nenhuma cicatriz por todo seu corpo. Quero dizer," Bella divagou em um ataque de risos, "Alice realmente te odeia."

Edward forçou um sorriso mesmo que ficasse magoado com as palavras de Bella. "Sem brincadeira. Ela estava à beira de me cortar em pedaços com a tesoura enorme." Forçando as palavras passadas o pedaço de culpa em sua garganta, ele disse: "Você parecia tão incrível com seu vestido no desfile de moda que eu queria que você tivesse um pouco mais como ele."

Bella esfregou as lágrimas de riso de seus olhos. "Você estava disposto a enfrentar as garras de Alice por mim?"

Edward não confiava em si mesmo para falar. Se fizesse, poderia falar acidentalmente, com Bella sobre suas razões reais para pegar as roupas, então ela o odiaria mais uma vez. Ele simplesmente estendeu as mãos de Bella e balançou a cabeça, esperando que ela não fosse investigar mais fundo.

Bella puxou para mais perto e colocou os braços em torno dele. "Edward," sussurrou em seu ouvido, "você pode ser tão incrível. Obrigado."

Surpreso, ele disse. "Você realmente acha isso?"

Os olhos de Bella brilhavam com apreço quando olhou para ele. "Eu realmente faço."

Com um brilho perverso, ela disse, "Agora é minha vez de lhe mostrar o quão incrível eu posso ser," e deu um beijo em seu ponto de pulsação. Seu coração disparou a velocidade tripla e seu pau pediu pela liberação a partir do interior da calça jeans.

Seu corpo reagiu a ela como se nunca tivesse tido qualquer mulher o despindo desde a puberdade, Edward teve alguma visão pequena no fato de que ele era, para ser franco, um idiota. Como poderia ter pensado que Bella iria constrangê-lo? Na verdade, foi exatamente o oposto, precisava para bater fora os homens com um pau grande e duro.

Ele fechou os olhos, relaxando nas carícias de Bella. Uma de suas mãos foi itinerante sobre a protuberância grossa do seu sexo, a outra estava apertando sua bunda. Edward perguntou como poderia ter sido tão cego sobre a sexualidade inata de Bella. Se ele tivesse realmente estado na mesma sala umas centenas de vezes e nunca percebeu o jeito que ela fazia sua libido disparar em linha reta até à estratosfera?

"Vamos deixá-lo nu," disse ela enquanto desfazia a pressão sobre seus jeans. Todo o sangue restante no seu corpo disparou em linha reta até o pênis quando ela fez um rápido trabalho em suas roupas. Levando a mão na dela, ela pegou um punhado de laços de seda da sua bagagem aberta no chão. Mais ousada do que ele já tinha visto ela antes, ela disse: "Siga-me para o quarto. Essa seda toda isso deu-me uma ideia que estou morrendo de vontade de experimentar. Quem quer ser voluntário?"

Edward apontou para seu pênis. "Eu tenho certeza que ele é."

Bella tentou manter uma cara séria, mas o seu sorriso ganhou a batalha. "Sim, ele certamente parece, digamos, à altura do desafio."

Empurrou Edward para baixo na cama, e ele disse: "Que diabos. Eu poderia muito bem ser voluntário também." Ele agarrou seu pulso e deu um beijo quente na pele macia interior. "Mas só se você for gentil comigo. Afinal, esta é minha primeira vez."

Bella murmurou, "Eu duvido seriamente disso," mas então ela estava beijando-o, e ele esqueceu tudo sobre a réplica inteligente que estava prestes a fazer.

Na cama, Edward sempre tinha sido o agressor. Instigava a cada escapada sexual. Mas cada vez que ele teve relações sexuais com Bella, ela o surpreendeu. Em primeiro lugar, naquela noite, quando ela se masturbava na frente dele em sua cama, em seguida, na piscina quando ela teve medo de fazer amor em plena luz do dia, e novamente na banheira do hotel, quando ela tinha se dado prazer conscientemente a apenas alguns centímetros longe dele. E agora estava amarrando-o. Levando sua ideia brilhante e correndo com isso.

Bella disse: "Eu amo olhar em seus olhos quando você vem dentro de mim," isso teve Edward tão quente e duro que mal a ouvi dizer, "mas agora, acho que seria muito mais divertido, muito mais divertido," ela repetiu em um sussurro rouco, "se você fosse meu escravo."

A palavra "_escravo_" tinha Edward quase saindo da cama com a necessidade. Oh Deus, como essa mulher sabe sobre a fantasia de todo homem, para ser amarrado e cativo debaixo de uma mulher que o queria para o sexo?

Ela pegou uma gravata vermelha e azul-listrada da pilha em cima da cama. "Meu servo cego," disse ela, suave e firmemente envolvendo o laço ao redor dos olhos.

Enquanto suas mãos ainda estavam livres, e ele tinha um sentimento que não iria ficar assim por muito tempo, Edward colocou-as como concha nos seios de Bella através de seu vestido. Ela gemeu quando ele amassou a carne e escondeu o rosto no vale macio entre eles. Esfregou o restolho de suas bochechas contra seus mamilos duros, mesmo quando puxou para baixo o tecido de malha que mantinha sua pele deliciosa dele.

Bella empurrou para ele uma última vez com um gemido de prazer, então habilmente capturou as mãos e as puxou longe de seus seios. "Uh-uh-uh," disse ela, "você é meu escravo agora, Edward. Vai fazer o que quero quando quero."

Balançando os seios o resto do caminho para fora do vestido, ela esfregou a pele contra o rosto de Edward. Ele queria desesperadamente sugar seus mamilos, mas ela não deixava. Em um torpor de querer, ele mal percebeu quando Bella escorregou outro laço em torno de seu pulso direito e garantiu-lhe preso a cabeceira da cama de ferro. Após a fixação do nó, ela correu beijos para baixo do braço, do pulso para o interior do cotovelo ao ombro.

Esta foi a primeira vez que Edward jamais havia estado em uma posição submissa na cama, mas se sentiu tão bem, não seria, certamente, a última. "Bella, você está me matando," disse ele, com satisfação, prazer em ouvi-la tilintar de riso na resposta.

"Espero que sim," ela murmurou quando começou a trabalhar em seu pulso esquerdo. Edward estava dolorido para ela beijar o interior de seu braço esquerdo e não pôde reprimir o gemido de prazer quando ela fez. Mas quando, segundos depois, a boca macia estava em seu pênis, ele fez mais do que um gemido.

Ele implorou.

"Chupe-me, Bella," insistiu ele.

Em certo ponto o pau dele ficou frio e desprovido de sua boca. "Será que vou ter que colocar uma mordaça em você, também?" Ela ameaçou.

Edward balançou a cabeça, amando como no controle ela estava deste jogo. "Não, Bella. Eu vou estar bem," disse ele, tentando manter o sorriso do seu rosto. "Eu juro."

"Hmm," disse Bella, executando um dedo levemente até o interior da coxa, parando na parte inferior das suas bolas. "Como posso ter certeza?" Ela disse, enquanto repetia a tortura doce que definia cada centímetro de seu corpo em chamas. "Quem é sua amante?" Ela perguntou em uma voz dura.

O pau de Edward cresceu mais um centímetro impossível em seu tom. "Você," disse ele quando foi capaz de recuperar o fôlego.

Ela enrolou seu punho em torno de seu pênis, rígido. "E quem é meu escravo?"

Edward contraiu em sua mão, incapaz de encontrar as palavras.

Bella lambeu a cabeça doendo. "Perguntei quem é meu escravo, Edward."

"Eu," ele gemeu. "Eu sou. Vou fazer o que quiser. Qualquer coisa."

Podia sentir seu sorriso, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. Bella gostava de estar no comando. Que surpresa. E era boa no que faz.

Um momento depois, ela montou no peito de Edward, e ele desesperadamente desejava que tivesse uma mão livre para acariciar sua boceta molhada. Podia sentir o cheiro de sua essência, e era o mais poderoso afrodisíaco no mundo.

"Vou desatar a sua mão, mas tem que me prometer que vai fazer exatamente o que eu lhe disse para fazer."

Edward assentiu. "Eu prometo, Bella." Qualquer coisa para tocá-la. Para prová-la nos lábios.

Ela desamarrou sua mão direita e passou os dedos em torno de algo que se sentiu estranhamente como um pênis. "É o meu vibrador," ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, deixando os seios escovar contra o peito.

Edward gemeu. "Oh Deus Bella, por favor, me diga que você vai me deixar..."

"Fique quieto!" Ela disse, e Edward calou a boca e tentou esperar pacientemente para o que seria definitivamente o destaque de sua vida até agora. "Eu vou espalhar minhas pernas abertas acima de você, então vou deixar você guiar o vibrador em mim, um centímetro de cada vez."

Edward mão tremia com a necessidade de começar a trabalhar na boceta de Bella, Bella, estava claramente apreciando a tortura de fazê-lo esperar por isso. Senhor sabia que ele gostava muito de seu gozo.

"Estou tão molhada, Edward," ela disse, e quando abriu as pernas mais amplas acima de seu peito o cheiro dela doce tornou-se mais potente. E, em seguida, seu dedo estava em seus lábios. "Prove-me, Edward," disse ela.

Avidamente, ele chupou o dedo em sua boca, e quando fez isso ela guiou a mão livre para suas coxas. "Aqui, Edward," disse ela. Seu dedo procurou por um botão na base do pênis, algo que traria para a vida vibrando, e finalmente encontrou.

O zumbido se juntou a sua respiração pesada, e Edward sentiu a ponta de seu pênis crescer molhado. Ele não podia acreditar, estava praticamente prestes a entrar no ar, ele estava tão ligado.

Ele pressionou o comprimento do pênis contra seus lábios lisos e mal deslizou contra seu clitóris. "Estou gozando, Edward," ela disse, sua voz já não era um comando duro, mas um apelo para a liberação. "Não pare!"

Ele não poderia ter parado no mundo. Aumentando a pressão do vibrador por graus, ele continuou a deslizar o comprimento contra sua umidade. Deus como queria ser o vibrador. Ela rebolava a boceta no brinquedo de plástico, e quando seus gemidos se transformaram em um grito de prazer, deslizou-o ao máximo.

Quando seus tremores diminuíram, ele deslizou o brinquedo da boceta para fora e atirou-a para a cama. Antes que ela pudesse recuperar o controle, ele simplesmente tinha que prová-la, então cobriu com a palma em torno de suas nádegas e deslizou sua boceta até a boca. Ela se acomodou com um suspiro de prazer, e ele avidamente lambeu e chupou seus sucos, deslizando sua língua em sua vagina apertada.

Ele deslizou dois dedos dentro dela, e os músculos de Bella seguraram-no firme quando ela começou a andar em sua mão. "Edward, sim, há, mais uma vez," gritou ela, quando seu segundo orgasmo rasgou através dela.

Edward chupou seu clitóris mesmo quando bateu a palma da mão contra ela. Ele queria que ela tivesse tanto prazer quanto ele prórpio. Ele não teve tempo, no entanto, para dissecar este pensamento, porque Bella estava deslizando de seu rosto e reatando seus vínculos.

"Bom escravo," disse ela, então se abaixou e tirou a boca em um beijo selvagem que atirou todo o caminho até sua alma. "Você tem gosto de gozo," ela murmurou, enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior. "Meu gozo." Ela capturou sua boca novamente e roubou o resto de sua respiração. Quando tinha aprendido a beijar como uma deusa? Ele se perguntou, então esqueceu tudo, apenas o latejar de seu pênis enquanto ela colocava a mão em torno dele. Sua boca trilhado um caminho de destruição em seu peito, parando para sugar seus mamilos, finalmente, encontrando o seu eixo, duro e latejante e prestes a explodir a qualquer segundo.

"Bella," disse ele, "eu não aguento"

"Sim, você pode," disse ela, chupando-o em sua boca doce, lambendo sua língua em volta da cabeça, acariciando suas bolas, circulando sua língua.

Assim quando Edward ergueu-se em sua boca, estava prestes a explodir, a boca de Bella tinha ido embora, o preservativo foi rolado, e seu pau estava na boceta, quente e úmida dos seus sonhos. Ela se inclinou para frente e caiu primeiro um mamilo, depois o outro em sua boca enquanto cavalgava-o diretamente no esquecimento.

Ele gritou o nome dela e tudo ficou escuro em sua mente e não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa senão na vagina que estava apertando cada grama e saindo do seu pau. Ele mal ouviu gritar seu prazer, ele mal percebeu que estava sugando seus mamilos como um bebê faminto. Ele mal sabia que seu próprio nome quando explodiu dentro de Bella.

Preto virou azul, e tudo ficou escuro por um minuto quando Edward tentou se lembrar de como respirar. Bella deve ter desatado os pulsos, porque estava em seus braços, e ele estava segurando-a com força para ele.

Alice não tinha estado brincando quando Bella disse que ia ser uma deusa na Itália. Bella foi, sem dúvida alguma, uma deusa por inteiro.

E ela era toda sua.

Seu bronzeado fica bem em mim, Bella pensou quando acordou, debaixo do braço de Edward. Sua cabeça estava aninhada em seu pescoço, e ela adorava a maneira como a respiração, suave e quente faziam cócegas no cabelo na base da cabeça. E pensar que estava planejando dormir no sofá. Que desperdício teria sido.

Ele se mexeu, e seu pênis duro e quente prensou contra a sua coxa. "Bom dia," disse ele, rolando-a sobre ele.

Mesmo cheio até a borda com o brilho de amor incrível de Edward, Bella não poderia rebater suas profundas inseguranças fora. Ela era grande demais para estar esparramada em cima de qualquer um, mesmo que ele tivesse sido o único a posiciona-la lá. Ela tinha sido capaz de deixar ir e desfrutar do seu pequeno jogo de servidão uma vez que tinha os olhos vendados Edward. Mas agora, na luz da manhã, ele iria ver tudo o que ela tão desesperadamente queria esconder dele. Bella começou a se mexer fora dele, mas Edward acalmou-a com uma mão firme em seu traseiro.

"Onde você pensa que está indo? Você não acha que é justo, ser o mestre de hoje?" Ele brincou.

Claro que ela estava virando uma centena de tons de rosa, Bella fez uma piada fora de seu desconforto. "Eu não quero acabar com você," disse ela, fingindo uma risada, despreocupada e sexy.

Olhos verdes de Edward brilharam com pesar. "Você não está me esmagando," disse ele, mas assim mesmo, o encanto foi quebrado, e ele ficou mole contra ela. Sufocando o seu gemido de descontentamento, ela fingiu felicidade.

"Não vamos perder mais um minuto," disse ela animada. "Não posso esperar para verificar através de cada loja de antiguidades na cidade. Dê-me um minuto, e vou estar fora do chuveiro."

Ela correu bastante fora do quarto até o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás dela com segurança. Encare os fatos, ela disse a si mesma, a noite passada foi uma anomalia. A magia da Toscana, combinadas com a fadiga da viagem e Chianti tinha enrolado os dois, e eles tinham feito alguma loucura, embora maravilhosas, coisas juntos.

Mas algo dentro dela, uma parte irracional de esperança no coração de Bella, desejou que ela estivesse errada. Talvez a primeira noite, no desfile de moda, tinha sido uma anomalia, talvez até o dia à beira da piscina foi um acidente, mas a noite passada... Não era a última noite especial?

Não, não é especial. Incrível era mais parecido com isso.

Ontem à noite ele me queria como um homem quer uma mulher, ela pensou, lembrando-se da maneira que tinha rasgado a roupa um do outro no olival, no momento em que ela caiu de joelhos sob a lua e tomado seu tempo quente em sua boca, as sensações incríveis que abalaram ela como Edward quando tinha deslizado o vibrador dentro dela, a totalidade de se unir como amantes, a segurança de acordar com seus braços apertados em volta dela.

Bella ligou o chuveiro, ela não poderia usar a banheira de novo, não depois das memórias que ela e Edward haviam criado lá juntos e foi sob o jato quente. Não importava o que, não importava quão preocupada estava sobre o seu sexo grande ser um acaso, estava indo para ter um bom tempo na Itália. Estava em uma terra de contos de fadas, afinal, com um orçamento de conto de fadas para comprar mobiliário para uma casa mais bonita do que qualquer coisa além de seus sonhos.

Exceto para Edward, é claro. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, ele era a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto.

Quando Bella saiu correndo do quarto e se trancou no banheiro de mármore, Edward desejava que ele pudesse estar confuso. Infelizmente, ele não estava. Ele sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Seu próprio comportamento passado estava voltando para assombrá-lo. Em grande forma.

Quantos anos ele tinha propositalmente ignorado Bella? Ele poderia ensinar um curso de olhar através dela. Ao fazer exatamente o que ela o acusou: de agir como se estivesse debaixo dele.

Nunca havia ocorrido a Edward se perguntar por que ele era assim antes, mas hoje quando a luz solar fluía através das janelas enormes os raios leves trouxeram claridade desconfortável com eles.

Você não pode se esconder mais, uma voz de dentro disse.

Curiosamente, foi quase um alívio. Outro pequeno pedaço desse fardo invisível, que estava carregando em torno de como durante tantos anos foi caindo. Ontem à noite pela primeira vez no olival e, agora, sozinha na cama que trazia as marcas da sua vida amorosa, frenética ímpia, Edward podia sentir algo dentro dele esticando e puxando as suas ligações.

Ele saiu da cama e, nu, passeava pelo quarto. Ele não ia ser capaz de encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça juntos hoje, porque antes que pudesse fazê-lo, tinha que recolher todos eles. Em vez de virar as costas para o que sentia, ao invés de se afogar em sexo, sem nome sem rosto, com alguma garota que não significava nada para ele, Edward procurou a coragem não só de reconhecer seus sentimentos por Bella, mas para descobrir o que esses sentimentos realmente significavam.

Mais do que isso, ele precisava descobrir o que estes sentimentos lhe custavam.

Bella não tinha saltado do nada em sua tela de radar nos últimos três dias. O desfile tinha sido um importante catalisador, certamente, mas não foi o começo da importância de Bella em sua vida.

Não. A verdade, provavelmente era muito óbvia para qualquer um, mas para ele, foi que Bella sempre foi importante para ele.

E talvez tenha sido a magnitude de quanto Bella importava que tinha sido o seu problema o tempo todo.

Bella saiu do chuveiro, enrolada da cabeça aos pés em toalhas creme fofas. "Sua vez," disse ela.

Edward pegou Bella quando ela tentou contornar ao passar por ele. Seus olhos estavam abatidos, seus movimentos bruscos e desajeitados. Ele sabia que ela estava com medo de sua rejeição, que ele começasse a agir como se ela não fosse boa o suficiente para ele novamente, mas estavam na Toscana, só os dois. Onde o que se passasse entre ele e Bella ficariam somente para seus olhos.

Edward não pensaria nada além até o final da viagem. Mesmo que ele sempre foi um planejador, não havia planejado o efeito que Bella teria sobre ele uma vez que o tocasse. Uma vez que ele a tocasse.

Mas as primeiras coisas primeiras, ele precisava colocar um sorriso de volta nos lábios de Bella, e o brilho de volta em seus grandes olhos azuis.

"Eu sei que você está animada para começar a procurar," disse ele numa voz cheia de promessas sensual, "mas estou esperando um convite para outra rodada, esta manhã."

Ele foi recompensado com um sorriso de surpresa de Bella, e seguiu-o com um beijo estalado em seus lábios corados.

"Quando eu vou ter que pagar?" Ela perguntou, sua voz tímida, com os olhos piscando maliciosamente.

Edward pegou a toalha, fingindo dar um puxão para baixo. "Qualquer conversa mais assim," ele rosnou, "e você vai estar pagando agora." O pulso na garganta de Bella pulou em atenção, e ele não podia parar, mas acrescentou: "Eu não consigo pensar em nada mais doce do que provar a sua pele, limpa e doce do chuveiro."

E era verdade. Edward nunca tinha apreciado a beleza natural da mulher tanto. Ele sempre gostava da sua mulher maquiada e bem vestida, não limpa de limpo e com cheiro de sabonete de lavanda.

Bella aconchegou contra ele, e a puxou para mais perto, correndo os lábios pelo seu rosto, para cobrir o pulso selvagem em seu pescoço. Em um instante, ele a tinha na borda da cama, com as pernas em volta dele, um preservativo, e seu pau duro e enfiando dentro de sua boceta. Ele estremeceu dentro dela, Edward poderia ter ficado dentro de Bella para sempre.

Desta vez, em vez de empurrar o pensamento longe, em vez de fazer uma desculpa sobre como boceta de Bella era tão boa como qualquer outra mulher, Edward deixou a palavra ressoam em seu crânio.

Para sempre.

De cinco dias para sempre num piscar de olhos, ele estava louco. Mas mais louco ainda era o sorriso que facilitou em seu rosto e por todo o corpo.

Uma peça do quebra-cabeça estava firmemente no lugar. Ele se perguntou quantas mais iria descobrir ao longo do dia.

Voltando para casa em San Francisco, Alice e Jasper estavam realizando uma reunião de cúpula em seu estúdio de design. Pensando o quão bom Jasper olhava em seu domínio, como bem preenchia os espaços vazios com seus ombros largos, Alice virou e mexeu com a sua máquina de café expresso para esconder seus pensamentos lascivos ridiculamente. Ele era o melhor amigo de sua irmã, pelo amor de Deus, e o conhecia desde quando ela ainda estava colocando erros em sua boca. Por tudo o que sabia, Jasper tinha uma queda por Bella. E por que não ela? Bella era doce, reconfortante, a melhor amiga que qualquer um poderia ter. O coração de Alice afundou até que odiava a inveja mesquinha. Decididamente, se certificou que seus dedos estivessem ainda calmos quando ela derramou a bebida de Jasper e trouxe-o para a mesa de café no canto.

"Você provavelmente sabe por que eu lhe pedi para vir," disse ela.

Jasper balançou a cabeça e distraidamente pegou seu copo e tocou na bebida quente para esfriar. "Estou preocupado com ela, também," disse ele.

Alice pausou, não sei como dizer o que ela precisava dizer sem ferir os sentimentos de Jasper. Afinal, Edward era seu irmão. "Hum, a coisa é que seu irmão é, bem..."

Jasper olhou para ela e habilmente terminou a frase. "Um idiota completo quando se trata de mulheres?"

Vermelho havia brotado na face de Alice. "Exatamente," disse ela secamente, imaginando onde a versão sincera de si mesma tinha desaparecido. "E não tinha certeza se você tinha percebido que..." Ela deixou as suas palavras cair. Ela não queria fazer Bella ficar mal, dizendo que tinha uma queda pelo indigno irmão de Jasper, se Jasper já não sabia.

Mais uma vez, Jasper veio em seu socorro. "Bella tem uma quedinha por Edward?"

"Bingo," ela disse, e encolheu-se interiormente. Bingo? Que tipo de idiota diria: "bingo" ao sentar-se tão perto de um cara realmente quente? "Estou realmente preocupada com ela. Eu não sei como vai fazer isso através de uma semana inteira com Edward tratando-a como se não fosse boa o suficiente para lustrar seus sapatos. Talvez," Alice disse, observando cuidadosamente Jasper, "nós devêssemos ir para a Itália."

O rosto de Jasper se iluminou. "Por que não pensei nisso antes? Você é um gênio, Alice."

O coração de Alice cresceu pelo menos um tamanho total maior no elogio de Jasper. Ele realmente nunca tinha notado antes. Claro, ele sempre tinha sido bom o suficiente, mas era o tipo de bom que era para um filhote de cachorro. Ainda emocionada do comentário de gênio, Alice sorriu largamente, e disse: "Ótimo! Vou ficar on-line e fazer algumas reservas de avião para esta noite." Tarde demais, ela percebeu que estava agindo de maneira muito animada em ir para a Itália para salvar sua irmã. Ela não podia morder de volta um pouco de culpa sobre o outro motivo para querer ir para a Itália com Jasper: Ficar algum tempo sozinha com um gostoso como Jasper seria o paraíso puro.

Jasper tirou o Palm Pilot para verificar seu calendário. "Hoje não vai dar. Estou de plantão pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas."

"Você não pode mudar com alguém?"

Ele parecia mal-humorado. "Não, infelizmente não posso. Todo mundo já foi para as quarenta e oito horas." Ele esfregou os olhos e parecia sombrio. "Minhas horas são loucas, ultimamente, que é exatamente como consegui Bella nessa confusão em primeiro lugar. Que melhor amigo eu sou."

Alice queria golpear seus ombros largos e dizer-lhe que não devia ser tão duro consigo mesmo, mas de alguma forma, manteve o impulso sob o controle. Deus me livre Jasper descobrir que ela tinha uma queda por ele. Nunca foi uma garota patética, e ela não estava preste a começar.

"Mas eu tenho algum tempo vindo para mim. Provavelmente poderia tirar alguns dias sem que se torne demasiado de um desastre no hospital."

"Então vou reservar um voo para sábado e vamos estar em Roma na noite de domingo?"

"Parece bom. Chame-me com a informação do voo e o vou encontrá-la no aeroporto."

Alice balançou a cabeça, tensa com antecipação. Engraçado como tudo de repente de tirar Bella das garras do mal do Edward ficou em segundo, muito distante de estar perto de Jasper por vários dias.

O amor ardente de Bella e Edward era o choque de cafeína perfeita para a sua primeira manhã na Itália. Depois de engolir expressos escaldantes em um café da esquina, enquanto pulava no carro alugado que Giuseppe havia contratado para eles, foram com alegria para as ruas de Saturnia. Edward tinha vindo para a região em compra de viagens anos anteriores, mas o sol nunca pareceu tão brilhante, o céu tão azul, o expresso tão perfeitamente amargo. Ele queria mostrar a Bella a melhor loja de couro do mundo, a fábrica de tapete antigo, o famoso gelato fora da praça. A beleza foi um presente dele para ela. A cada vez loja ela o surpreendeu, seu olho de decorador ao encontrar os pequenos toques que fariam a casa de seu cliente um deleite para todos os que entrariam. Qualquer dúvida sobre a capacidade de Bella para decorar a casa inteira desapareceu, ela encontrou azulejos pintados à mão para a cozinha, uma fonte de água para o pátio, sedas suaves para as paredes do quarto.

Durante todo o dia, Edward não conseguia resistir jogando um jogo perigoso com a mão de Bella macia e quente na sua. Sua imaginação transbordou com as visões de seus corpos nus escorregando e deslizando contra as sedas que pairavam em torno de sua cama de dossel.

Silenciosamente, ele a viu pousar suas mãos talentosas em uma antiga estátua em sua loja favorita de paisagismo, outra peça do quebra-cabeça escorregou no lugar. E se ele deu para a forma como Bella o fazia sentir-se?

Leo, o proprietário, disse algo que fez Bella jogar a cabeça para trás e rir. Seu riso tomou conta de Edward, e ele retrucou a atenção, sentindo-se deixado de fora da brincadeira e desejando que fosse a única pessoa que pudesse fazer Bella tão feliz.

Ele deslizou o braço em volta da cintura, e Bella inclinou a cabeça em seu ombro, o proprietário convenientemente os deixou em paz um com o outro. "Eu juro," disse ela com um suspiro, "vou mudar para cá."

Edward sorriu. "Estive pensado nisso uma ou duas vezes também." Ele franziu a testa. "Não me diga que Leo pediu-lhe para casar com ele."

Bella riu novamente. "Bem... agora que você chegou ao assunto ele perguntou..." Ela beijou Edward na bochecha. "Na verdade, disse que eu deveria ser uma modelo para um destes." Ela apontou para uma estátua e corou. "Eu sei que ele é um grande paquerador, mas ainda assim..." A voz dela se afastou, e parecia insegura de si mesma.

Não querendo nada para arruinar seu bom humor, especialmente não suas inseguranças sobre o próprio corpo que ele achava mais valorizado cada vez mais, Edward fez um show de inspecionar a estátua em tamanho real do sexo feminino na frente deles. Ele correu as mãos sobre os seios e sorriu.

"Primeiro de tudo, seus seios são muito mais impressionantes do que os dela."

Bella bateu-lhe no ombro. "Shh. Não tão alto! Você está me constrangendo."

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O quê? Você não acha que Leo já notou e admirou eles?"

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mas não rápido o suficiente para esconder os mamilos rapidamente endurecimento. "Não, eu não tinha pensado nisso, muito obrigado," disse ela, mas não conseguia esconder seu sorriso.

"Nesse caso, jovem senhora," ele brincou: "você tem bastante para aprender quando se trata de homens. Particularmente qualquer homem com sangue italiano nas veias." Edward voltou-se para a estátua e passou as mãos para baixo após sua cintura. "Sim, eu tenho que dizer que você é mais luxuriante, muito mais intrigante do que este pacote amplo. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso."

"Luxuriante?" Bella bufou. "Quando você introduzir essa palavra no seu vocabulário?"

Edward levou Bella em seus braços. "Quando eu fiz amor com você pela primeira vez."

Bella corou, mas não se afastou quando ele se abaixou e beijou suavemente seus lábios. O beijo não era tanto sobre paixão como era sobre conforto. E assim como tinha todo o dia sempre que as coisas se sentiam muito certas, muito boas, sempre que os novos sentimentos de Bella ameaçavam dominá-lo, Edward teve que lutar contra o desejo de deixar ir. Para correr o mais longe dela quanto podia.

De alguma forma, o pensamento de voltar à vida que ele sempre amou muito, a liberdade de estar com uma mulher diferente a cada fim de semana, alguém que parecia bonita em seu braço, mas raramente era espirituosa, suficiente para fazê-lo rir — não iria parecer grande coisa agora, não é?

Como se ela pudesse ler sua mente, Bella olhou para ele, voltando-se tímida e ansiosa quando ele ficou em silêncio e pensativo. Por incrível que parecesse, era a incerteza de Bella que fez Edward pular fora de seu humor.

Eu não quero voltar como as coisas eram antes, Edward pensava com clareza súbita. Isto é muito melhor.

Ele agarrou a mão de Bella, gritou para Leo que eles telefonariam mais tarde para providenciar o transporte, e disse: "Vamos nos divertir."

Bella seguiu-o ao seu pequeno carro de aluguel e subiu no banco do passageiro. "Eu já estou tendo um bom tempo, Edward. Este dia todo, foi um sonho tornando-se realidade para mim."

Edward enfiou as mãos nos seus cabelos e beijou-a uma vez, duro e possessivo. Ele ligou o rádio e dirigiu passando pelos campos de azeitonas e uvas, assobiando para as canções pop no rádio. Ele puxou a mão de Bella no seu colo e ficou feliz quando ela deixou lá, batendo os dedos em sua coxa no ritmo da música. Ele tentou não pensar em pensamentos sujos, mas com os dedos avançando cada vez mais perto de sua ereção crescente, ele estava tendo um momento difícil para trabalhar sua ereção.

Estacionou o carro em um pequeno lote de cascalho fora de uma casa de estuque velha. Ele esperava que Nonna estivesse em casa. A avó de um de seus clientes anteriores, desde que Edward conheceu Nonna há cinco anos em uma viagem de compras, cada vez que estava na cidade, a visitar era como voltar para casa. E estava certo de que ela iria adorar Bella. O portão se abriu, e ela falou rápido em italiano. Bella saiu do carro, e a mulher se aproximou e beijou ambas as bochechas.

Edward, explicou: "Nonna faz o melhor almoço de cesta de piquenique na cidade." Ele apertou a mão da Nonna. " Cestino per il picnic?"

Ela assentiu com alegria. "Certo!" Nonna olhou maliciosamente a Bella. "E una bella donna, vero?"

"Sim," ele disse quando Bella piscou com incerteza a ambos. "Ela é uma mulher muito bonita."

Bella corou e começou a protestar, mas Edward cortou. "Você não quer insultar a sabedoria antiga de Nonna, quando ela está prestes a montar o melhor almoço de sua vida, não é?"

"Não," disse Bella, como um sorriso radiante. "Não quero insultar esta mulher linda. Oh, como eu desejo que eu pudesse entender italiano."

Edward e Bella seguiram Nonna em sua cozinha-loja. "Da próxima vez, vamos vir ficar por um mês. Você vai aprender em um momento."

Bella parou em seu caminho. "Da próxima vez?"

Edward estava perplexo com o que disse. Ele havia ficado atordoado quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, mas se sentia tão bem que as deixou cair. E desde que ele não conseguia pensar em uma resposta, fez a única coisa que restava em seu repertório: Ele a beijou.

Nonna gargalhou com alegria por trás deles. Bella empurrou. "Estamos a embaraçando," insistiu.

Edward aliviou por ter contornado o momento constrangedor, disse: "Pelo contrário, ela está adorando. Acho que você é a única que está envergonhada."

Subindo para o seu desafio, Bella agarrou-o, disse: "É isso mesmo, espertinho?" Deu ua ele um grande beijo. Quando ela finalmente o soltou ele teve que se concentrar na respiração durante cinco segundos.

Edward escondeu o seu sorriso de vitória. "Não. Acho que você me provou o contrário."

Bella continuou provando que ele estava errado de novo e de novo. De tímida a magnífica em questão de dias — o que poderia ser o próximo?

Ele puxou uma cadeira para Bella, e se sentaram em uma mesa de madeira bebendo os copos de grappa que Nonna havia despejado de uma garrafa, curto redondo com cera vermelha seca ao longo de sua garganta. Os três caíram em um silêncio amistoso enquanto Nonna cortava fatias grossas de pão integral caseiro recheado com azeitonas pretas e alcaparras. Ela puxou uma cesta de vime grande dos ganchos no teto e a encheu com o pão em conjunto de patê fresco, um punhado de queijos, salame, presunto, azeitonas, picles, e uma garrafa de Chianti.

O estômago de Bella resmungou, e Edward riu enquanto as bochechas ficavam rosa. "Toda vez que eu chegar perto de Nonna vou me tornar um animal de rapina," disse ele, para tentar aliviar Bella sobre seu sofrimento. Ele se inclinou para perto dela e disse, com uma voz suave cheia de promessas, "Na verdade, acontece a mesma coisa toda vez que chego perto de você, também."

Bella sorriu, mas não era um grande sorriso verdadeiro. Era um pequeno sorriso trêmulo que fez Edward acariciar seu cabelo. "Eu aposto que você já esteve aqui com um monte de meninas. Eu me pergunto como Nonna pensa que eu me comparo."

Edward abafou um gemido, mas não conseguiu suprimir completamente sua irritação. "Bella, nós temos que continuar fazendo isso?"

Bella corou e encarou-o. "Eu não sou a que teve dezenas, não sou boba o suficiente, mais como centenas de namoradas! Por que é tão errado supor que você tenha estado aqui antes com pelo menos outra mulher?"

Nonna parou de encher a cesta de piquenique. "Ha un'accelerazione da zero a sessanta in died secondi."

Edward assentiu. "Si, Nonna."

"O quê?" Bella bateu a palma da mão aberta sobre a mesa, pulando com surpresa quando ela olhou para sua mão e percebeu o que tinha feito. Um pouco encabulada, disse: "Como posso pedir desculpas em italiano?"

"Scusi."

"Scusi, Nonna," disse ela, seus grandes olhos azuis cheios de arrependimento, então os estreitou e voltou-se para enfrentar Edward. "Vá em frente, estou esperando. O que ela disse?"

Edward limpou a garganta e tentou não rir. Agora não era o momento para o humor, não quando Bella parecia louca o suficiente para castrá-lo. "Ela disse que foi de zero a sessenta em segundos."

A boca de Bella caiu aberta. "Eu?"

Edward assentiu.

"Ela deve ter se enganado," disse Bella, deixando cair às mãos ao seu colo e apertando-os juntos empertigados. "Eu sou muito mesmo-controlada."

Edward abriu as mãos e apertou-as entre as suas. "Confie em mim, para Nonna isso significa como um grande elogio. Em sua juventude aposto que ela era um fogo de artifício real."

Como se Nonna tivesse entendido suas palavras, piscou para eles por cima do ombro. "E por falar nisso," ele acrescentou, "desde que você esteja se perguntando, você é a única mulher que eu já trouxe para ver Nonna."

Bella levantou os olhos azuis, uma pequena cintilação de esperança brilhando. "Você jura?" Ela sussurrou.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre seu coração. "Sobre meu coração, Bella."

Nonna suspirou e entregou Edward a cesta de piquenique. "Divertirsi!"

Bella agradeceu Nonna com as únicas palavras italianas que ela conhecia até agora, mas disse "Tante grazie" foi cortado pelo abraço espontâneo da mulher.

Edward puxou para um abraço Nonna e fez uma anotação mental para enviar uma generosa doação à maravilhosa mulher. Então pegou a cesta de piquenique com uma mão e a mão de Bella com a outra. Ele ainda estava sofrendo seu ataque na cozinha de Nonna, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era ignorante o suficiente para pensar que ele não causou isto a ele mesmo. Ele não poderia pensar uma única vez nos últimos vinte anos que tinha feito tudo o que podia para capturar a confiança de Bella.

Então por que ele estava de repente tão desesperado para tê-lo?

"Tem lugar especial em mente para o piquenique?" Perguntou ela, quando se dirigiam de volta para baixo da colina da casa-loja de Nonna. "Ou eu deveria manter meus olhos abertos para uma parede de rocha em um pedaço de sombra?"

Edward tirou os olhos da estrada estreita e sorriu em Bella. Ele estava feliz pelo seu bom humor estar de volta. "Acho que você vai gostar do lugar que tenho em mente." Ele pegou uma curva à esquerda em um galpão em ruínas.

Como a estrada tornou-se mais instável e menos pavimentada, Bella disse: "Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, acharia que você estava tentando me sequestrar."

"Ninguém nunca vai encontrá-la aqui, minha linda." Edward fingiu uma risada maníaca.

Bella deu uma risadinha quando chegaram ao final da colina. Edward parou o carro na frente de um arbusto de cipreste largo, alto próximo a vários outros carros. Ele pegou a cesta e fez sinal para Bella para segui-lo por um caminho estreito. "É por aqui." Apesar de Bella parecer em dúvida, ela o seguiu.

Momentos depois, eles estavam parados às margens de um lago pequeno e deslumbrante. Vários casais e famílias estavam espalhados ao longo do gramado enquanto seus bebês brincavam jogando areia no ar com pás em miniatura. "É tão lindo," Bella disse suavemente.

Ela avistou o grande balanço de madeira em uma árvore de carvalho antiga e correu para isso. Deslizou para o assento de madeira e jogou-se fora da terra.

Edward deu-lhe um empurrão firme. Ela suspirou: "Não tão alto, Edward!" Ela voou para o ar, mas quando voltou ele a empurrou para baixo duro novamente e novamente, até que seu cabelo estava voando livre por trás dela e suas saias subiram sobre os joelhos e ela estava rindo.

Edward não conseguia resistir à risada dela, então a deixou voltar para a terra e, quando fez, ele pegou-a nos braços e a beijou.

O estômago de Edward resmungou em voz alta. "Acho que é hora de comer," disse Bella, sua respiração quente contra seu ouvido antes de se afastar e pegar o cobertor de lã que Nonna lhes tinha dado para se sentar. Bella estendeu-o na grama macia e tirou a comida.

"Meu Deus," disse ela quando mais e mais pacotes envolvidos surgiram no fundo da cesta. "Acho que não estava prestando atenção ao que Nonna colocava aqui. Há comida suficiente para alimentar um exército."

"Nonna sabe que eu tenho um grande apetite," Edward disse com uma piscadela, tentando pisar com cuidado em torno do campo minado de alimentos girando o foco para si mesmo.

"Bem," Bella disse com uma risada: "Eu certamente já percebi que você tem um grande apetite por qualquer coisa."

Edward fez um show como se para atacar, mas ela apenas riu e enfiou um pedaço de pão em sua boca. "Coma," disse ela, então ele relaxou de volta para o cobertor e viu quando a luz do sol flui através do lago calmo enquanto mastigava o pão.

Eles comeram amistosamente na sombra salpicada sob o abrigo do enorme carvalho, e Edward não se lembrava de já se sentir bastante satisfeito assim. Saciado, ele se levantou e chamou Bella em seus braços.

"Dança comigo, Bella."

"Edward," disse ela, seu riso saindo como jatos quentes contra o seu pescoço, "todo mundo vai pensar que somos loucos."

Ele puxou-a, em seguida, baixou até seus cabelos vermelhos quase roçarem o chão. Delicadamente curvando as costas para ele, ele disse, "Eles estão muito ocupados pensando que sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo."

Bella endureceu em seus braços. Edward se perguntou por que seus elogios tinham um tal efeito adverso com ela. A maioria das mulheres o lamberia como creme. Como ela poderia duvidar do que ele disse era verdade quando estava lutando contra os homens para afasta-los dela?

Edward observou as camadas fluírem de vermelho-e-lavanda de seda que acariciava suas curvas. Seu vestido imergiu baixo expondo a polpa cremosa de seus seios. A bainha girou sensualmente em torno de seus tornozelos finos, que foram encerradas em sandálias de tiras, e os dedos dos pés pintados espiavam a cada passo.

"Eu já te disse o quão bonita você olha hoje?"

Bella beijou sua bochecha suavemente. "Obrigado," ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo ele se arrepiar e indo direto para o bojo que cresceu rápido entre as pernas.

Ele passou a mão pelas costas. "Eu não posso manter meus olhos, ou as mãos", disse ele, com um sorriso maroto, "fora de você hoje."

Bella balançou a cabeça e tentou se afastar. "Não sou eu que é linda," ela protestou. "É o vestido de Alice. Ela é tão talentosa, poderia até mesmo fazer um hipopótamo olhar bem."

Edward esquadrinhou o parque. "Engraçado, eu não vejo nenhum hipopótamo em qualquer lugar." Ele abaixou sua voz a um silêncio íntimo. "Eu vejo você, Bella, e está incrivelmente linda para mim."

Desta vez, Bella deixou-se ser segura por ele. Um vento suave soprou sobre eles, os acalmando.

Bella não acreditou nisso. O Edward que tinha estado o dia todo vinha diretamente de suas fantasias. Mesmo quando teve seu chilique com Nonna, o qual ainda estava muito envergonhada, Edward tinha sido galante, charmoso, e, surpreendentemente, impressionado com suas ideias criativas para a casa de seu cliente.

Ele tinha sido, simplesmente, o homem perfeito para compartilhar em Toscana.

O que significava, é claro, que todos os dias Bella estava esperando o outro sapato para cair. Ela não podia saber, mas perguntava-se sobre a sua transformação abrupta. Depois de tantos anos de ser tratada como um cidadão de segunda classe — nenhum dos quais tinha parado seus sonhos luxuriosos sobre ele, infelizmente — o Edward novo e melhorado era quase demais para ser verdade. Bella precisava de algum tempo sozinha para processar as coisas. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido. Ela estava perigosamente perto da sobrecarga. Eles estacionaram o carro alugado no hotel e foram para a praça.

Quando Edward foi envolvido em uma conversa com um mestre entalhador, Bella tomou sua chance de escapar por pouco tempo.

"Edward, estou indo para o café da esquina para fazer algumas notas." Ele fez um movimento para encerrar a conversa, mas ela insistiu: "Por favor não se apresse por minha causa. Dedique todo o tempo que você precisa."

Seus olhos brilharam algo ilegível. Bella realmente pensava que poderia ter ferido os sentimentos dele por um minuto, mas isso era ridículo. Como poderia ela, Isabella Swan, realmente fazer isso com o rei de todos os jogadores chateados?

Sua cabeça girando com uma estranha mistura de esperança e confusão, Bella fez seu caminho para baixo da rua repleta de sol para o café que havia passado alguns minutos atrás. Ela parou para ver os cartões postais na calçada e folheou-o, desejando que Alice pudesse estar lá. Como sua irmã iria amar a beleza, natural esmagadora da Itália.

Bella só podia imaginar o tipo de desenhos que Alice faria depois de ver a forma como os moradores se vestiam. Mulheres da Toscana tinham uma sexualidade natural para eles, se eram grandes ou pequenas, Bella percebeu que faziam um ponto especial para mostrar seus seios e quadris. Bella desejava que tivesse a coragem de se vestir assim além das ocasiões especiais. Mas ela se sentia tão nua sem suas camadas de roupas para cobrir suas falhas. Talvez os americanos não tivessem esse tipo especial de confiança europeu, ponderou. Mas Alice fez, e Bella estava certa de que sua irmã iria entender como explorar o talento italiano para a sensualidade e beleza.

Mas, novamente, Bella pensou com um sorriso travesso, se Alice tivesse aqui, tudo teria sido diferente. Não haveria banheiros compartilhados com Edward, sem encontros em um olival.

Bella apertou os cartões postais mais apertados quando a realização bateu-lhe que esta era a primeira vez que estava sozinha, por conta própria, sem alguém para cuidar.

Cuidar de Edward? Isso era ridículo. Ele poderia se jogar em um fluxo onde não conseguiria remar contra a maré, mas ele de alguma maneira conseguiria, não só sair do calvário vivo, mas com a água em volta do seu dedo mindinho, obedecendo cada comando seu.

Mas Bella sempre tinha cuidado de Alice. Mesmo antes que seus pais morreram Bella se sentia responsável pela sua irmã bebê e sua felicidade. Isso realmente era a primeira semana que poderia lembrar verdadeiramente de estar sozinha. Até a viagem para a Itália não tinha havido tempo para mimar a si mesma.

Será que tinha se dado muito para educar sua irmãzinha?

Não, isso foi uma loucura. Tudo o que ela tinha feito para sua irmã tinha feito por amor. E fez tudo valer a pena. Sem mencionar o fato de que Alice tinha crescido para ser uma designer brilhante e melhor amiga de Bella em todo o mundo.

Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que quando um homem lindo italiano escorregou os cartões postais de seus dedos, e disse: "Eu vou comprar isto para você," ela quase pulou para fora da sua pele.

"Oh meu," ela disse, sua mão segurando seu pulso batendo rapidamente, "Eu não vi você lá."

O homem, alto e moreno sorriu e algo quente vibrou através dela. Ele não era Edward, no entanto, ele era muito gostoso. Ele colocou algumas moedas no balcão e a pegou pelo braço, levando-a para baixo na calçada.

"Oh não," disse ela, olhando por cima do ombro a fachada da loja. "Eu não posso deixar você pagar meus cartões."

"Eu sou Raffaele," disse ele, ignorando seus protestos, "mas meus amigos me chamam de Rafe."

Bella corou sob o calor do seu olhar e o significado especial que ele havia ligado para a palavra "_amigos_". Ela desejava que tivesse mais prática neste tipo de coisa. O que se dizer a um homem lindo, quando ele a estava paquerando num país estrangeiro?

"E o seu nome?"

Ah sim. O nome dela. Pena que estava muito nervosa a pensar nas coisas simples.

"Bella," disse ela. "Meu nome é Bella."

Rafe lhe deu outro sorriso bonito penetrante e guiou-a em uma das cadeiras de vime ao ar livre no café. Estalou os dedos na direção do garçom. Segundos depois, duas xícaras fumegantes de café foram colocadas na frente deles.

"Americana?"

Bella assentiu.

"Bonita," disse ele.

O sotaque de Rafe em torno de Bella lambeu como um cobertor quente numa noite fria. Parecia que estar com Edward a abria em tantos níveis. Enquanto ela não queria ir para a cama com Rafe — tão lindo como era, mas havia apenas um homem que ela tinha olhos — mas não se importava com a lição de flertar.

Imaginando seu latente interior-paquerador, ela fingiu interpretar errado o seu elogio.

"Sim, a América é linda. Mas a Itália é impressionante."

"Não," disse ele, quando corajosamente correu um dedo para baixo em sua bochecha, "você que é linda, Bella."

Tentando não recuar diante de seu toque demasiado para frente, Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, e disse: "Diga-me, Rafe, você paquerou cada mulher americana que veio para a cidade?"

Levou seu novo amigo um longo momento para responder a sua pergunta. Seu olhar mal oscilando de seus seios, ele disse. "Você é especial, Bella."

Se ela não tivesse se interessado em aprender os melhores pontos de paquera para usar em Edward mais tarde naquela noite, Bella teria cheirado sua descrença.

Ela poderia ter sido inexperiente, mas mesmo assim era perfeitamente claro para Bella que Rafe estava fazendo o papel de um bem dotado, obviamente, italiano (ela teria sido cega para não ter notado a protuberância enorme entre as pernas) que resgatou a mulher americana solitária. O que não era uma coisa tão ruim, realmente, considerando como Rafe potente e sensual parecia estar completamente vestido. Por um brevíssimo momento Bella deixou-se entrar em um devaneio sobre o que seria dormir com este italiano anônimo, tentando não se sentir culpada por Edward quando ser entregou a sua imaginação.

"Quem inferno é você?"

Devaneio de Bella foi interrompida pelo aparecimento de Edward. Sua raiva era palpável. Foi ruim da parte dela, mas Bella não pôde resistir a chance de ver o quanto Edward realmente a queria.

"Rafe, este é Edward. Edward, este é Rafe."

Ela deu a introdução, como se estivesse apresentando os dois homens num encontro de chá no jardim, o que só parecia irritar Edward mais.

Rafe olhou para Bella para Edward com diversão. "É este o homem o seu amante?" Ele disse para Bella. Pelo tom da voz de Rafe, era claro que ele pensou que Edward não parecia como um americano.

Um riso gorgolejou na garganta de Bella. Ela não podia acreditar que estes dois homens magníficos estavam lutando por ela.

Uma briga por mim! Pensou com alegria.

Edward chegou para seu braço para arrastá-la para fora da cadeira. "Nós estamos atrasados para a nossa próxima reunião."

Bella fez um show de luta contra a sua manobra presunçosa, mas por dentro ela estava emocionada por suas ações possessivas. "Reunião? Que reunião?"

Edward olhou para ela. "Esqueça isso. Eu vou sozinho," disse ele. "Odeio interromper você e seu novo amigo quando você está olhando tão acolhedora e familiar."

Ele se virou e caminhou rapidamente até a rua. Bella entrou em pânico. Tanta coisa para testar suas novas artimanhas femininas e fazendo Edward ficar com ciúmes. Em vez disso, tudo o que ela estava conseguindo fazer o levava para longe. Bella sentiu-se como uma pessoa desagradável, terrível. Edward a tinha tratado tão bem nete dia incrível, e ela tinha-lhe pago por ser um libertina flertando com o primeiro cara que sorriu para ela.

Sem olhar para trás em Rafe, Bella disparou fora da mesa para seguir Edward.

"Edward!" Ela gritou, odiando o desespero em sua voz. Ela remexeu uma maneira de acalmar as coisas, dizendo: "Edward eu—" mas o olhar que ele atirou nela estava tão cheio de nojo que as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

Seu coração ficou ainda mais pesado quando Edward não falou com ela durante a sua caminhada de volta para o hotel. No átrio de entrada os olhos de Edward eram de aço frio.

"Nunca brinque comigo."

Ele se afastou dela e voltou para a cidade.

O coração de Bella parou de bater quando ela provou o medo de perder Edward em sua boca. Suas palavras cortantes eram um lembrete cruel que ela nunca seria sua.

O que ela tinha feito? Sua fantasia tinha rapidamente se transformado em um pesadelo. Em vez de uma noite perfeita para acabar com seu dia perfeito, Bella tinha ferrado a coisa toda com seu joguinho. Por que ela sentiu a necessidade de provocar Edward com Rafe? Como ela se sentiria se Edward tivesse flertando com uma beleza italiana na frente dela?

Bem, ela teria esperado ele, pensando que seu tempo acabou e ele estava se movendo para pastagens mais verdes. Mesmo assim, ela teria deixado ele tentar explicar.

Ou iria ela? Bella pensou em sua explosão na cozinha de Nonna, quando atacou Edward para suas "_outras mulheres_". E agora ela tinha flertado com um homem estranho em um café para tentar obter ciúmes de Edward.

Bella encolheu. Ela tinha pensado que a Bella calma e insegura iria dar lugar a uma mulher sexualmente confiante e aventureira. Mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. Talvez ela estivesse simplesmente se transformando em uma puta sobre rodas. Vendo-se sobre este lado não era bonito. Talvez ela deveria voltar para a velha Bella. Não era tão divertido, e ela nunca iria experimentar o sexo alucinante de novo, mas no todo foi muito mais seguro.

"Ah, Bella," disse Giuseppe, prazer de vê-la. "Como foi seu dia? O que você achou de nossa pequena cidade?"

Bella engoliu as lágrimas não derramadas. Ela não queria que Giuseppe pensasse que ela não amava Saturnia. Porque ela fez de todo o seu coração. "É maravilhosa, Giuseppe," ela disse, forçando um sorriso largo que nunca fez isso em seus olhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, sentindo que algo estava errado. "Bom, bom," disse ele, coçando o queixo. "E onde está o Signor Cullen? Obtendo uma garrafa de vinho para uma noite romântica, talvez?"

O lábio inferior de Bella tremeu, e ela sabia que tinha que ir até o quarto ou ela iria envergonhar-se na frente do homem bom. "Sim, provavelmente," disse ela, em seguida, acrescentou: "Acho que vou subir para o nosso quarto para tirar uma soneca agora," antes de correr até as escadas para o quarto, que ela e Edward compartilharam. Ela fechou a porta atrás dela com um clique suave.

É quando as lágrimas começaram a cair.

E não parou.

Edward foi para o bar mais próximo. Seu peito tinha um buraco, que só o álcool poderia curar.

Pediu uma dose de uísque. Queimou todo o caminho em sua garganta, mas Edward saudou a dor. Mais um, depois dois. Mas beber não estava fazendo nada melhor. Não estava nem o deixando bêbado. Um desperdício de uísque perfeitamente bom.

Uma menina de olhos escuros no final do bar ficava tentando chamar sua atenção agitando os seios cada vez mais longe de sua parte superior do seu top. Várias vezes ele quase saiu de sua cadeira para fazer a sua jogada. Isso mostraria a Bella, o que ele pensou.

Quem é que estava brincando? Beber não teve uma chance no inferno de curar o que sentia. Seios grandes em alguma estranha italiana não ia fazê-lo também.

Ele queria Bella.

E Bella queria estar com algum estranho.

Edward levantou um dedo na direção do barman para o trago número quatro e girou em torno de seu banco a olhar para os seios da estranha novamente.

Que só o fez pensar sobre os seios de Bella, mais cheios e mais suaves do que qualquer outro que ele já tinha tocado, ou provado.

Ele bateu com o punho para baixo no bar de madeira grossa. O saco de escória no café estava preste a acariciar nos seios de Bella ali mesmo na mesa. Edward tinha quase saltado através das mesas próximas para esmurrar o homem até sangrar.

Seu orgulho foi moído profundamente na lama. Era uma sensação estranha e terrível. Todos eles eram.

Perdendo o controle.

Ter ciúmes.

Querendo Bella de novo e de novo, nunca se sentindo como se tivesse o suficiente com ela.

Com o copo na borda dos lábios, Edward percebeu que tinha uma escolha difícil de fazer.

Bella valia a pena?

A resposta bateu-lhe diretamente no peito, batendo o fôlego de dentro dele: É claro que valia a pena. Só um idiota completo iria virar as costas para esse tipo de felicidade, esse tipo de prazer, este tipo de sexo inacreditável. E se queria reivindicar mais do que um prazer incrível de estar com Bella havia tido, ele teria que enfrentar seus demônios com cabeça, não sentado debruçado sobre tragos de whisky bebendo num bar.

Jogando algumas notas no balcão, Edward deixou o bar. Ele tinha uma viagem rápida para fazer antes que voltasse para o quarto de hotel. Se jogasse suas cartas direito, talvez ele poderia convencer Bella que ele valia outra chance depois de tudo.

Bella sentiu como uma impostora em seu vestido de seda bonito. Sem mencionar o fato de que o material delicado estava salpicado de lágrimas. Ela vasculhou em sua mala e tirou um monte de linho amassado lá do fundo. Jogando o vestido de seda em um canto, colocou a horrivel roupa que Alice se referia como o vestido da Sra. do Homem Batata.

O vestido horrível trabalhou sua mágica imediatamente. Bella sentiu-se completamente invisível.

Ela tentou não pensar onde Edward estava. Ou melhor, quem estava com ele.

Esperando que um bom livro levaria sua mente longe da sua dor, pegou o romance que tinha sido incapaz de ler no avião de sua mala. Verificando o quarto, ela se enrolou como uma bola debaixo de um cobertor macio. Mas nem mesmo as cenas de sexo vaporosas prendeu sua atenção.

Deixando cair o livro sobre a mesa do café, ela ficou olhando para as colinas além da janela de seu quarto de hotel e tentou não chorar. Isto iria ensiná-la a pensar que ela poderia ultrapassar o seu limite na vida.

Magras meninas bonitas tinham que ter toda a diversão. Grandes mulheres tinham que ficar com inveja.

O som da abertura da porta pesada de madeira a assustou e ela olhou para cima, olhos arregalados, debaixo do cobertor e nos montes de almofadas. Edward ficou parado na porta. Quando seus olhos encontraram com os dela, Bella não podia lutar contra a onda de esperança que crescia dentro de seu peito.

Ele era tão bonito. Esse era o problema. Ele sempre tinha sido o problema, mesmo quando eram crianças, e ele deliberadamente não a escolheu para seu time de futebol no recreio. Mesmo assim, ela o olhava com admiração.

Seu cabelo escuro parecia desarrumado pelo vento, não muito diferente do que sobrou da sua vida amorosa. Seus lábios estavam cheios, mas incrivelmente masculinos. Onde eles se curvaram muito ligeiramente nos cantos, Bella queria lamber com a ponta de sua língua. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com promessa, e Bella tremeu mesmo envolvida na coberta pesada.

Ele parecia incerto quanto perguntou: "Posso entrar?"

Muda incapaz de acreditar que ele tinha voltado para ela, em vez de sair com alguma gata italiana, Bella assentiu. Apoiou-se mais nas almofadas quando ele se juntou a ela no quarto.

Edward sentou na beirada do sofá, e Bella finalmente notou o saco de papel marrom que ele segurava na mão. Colocou-o ao lado de seu romance.

"Bella," disse ele, em seguida, limpou a garganta, olhando para o teto com afrescos como se estivesse procurando as palavras lá.

Por fim, Edward se virou para ela e sua respiração se foi. A verdade e que seus sentimentos bateu no rosto como uma toalha molhada, ela se encolheu visivelmente em resposta.

Nunca seria capaz de olhar para ele sem amá-lo. Não importava o quão horrível ele era para ela, sempre amaria Edward. Era a sua cruz para carregar.

"Bella," ele começou novamente: "Eu sei que não sou muito bom nisso, mas..." Ele parou de novo e meio que sorriu. O sorriso não durou muito, porém. Quando ele caiu, Edward parecia mais abatido do que nunca.

O coração de Bella quebrou. Se ao menos houvesse uma droga capaz de curar sua aflição.

"Eu agi como um idiota completo esta tarde, e sinto muito." Suas palavras saíram com pressa.

Bella detectou uma pitada de incerteza por trás de seu pedido de desculpas. Certamente ela estava enganada? Nunca tinha conhecido alguém mais confiante do que Edward.

No seu silêncio contínuo, Edward passou desconfortavelmente no sofá. "Eu trouxe uma oferta de paz," disse ele, apontando para o saco de papel marrom.

Bella olhou para o saco. "Vamos ver," ela resmungou para fora de sua garganta com um nó de lágrima presa. Ela fungou uma vez, e os olhos de Edward vagaram sobre o rosto.

"Eu fiz você chorar."

Ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas Bella se encolheu ainda mais nas almofadas. Era um ciclo vicioso: Ela queria Edward para confortá-la, mas ele foi o motivo que precisava ser consolada, em primeiro lugar.

Doente, doente, doente, pensou ela, prometendo ser forte diante da tentação, não importando o que aconteceria dali em diante.

Ele se levantou do sofá. "Minha oferta de paz estúpida é uma merda. Não é o que eu estava pensando. Sou um canalha invejoso que não consegue se controlar"

Bella sentou-se. "Você é o quê?"

Edward sentou-se novamente. "Um bastardo com ciúmes?" Repetiu, buscando seus olhos.

O primeiro indício de um sorriso insinuou no rosto de Bella. "E?"

"E... Eu não pude com isso, Bella."

"Você não pode?" O sorriso ganhou.

Edward balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Não. Eu não pude. Quando o outro homem olhou para você, eu queria esmurra-lo sem sentido. Estar na Itália com você está me matando. Vou ter que conseguir uma metralhadora para lidar com toda a escória que quero levar para baixo a partir da maneira como eles olham para você."

"Uau," disse ela, quase incapaz de acreditar no que Edward estava dizendo. "Você está realmente com ciúmes." Edward olhou nitidamente desconfortável, e Bella não pôde resistir deixá-lo viver com isso por um tempo. Mas não por muito tempo.

"Então, como você estava pensando em fazer isso por mim?"

Tanta coisa para ser forte diante da tentação, ela pensou. Mas como poderia resistir-lhe? Não só tinha começado um pedido de desculpas, mas Edward tinha admitido que estava ciumento, e trouxe uma oferta de paz.

Talvez tudo fosse funcionar bem depois de tudo.

Edward puxou um recipiente fora do saco plástico.

Bella disparou para fora do sofá e pegou o pacote dele. "Gelato de chocolate?" Sua voz era estridente e distintamente desagradável. Às vezes, ela percebeu a única coisa que uma mulher poderia ser era uma série-A cadela. Especialmente quando um homem era responsável por empurrá-la longe demais.

Ela jogou o gelato em Edward com toda sua força. O recipiente se abriu e espirrou em cima dele. Seu cabelo, seu rosto, sua camisa, calça. Tudo coberto com o doce pegajoso castanho escuro, sorvete italiano.

Edward limpou a bola de gelato acima do olho esquerdo. "Bella." Ele disse em um tom apaziguador, mas Bella não ia ouvir mais um minuto de suas mentiras.

"Isso é algum tipo de piada de mau gosto distorcida? Diga a menina gorda que ele está arrependido, e, em seguida, cubra-a com açúcar e creme? Desgraçado!"

Seus punhos estavam chegando para ele. Ela queria machucá-lo tão ruim quanto ele a tinha machucando. Ela não queria lembrar, mas não conseguia parar.

"Bella, Bella dois-por-quatro. Ela mal consegue passar pela porta."

Era o dia antes das férias de Natal, e o professor tinha dado as crianças uma festa. Bolos e biscoitos estavam espalhados sobre a mesa em volta e, apesar de todas as outras crianças tinham os devorado avidamente, Bella era demasiada consciente para comer qualquer coisa na frente de seus colegas. Mas a tentação do sorvete de chocolate era demais para qualquer garota de doze anos suportar. Ela pegou uma pequena porção de sorvete, dizendo-se que ninguém notaria. Eles estavam muito ocupados tomando e comendo suas próprias taças de sorvete.

Mas ela estava errada.

"Bella, Bella dois-por-quatro. Ela mal consegue passar pela porta." Ela olhou para Edward, implorando-lhe com os olhos para defendê-la. Para dizer que as outras crianças ficassem quietas. Mas ao invés disso ele apenas olhou para longe e continuou comendo seu bolo.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos, ela correu para o banheiro das meninas para se esconder. Edward não tinha tentado impedi-los de tirar sarro dela. Ele costumava ser seu amigo, mas agora não era mais. E esse foi o pior de tudo, pior ainda do que um garoto na sala de aula chamando-a de gorda.

A memória combinado com o aqui e agora, Bella perdeu o controle. Ela jogou todo o seu corpo atrás para seu ataque. Estava indo para rasgar o bastardo bonito de pedaço por pedaço.

"Bella! Pare de bater em mim." Edward prendeu os pulsos em suas mãos grandes. Sua boca abriu, e ele parou de pedir desculpas quando viu sua roupa. "Que diabos você está usando?" Ele disse em evidente surpresa.

"O que te interessa?" Ela cuspiu. "Que importa? Você pode vestir uma vaca com roupas extravagantes, mas ela ainda é uma vaca. Não é?"

Bella ousou discordar dele com isso.

Mas em vez de ser intimidado por sua fúria, a boca de Edward definiu em uma linha perigosa. "Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso a você, Bella?" Cada palavra batendo nela como uma bala. "Você. Não é... Gorda."

Duas lágrimas correram pelo rosto dela, e a vontade de lutar deixou o seu corpo. "Eu sou. Eu sempre fui. Sempre serei. Bella, Bella dois-por-quatro."

"Não, minha querida." Sua voz era mais suave do que jamais pensou que poderia ser. "Isso foi apenas um garoto idiota que disse essas coisas."

"Por que você não me defendeu?"

"Eu estava com medo."

"De quê?"

"De você. Pensei que você fosse perfeita."

"Não."

"Bonita."

"Não."

"Eu amei você, Bella, mesmo assim."

Tanto Edward como Bella se entreolharam em estado de choque.

Edward respirou fundo, sorriu. "Eu te amo." Ele engoliu em seco, como se testando as palavras em sua língua, na boca. "Eu te amo, Bella."

Os braços de Bella ficaram mole quando se inclinou para dentro do calor de Edward. Tudo foi imediatamente perdoado, e mesmo que ela desejasse acreditar, ela não fazia.

Edward tinha acabado de dizer às palavras que havia sonhado ouvir toda a sua vida.

"Você me ama?"

Mais suave que uma pluma, Edward a beijou nos lábios, e moveu suas mãos passando pelos pulsos e entrelaçando com as mãos. Bella tinha medo de dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse quebrar o feitiço. Estava com medo Edward iria começar a rir, dizendo, "_Brincadeira_."

Mas então ele sussurrou as palavras: "Eu sempre tenho," contra os lábios dela, e ela se perdeu para tudo, exceto ele.

Com um gemido que falava de desejos, Edward enfiou os dedos pegajosos abaixo dos lábios vermelhos de Bella. Ele inclinou a cabeça para conseguir um melhor acesso à sua boca. Bella abriu para sua invasão, atendendo a sua paixão com a sua própria. O Whisky fundiu-se com a essência normal de Edward. Ele tinha gosto de magia.

Ele a puxou com força para si, colocando a protuberância enorme entre as pernas no vale macia de suas coxas. Bella queria afundar, estar nua e cheia em todo o caminho até a borda com o seu calor cru.

Sua oração silenciosa foi ouvida. Edward deitou no chão. "Este vestido tem que ir," disse ele. Antes que ela percebesse, seus punhos estavam enrolados em torno do decote em seu pescoço e ele estava rasgando o vestido ao meio.

Debaixo da roupa de atrocidade, Bella estava completamente nua. Ela tirou sua calcinha sexy junto com seu vestido sexy.

"Pensando bem," Edward disse: "Você pode usar aquele vestido tão frequentemente quanto gosta, contanto que prometa estar lisa e nua debaixo."

"Eu odeio esse vestido," disse quando chegou até Edward para puxá-lo até ela.

"Eu também. A coisa mais feia que já vi."

Eles riram juntos, mas quando ele colocou o seu peso pesado sobre ela, o riso desapareceu. Bella prendeu a respiração quando o creme pegajoso espalhou sobre os seios de sua camisa.

Edward passou as mãos entre seus corpos. "Uh-oh," disse ele, "parece que alguém tem gelato tudo sobre ela."

"Você gosta de sorvete?" Bella murmurou com a voz embargada.

Edward lambuzou de chocolate ao redor da aréola endurecida. "Isso depende."

"Por quê?" Bella prendeu a respiração quando Edward curvou a boca sobre o peito.

"Sobre a forma como é servida."

Suas palavras foram quentes contra a pele vermelha. Bella arqueou para cima em sua boca, mas em vez de sugar o mamilo na boca, empurrou-a de volta no tapete macio e banhou de chocolate fora a parte inferior dos seios.

"Mmm," disse ele, da criação sobre ela. "Você deve provar isso."

Ele varreu a sua língua dentro da boca. Bella sugou o chocolate fora de sua língua e ele gemeu.

"Mais?"

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, seu coração batendo tão forte que estava com medo que pudesse saltar do peito completamente. _Eu te amo_. As palavras puxaram suas entranhas e se sentou na ponta de seus lábios não ditas.

Edward lambia cada vez mais estreitos círculos sobre a carne macia dos seios, até que seus mamilos apertaram em um golpe final de surpresa de chocolate. "Eu sempre deixo a cereja no topo para o final," disse ele com um sorriso perverso.

Quase incoerente com a necessidade, Bella assistiu os lábios de Edward cercarem o mamilo. Ela fechou os olhos quando os dentes levemente inclinaram sobre as pontas sensíveis. Ele chupou um pico duro em sua boca.

"Mais," ela gemeu.

Espremendo os seios entre as mãos, Edward lambeu atenciosamente e amorosamente em ambos os mamilos ao mesmo tempo. Passou a língua pelo vale entre eles. O restolho de barba arranhou a pele inflamada de Bella.

Nunca se sentiu tão segura antes, Bella pegou sua mão e tentou colocá-la entre as pernas. Edward olhou para cima de seus seios, suas pupilas dilatadas, respiração vindo rápida. "É que sua boceta doce está se sentindo negligenciada?"

Não sendo possível formar palavras, ela balançou a cabeça.

Pouco acima de um sussurro, ele disse: "Deixe-me ver."

Bella abriu as pernas para que ele pudesse ver como ela estava molhada. Edward inclinou-se sobre sua boceta, tão perto que sua respiração brincava com ela em algo terrível.

"Oh, meu," disse ele, correndo o dedo indicador para baixo no comprimento de seus lábios, "está molhada, não é?" Edward levou o dedo à boca e chupou seu suco dentro, a cabeça pendeu para um lado, levantou uma sobrancelha. "Hmm. Precisa de um pouco de algo."

Bella suspirou quando ele abriu as pernas mais amplamente e espalhou gelato frio em sua vagina.

"Agora parece com o tipo de sobremesa que eu gosto. Seria melhor eu te comer antes que derreta."

Bella fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava para Edward lamber o creme de chocolate de sua boceta. Nenhuma de suas fantasias jamais poderia tê-la preparado para esse tipo de amor. De alguma forma havia encontrado um amante que sabia o que ela queria antes que ela soubesse.

Sua língua, quente, larga, curvou para dentro dela, depois para cima e sobre seu clitóris inchado. Novamente e novamente ele acariciava sua boceta com a língua. Seu rosto estava enterrado firmemente entre as coxas, as mãos em concha apertando-lhe a bunda.

O orgasmo a atingiu em pleno vigor, Edward respondeu aos seus espasmos mergulhando dois dedos dentro e fora ao seu tempo sugando seu clitóris em sua boca.

"Sua boca, oh Deus..." Bella nunca queria que acabasse.

Os dedos de Edward continuaram a trabalhar a sua magia, quando levantou sobre ela, mordendo e chupando seus seios, lambendo seus mamilos. Sua boca funcionou até o ponto de pulsação em seu pescoço e arrepios correndo sobre sua coluna. O fim do seu primeiro orgasmo fundiu com outro.

"Boa menina," disse Edward, quando os músculos apertaram seus dedos com vigor renovada. Em um instante sua cabeça estava entre as pernas novamente, e ele foi lamber e chupar todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Bella agarrou a cabeça com as mãos. Ela enrolou as pernas em volta do pescoço e empurrou a boca e os dentes, a língua em sua boceta.

Finalmente, ela desceu de seu orgasmo. Edward choveu beijos na parte interna de suas coxas, molhadas com sua excitação e sua saliva e o gelato de chocolate. Ele correu beijos por suas pernas, atrás dos joelhos, até as panturrilhas. Suas mãos quentes massageando as solas dos seus pés. Ela estava muito cansada de suas duas explosões incríveis para fazer muito mais do que gemer de prazer.

Bella relaxou e contou com a magia sensual das mãos massageadoras de Edward. Finalmente, ela abriu os olhos. Ele estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas, seu olhar errante sobre os seios grandes, seus lábios rosados na boceta molhada.

De alguma forma, quando ele olhou para ela se esqueceu de sentir-se envergonhado. Sentia-se como a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

E ele a amava.

Seu coração estava em suas mãos por tantos anos. E agora ele ofereceu-lhe o seu coração. Ela cambaleou em tudo. A única maneira que ia fazer isso durante a noite era se concentrasse em todas as coisas que queria fazer para Edward.

"Roupas demais," ela murmurou, sua voz vindo de algum lugar distante. Edward sorriu para ela, seu coração nos seus olhos. Algo novo e maravilhoso explodiu dentro de sua vida.

"Vem cá, menino grande," disse ela, pronta para a sua vez de jogar com um pau duro e gelato de chocolate.

De quatro, Edward veio sobre ela. Enquanto Bella soltava os botões de sua camisa, eles se amavam com suas bocas. Ela puxou a camisa para baixo dos braços, em seguida, correu as mãos sobre os planos rígidos de seu peito.

"Você é tão bonita." Ela nunca se fartava dele.

Como poderia um homem perfeito deste amá-la?

O pensamento a assaltou. Suas mãos acalmaram em seu peito.

Edward pegou sua mudança emocional imediatamente. "Querida?"

O som de sua voz a trouxe de volta ao presente. Na esperança de cobrir suas trilhas, ela brincou: "Não posso esperar para provar o meu pau de chocolate em primeiro lugar."

Suas palavras mobilizaram Edward, que tomou o assunto em suas próprias mãos ao despir as calças. Nu, ele estendeu em suas costas. Bella envolveu sua mão ao redor de seu pênis, maravilhada com o quão belo cada centímetro de Edward era.

Edward pediu para ela ir em frente com seu plano de culinária. "Se você vai mergulhar-me, Bella, é melhor você fazer isso rápido."

Uma gota grossa de pré-sêmen surgiu da cabeça de seu eixo, a afirmação de sua declaração. Bella ansiosamente lambeu-o limpo.

Seus olhos enrugando, ela chegou para a embalagem de sorvete. "Delicioso, como sempre, mas você estava certo. Hoje à noite definitivamente chama para dar um toque especial italiano."

Bella mergulhou gelato acima e para baixo do eixo de Edward. Seus quadris apertaram sob sua mão. "Você gosta disso, não é?"

Edward fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, então, que tal isso?"

Começando no pelo escuro na base do seu eixo, Bella lambeu Edward. Ele era o melhor sorvete de chocolate que ela já tinha provado. Torturou-o com a língua, limpando cada centímetro quadrado de seu pênis. Para o seu toque final, ela abriu a boca e levou todo o caminho.

"Eu não posso parar—" ele gritou tão quente atirou em sua garganta.

Bella prontamente engoliu-o, emocionada com tal intimidade com o homem que ela sempre amou. Ela continuou a chupar, mesmo depois que seus jatos fortes tinham parado.

Seus músculos foram negligentes, e Bella alavancou-se para cima dos cotovelos, colocando seu queixo em suas mãos.

"Delicioso," disse ela, batendo os lábios.

Fracamente, Edward disse: "Necessitamos de um chuveiro."

Bella se levantou e ajudou Edward de pé. Ele a puxou para ele e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. "Você acabou comigo." Ele sussurrou.

"Ha-ha," disse ela, mas Edward se recusou a ir junto com o trocadilho.

"E sério querida. Nunca me senti assim antes."

Seus olhos eram de um verde profundo e tão cheio de amor que as lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Bella. "Nem eu."

Depois de uma ducha incrível cairam exaustos, na cama macia. Em poucos segundos, Bella estava dormindo. Garota de sorte.

Doce menina.

Sua menina.

Beijou a testa dela, e ela se aconchegou mais perto dele. Ele passou os braços ainda mais apertados em torno dela.

Agora que tudo estava tão claro, Edward quase tinha vontade de rir do tolo que tinha sido por tantos anos. Tudo apontava, obviamente, na mesma direção.

Direto para o amor.

Amor.

Era a sensação mais incrível, que nunca pensou que sentiria novamente. A última vez que Edward se lembrou de ter se sentindo tão seguro, tão completo, foi quando tinha dez anos correndo com Jasper e Bella brincando no playground do navio pirata. Sua mãe não tinha ficado doente ainda. Esse menino não tinha tido qualquer ideia das profundezas da dor que iria passar.

Edward não queria lidar com vinte anos de dor, apenas com Bella dormindo em seus braços, ele sabia que era tempo de tirar o atraso. Ele desperdiçou muito tempo de sua vida com qualquer coisa que o fizesse ansiar por felicidade, segurança, conforto.

E acima de tudo, amor.

Edward tinha vagas lembranças de sua infância, as memórias que desejava ter sido capaz de segurar. Lutando com Jasper. Ficar fora no playground tão tarde que sua mãe tinha que vir caçá-los com a ameaça de ficar sem sobremesa se eles não entrassem na cozinha e se lavassem imediatamente para o jantar. Tendo sua primeira paixão na primeira série sobre uma garota bonitinha chamada Bella. Tentando convencê-la a brincar de médico com ele por trás dos arbustos no segundo ano.

Então, de repente, o seu pior pesadelo se tornou realidade e sua mãe o tinha deixado para sempre. Aos dez anos, Edward não tinha entendido o que era câncer de mama. Mas entendeu muito bem que sua mãe o havia abandonado.

Para sempre.

Lembrou-se de ouvir Jasper chorando no meio da noite na cama de baixo em seu quarto. Lembrou-se de seu pai chegando a casa tarde do trabalho e bebendo muito. Mas tirando isso, Edward não conseguia se lembrar de ter sentindo absolutamente nada.

Nada, ou seja, além de um vazio que não tinha ido embora, até que ele tinha beijado Bella pela primeira vez no desfile de moda.

As outras crianças na escola o haviam deixado sozinho, todos, exceto Bella, que mantinha tentando invadir o seu espaço, que ficava tentando fazê-lo admitir seus sentimentos, sua dor para ela. Era sua amiga, ela disse, e sabia que ele estava triste. Depois de já ter perdido seus pais, ele supunha que ela sentia que era seu dever de chegar até ele e Jasper. Oferecer conforto e compreensão, e com Jasper, que tinha deixado os dois mais próximos, como irmão e irmã, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

Mas Edward tinha pensado que Bella estava tentando expô-lo como fraco, como um covarde. Ela não podia ver que ele tinha que ficar forte? Se não estivesse lá para segurar o seu irmão e o pai junto, o que teria acontecido à sua família?

Então, daquele dia em diante, ele fechou-a de qualquer maneira que podia. Ignorou-a. Afastou-se dela, quando mais ela precisava dele. Ele a deixou para baixo novamente e novamente até que um dia ela parou de tentar falar com ele. Claro, o fato de que ela grande e mais insegura do que todo mundo, fez seu trabalho muito fácil. Mas, ainda assim, estava sempre em sua tela de radar. Sabia que ela tinha visto ele e a chefe de torcida sob as arquibancadas e sabia da sua adoração por ele, mesmo assim tentou se convencer de que ela não significava nada para ele.

Bella aconchegou mais apertado para ele e suspirou baixinho. Edward sorriu em seu cabelo e acariciou um ombro macio. Odiava admitir quão horrível tinha sido para Bella todos esses anos, mas por Deus, finalmente ia confessar isso. Poderia fazer isso por ela?

Por um golpe do destino — de magia pura, talvez, o vestido foi costurado para Bella desfilar — finalmente tinha sido capaz de ver além de sua própria idiotice, e ele e Bella tinham finalmente ficado juntos.

Luxúria quebrou a porta, deixando o amor entrar direto.

Estou finalmente fazendo algo certo, Edward disse a si mesmo quando se deitou com Bella em seus braços, olhando pela grande janela para a lua toscana. Claro, ainda estava com medo. Quem não estaria?

Mas tomaria um dia de cada vez. Com Bella ao seu lado. Edward sorriu e fechou os olhos. A respiração suave de Bella, o acalmou para dormir.

Tudo sobre os próximos dois dias foi perfeito. Eles encontraram tesouros sem fim para a casa de seu cliente e Bella cresceu mais confiante em suas habilidades de decoração começou a apreciar a viagem de compras. Dicas de fornecedores os levaram as pequenas cidades e fazendas antigas. Entre reuniões com artesãos únicos, eles puxaram o carro em vales desertos e fizeram amor doce.

Na noite de domingo, eles dirigiram seu carro de aluguel de volta para a aldeia e encontraram as ruas bloqueadas na parte inferior do morro. Edward estacionou o carro. Ele e Bella sairam, e ela apontou para a grande faixa pendurada entre os edifícios.

"Festivale di Matrimonio." Ela bateu palmas. "Oh, Edward, é o Festival de Casamentos que Giuseppe nos contou! Você acha que alguém vai realmente se casar?"

Edward deu de ombros e agarrou a mão dela. "Vamos descobrir."

A bela música escorria pelas ruas de Saturnia. Havia músicos em cada esquina. Os moradores estavam dançando na rua, então Edward e Bella se juntaram a eles, girando e girando e rindo. O sol estava começando a se fixar, transformando os morros e os prédios de estuque em ouro.

Edward sentiu-se totalmente completo. "Devemos ficar aqui para sempre."

Bella suspirou com desejo. "Isso não seria o céu? Eu sentiria falta de Jasper e Alice muito, entretanto."

Coração de Edward pulou numa batida. Jasper. Alice. O que eles estariam pensando sobre ele e Bella? Ele girou Bella novamente para ocultar seu conflito com isso. Nos últimos três dias, tinha quase começado a acreditar que ele e Bella estavam em um casulo seguro, onde o resto do mundo não importava. Mas se a simples menção do nome de seus irmãos fez entrar em pânico, o que iria acontecer quando ele introduzisse Bella aos seus amigos e colegas como sua namorada?

Ela é minha namorada, pensou surpreso com a revelação. Uma centena de sinos soou e Edward deixou a música dos sinos levar suas dúvidas a distância. Juntos, eles correram até as ruas estreitas em direção ao festival, ansiosos para testemunhar o que a magia Saturnia tinha para eles nesta noite bonita.

Lanternas coloridas penduradas entre os prédios e a cada janela. O efeito era deslumbrante, mil vaga-lumes piscando. Edward beijou Bella novamente e novamente enquanto caminhavam para o topo da rua.

As risadas sumiram quando avistaram o festival. Os sinos do casamento de papel branco misturado com as lanternas. Mulheres em vestidos de noiva incríveis, deslizando nos braços de seus homens, eles vestidos em ternos escuros e smokings com brilhantes faixas coloridas.

Todo mundo estava bêbado no amor, e as muitas barracas que vendiam grappa e frutado pinot grigios[17] não machucavam ninguém.

Os sinos soaram seu último sinal sonoro, e uma banda começou a tocar. Como casal, tomou a palavra, um após o outro, Bella e Edward foram arrastados para dentro da música. Juntos, eles giraram e riram e beijaram.

"Eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha vida." Bella aninhou sua bochecha contra a mandíbula levemente de Edward. "Eu amo Toscana," ela respirou.

"Eu te amo," respondeu ele, sua respiração soprando suavemente através do ouvido de Bella.

Nenhum deles percebeu quando a música parou. Eles seguraram firme um ao outro e balançavam com as batidas do seu coração. Edward olhou para cima e percebeu que todos estavam aplaudindo e vaiando e olhando para ele e Bella.

"Hum, Bella," disse ele.

"Sim," disse ela, olhando para ele com estrelas nos olhos.

"Eu acho que os moradores estão tentando chamar nossa atenção."

Bella espiou por cima do ombro de Edward e corou. "Por que eles estão todos olhando para nós?" Mas antes que ele pudesse responder várias mulheres agarraram as mãos e puxou-a de seus braços. Eles arrebanharam a um bosque de oliveiras, com um dossel branco entre eles. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Edward estava recebendo o mesmo tratamento dos homens.

"Agora seria um bom momento para conhecer um pouco de italiano," ela murmurou, enquanto as mulheres se preocupavam em arrumar sobre ela. Mas ela estava disposta a ir junto com sua diversão, até que começaram a despi-la.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Ela não queria dar um tapa nas mãos, mas não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, e isso irritou-a. Os dias com Edward havia mostrado a ela que tinha um lado ousado, mas essa ousadia não incluía ficar nua com um monte de mulheres estranhas no meio de uma praça lotada.

Uma velha fez sinal para as outras cessarem as suas ministrações por alguns momentos. Em seus braços ela segurava um vestido branco. Bella olhou mais de perto. "Claro," ela murmurou com um sorriso, "um vestido de casamento."

Todas as mulheres, exceto ela estava usando vestidos de noiva. Ela devia ter olhado em volta do lugar. Sorrindo para as mulheres, esperava para compensar seu comportamento anterior. "Grazie." Ela apontou para o vestido. "Bella ."

Novos sorrisos em seus rostos, as mulheres convergiram para ela novamente. Seu vestido foi removido, e o vestido de noiva foi deslizado sobre sua cabeça. Ela se encaixou muito bem, as camadas de rendas antigas com cordas no corset na parte de trás para moldá-lo à sua figura. Seu cabelo estava escovado, seu rosto foi maquiado, sapatos de cetim foram calçados nos pés.

"Eu me sinto como a Cinderela," disse ela e várias mulheres balançaram a cabeça vigorosamente.

"Si," disseram elas. "Cinderela!"

O toque final foi um fino véu de renda. Emprestou um suave brilhoa extra, especial à noite inteira para Bella.

O mais velho assobiaram, e a banda começou a tocar. Todo mundo na praça pisou os pés batendo no ritmo da música. Bella foi levada para fora das oliveiras com orgulho pelas mulheres que a tinham vestido. Ela prendeu a cabeça erguida. Sabia que ela estava linda, e não podia esperar para Edward vê-la.

Esperava que ele tivesse sua câmera fotográfica com ele. Queria mostrar as imagens para Alice e Jasper, quando chegassem em casa. Caso contrário, nunca acreditariam em sua história de ser escolhida a dedo para ser uma parte do Festival de Casamentos no coração da Toscana.

Ela sentiu um leve zumbido através de sua pele. Sabia que Edward estava olhando para ela. Procurou na multidão, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo. Não tinha pensado em olhar para o palco na frente da igreja, no entanto. Que era precisamente onde Edward estava de pé.

Com um homem que parecia muito com um padre.

Edward parecia estar interpretando o noivo.

O que fazia sentido, ela supostamente após um momento de confusão, já que ela estava interpretando a noiva.

Ele soprou-lhe um beijo, e Bella sorriu e soprou-lhe um de volta. Ele estendeu a mão com a mão direita e pegou-a, em seguida, apertou sua mão ao seu coração. O mais velho apresentou-a a Edward, e quando Edward pegou a mão dela, a multidão aplaudiu mais uma vez, o nível de ruído aumentando dez vezes.

"Eles não brincam com suas festas, não é?" Bella disse com um sorriso. "Isso parece exatamente como a coisa real, não é?"

Edward olhou espantado, e Bella estava contente que ela o surpreendera no lindo vestido. Finalmente, ele conseguiu, "Você está linda, Bella. A noiva mais linda do mundo."

"Você diz as coisas mais doces," brincou ela. "Que jogo divertido é isso. Eu amo a sua faixa."

Ela deixou o vermelho, laranja e amarelo da seda listrada amarrada em torno da cintura de Edward deslizar através de seus dedos. "Você estava preocupado quando eles começaram a despir você?" Perguntou ela, mas logo em seguida, o homem que brincava de padre levantou uma bandeira, e a multidão silenciou.

O homem começou a falar. Bella não conseguia entender uma palavra que ele dizia, então se deixou relaxar em uma noite perfeita com o homem que amava. Ela apertou a mão de Edward, e ele apertou a dela de volta. Arrepios corriam para cima e para baixo de sua espinha ao olhar em seus olhos, como se quisesse comê-la e adorá-la para o resto de sua vida. O casamento era a coisa mais distante de sua mente. Ela poderia ter sido apaixonada por Edward por toda sua vida, mas havia passado menos de uma semana juntos. Ainda assim, foi divertido de jogar de faz de conta.

A linguagem lírica estrangeira invadiu Bella com a brisa quente que fluía as essências das azeitonas e pétalas de girassol doces. Com as mãos de Edward segurando a dela, ela sabia que era o profundo contentamento que estava procurando a vida inteira. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo do amor, da vida.

A multidão aplaudiu de novo, e Bella abriu os olhos. Ela queria cantar o prazer para o mundo inteiro ouvir. Cedendo a um impulso espontâneo, Bella retirou suas mãos de Edward, ergueu o véu, e puxou a boca mais perto, com as mãos envoltas em torno do cabelo preto macio.

Ela sentiu seu sorriso, mesmo sem vê-lo. Seus lábios se tocaram, e chamas explodiram. Ela provou seus lábios com a ponta da sua língua, e ele gemeu. Em um instante, estava devorando-a, e ela foi afundando nele, de corpo e alma.

Ofegante, Bella murmurou contra os lábios de Edward. "Vamos sair daqui."

Edward olhou em seus olhos com tanta intensidade que queimou sua alma.

Ela lambeu os lábios sugestivamente. "Não tenho certeza se eles estavam procurando exatamente um sexo ao vivo aparecer aqui, não é?"

Edward sorriu. "É isso o que estamos fazendo?"

Bella passou um dedo pelo rosto. "Beije-me assim de novo, e tenho certeza que é o que eles vão conseguir."

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, o belo som ecoando nas construções centenárias de pedra. O padre deu um passo adiante e tomou cada uma de suas mãos na dele. A multidão silenciou a um silêncio.

A respiração de Bella ficou presa na garganta com o poder que percorria a mão do padre na dela. De repente, tudo parecia tão sério. Vários dos homens que tinham vestidos Edward se juntaram a eles no palco, segurando violinos. Três homens tocaram uma melodia assombrosa enquanto o quarto cantava as letras pungentes. Mesmo sem ser capaz de entender a língua, Bella sabia que a canção era sobre o verdadeiro tipo de amor.

"Que canção linda," ela disse a Edward, dificilmente capaz de acreditar que eles estavam recebendo tal serenata maravilhosa num local como este. Edward não respondeu, mas olhou nos homens, e o pulso de Bella correu um pouco mais rápido.

"Você está bem?" Ela sussurrou.

Edward piscou duro e parecia vir à tona novamente. "Tudo bem," disse ele, e Bella não queria estragar sua noite perfeita fazendo uma sondagem muito forte, então voltou sua atenção para a música hipnotizante.

A anciã que tinha a vestido saiu de trás do padre e entregou a Bella um vaso de vidro verde fino. Bella olhou para o vaso com surpresa.

"É este o nosso prêmio?" Bella perguntou Edward.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Acho que é suposto esmagá-lo ao chão."

Bella suspirou e segurando-a contra o peito. "Não, eu não quero. De que outra forma eu vou lembrar-me deste dia?"

Olhando sério de novo, Edward disse: "Eu duvido que vá ser um problema."

Bella inclinou a cabeça para ele, intrigada, mas antes que pudesse obter uma boa resposta dele o padre colocou a mão de Edward sobre a de Bella sobre o vaso, levantou os braços para o alto, em seguida, deixou ir.

"Eu acho que esta é a nossa deixa," disse Edward, com um ar de mau agouro que fez tremer Bella com mal-estar súbito. Olhando Bella no olho, ele disse: "Em três. Um, dois, três."

O vaso bonito quebrou no palco em um milhão de pedaços, e os aplausos foram ensurdecedores. Bella ficou congelada, como uma estátua. As pessoas da cidade ergueram a ela e Edward fora do palco, enquanto jogavam confete colorido em toda parte. Quando seus pés tocaram terra firme novamente, ela chegou para Edward.

"O que aconteceu lá em cima?" Ela perguntou em voz trêmula.

A voz de Edward era um ruído surdo. "Não tenho certeza que você quer saber."

Fogo atirou nos olhos de Bella. "Diga-me o que aconteceu, Edward."

Com um suspiro, ele disse: "Meu italiano é muito ruim."

"Pare de protelar."

"Você e eu apenas..." Suas palavras sumiram novamente, mas Bella tinha certeza de que ela podia terminar a frase por ele.

"Casamos."

Ela esperava que ele se afastasse dela, para sair correndo ladeira abaixo. O Edward que ela sempre tinha conhecido estaria no próximo avião para estar o mais distante que pudesse estar. Longe dela. Mesmo que fosse apenas um casamento de mentira por uma noite na Itália, ela sabia que ele tinha que se sentir enjaulado. Preso.

Bella enrijeceu cada parte do seu corpo para tentar firmar-se pela sua rejeição. Então, quando Edward puxou-a em seus braços e beijou-a como um homem beija uma mulher em que está apaixonado, demorou alguns segundos para que isso afundasse dentro dela.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

Bella tinha esperado toda sua vida por ele, mas em estado de choque disse. "Eu amo você, Edward."

Na semana passada a sua vida tinha, de alguma forma, mudado a partir de um programa de TV chato de fim de noite para um glorioso filme preto-e-branco, onde ela era a estrela linda com o maravilhoso herói a cobiçando. Mas apesar de ter sido incrível e maravilhoso, isso também foi estranho. Sem mencionar terrivelmente difícil de compreender, como se estivesse indo para acordar a qualquer minuto, e perceber que isso tinha sido um sonho ridículo.

Ela ouviu seu nome sendo chamado, cada vez mais frenético de cada vez.

"Bella! Bella!"

Ah, não, pensou ela, eu sabia que isso era um sonho! Um sonho muito, muito realista, entretanto irreal, no entanto.

Os braços de Edward estavam fortes e quentes ao seu redor. Seus lábios sabor de açúcar e limões. Seria possível provar, em sonhos, ela se perguntou? Então havia uma pequena mão nas costas dela, e Bella sabia que não estava sonhando.

Mesmo assim, tinha acabado de acordar com um esguicho de água gelada.

Duas vozes muito familiares transmitidas através da felicidade cheia, da luxúria de neblina carregada de turvação de seu cerebro.

Alice e Jasper tinham vindo para Toscana.

E ela tinha uma sensação de que sabia por quê. O Projeto salva Bella começou.

"Jasper?" Edward olhou para seu irmão gêmeo com descrença e angústia.

O habitual sorriso de seu irmão se foi, substituído com um olhar sombrio. "Edward." A voz de Jasper era cortada e cheia de desaprovação inconfundível. E, se Edward não estivesse enganado, uma justa medida de aversão.

Edward correu em busca de algo a dizer ao seu irmão que tinha viajado cinco mil milhas para surpreendê-lo na Toscana.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Não foi exatamente gracioso, mas era tudo o que podia gerir no momento. Afinal, tinha acabado de casar com Bella em uma cerimônia espontânea italiana. Considerando as mudanças que tinha passado durante os últimos dias Edward ficou surpreso que ainda estava de pé. Por cima do ombro de Jasper, Edward podia ver Bella conversando com uma garota pequena de cabelos escuros.

Seus piores temores se concretizaram. "Alice?"

Irmã de Bella cuspiu seu nome. "Edward."

Mal resistiu em dar um passo para trás. Se o olhar nos olhos de Alice fosse qualquer indicação, o pequeno duende estava se preparando para matá-lo. Lento e dolorosamente.

Alice avançavou sobre Edward. "O que estava acontecendo lá em cima no palco?"

Bella agarrou o braço de Alice e tentou puxá-la para longe de Edward. "Vou explicar tudo para vocês depois. Agora Edward e eu temos que—"

Desta vez Jasper foi o único a dar passos ameaçadores em direção a Edward. Enfiou-o no peito. Duro. "É melhor explicar isso agora, porque estou louco para quebrar alguma coisa em você."

Edward sentiu que estava caindo mais e mais em um buraco que não tinha visto, até que fosse tarde demais. Ele olhou para Jasper, seu irmão gêmeo a raiva era palpável. Alice espetou-lhe com um olhar de fúria final. E então havia Bella.

Edward mal desejava que ele pudesse ler a expressão nos olhos de Bella. Ela estava com raiva? Ela estava triste? Queria estar casada com ele? O que queria que ele dissesse?

Pela primeira vez na sua vida Edward estava a uma perda completa de palavras. Ele não sabia o que deveria fazer. Ele não sabia o que deveria dizer.

Assim, em um momento que iria viver em seus pesadelos durante meses, ele caiu para trás em seu modus operandi habitual. Ele fez uma piada de tudo.

Forçando os músculos para aliviar-se, ele riu e acenou com a mão no ar. "Nós só estávamos brincando lá em cima," disse ele, efetivamente rejeitando não só a cerimônia de casamento entre ele e Bella, mas seu relacionamento inteiro.

A boca de Bella caiu aberta. Em seguida, fechou. Ele estava morrendo, ela não poderia ver isso? Será que não sabia o quão difícil era para ele, para amá-la, precisava tanto dela, tão rapidamente? Ele desejou que pudesse estar a sós para tentar descobrir como passar por isso, como lidar com tornar público o seu relacionamento. Mas ao invés de puxá-la longe de Jasper e Alice, Edward estupidamente encheu o silêncio com mais lixo. "Nós estávamos dando aos moradores um bom show, certo, Bella?"

Ele não olhou para ela para ver se ela assentiu com a cabeça ou não. Ele não podia suportar. Não está certo então. Edward tinha se sentido tão calmo durante a cerimônia, mesmo depois que percebeu que era de verdade. Mas isso era quando tinha sido capaz de fingir que era apenas os dois, que ninguém os conhecia. Que ninguém ia julgar Bella por ser exuberante e redonda. Ela era tão bonita para ele, mas sabia em primeira mão como ossos e ângulos eram importantes quando vinha para o tratamento de uma mulher muito bem. Só porque havia enfrentado até ser uma desculpa rasa para um ser humano, não significava que seus amigos e colegas de trabalho se comportariam da mesma maneira. Se alguém falasse alguma coisa para machucá-la... ele também não podia sequer pensar. E mesmo sabendo que Jasper e Alice amavam Bella por quem ela era, apenas vê-los, todos os seus medos se levantam. Ele não tinha um plano em prática, e isso foi tudo acontecendo tão rápido que não pode se conter sob a pressão.

"Mas ela está usando um vestido de noiva," disse Alice. "E você estava beijando-a como..."

Edward forçou um ronco, e naquele momento odiava a si mesmo muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia odiá-lo, como ele mesmo disse. "Então nós nos exaltamos. Isso não significa nada."

Bella se afastou por alguns minutos, Edward se sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado de seu peito.

Ele não quis dizer nada? Se tivesse realmente dito essas palavras? Mas ela iria entender, não seria ela, que tinha sido colocada em um beco pelos seus irmãos? Que não sabia mais o que dizer?

Edward queria muito correr atrás dela, mas mesmo se Alice não estivesse diretamente em seu caminho, sabia que não podia. Logo em seguida tudo o que disse estava errado, e só iria piorar. Mas Bella amava o suficiente para dar-lhe outra chance, para deixá-lo explicar mais tarde. Será que não?

"Você vai atrás dela," Alice disse a Jasper. "Você é mais alto para que possa encontrá-la no meio da multidão. Vou ficar aqui e lidar com esse traste."

Jasper deu um olhar furioso em Edward, um olhar mais que mortal, em seguida, mergulhou na multidão em que Bella tinha desaparecido.

Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos e cingiu-se para lidar com uma irmã protetora que estava fora de seu sangue. E com razão.

Jasper correu pelas multidões depois de Bella, confundindo-a várias vezes com outras mulheres, em vestido de noiva branco. "É como a Zona de Crepúsculo para casamentos," ele murmurou quando abrandou o seu ritmo para deixar uma senhora de idade passar por ele. "Estou perdendo-a," disse ele, impaciente, visualizando a multidão por um flash de cabelo vermelho. Até nos degraus acima da Praça Jasper viu os cachos vermelhos. Não podia acreditar que a brincadeira de seu irmão havia jogado apenas em Bella. Bella, Inocente, ingênua. Jasper sentiu-se como a escória da terra por ter sugerido que ela continuasse seu relacionamento com Edward. O minuto em que ele havia descoberto sobre o seu caso de uma noite, deveria ter dito a ela para ficar longe de seu irmão gêmeo.

Toda a sua vida Edward tinha sido um maldito, onde as mulheres estavam em causa. O que tinha pensado que Bella poderia desempenhar o mesmo tipo de jogo que Edward jogava?

Um clarão branco na escada desapareceu atrás do tronco de um cipreste velho. E foi aí que Jasper encontrou Bella sentada em um toco de árvore, olhando fixamente para o horizonte.

Quando seus passos soaram subindo os degraus de pedra antigos, Bella olhou com surpresa, gravado nas linhas de seu rosto. Foi dolorosamente óbvio para Jasper que ela queria ser Edward que viria atrás dela. A próxima vez que Jasper visse seu irmão gêmeo iria bater no rosto de Edward até fazer um dano permanente de tal forma que nenhuma menina iria querer olhar para Edward novamente.

Bella forçou um sorriso vacilante. "Jasper," disse ela, levantando-se para dar-lhe um abraço. "Não posso acreditar que você e Alice vieram até aqui. É tão bom ver você," disse ela, mas Jasper teve a sensação de que ela não estava nem um pouco feliz, que ele e Alice tivessem vindo para a Itália.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella," disse ele, quando suavemente a embalou em seus braços.

Para sua grande surpresa, Bella empurrou para fora de seus braços e olhou para ele. "Não há nada para se desculpar."

Jasper não sabia o que essas palavras significavam. Ele apontou para baixo para a praça. "Mas o que Edward fez?"

Bella balançou a cabeça para ele, sua boca em uma linha apertada. "Edward não fez nada para mim. Nós dois fizemos isso juntos. Ele estava certo. O casamento não significou nada. Estávamos brincando, nos divertindo na Itália."

Suas palavras eram firmes, mas Jasper sentia em seu intestino como era difícil para Bella agir de modo indiferente em face do comportamento de Edward.

Colocando seu braço no dele, ela começou a descer os degraus. "Vamos de volta para a praça. Há uma grande festa acontecendo esta noite, e se não estou enganado, estou no centro de tudo."

Jasper fez o que ela desejava, mas quando deu um olhar de soslaio para o rosto composto de Bella, ele não podia parar de sentir que ela estava mais ferida que deixava transparecer. Ele tinha que deixá-la confiar nele em seu próprio tempo, sabia disso.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, Jasper tinha a sensação de que Bella estava realmente e verdadeiramente mudada por tudo o que aconteceu desde o desfile de moda. Não era mais fraca, não que ele já pensou que fosse fraca, mole, talvez, mas cheia de carinho e amor, ela levou-se com um equilíbrio interior que nunca tinha visto nela antes.

Jasper ficou confuso pelas mudanças bruscas de Bella. Ela sempre tinha sido a única pessoa que poderia contar. Disse a si mesmo que tinha sido um longo voo, e supôs que estava sofrendo os efeitos da viagem e início da fadiga da viagem. Talvez as coisas voltassem ao normal uma vez que tivesse comido e fechado os olhos por algumas horas.

Alice avançou sobre Edward. Com os dentes cerrados, ela disse: "Você é o mais baixo dos baixos. Como ousa mexer com a minha irmã como isto! Se não estivéssemos em público, eu chutaria suas bolas com tanta força que ficariam preto e azul por um mês!"

Edward recuou e quase derrubou um casal no meio de um abraço apaixonado. Que inferno ele iria dizer a Alice? Pior, que inferno iria dizer a Bella?

Seu casamento com Bella aconteceu, não queria fingir que não, mas tinha sido tão completamente assustado com o aparecimento de Alice e de Jasper, ele engasgou.

Além disso, havia outro fato incontestável. Baseado em sua tradução aproximada da língua italiana, ele e Bella tinham acabado de ser legalmente casados sob uma lei antiqua.

Alice enfiou um dedo no peito. "Não se você ainda tem alguma coisa a dizer por si mesmo?"

Edward engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça, tentando encontrar o equilíbrio na confusão que havia criado para si mesmo. "Sim, eu tenho algo a dizer. Mas Bella é a única que precisa ouvir." Ele olhou sobre o ombro de Alice em Jasper e Bella, que estavam fazendo seu caminho através da praça.

Alice cruzou os braços sobre o peito e estreitou os olhos para ele. "É melhor que seja boa, ou juro que vou fazer o resto de sua vida um inferno."

Edward prendeu a respiração quando Bella e Jasper estavam cada vez mais perto. Ele tinha certeza de Alice tinha muitas ideias para o tipo de torturas que um homem nunca iria querer suportar. Mas, francamente, agora estava mais com medo da resposta de Bella ao que ele tinha para lhe dizer que não se importava da pequena diaba com as garras grandes que estava queimando um buraco nele com seu ódio.

Incapaz de aguentar mais um minuto, Edward empurrouo pela multidão. Ignorando Jasper, ele agarrou a mão livre de Bella, e disse: "Precisamos conversar."

Ele não sabia o que esperar de Bella — lágrimas talvez? Acusações? — Mas certamente não uma sobrancelha levantada e a voz firme que respondeu: "Tudo bem. Vá em frente."

Tentando sintonizar Jasper e Alice, que estavam amontoados protetoramente em torno de Bella, Edward levou a outra mão na sua e disse: "Segundo a lei italiana, você e eu estamos casados."

A expressão vazia de Bella nunca vacilou. "Para o festival de hoje à noite, talvez."

"Não é brincadeira, Bella. Estamos legalmente casados. A cerimônia foi de vínculos."

Bella balançou para trás em seus pés, embora Jasper estendesse a mão para ela, Edward a puxou para perto dele. Bella é minha agora, não sua, pensou enquanto olhava para seu irmão gêmeo. Jasper ia ter que se acostumar com o fato de que ficou em segundo lugar agora. Seu gêmeo teve sua chance todos esses anos como amigo de Bella, mas foi Edward que a amava como uma mulher.

"Mas pensei que era tudo lá em cima era para se divertir." Sua voz era fraca.

Edward apertou suas mãos. "O Festival de Casamentos é especial." Ele olhou nos olhos dela, desejando que ela lesse seu pedido de desculpas para o que ele tinha tão estupidamente dito na frente de Jasper e Alice. Queria ficar sozinho com ela, para explicar os seus medos, para dizer que ainda a amava. Mas tudo era muito bruto, e não se sentia como se pudesse dizer "_eu te amo_" para Bella na frente de seus irmãos.

Bella piscou várias vezes, e pensou ter visto o brilho de lágrimas não derramado em seus olhos. "Então, você é meu marido agora?"

Ele engoliu em seco e tentou infundir as duas palavras, "eu sou," com cada grama do amor que possuía.

Era isso, decidiu, ia ficar de joelhos e professar o seu amor eterno para ela ali mesmo, logo em seguida. Ela ia ver o quanto a amava, e tudo estaria bem. Mas não havia mais tempo para falar quando a música começou a aumentou novamente, e, pela segunda vez naquela noite, eles foram puxados para o centro da celebração.

Bella queria desligar sua mente para que a magia da celebração voltasse novamente. Mas era difícil — não impossível — após o que Edward tinha dito.

"_Nós só estávamos brincando,_" ele tinha dito. "_Isso não significa nada_." Suas palavras descuidadas tinham machucado tanto, e ela tinha fugido com isso, com mais dor do que nunca. Mas quando Jasper subindo as escadas para consolá-la, percebeu que não poderia estar jogando de vítima novamente. Isto era entre ela e Edward. Ela, de alguma forma teria que jogar junto, mesmo que seu coração quebrasse em mil pedaços.

E quando Edward tomou-lhe as mãos e disse-lhe que eles estavam realmente casados, tinha sido um choque. Mas um choque ainda maior foi à vulnerabilidade que viu em seus olhos. Como se ele esperasse que ela jogasse o casamento em seu rosto.

Se ele tivesse dito que a amava na frente de Jasper e Alice, ela o teria perdoado. Mas ele não fez. E seria tudo o que poderia fazer para passar a noite.

A Edward foi dada uma bandeja cheia de copos pequenos de grappa. O homem que entregou a bandeja a Edward falou rapidamente em italiano, apontando para Bella. Como ela desejava que soubesse o idioma. Bella, tinha passado tanto de sua vida sentindo-se impotente, nunca se sentira tão impotente do que agora.

Suavemente, Edward traduziu para ela. "Tenho que entregar estes copos a todos, mas primeiro de todos os homens são supostamente para beijá-la para dar sorte."

Desajeitada, Bella foi junto com o ritual. Ela cumprimentou o primeiro homem, depois o próximo, deixando-os beijá-la na bochecha em parabéns. Edward seguia de perto entregando a grappa para os homens e mulheres. No momento em que fez isso no meio da multidão, Bella sentiu como se tivesse sido beijada por todos os homens da cidade. Então todos tinham suas bebidas erguidas no ar quando eles gritaram. "Per cent'anni" jogando suas bebidas de volta com entusiasmo.

Edward olhos trespassou-la. "Durante cem anos," ele traduziu e ela estremeceu em resposta, seu coração machucado e surrado.

Como ela desejava que nunca tivesse vindo para o festival. Por que não podiam ter ido de volta para seu quarto e acabado de fazer amor em vez disso? Então, nenhum dessa confusão teria acontecido.

Mas, então, Bella se lembrou de Alice e Jasper e sabia que a confusão teria acontecido se não na praça, após o casamento improvisado, então no hotel. Bella não podia acreditar, mas estava realmente zangada com eles por arruinar sua fantasia. Por pensar que ela precisava ser salva. Se ela precisava ou não, não era da conta deles.

Ao mesmo tempo, Bella sabia que mesmo se eles não tivessem vindo para a Itália, algo semelhante teria acontecido em San Francisco.

Edward teria agido como se ela não significasse nada para ele, e ela, estaria sendo covarde como sempre, teria escondido seu coração quebrado.

Longas mesas de madeira foram sendo trazidas para a praça. Foi um caos quando elas estavam cobertas com toalhas de mesa, velas foram acesas, e enormes, travessas fumegantes de alimento foi trazido para cima.

O sacerdote dirigiu Bella e Edward para compartilhar a cabeceira da mesa, bancos de veludo que pareciam dignas de um rei e da rainha. Oprimida por tudo isso, Bella balançou em seus pés.

Edward estendeu a mão para segurá-la firme. "Você está bem?" Perguntou ele com preocupação.

Bella não podia suportar olhar para ele. "Estou bem," disse ela enquanto tentava se afastar dele. Estava tão perto dela e tão quente, tão incrivelmente quente, ela estava pegando fogo, mas em vez de dar-lhe espaço para respirar, ele puxou-a mais perto. "Se você quer sair, está tudo bem, Bella. Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu."

Isso era tudo que ela precisava ouvir para voltar em seus pés. "Não," disse ela, desesperada por qualquer razão para não ouvir o que Edward tinha a dizer sobre o seu casamento improvisado. "Eu não quero estragar a festa para todos." Ela precisava comprar algum tempo para planejar sua fuga para que não tivesse de ouvir Edward dizer as palavras terríveis que já poderia imaginar.

"_Eu nunca quis levá-la nesse caminho."_

"_Eu fui pego no calor do momento e é por isso que disse que te amava."_

"_Eu pensei que o casamento era uma piada. Se soubesse que era real, teria parado-os."_

"_Nós dois sabemos que você e eu nunca poderíamos estar juntos."_

Rigidamente, ela fez seu caminho para o lugar de honra. Edward seguiu atrás dela, com Alice e Jasper fechando atrás. O jantar era interminável, com pelo menos uma dúzia de ptratos de carnes, queijos, frutas e pães. Bella não tinha nenhum apetite. Não que a comida não parecia deliciosa, certamente estava, dado à forma como todos os celebrantes foram enchendo-se, mas ela estava em alfinetes e agulhas e mal conseguia respirar.

Mesmo assim, Bella não queria que a festa acabasse. Porque assim que acabasse, ela estava indo para ser encurralada por Edward, ou Jasper, ou Alice. Todos os três queriam pegar o cérebro dela, ou pior ainda, falar com ela sobre as coisas. Ela não tinha nada a dizer a ninguém naquele momento. Tudo o que queria fazer era fechar-se no quarto do hotel e ir dormir e nunca mais acordar.

Quando as mesas estavam vazias, o coração de Bella correu mais rápido e mais rápido. Uma grande procissão anunciou a chegada do bolo de casamento, uma mistura gloriosa, pelo menos, três pés de altura, decorada em rosa e azuis.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, olhe para esse bolo!" Alice exclamou com espanto e deu uma cotovelada em Jasper. "Eu quero um exatamente assim no meu casamento," disse ela para ele, mas Jasper estava ocupado vendo o rosto de Bella. Ela parecia triste e cansada e diferente. Jasper não poderia descobrir sobre o que era que tinha mudado. Havia uma nova força em sua dúvida, mas não era isso.

Era o amor?

Jasper lançou um olhar para o irmão e abanou a cabeça. Como ela poderia estar apaixonada por Edward? Por que as pessoas sempre eram atraídas para as pessoas que eram o pior para eles?

Alice ainda estava fazendo barulho sobre quão glorioso o bolo parecia, e ele fez uma careta, desejando que ela fosse tranquila por uma vez. Ela estava sempre conversando, uma vez que tinha embarcado no avião em San Francisco. Ele sempre pensou que era mimada, e protegida por Bella, e era muito bonita para seu próprio bem. Entre seus olhares e de apoio sem fim a Bella, Alice nunca tinha trabalhado para qualquer coisa. O mundo sempre foi entregue a ela em uma bandeja de prata.

Jasper balançou a cabeça em consternação. Pela primeira vez desejou que alguém entregasse o amor a Bella numa bandeja de prata. Pena que Edward não parecia estar à altura da tarefa.

O povo da cidade chamou para o bolo a ser cortado. Edward tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Bella, e ela estremeceu ao seu toque. Ele tanto queria dizer. "Você ainda me ama?" Mas ao invés disso ele disse: "Parece que é hora de cortar o bolo, querida."

Bella visivelmente estremeceu no seu carinho e um picador de gelo perfurou seu coração. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, rezando para que ela não o rejeitasse. Quando ela colocou a mão macia na sua ele foi atingido, mais uma vez, pela mulher incrível que ela era. E estava preste a perdê-la.

Poucos dias depois de encontrá-la.

Eles caminharam juntos até o centro da mesa, onde o bolo estava em toda sua glória, esperando para ser devorado por todos os casais recém-casados e aqueles que se casaram novamente na praça. O silêncio entre eles era doloroso, e Edward desesperadamente desejava que ele pudesse pensar em algo para dizer para aliviar a tensão.

"Bonito bolo, não é?" Disse. Sem olhar para ele ou o bolo, ainda olhando para frente, Bella assentiu. Edward sentiu-se como um idiota desastrado.

"Eu me pergunto se todo mundo vai pegar um pedaço," foi sua resposta, e Edward achou como se eles pudessem muito bem estar discutindo o tempo. Ela estava a um milhão de milhas de distância, e isso o matou.

O padre entregou-lhes um cortador de bolo gigante de prata e envolveu tanto de suas mãos em torno dela. O coração de Edward batia freneticamente enquanto seus corpos pressionados juntos, e calor de Bella infiltraram-o. Ele queria jogá-la por cima do ombro e trancá-la no quarto com ele. Sabia que não tinha as palavras certas para lhe mostrar o quanto a amava, mas poderia adorá-la com o seu corpo.

E então ela saberia.

Quando cortaram o bolo. Os gritos eram altos e estridentes, alimentados por grandes quantidades de vinho local e boa comida.

"Bacio, bacio, bacio!" Os habitantes da cidade cantavam.

"Bacio, bacio, bacio!" Cada vez mais alto, as palavras tornaram-se mais insistente, mais apaixonada.

O canto era impossível de ignorar. Do resplendor vermelho escuro na face de Bella Edward sabia que ela já havia traduzido à palavra em Inglês. Prometendo fazer pelo menos alguma coisa certa naquela noite, Edward virou Bella em seus braços até que estivesse tão perto dele que pudesse sentir o cheiro da grappa doce nos lábios.

"Eu te amo, Bella," ele sussurrou. Ela respirou profundamente e se esforçou para escapar dele, mas Edward se recusou a deixá-la ir. Enfiando as mãos pelos seus cabelos, ele capturou os lábios, não deixando dúvidas na cabeça de qualquer espectador sobre sua posse de sua nova esposa. Querendo derramar tudo em seu coração pelo beijo, ele amou seus lábios como ele amava seu corpo tantas vezes na semana passada. Bella tomou fôlego de seu corpo quando ele provou cada centímetro de sua doçura. Seus lábios nos cabelos dela, ele sussurrou, "Você é minha, toda minha," então tomou sua boca novamente com ternura num beijo final.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, e desta vez quando ela tentou escapar de seu abraço ele a deixou ir. Fora na noite ela fugiu. Edward tentou manter seu rosto firme. Mas a multidão estava clamando por mais bolo e vinho, e a música começou de novo, e ninguém pareceu perceber que algo estava errado com o noivo.

Ninguém, exceto Alice e Jasper.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Alice perguntou a Jasper quando eles se sentaram atordoados pelo beijo que acabaram de testemunhar. "Eu costumava pensar que o preto era preto e branco era branco, mas agora não sei no que acreditar."

Jasper passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tornando-os de pé no final de uma forma particularmente rakish. Em sua forma lógica, Jasper expôs os fatos. "Tudo o que sabemos até agora é que eles se casaram e, evidentemente, é juridicamente estão vinculados."

Alice bufou. "Você está esquecendo a parte mais importante. Homem!"

Jasper parecia confuso e nem um pouco descontente. "E o que é isso?"

"O beijo!"

Desta vez Jasper bufou com desdém. "Você está lendo muito para isso. Foi apenas um beijo. Eles nem queriam fazê-lo. Eles tiveram que fazê-lo."

Revirando os olhos à sua inexperiência, Alice disse: "Dá um tempo. Mesmo eu podia sentir o calor entre eles. Eles praticamente incendiaram a mesa com fogo." Cutucando Jasper com o dedo indicador, ela disse: "E não se atreva a tentar argumentar comigo quando sabe que estou certa."

"Tudo bem," admitiu, "talvez eles tenham alguma química, mas isso não significa que Edward mudou. Você sabe que ele não pode se prender a uma mulher."

"Mas e se ele mudou?" Alice disse: "Havia algo naquele beijo." Ela colocou os braços em volta de si e estremeceu. "Algo que acho que ninguém aqui pode negar."

"Você está sendo muito romântica," disse Jasper, obviamente, não querendo ver o que ela tinha visto tão claramente.

Alice olhou para a lua, tentando descobrir o que era sobre o beijo que chegou a tanto. Com um estalar de dedos, ela disse, "Eu descobri o que é."

Jasper olhou impressionado. "Vá em frente, eu estou ouvindo."

Seus olhos brilhando, ela disse, "Edward estava perseguindo Bella, e não o contrário."

Jasper começou a se mexer em sua cadeira. "Você tem certeza? Quero dizer, Bella é a única que sempre teve um fraquinho por ele."

"Eu sei disso," Alice disse irritada com Jasper por falar o óbvio.

"Então, como poderiam as coisas mudar tanto em uma semana?"

Alice balançou a cabeça e olhou para a lua novamente. "Eu não sei," disse ela suavemente. Olhando para trás, sobre a mesa para o bolo de casamento, ela se levantou. "Mas acho que é melhor irmos descobrir porque o menino amante se foi."

Maldito por ter me beijando desse jeito. Bella corria descalça pelas ruas de paralelepípedos sinuosas, suas saias levantadas, os sapatos nas mãos. Ela quase se convenceu de que tinha imaginado os sentimentos de Edward por ela, que a semana tinha sido nada mais do que sua imaginação, quando ele foi e quebrou toda onça de preservação própria que ela partiu fugindo após aquele beijo.

Seu beijo tinha roubado sua alma. Mesmo se quisesse lutar contra isso, ela não poderia. Ninguém poderia. Sua vontade de possuí-la era muito forte.

_Você é minha, toda minha_, ele sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Ela ansiava por ouvir aquelas palavras dele por toda a sua vida. Mas agora que Edward tinha finalmente dito, tudo estava errado.

Edward era Edward e sempre seria. Bella queria chutar-se por esquecer isso por um momento. Esses poucos dias com ele tinham sido incrivelmente preciosos, mas nada tinha realmente mudado.

Seus pés estavam a matando, mas estava com medo de colocar os sapatos novamente. Os saltos iriam atrasá-la. Ela deu um pensamento para pegar suas roupas reais e sapatos, que ainda estavam no banco da praça. Agora tudo o que ela queria era voltar para seu quarto de hotel e trancar a porta. Seus instintos lhe diziam que Edward era próximo em seu rastro, então virou em um beco estreito e pegou o ritmo.

Ela não podia vê-lo novamente hoje à noite. Não podia falar com ele. Era impossível. Quando ele pediu desculpas por machucá-la não tinha prometido nunca mais machucá-la novamente?

A parte mais triste de tudo isso, e que Bella sabia, era que queria tanto acreditar que ele realmente a amava. Ela confiava nele.

Mesmo que ela o conhecesse.

Mesmo sabendo que confiava em Edward, o Edward amoroso, foi uma viagem só de ida para um coração severamente quebrado.

Edward tomou cada atalho que podia encontrar de volta para o hotel. Se não chegasse até o quarto antes de Bella, ela iria trancá-lo para fora e nunca seria capaz de convencê-la a ouvir o que tinha a dizer. Na verdade, ele não sabia exatamente o que ia dizer a ela, mas escondendo o que tinha acontecido esta noite só pioraria as coisas.

O hotel estava deserto quando irrompeu pela porta de madeira grossa. Tomou as escadas de dois em dois degraus de cada vez e quando virou a chave na porta de seu quarto, meio que esperava que os bloqueios estivessem acionados.

Os quartos estavam escuros. Não se preocupando em ligar todas as luzes, empurrando através da porta da sala para a varanda. Olhando para baixo nos campos abaixo do luar, ele perguntou onde Bella estava. E se ela tivesse estado tão perturbada que entrou em um carro com um homem estranho? Visões terríveis de Bella, sua Bella, sendo dominada por um italiano corpulento fez seu sangue gelar de medo. Se ela tivesse sido machucada, ele nunca ia parar de culpar a si mesmo.

A porta abriu-se atrás dele, em seguida, fechado com um clique. Ele ouviu ofegante e se virou para ver Bella dobrada, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele queria correr para ela, mas se o fizesse, ela correria de volta para fora da porta. Foi difícil, tão difícil, esperar por ela.

Ela se virou fechando a porta. Não era possível esperar por mais tempo, Edward disse suavemente, "Bella," não querendo assustá-la. Ela saltou para trás contra a porta, proferindo um grito agudo.

"Você," ela gaguejou quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar o seu fôlego, "você me assustou."

"Não queria assustá-la, Bella," disse ele enquanto dava passos cautelosos em direção a ela. Se ele pudesse segurá-la em seus braços, então ela iria—

"Por favor, parta," disse ela.

"Bella. Deixe-me explicar."

Seus olhos estavam tão brancos como suas palavras. "Eu não posso fazer isso agora." Sua voz tornou-se instável. "Estou cansada. Quero ir para a cama. Sozinha!"

A palavra "_sozinha_" deu um tapa no rosto de Edward com sua finalidade. "Eu entendo," disse ele calmamente, e ele o fez. "Eu vou."

O rosto contorcido de Bella com alívio, quase fez chorar a Edward com a dor de saber o quanto ela não queria estar perto dele. Sentindo-se fraco, tão horrivelmente fraco, ele disse: "Mas, por favor, deixe-me dizer uma coisa primeiro."

Seus olhos brilhavam no escuro e ele odiava a si mesmo ainda mais do que já fazia por fazê-la chorar de novo. "Vá em frente," disse ela.

Edward engoliu em seco. Era agora ou nunca. "Não queria dizer àquelas coisas que disse na praça, Bella. Deus, como desejo que eu pudesse trazê-los de volta." Bella fechou os olhos e recostou-se pesadamente contra a porta. "Eu vi Alice e Jasper, e não sei o que aconteceu. Apavorei-me. Agi como um idiota. Mas não queria dizer nada disso. Nós não estávamos apenas brincando. Não foi uma piada para mim. Sei que você não quer ouvi-lo agora, mas eu te amo. Realmente faço, Bella."

Quando Bella ficou em silêncio, Edward perguntou: "Você acredita em mim?" Odiava a si mesmo a cada minuto nas palavras que saíram de sua língua.

Bella abriu os olhos. "Eu não sei mais em que acreditar," disse ela tristemente. Ela apertou o botão e girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta para o corredor. "Boa noite."

Sabendo que não era mais do que era o seu dever, Edward fez como ela pediu. "Boa noite, Bella," disse enquanto caminhava até a porta e voltava descendo as escadas.

Edward sentou-se pesadamente no sofá no hall de entrada, assim quando Jasper e Alice empurraram através da porta de madeira. Ele olhou para eles fixamente. Ele não se importava mais o que eles pensavam e o que diriam.

A única pessoa cuja opinião ele se preocupava estava lá em cima odiando ele até as tripas. E não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso.

Jasper observou o estado deprimido de seu irmão imediatamente. Ele sempre foi capaz de ler Edward, e agora Jasper estava lendo algo que nunca tinha visto antes em seu irmão: Ódio por si mesmo.

Edward sempre tinha sido infalivelmente autoconfiante em tudo que fazia. Sua presença era sempre marcada com a garantia de que sabia a coisa certa a fazer, a coisa certa a dizer, o caminho certo para seguir em todos os momentos. Será que Bella tinha feito isso com ele? Bella poderia ter quebrado seu irmão?

Era impossível para Jasper engolir isso. A Bella que conhecia, tinha sido sua melhor amiga desde a escola primária, não poderia machucar uma formiga, muito menos seu irmão gêmeo inquebrável.

"Ela está lá em cima se quiser vê-la," disse Edward pesadamente.

Em vez de ir para as escadas como Jasper tinha esperado que ela fizesse, Alice sentou ao lado de Edward no sofá, as pernas dobradas embaixo dela. "Você já falou com ela?" Alice perguntou e Jasper ficou chocado com a preocupação com que ouviu em sua voz.

"Não muito," disse Edward, sua garganta soando apertada de emoção. "Queria, mas ela está tão desgastada e triste, e sou o desgraçado que fez isso com ela."

Alice esticou o braço e acariciou a mão de Edward. "Vai dar tudo certo," disse ela, e desta vez Jasper não foi o único chocado ao núcleo pela direção de suas simpatias. "Acho que você só precisa dar-lhe algum tempo," disse ela, desdobrando-se do sofá. "Qual é o quarto dela? Acho que vou ver como ela está indo."

"Quarto 305."

Assim que Alice desapareceu subindo as escadas, Jasper sentou-se ao lado de Edward. Os dois irmãos ficaram em silêncio, até que Edward quebrou o silêncio. "Eu fiz uma grande confusão neste momento, não é?"

Jasper começou a acenar com a cabeça, mas depois parou no último segundo. Afinal, não tinha sido ele quem disse para Bella rasgar Edward em pedaços? Jasper detestava ver seu irmão na dor e a culpa tomou conta dele. Uma semana atrás, na Lanchonete Fog City ele estava dando a Bella seu conselho brilhante sobre como jogar com Edward como um violino. Mas ele tinha subestimado tanto sua melhor amiga como seu irmão.

E olha que ela tinha ido a duas delas: casando e sofrendo.

Jasper não gostou dele muito de repente. _E aqui eu sempre pensei que era o irmão bom._

Edward estava à espera da resposta de Jasper, assim, sem nem concordar ou discordar com a questão de quanto seu irmão gêmeo tinha estragado as coisas, Jasper disse: "Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Edward empurrou as mãos na frente de seus olhos. "Não," disse ele. "Sim. Eu não sei nem por onde começar. Quer dizer, fui horrível com Bella desde o início, desde que éramos crianças... mas agora, isso..."

Jasper engoliu o nó na garganta. Ele nunca tinha visto seu irmão na dor como isto. "Você realmente está com medo de perdê-la, não é?" Jasper não queria dizer que havia descrença em suas palavras.

Edward olhou para seu irmão. "Você não acha muito de Bella, não é?" Suas palavras trazia a promessa de perigo.

"Ed , não, não é isso. Bella é incrível. Eu—"

Edward cortou Jasper fora. "Aqui eu pensei que você fosse o seu melhor amigo durante todos esses anos, mas agora estou descobrindo que você não a conhecia. Bella é a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci. Não há nada sobre ela que eu não ame." Os olhos de Jasper alargaram na palavra amor. Cada músculo do corpo de Edward preparou-se para o ataque. "O quê? Você está surpreso que eu esteja apaixonado por Bella?" Edward riu, mas era um som feio. "Você deveria ter esperado isso. Afinal, quem não estaria apaixonado por ela? Sou eu que não mereço ser amado."

Jasper tentou responder, mas Edward não tinha concluído ainda. "É isso mesmo. Sou uma desculpa para um ser humano, e se nunca Bella quiser me ver novamente, entenderei. Que inferno eu poderei dar para ela? Lições de egoísmo?"

Jasper não poderia assistir a raiva de Trasis por si mesmo por mais tempo. "Sim, você foi egoísta e arrogante e condescendente, às vezes mais do que eu posso contar," disse ele. Edward esvaziou como um balão cheio em suas palavras, afundando no sofá, olhando menor que Jasper já tinha visto ele. "Você já fez algumas coisas que não posso aceitar. E tratou um monte de mulher como sujeira ao longo dos anos."

"Não me deixe pará-lo agora que você está desabafando," Edward disse secamente.

Jasper deslizou ao lado de Edward no sofá. "Olhe. Você finalmente enfrentou o que você foi todos esses anos."

"Tenho sido o pior para Bella," Edward disse em seu peito, o pescoço caído para baixo como um bêbado.

Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que você tem. Mas o que estou tentando dizer, Ed , é que não é tarde demais para mudar. Nunca é tarde demais para mudar."

Edward olhou para cima de seu peito. "Você não está apenas soprando fumaça, não é?"

Jasper riu. "Confie em mim, à última coisa que eu faria é construí-lo de volta se você não merecesse isso. Mas você, Ed . Olhe como já mudou desde que você e Bella se reencontraram. Você tem algo a lutar por agora, alguém que é mais importante do que seu orgulho ou ego ou mesmo o quanto pode odiar a si mesmo agora."

Um lampejo do velho Edward saiu. "Ódio é uma palavra muito forte, você não acha?"

Jasper riu, e disse: "Tenho que chamo como eu as vejo." Decepcionante, ele disse: "Agora a questão é, o que você vai fazer para ganhar Bella de volta?"

Edward olhou para o teto com afrescos. "E se não há nada que eu possa fazer? E se ela não me ama mais?"

Jasper deu um abraço raro em seu irmão espontaneamente. "Isso não é como o amor funciona, Ed . Mas cabe a você agora provar isso a ela." Um pouco desconfortável com todos compartilhando o que estavam fazendo, Jasper voltou para os pequenos detalhes. "Tem um lugar para dormir esta noite?" Edward balançou a cabeça e Jasper disse: "Não penso assim. Por que você não fica comigo e Alice? Ela docemente convenceu uma senhora velha na cidade em deixar-nos usar um quarto de hóspedes."

"Obrigado, mas prefiro ficar aqui."

"Apenas no caso de ela descer?"

Edward balançou a cabeça e parecia sombrio. "Apenas no caso."

Alguém bateu na porta e Bella gemeu. "Vá embora," disse ela, esperando que Edward não tivesse voltado a falar com ela novamente. Não podia lidar com ele esta noite, mas não sabia se teria forças para mandá-lo embora uma segunda vez. A batida veio novamente, e desta vez Alice disse: "Bells, sou eu. Deixe-me entrar"

Bella saiu da cama e vestiu um roupão de seda, em seguida, foi até a pesada porta de madeira e abriu-a um pouco.

Alice estava na sala, olhando insegura de si mesma. "Oi."

Fora do azul, Bella estava sobrecarregada com o amor por sua irmã. "Venha cá." Ela abriu a porta e colocou os braços ao redor do corpo esguio de Alice. "Eu te amo," disse ela, e Alice disse: "Eu também te amo."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas rolarem em seus olhos quando deixou Alice e se virou. "Não é surpreendente este quarto?" Ela disse com alegria forçada.

Alice deu um olhar superficial ao redor da sala, que não era como ela gostava em tudo. "Sim, é ótimo," disse ela com desdém. "Queria ter certeza de que você está bem."

Bella ficou tão tocada que o lábio inferior começou a tremer. Ela afundou-se no primeiro sofá na sala.

"Não posso acreditar que você veio para a Itália," disse ela. "Por mim."

Alice mordeu o lábio. "Jasper e eu pensamos que nós estávamos fazendo a coisa certa, mas talvez..."

Bella apertou a mão de sua irmã. "Você veio para me salvar, não é?"

Alice balançou a cabeça, e uma lágrima solitária caiu. "Talvez você não precisasse ser salva depois de tudo. Talvez tudo estivesse indo muito bem até que viemos e estragamos tudo."

"Teria acontecido de qualquer maneira. San Francisco, na Itália, isso realmente não importa."

"Ele ama você, Bells," Alice disse fervorosamente. "Eu sei que ele faz."

Bella respirou. "Ele disse alguma coisa para você?"

Alice balançou a cabeça e o rosto de Bella caiu. "Não, mas esse não é o ponto. Sei que ele ama. E você deve ter visto ele lá embaixo, no átrio. Eu nunca vi ninguém olhar mais patético."

Bella fungou e Alice a abraçou. "Eu não sei o que fazer. O que pensar. Ele disse que me amava, mas depois disse que não queria dizer isso. E o amo tanto que me odeio. E agora ele diz que está legalmente casado."

"Shh," Alice cantava contra o cabelo de Bella. "Lembra quando eu era uma garotinha, e ficava realmente chateada com alguma coisa?" Bella assentiu. "E você sempre dizia que se eu fosse dormir quando acordasse de manhã tudo seria muito melhor?" Alice deu a mão para Bella e ajudou-a a levantar. "Isso sempre funcionou, Bells," Alice disse enquanto caminhava com sua irmã no quarto.

"Eu nunca vou ser capaz de dormir," Bella protestou, mas Alice tinha tomado o controle e foi virando as cobertas, alisando os lençóis limpos, e afofando os travesseiros.

"Pule." Alice disse, e Bella olhou para a irmã pequena, feliz que não tinha que se preocupar com ela mais.

"Jan," disse ela, "você vai ficar comigo por um tempo?"

"Assim como quando éramos crianças," disse Alice.

Pela primeira vez, os papéis foram invertidos quando Alice se enrolou em torno de Bella e balançou-a até dormir.

Depois de passar uma longa noite sem dormir no sofá do saguão esperando e esperando por Bella para descer as escadas, e dizer: "Eu te perdoo. Eu te amo. Venha para a cama," Edward estava contente de ver o sol finalmente brilhando nas pedras fora. Ela, obviamente, não o havia perdoado e ele ainda não tinha descoberto alguma maneira de reconquistá-la. Onde, se perguntou desesperadamente, estava o cara que poderia falar para tirar fora de qualquer situação? O que aconteceu com suas palavras suaves?

Estaria embarcando embora na manhã seguinte, Edward estava ficando sem tempo. De alguma forma, sabia que se não pudesse convencer Bella que a amava ali, na Toscana, nunca seria capaz de fazer. A vida real em San Francisco iria, sem dúvida, interferir e bater em todas as suas esperanças de estar com a mulher que amava.

Barbado e abatido, Edward esticou os braços e as pernas para fora. Talvez um expresso fosse arrancar com o seu cérebro e ajudá-lo a se sentir a meio caminho digno. Ele saiu para as ruas tranquilas, até o café da esquina. Em pé no bar, Edward tomou três espressos, parando quando sua cabeça começou a zumbir de uma forma bastante desagradável.

Uma mulher bem polida veio da rua e fez sinal para o garçom. Edward não poupou um pensamento para os seios abundantes da mulher ou o rosto perfeitamente maquiado. Em vez disso, notou a forma como a luz jogava em uma safira enorme na mão direita.

"É isso," disse ele, cheio de expectativas súbitas. "Eu preciso comprar-lhe um anel!"

Atirando várias moedas no bar, Edward perguntou ao dono do café onde era a loja mais próxima de jóias. Passando de um perdedor patético para um homem em uma missão em questão de segundos, as pernas longas de Edward correram a distância entre um café e uma loja de jóias. Dado que era nascer do sol mal passado, a loja estava escura e deserta. Ele passeou na frente e para trás na frente da loja, sua impaciência crescendo aos trancos e barrancos a cada momento que passava.

Então ele percebeu a placa, traduzido para ler, "Fechado às segundas-feiras."

Edward teve que se conter para quebrar o vidro na porta, ele rosnou: "O que vou fazer agora?"

Ele empurrou pela porta da frente do hotel e foi recebido por Giuseppe, que estava apenas começando o seu turno no momento do check-in no balcão.

"Signor Edward! Que lindo casamento que foi ontem." Giuseppe piscou. "Eu vi que você e a signora deixaram a festa assim que o bolo foi cortado." Notando a aparência enrugada e cansada de Edward, ele disse: "Está cedo após uma noite. Existe algo que possa ajudá-lo, signor?"

Edward percebeu que ele estava sem sorte, mas nunca perdoar a si mesmo se não lhe desse uma última tentativa. "Preciso comprar um anel para Bella," disse ele, indo direto ao coração dele. "Será que todas as lojas estarão fechadas hoje?"

Giuseppe balançou a cabeça. "Eu sinto muito, com o festival tudo está fechado por causa da celebração."

Edward balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com derrota.

"Toda a esperança não está perdida, Signor. Vou fazer um telefonema, se você esperar um momento," Giuseppe disse quando pegou o telefone. Depois de uma conversa curta e colorida que Edward estava cansado demais para tentar seguir, Giuseppe abriu um largo sorriso. "Minha doce mãe tem um pequeno negócio de venda de jóias antigas. Gostaria de vê-la?"

Considerando-se que ele teria comprado um anel de uma máquina de chiclete nesse ponto, Edward ficou emocionado com esta opção. Ele correu até a rua para recuperar o seu carro alugado onde eles tinham estacionado durante o festival e uma hora mais tarde, Edward olhou para o anel em sua mão. Agora que o pânico inicial tinha diminuído, Edward percebeu que a loja da rua sendo fechada tinha sido uma bênção disfarçada. Um novo anel de diamante brilhante de platina não teria agradado Bella em tudo. Não como o anel que havia tão amorosamente sido dado a ele pela mãe de Giuseppe.

Ouro, grosso e suave, a faixa tinha resistido ao tempo e era muito bem perfeito. A safira de três quilates sentou-se no centro da faixa, enquanto rubis vermelhos e verdes de esmeraldas cercavam a gema azul cintilante que lembrava a Edward tanto os olhos de Bella. Era um anel como nenhum que Edward já tinha visto, ondulando com a cor e carácter.

Assim como Bella.

Edward dirigiu pelas ruas tortuosas de volta para o hotel, orou para que Bella fosse usar o anel. Infelizmente, Edward sabia que a esta altura um viciado jogador não teria apostado nele.

Bella abriu os olhos quando os primeiros raios de luz entraram pela janela do quarto. Alice estava ao lado dela na cama grande, aconchegada apertado com um travesseiro. Primeira sensação de Bella era prazer com o belo céu azul. Então se lembrou de como cada um de seus sonhos tinham desabado à sua volta ontem à noite.

Palavras de Edward misturadas em sua cabeça.

"_Eu já te disse o quão bonita você olha hoje?"_

"_Nós estávamos dando aos moradores uma boa apresentação lá em cima, Bella certo?"_

"_Eu te amo, Isabella Swan. Eu sempre tenho."_

"_Não quis dizer nada."_

"_Você é minha, toda minha."_

"_Não é brincadeira, Bella. Estamos casados legalmente. A cerimônia foi verdadeira."_

Bella não tinha a menor ideia do que pensar ou sentir, especialmente, após a sinceridade de Alice sobre a confiança que Edward a amava. Ela suspirou e se enrolou em uma bola em cima da cama. Ela desejava que pudesse chorar para liberar um pouco da dor por dentro, alguma da confusão, mas as lágrimas se recusavam a cair.

Em um dia, quando ela deveria ter estado preparada para voltar para a vida monótona que ela sempre viveu, Bella não podia escapar do sentimento de que estava esperando por algo mais para acontecer. Ela fechou os olhos, mas sabia que o sono era uma memória distante.

Casada? Era impossível para ela entender. Como poderia ter sabido Edward que era uma cerimônia real e ainda continuou com isso? Especialmente se ele estragasse tudo na primeira chance que teve?

Puxando o roupão, ela foi para o banheiro. Um banho, era o que precisava para limpar a cabeça. Bella se inclinou para ligar as torneiras do lado da banheira de luxo e acalmou as mãos sobre a torneira de bronze. Memórias de estar se masturbando enquanto Edward assistia era impossível afastar. Então, naquela noite no campo de oliva quando tinha feito amor com ela. Tinha sido tão perfeito.

Não, ela não poderia voltar para a banheira, às lembranças estavam muito frescas. Ela abriu a porta do box e forçou a esquecer ter tido relações sexuais impertinente com Edward na borda da banheira. Ligando a água em plena explosão, ela fechou os olhos, deixando cair através de seu rosto, seus cachos em sua cabeça. Ela tirou o cabelo dos olhos e pegou o shampoo. Mas quando derramou um pouco sobre sua mão, o cheiro lembrava tão fortemente de Edward que ela quase gritou.

Ele estava em todo lugar. E Bella sabia que ele não pararia de assombrar-lhe uma vez que deixasse a Itália. Especialmente se o casamento era legal, e eles teriam que lidar com uma anulação.

Não, ele continuaria a persegui-la em San Francisco, como sempre tinha feito antes. Só que desta vez, ela sabia da realidade de Edward. O glorioso, Edward sensual. O engraçado, Edward doce. O Edward irritantemente macho.

Mas acima de tudo, ficaria com a parte de Edward que a fez sofrer tanto. O homem que dizia estar apaixonado às cinco da tarde, e depois mudou de idéia às oito da noite, em seguida, novamente uma hora depois.

Lavou o shampoo do cabelo e ensaboou com sabonete. Ela precisava sair do banheiro e rápido antes que se tornasse uma iditoa choraminguenta. Finalmente terminando, saiu e voltou para o quarto para se vestir.

Ela e Edward tinham planejado visitar um negociante de antiguidades, naquela manhã. Bella não queria nada mais do que se esconder no quarto o dia todo debaixo das cobertas, mas não importava o quão ferrada sua vida pessoal estava ela se comprometeu a fazê-la muito melhor como designer de interiores para os clientes de Edward. Ela estava indo para a loja de antiguidades, e ia parecer bonita e profissional.

Um vestido azul sem mangas fino chamou sua atenção no armário. Ela não se sentia quase ousada o suficiente para usá-lo antes, mas agora que não importava como ela se vestia, sentiu-se bem em usá-lo. Ela se sentou na cama e inclinou para toalha secando o cabelo.

_Eu posso fazer isso_, ela disse a si mesma quando respirou fundo. Seu cabelo quase seco puxou o vestido para fora, entrou, e fechou o zíper na lateral. Tomando outra respiração profunda, se virou olhando para o espelho de corpo inteiro no armário no canto da sala.

Engasgou com surpresa. O vestido resumiu sua figura cheia lindamente, amorosamente escavando em seus seios antes de drapear até a cintura, em seguida, de volta a seus quadris. A bainha escovou no final dos seus joelhos.

Desejava que Edward pudesse ter me visto neste vestido, ela pensou, então, fazendo uma careta. Quem se importava com o que Edward pensava? A partir desse momento, ia se vestir de bem para ninguém, além dela mesma.

Deslizando em um par de sandálias de tiras, pegou sua bolsa e desceu para pegar um táxi. Giuseppe assobiou por trás da recepção.

"Bom dia," disse ela, na esperança de que ele não traria a tona o casamento ontem à noite.

Não teve essa sorte. "Você está bellissima esta manhã," exclamou, enquanto beijava seus lábios.

"Obrigado, Giuseppe."

"Mas, claro, que noiva não é bonita?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Eu vi o signor aqui antes, acho que você vai gostar de sua surpresa muito." Ele bateu com a mão sobre sua boca. "Mas não posso dizer mais nada."

O coração de Bella começou a correr, e estendeu a mão para o balcão para apoiar as pernas trêmulas. "Surpresa?"

Giuseppe sacudiu o dedo para ela. "Nem mais uma palavra."

Bella assentiu, mas o zumbido nos ouvidos era tão alto que ela não conseguia se lembrar de por que estava de pé na recepção, em primeiro lugar. Ela simplesmente tinha que ouvir o nome de Edward, e mal conseguia se lembrar dela. Ah, sim, ficou claro para ela, precisava de um táxi. Para sua reunião.

Forçando um sorriso, ela disse, "Você poderia chamar um táxi para mim, Giuseppe? Obrigado."

Ele balançou a cabeça, e ela foi sentar-se fora em um banco de pedra. Que tipo de surpresa Edward teria na loja para ela? Ela não estava mais para surpresas. O que não daria para voltar para sua antiga vida entediante. Claro, faltava faísca, mas pelo menos tinha sido pacífica.

Mas mesmo quando ela pensou que, sabia que não estava sendo honesta com si mesma. Ela não iria desistir desta semana com Edward por qualquer coisa. Porque não importava o quanto ele a machucou, pelo menos, ela finalmente chegou a descobrir o que era realmente viver. Cada momento em seus braços havia sido glorioso. Cada risada que compartilharam tinha sido uma flor ao sol.

Logo ela ia voltar para sua antiga vida. Mas neste vestido azul incrível daria sua última chance para ser de novo a Bella sexy, divertida, aventureira. Mesmo que tivesse que tentar fazê-lo sem Edward ao seu lado.

Edward apertou a mão de Giuseppe. "Devo-te uma. Você é um gênio." Ele subiu as escadas sem esperar por uma resposta. Ele bateu na porta do quarto 305. "Bella? Você está aí?"

A porta se abriu e seu coração disparou — Bella estava indo realmente para ouvi-lo, o que significava que ela não iria odiá-lo depois de tudo — mas então viu o rosto de Alice e ficou frio como gelo.

"Ela não está aqui," Alice disse enquanto descansava contra o batente da porta. "Mas caramba," disse ela com um sorriso, "quarto bom, huh?"

Edward olhou para Alice sem compreender. Ele tinha que encontrar Bella. "Ela disse para onde estava indo?"

Alice encolheu os ombros. "Não. Sua nota disse que estaria fora toda a manhã." Seus olhos estreitaram. "Você não vai fazer nada estúpido, não é?" Revirando os olhos, ela acrescentou: "O que quero dizer é, espero que você não vá fazer qualquer coisa ainda mais estúpida do que o que você fez ontem, porque ela estava muito chateada ontem à noite. Um pouco de romance não iria matá-lo, você sabe."

Algo não estava certo. Alice não o estava rasgando em pedaços como faria normalmente. Mas logo depois, Edward não teve tempo para descobrir qual jogo estava jogando. O anel estava queimando em seu bolso e estava morrendo de vontade de colocá-la no dedo de Bella.

Se ela deixasse.

Ele voltou descendo as escadas, sua mente numa corrida. Onde é que Bella estaria? Como um relâmpago, ele bateu-lhe. Ela estava mantendo o compromisso que havia feito com um fornecedor de antiguidade.

"Isso é uma boa ética de trabalho," ele pensou quando se dirigiu para seu carro alugado. Bella nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo. Mesmo quando a tinha tratado como sujeira, quando a maioria das mulheres estaria deprimida e sentindo pena de si mesma e planejando sua queda, ela estava fora rapidamente cuidando dos negócios.

Não que ela não poderia estar planejando a sua queda ao mesmo tempo, ele supostamente deu um sorriso irônico.

"Boa sorte!" Giuseppe falou, e Edward quase riu. Giuseppe não tinha ideia de quanta sorte Edward necessitava.

Ele dirigia como um louco. Felizmente, as ruas estavam desertas de modo que ninguém teve que saltar para fora do caminho para salvar a si próprio. Seu coração batia um milhão de quilômetros por hora quando parou em frente da loja de antiguidades. Ficou sentado no carro para recuperar a compostura. Através da janela da frente do estabelecimento, viu um clarão de azul.

Tinha que ser Bella.

Ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ser um covarde. Saia do carro e vá reconquistá-la idiota, ele disse a si mesmo com determinação. Edward saiu para a calçada, já quente do sol da manhã cedo. Ele caminhou ao redor do carro para a porta da frente e pegou a alça, mas a puxou.

Ele tinha que admitir, mas estava com medo. E se ela o visse e virasse como se ele não existisse? E se olhasse através dele? Ele preferia gritar com a frieza dela. Pelo menos, sabia que ela ainda sentia algo por ele.

Balançando a cabeça com a forma como as suas dúvidas estavam indo embora, Edward respirou fundo, girou a maçaneta e entrou na loja.

A sala da frente estava vazia, então fechou a porta atrás dele calmamente e se dirigiu para a grande sala na parte de trás do edifício. Entrou no jardim aberto. E isso foi quando a viu: uma deusa de azul, o cabelo vermelho flamejante ao sol, correndo os dedos sobre uma pilha de brilhantes azulejos coloridos.

A respiração de Edward acalmou quando ela levantou um azulejo pesado até a luz. Lembrou-se de observá-la na loja de móveis, espanando a mesa de jantar. Ela tinha sido tão sexy, mas agora que sabia intimamente como ela gostava de seu café da manhã, o que a fez rir em voz alta, que tinha medo de aranhas e cobras, não importava quão pequenas ou inofensivas eram, ela estava infinitamente mais bonita para ele. Se tivesse sido apenas uma semana desde que ele despertou para a única coisa que tinha sentido falta toda a sua vida?

Apenas para perdê-la agora, se ele não jogasse suas cartas corretamente.

Ele ouviu um som como um animal ser pego em uma armadilha de aço e somente quando Bella se virou com a mão sobre o coração olhando diretamente para ele foi que Edward percebeu que o barulho horrível tinha vindo dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Exclamou ela quando deu um passo para trás nervosa em uma pilha de azulejos.

"Tive que encontrar você, Bella."

Seus olhos estavam arregalados quando ela olhou para ele. Em seus olhos Edward viu esperança, tristeza e medo e, como ele desejava que fosse ainda verdade, o amor.

O velho velho teria escorregado em todas as razões por que ela devia estar com ele, por que ela devia amá-lo, motivos que ela não seria capaz de negar. Mas o novo Edward não tinha palavras. Não quando olhou para Bella e viu sua bondade.

Movendo-se lentamente em direção a ela, tentando não assustá-la de novo, ele caiu sobre um joelho. Bella suspirou quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, e Edward se aproveitou de sua surpresa ao tomar-lhe as mãos.

"Bella," ele resmungou, sua garganta cheia de emoção. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou por sua face. "Não há palavras para compensar o que fiz ontem à noite. Não há nada que eu gostaria mais do que receber de volta as minhas palavras impensadas." Lágrimas de Bella estavam caindo em sério agora, quando Edward disse: "Você é tão importante para mim, querida, e não importa o quão duro eu tenha que trabalhar para ganhá-la de volta ou ganhar sua confiança. Vou fazer isso. Você é a pessoa mais importante no mundo para mim, e eu te amo. Por favor, se você puder me perdoar" — ele enfiou a mão no bolso para o anel, e Bella suspirou de novo em estado de choque — "você seria minha esposa?"

Instintivamente Bella lutou com a realidade à sua frente. Mas o homem que amava, o homem que sempre amou, o homem que sabia que ela iria sempre amar independentemente de ter qualquer sentido ou não, estava ajoelhado a seus pés, implorando-lhe que o perdoasse.

Pedindo-lhe para casar com ele.

A menina, tola ingênua dentro de Bella, ainda acreditava em contos de fadas e heróis de cavalos nobres, queria seria arrastada para seus braços. Se ao menos pudesse apagar as últimas vinte e quatro horas, para rebobinar a fita de modo que não precisasse desculpar mais nada.

Observando o livro aberto de emoções no rosto de Edward passando com cada segundo, uma pequena voz de esperança sussurrou dentro da cabeça de Bella, _Olhe para ele. Não foi ele que mudou? Não foi ele que fez tudo que pode para se desculpar? Por que você está negando a si mesma o que quer mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo?_

Isso era todo o empurrãozinho necessário para Bella. Ela não tinha essa coisa de rejeitar Edward. Ela nunca teria, e a verdade era que ela nunca faria.

A barragem rompeu dentro de seu coração, então Bella estava de joelhos, beijando-o, dizendo: "Eu te amo, Edward," mais e mais lágrimas de Edward misturaram com as dela.

"Você está chorando," disse ela, e ela estendeu a mão para enxugar suas lágrimas. Ele estava escovando sua pele macia com o polegar, parecendo que mal podia acreditar que ela havia realmente o perdoado.

Ele a beijou de novo, suave, em seguida, rígido. "Você vai?" Ele perguntou delicadamente, e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, Edward," disse ela, suas palavras trêmulas, enquanto beijava seus lábios suavemente. "Eu quero ser sua esposa. Eu quero que você seja meu marido."

Edward estendeu a mão e colocou a aliança no terceiro dedo da mão esquerda. "Você é minha, toda minha," disse ele, "para sempre."

Ela olhou para o anel em admiração. "É o anel mais bonito que já vi, Edward. Onde você encontrou isso?"

Edward ficou de pé e estendeu a mão para Bella para ajudá-la. Ele a abraçou com força, "Isso é um segredo que Giuseppe e eu sabemos a resposta, eu estou com medo," ele brincou.

O negociante voltou com uma garrafa de champanhe e dois copos. "Há algo para comemorar, sim?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso encantador.

"Sim," Edward disse: "Sim, há." Entrelaçou seu braço com de Bella, para que pudessem beber nos copos um do outro, enquanto Bella tentava convencer a si mesma que se sentia segura no conhecimento de que ela e Edward estariam juntos para o resto de suas vidas.

O resto do dia e o voo de volta de manhã cedo para San Francisco na terça-feira era um borrão para Bella. Alice e Jasper tinham ficado estupefatos com o seu anel de novo, mas agradavelmente, foi um alívio. Ela não queria defender seu relacionamento com Edward para sua irmã e melhor amigo, em parte porque não tinha a menor ideia o que diria.

Jasper e Alice dormiram em sua suíte naquela noite, assim que Bella teve a chance de ficar sozinha com Edward. Não que não ansiasse por ele. Claro que fazia. Mas ela estava feliz por ter um pouco de espaço para processar tudo o que tinha acontecido antes que caisse em seus braços.

Sim, ela sempre foi apaixonada por Edward, desde que eram crianças. Mas, em retrospecto, Bella podia ver que tinha sido paixão, não o amor real. O verdadeiro amor era muito mais complexo. Se ela tivesse sequer arranhado a ponta do iceberg ainda?

Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido em uma semana não era simplesmente tempo suficiente para processar a mudança em si mesma, e em Edward, no seu relacionamento e a cabeça de Bella rodou com tudo. Profissionalmente, a viagem tinha ido incrivelmente bem, e as caixas logo começariam a chegar cheias com os tesouros para a casa. Ela tinha pensamentos vagos de obter seu próprio negócio em funcionamento, mas pensar no futuro machucava a cabeça. Talvez, ela admitisse que fosse porque não estava completamente certa de que o futuro reservava com Edward.

Mesmo depois de ouvir seus votos a ela quando ele colocou o anel incrível em sua mão esquerda, ela se sentia insegura. Não podia saber o que estava diante deles em San Francisco.

A preocupação se transformou em desolação como suas dúvidas brotaram. E se ela não pudesse caber em sua vida real? Ou pior ainda, e se ela não poderia lidar com as realidades de seu passado? O que ela iria fazer quando confrontada com as deslumbrantes ex-namoradas? E se seus amigos não achassem que ela era boa o suficiente para ele? E se ela nunca se sentisse tão boa em comparação com Edward? Será que podia amar realmente se sentisse inferior a ele?

Bella tomou um gole grande de vinho branco. Ela só precisava agitar-se fora deste medo estranho que estava entrando. Ela olhou de volta para o riso fluindo a partir do bar do voo atrás dos assentos. Ao contrário dela, Edward tinha estado em grande forma desde que ela tinha aceitado sua proposta. Ele era todo sorriso, e Bella não detectou até mesmo um pouquinho de preocupação ou dúvida. Ele e Jasper tinham saído para o bar, e até mesmo Alice tinha se juntado a eles quando Bella fingiu dormir. Ela desejava que pudesse encontrar a energia, ou a vontade, para participar da folia, mas não tinha. Aqui ela devia estar comemorando a única coisa que queria toda a sua vida: o anel de Edward em seu dedo e as promessas do sempre. Provavelmente foi apenas cansaço, pensou ela, à deriva ao largo em um cochilo agitado.

A próxima coisa que ela sabia e que eles estavam pousando em San Francisco e pegando a bagagem. Edward era tão solícito, carregando suas malas, mantendo o braço em torno dela, beijando-lhe a face e a parte superior de sua cabeça. Deus, ela desejava que não tivesse uma dor de cabeça. Foi através dela batendo como uma bigorna.

Na garagem, ela beijou Alice e Jasper dizendo adeus e subiu no Jaguar de Edward. Ela fechou os olhos e recostou-se contra o encosto de cabeça, contente de que ele não queria falar naquele momento. Se ela pudesse apenas tomar algumas respirações profundas e obter um pouco de oxigênio para o cérebro talvez a dor de cabeça teria ido pelo tempo que ele a deixou no apartamento dela.

Mas quando ela abriu os olhos não estavam em frente de seu modesto apartamento no Noe Valley. Em vez disso, Edward estava em pé na frente de seu loft. "Bem vindo ao lar, querida."

Bella piscou para conter as lágrimas. Que diabos ela estava fazendo chorando? Não era este o seu sonho? Por que ela estava desejando a paz e tranquilidade da sua sala de estar e da cozinha aconchegante, em vez do aço frio e linhas duras do loft de Edward?

"Oh," era tudo o que ela disse em resposta, mas quando ele olhou para ela com uma pergunta em seus olhos ela se fez sorrir, e disse: "Acho que realmente não tinha pensado sobre a nossa vida juntos." Seus olhos nublaram, e ela se atrapalhou, "quero dizer, obviamente, vamos viver juntos, mas realmente não tinha pensado sobre onde nós viveriamos."

Ele esfregou o braço dela delicadamente a puxando para a calçada que batia a luz da manhã. "Eu pensei que iriamos ficar no meu loft até que encontrassemos algo para comprar em conjunto," disse ele.

Por alguma razão maluca as palavras "_algo para comprar em conjunto_" amarraram seu estômago em nós terríveis. Edward era tão seguro de si, tão certo de cada decisão que tomava, e foi uma das coisas que sempre admirou nele. Ela sempre foi tão insossa, com medo de tomar as decisões erradas que praticamente nunca fazia quaisquer decisões em tudo. Bella queria desesperadamente ser à nova e ousada que havia cultivado na Itália, mas não podia lutar contra o sentimento de que algo ia dar terrivelmente errado em um futuro próximo.

Quando é que Edward iria acordar ao seu lado e perceber que tinha vendido a si mesmo muito barato? Amanhã? Na próxima semana? No ano que vem? Toda vez que eles saíssem, iria ver o tipo de mulheres bonitas, perfeitas, que poderia ter tido, então ele iria olhar para ela e perguntar por que havia feito tal proposta tão precipitada.

Edward estava esperando por ela para dizer algo de novo, e não queria decepcioná-lo. Afinal, por que fazer o seu rompimento eventual acontecer imediatamente por seu próprio comportamento mal-humorado? Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele e abraçou-o apertado. Ele levantou-a do chão, girando em torno dela. Forçando uma piscadela brincalhona, ela disse: "Vamos ver quanto tempo leva-me para levar todas as minhas coisas femininas acima em seu apartamento de solteiro."

Edward riu, e disse: "Fique à vontade." Bella ficou surpresa. Ele não parecia nem um pouco desanimado com o pensamento de ter ela no seu espaço pessoal.

Tentando ser alegre, ela disse, "Aposto que você não vai se sentir da mesma maneira uma vez que as caixas de absorventes internos estão sob sua pia do banheiro." Ela amaldiçoou a si mesma por ser tão idiota. Ele não vai pensar que os tampões são bonitos e engraçados. Maneira de lembrá-lo que você está estragando a sua vida de solteiro perfeita.

Ele riu. "É isso ou bebês, certo?" Disse ele com uma cara séria, mas quando a boca de Bella caiu aberta, ele abraçou-a novamente, e disse: "Você deveria ter visto a expressão no seu rosto," rindo de sua piada. Em voz alta, ele declarou: "Tragam os tampões. Eu sou homem, o suficiente."

Edward ergueu as malas do porta-malas. Bella jogou a bolsa sobre o ombro e seguiu até a porta da frente. Uma grande pilha de carta estava no chão, à direita.

Um envelope rosa e vermelho chamou sua atenção. Os dedos de Bella vibraram com a vontade de rasga-lo aberta. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para ela que as mulheres escreviam cartas de amor para Edward. Francamente, ela teria ficado mais surpresa se não o fizessem. As mulheres sempre perseguiam Edward: Pelo menos ela não estava sozinha em sua obsessão. Ela olhou para a carta venenosa no chão, sua imaginação lançando imagens de suas fotos nuas, levemente perfumadas, escorregando entre folhas de papel de carta caras que declaravam o verdadeiro amor e sexo sem fim. As mulheres que escreviam essas cartas eram lindas mulheres perfeitas. Vinte e um anos, provavelmente, e quase legal o suficiente para beber um copo gelado de vinho branco, entre os lençóis amarrotados.

Talvez ele pudesse fechar os olhos a estas notas de amor se a forma como disse que sentia por ela fosse real, pensou com uma ponta de esperança. Mas depois de dez ou vinte fotos nuas flutuando em sua caixa de correio, ele não iria perceber que estava perdendo todas essas jovens, de carne decadente? Será que ele não teria vontade de tocar seios redondos firmes e beijar lábios cor-de-rosa fazendo beicinho?

Edward abaixou suas malas no hall e se abaixou para pegar a pilha de correspondência. Ele pegou o envelope rosa e o coração de Bella caiu no chão. Ele se virou para ela com um sorriso. "Parece que Janet teve o seu bebê."

Bella gaguejou com surpresa. "Isso é um anúncio de nascimento?" Sua voz estava sem fôlego e trêmula.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que você achou que fosse?" Bella ficou vermelha de vergonha por seus pressupostos terríveis, e Edward riu. "Uma carta de amor?"

Bella balançou a cabeça em negação, muito rápido e se sentiu tão tonta que se encostou à mesa de carvalho perto da porta para se firmar.

Edward deixou cair à carta quando estendeu a mão para ela. "Você está exausta, não é?" Perguntou ele, a preocupação em seus olhos verde-mar a fez se sentir como uma traidora.

"Um pouco," disse ela em voz baixa.

Seu braço quente foi em torno dela, ele levou Bella a sala e lhe sentou no sofá perto da janela. "Por que você não relaxa aqui, enquanto tiro tudo da mala, então vou preparar algo para nos comer?" Ele baixou a voz em um tom sensual. "Então, se você estiver se sentindo melhor, podemos oficialmente ter a nossa noite de núpcias."

O lindo anel que ele tinha dado a ela se sentiu pesado e frio em seu dedo até Edward beijá-la levemente uma vez, duas, a terceira vez escorregando sua língua doce em sua boca. Bella respondeu instintivamente, e quando seu antebraço roçou seus seios, ela engasgou com a sensação.

"Esperamos que isso vá dar-lhe algo para olhar para frente."

Quando ele tinha tomado as malas para o quarto, ela segurou a mão dela contra a luz. A safira enorme brilhava violentamente, lançando sombras coloridas nas paredes.

Bella não conseguia esconder a sensação de que não merecia estar usando o anel requintado. E era boa suficiente para conquistar o amor de Edward? Ela não era bonita suficiente, não era carismática suficiente, não era ainda uma empresária sucedida, não importava o quão bem ele parecia pensar que tinha feito a seleção de mobiliário para o seu cliente.

Mas os temores de Bella foram ainda mais longe do que suas inseguranças habituais sobre sua aparência. Quando é que Edward ia ver que havia uma grande diferença entre se apaixonar por alguém durante uma viagem selvagem para a Itália e realmente viver com essa pessoa no mundo real?

Bella suspirou e se enrolou em uma bola no sofá. Ela sabia que era sua velha falta de confiança fazendo sua cabeça de novo, mas mesmo que ela sabia qual era o problema, não significava que sabia como corrigi-lo.

O único que sabia com certeza era que, quando Edward a levou para a cama naquela noite, estava indo para bater suas meias. Talvez o sexo maravilhoso que compartilhavam manteria Edward ao seu lado, pelo menos por um tempo.

Edward tinha estado atormentado com a sensação incômoda de que algo não estava certo com Bella todo o dia, mas sua resposta ao seu beijo no sofá baniram suas preocupações. Ela estava provavelmente cansada, e ele não podia esperar para ir para a cama com ela novamente. Eles não tinham feito amor desde a manhã do festival. Fazer amor com Bella estava classificado como número um em sua lista das coisas mais gratificantes que já tinha feito, e olhava para frente a uma vida de sexo selvagem.

Começando com esta noite.

Ele pediu um pouco de comida chinesa para ser entregue, em seguida, despejou o conteúdo de suas bolsas na diminuta lavanderia. Maria, sua faxineira, estaria lá na manhã seguinte, e iria cuidar de suas roupas.

Voltando para a cozinha, pegou uma garrafa de Chardonnay fora da geladeira e abriu-a em um movimento suave. Serviu duas taças e entregou uma a Bella, que tinha levantado do sofá e estava apoiado em sua ilha de cozinha com tampo de aço.

A ver em seu ambiente, macia e redonda contra os afiados, metais planos e o vidro espelhado, ele se sentiu mal em assumir que ela iria viver com ele, até que encontrassem um novo lar. Tomando um gole de vinho, ele disse. "Eu nunca percebi o quanto é pequeno aqui é realmente."

Os olhos de Bella se ampliaram em surpresa. Ele inclinou-se contra o outro lado da ilha, e disse: "Saúde," quando ele levemente bateu na taça dela.

"Saúde," repetiu ela, mas não bebeu. Em vez disso, ela disse, "É um espaço maravilhoso, Edward. Tão cheio de luz."

Edward foi aquecido pelo seu elogio, mas não podia perder o que ela não disse. Ele a ajudou. "Mas?"

"Não tome mal, ok, mas o seu loft é um pouco escasso."

Edward engasgou com o gole de vinho. "Escasso?" Disse. "Isso é uma maneira politicamente correta de colocá-lo," disse ele com uma risada. "Eu posso ver que você vai ser grande com os clientes."

Bella corou ao seu elogio. "Obrigado," ela disse tingida pelas palavras com uma medida de surpresa.

"Toque de mulher, seu toque, é precisamente o que este lugar precisa."

A campainha tocou, e ele foi buscar a comida chinesa. Quando pagou, percebeu que realmente estava feliz por ter Bella em sua casa. Por um breve momento ele tinha medo de que fosse se sentir apertado por ela, mas era exatamente o oposto. Ela era tão quente.

E bonita.

E sexy.

O pau de Edward cresceu duro, lembrando-lhe, muito firmemente, que ele e Bella ainda não tinham tido uma noite de núpcias.

Ele carregava as caixas de comida para a cozinha, totalmente morrendo de fome, mas não por alimentos. "Você está com fome?" Perguntou ele. Quando Bella balançou a cabeça, foi todo o convite que precisava. Alcançando a mão dela, puxou-a de volta para o quarto.

Justo fora da porta, apertou-a contra a parede. "Eu quero fazer o que fizemos depois do desfile de moda. Exatamente o que fizemos. Você se lembra?" Sua voz era rouca, e seu pau estava tão duro que parecia que ia estourar. Bella balançou a cabeça, e ele deslizou as coxas entre as pernas, o material sedoso de sua saia não era qualquer barreira. "Mas hoje," ele disse. "Eu quero fazer tudo nu."

Bella mordeu o lábio, os dentes brancos deixando uma impressão na boca vermelha. "Boa ideia," disse ele, inclinando-se para sugar o lábio inferior em sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que enquanto abria o zíper ao longo da parte de trás do vestido. O vestido tinha um sutiã embutido, então quando puxou-o pelos ombros, os seios ficaram nus e bonitos.

"Oh Deus, Bella," disse ele, "eu estava morrendo por você."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e lambeu o bico. Ela gemeu e empurrou o peito em sua boca. Puxou o vestido todo o caminho de seus ombros, em seguida, deslizou os polegares na cintura fina de calcinha de renda, empurrando-os para baixo dos quadris. Todo o tempo, ele lambia seus seios, primeiro um mamilo doce, então o próximo, até que eram pontos duros.

Uma vez que Bella estava nua, Edward rasgou as próprias roupas, sem tirar sua boca longe da pele de Bella, suave quente. Ele chupou o ponto de pulsação em seu pescoço, saboreando o batimento rápido do coração, amando o cheiro almiscarado de sua excitação.

Ele chutou a calça jeans fora e apertou sua nudez contra Bella. Fixando-lhe os pulsos acima de sua cabeça, de costas arqueada contra a parede, seus seios fartos empurraram em seu peito, ele deslizou uma coxa entre as pernas.

Ele gemia de prazer quando ela começou a esfregar sua boceta molhada contra ele. "É isso, Bella," insistiu ele. "Venha contra mim, querida," disse ele enquanto empurrava os músculos rígidos em seu clitóris.

Com um suspiro e olhos bem abertos, em seguida, vibrou fechada. Freneticamente, ela se balançava contra sua perna, e Edward empurrou para trás ainda mais duro. Ele precisava chupar os peitos dela mais do que precisava respirar. Sem quebrar o ritmo, ele inclinou a cabeça para a carne suculenta e mordiscava.

"Edward," ela suspirou, quando a boca fechou sobre o mamilo. Seu pau foi deslizando contra sua coxa, e ele teve que se forçar a segurar, para não explodir em toda a sua perna.

Assim que ela acalmou contra ele, Edward deslizou de joelhos e enterrou o rosto entre as pernas. "Não," ela protestou: "Eu não aguento mais," ele a ignorou, quando a lambeu amando seu gosto.

Empurrou-a aberta com o dedo e inclinou a cabeça para que pudesse deslizar sua língua dentro, dura e pontuda. Bella sentou-se em seu rosto e ele segurou-a com o polegar em seu clitóris. Esfregou em círculos apertados sobre a essência sensível, passando sua língua de dentro para fora, primeiro lento e superficial, em seguida, rápido e profundo. Quando ela começou a convulsionar, ele deslizou dois dedos dentro dela e se agarrou ao seu clitóris, chupando forte e rápido.

Ela gritou, mas ele não poderia fazer o que ela estava dizendo quando gozou com força contra os lábios e os dedos, apertando para baixo nos dedos a cada contração.

Mesmo que ele realmente quisesse uma repetição de seu desempenho da masturbação na noite em que fizeram sexo, ele não podia esperar por isso. Afastando-se, disse: "Enrole suas pernas em volta de mim, querida."

Seus olhos estavam sem foco no começo, mas quando a compreensão chegou, ela disse, "Eu não posso. Você não será capaz de—"

"Somente faça," ele rosnou.

"E quanto à proteção?"

"Nós estamos casados agora," era tudo que ele disse, e ela piscou, em surpresa, então, graças a Deus, quando ele não achava que poderia aguentar mais e estava preste a arrastá-la para o chão, ela ergueu uma coxa ao redor de seus quadris. Ajudando, ele puxou a outra perna para cima e deslizou para sua boceta, duro e quente. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que esteve dentro de uma mulher sem preservativo. Bella apertou em torno dele, e as sensações foram incríveis. Ela colocou os braços firmemente em torno do pescoço e empurrou sua pélvis, levando-o ainda mais profundo.

"Bella," ele gemeu em seu pescoço. Ele empurrou nela de novo e de novo, seu orgasmo tão forte que esqueceu tudo, mas a sensação menos da boceta quente de Bella chupando o pau. Ele atirou em profundidade dela. "Eu te amo," ele gemeu, enquanto ela gritava seu nome. Ele segurou-a, ofegante e suado, enquanto esperava seu coração parar de bater apressadamente.

"Eu também te amo," ela sussurrou no oco de seu ombro. Eles desembaraçaram seus membros úmidos. Quando os pés de Bella tocaram o chão novamente, Edward sentiu falta de seu calor reconfortante, seu peso sólido em seus braços.

"Ai," ela disse, enquanto apontava os dedos dos pés e flexionou os músculos da perna. "Eu acho que estou com caimbras."

"Precisa de uma massagem?" Edward perguntou, sua intenção perversa era clara.

Bella correu para o banheiro. "Você tem que me pegar primeiro, menino grande."

Edward fingiu persegui-la e pelo tempo que eles estavam sob os jatos duplos de seu chuveiro, estavam rindo e fazendo cócegas um no outro. Toques provocativos se transformaram em carícias ousadas, e mesmo que ele pensou que facilitou sua intensa necessidade de Bella no corredor, Edward percebeu que havia apenas começado.

"Vem cá, você." Ele ensaboou Bella acima de seus ombros a seus tornozelos. Ele nunca se sentiu tão em casa antes. Não até Bella. Tirando a ponta do chuveirinho, Edward a lavou, passando um tempo extra entre as pernas.

Golpeou-o embora. "Acho que estou limpa agora, Edward," disse ela com firmeza, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem dançando.

Edward fingiu dar-lhe uma consideração cuidadosa. "Abra as pernas um pouco mais," disse ele, e quando obedeceu, ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, estou receoso que perdi um ponto." Ele bateu seu clitóris com uma corrente de água, enviando-a para uma explosão instantânea. Ela abriu as pernas mais amplas, rosa, molhada. Edward não aguentava mais. Sentado no banco de azulejos de seu gabinete luxuoso de chuveiro, ele a puxou para baixo em seu pênis. Enquanto ela o montava para cima e para baixo, gritando seu nome, mandando-o para outro orgasmo em espiral, Edward sabia que nunca amou alguém, tanto quanto ele amava Bella.

As cobertas de Bella estavam pesadas quando ela abriu os olhos. Por um momento não sabia onde estava. Então se lembrou: loft Edward. Não por causa de uma noite. Porque eles se casaram.

Casados.

Ainda era demais para ela tomar, mesmo que usava seu anel, e ele mostrou-lhe a papelada italiana na noite passada, quando estavam sentados na cama comendo frango chow mein e kung pao

"Estamos casados," ele disse no corredor quando ela lhe perguntou sobre o preservativo, como se tudo fosse respondido. E ela estava tão atordoada que não tinha sido capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, exceto dar-se para o momento.

Tudo tinha sido como um vendaval na semana passada que não tinha a menor ideia quando deveria ser o seu período, então não sabia se deveria se preocupar com ficar grávida ou não. Ela desejou que tivesse pensado as coisas um pouco melhor, em vez de ficar embrulhada no calor do momento.

Um bebê. E se ela ficasse grávida, e se Edward decidisse que tinha se cansado dela?

Ela percebeu uma nota sobre o travesseiro. "Tive que ir ao escritório para uma reunião mais cedo. Encontre-me ao meio-dia no escritório e vou levá-lo para almoçar. Não posso esperar. Amor, seu marido."

Bella segurou a nota para seu peito quando olhou para a árvore de carvalho além do quarto. Ela não podia acreditar o quão bem Edward estava tomando seu casamento acidental. Anteriormente um solteirão confirmado, agora ele estava deslizando a palavra "amor" e "marido" em suas notas? Ela desejava que ela tivesse a coragem de perguntar-lhe sobre a grande mudança, mas estava com muito medo do que ele poderia dizer.

E se ele risse na cara dela e falasse: Peguei você! Como se fosse tudo uma brincadeira de alguma horrível prática?

Bella fechou os olhos. Ela tinha que parar de fazer isso para si mesma. Cada dia com Edward seria uma morte lenta se ficasse esperando se machucar e cair.

O relógio na mesa de cabeceira demonstrava 10:00 am. Como poderia ser tão tarde? Após o banho ela percebeu que não tinha roupas limpas deixadas em sua mala. Caminhando até o armário de Edward, e mesmo que ela disse a si mesma que estava apenas procurando por algo que pudesse usar até que pegasse algumas roupas em seu apartamento, o que estava realmente fazendo era bisbilhotando.

Inalando seu cheiro forte, ela tocou seus ternos e gravatas Prada e Ralph Lauren. Ela escondeu o rosto em suas camisetas e abriu todas as gavetas para ver o que ele tinha escondido.

"_O que eu estava esperando encontrar?"_ Disse em voz alta, odiando-se por ser tão desconfiada e negativa. "_O corpo de um morto? A certidão de casamento com Miss América?"_

Completamente doente de sua atitude ruim, pegou uma camisa branca engomada e um par de calças pretas que pareciam se encaixar nela. "Por favor, não esteja muito apertado," ela rezou quando deslizou sobre seus quadris.

Eles eram confortáveis, mas quando ela examinou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro, Bella ficou surpresa com quão boa ela olhava na roupa de Edward. Sexy, mas elegante. A camisa amarrada na cintura e o colarinho virado. As pernas das calças eram alguns centímetros maiores, mas quando ela calçou as sandálias vermelhas sensuais de salto alto não pode acreditar. Aplicou rímel, um pouco de gloss, e parecia perfeita.

Correu para fora e chamou um táxi, ela estava incrivelmente nervosa sobre ir para ver Edward em seu escritório. Ela nunca tinha estado no grande edifício com fachada de vidro, mas tinha passado por isso muitas vezes.

Ela pagou ao motorista e respirou fundo antes de empurrar pela porta da frente grande. Um olhar para a secretária loira com seios enormes que estava sentada atrás do balcão da recepção e Bella estava tentado meter o rabo entre as pernas e correr.

Como é que ela achava que poderia competir com as mulheres no mundo de Edward?

"Olá?" A menina disse.

Bella odiava como mansa sua voz soou em resposta. "Oi," disse ela, tendo que engolir antes de continuar. "Estou aqui para ver—"

Edward inclinou-se no corrimão acima e assobiou. "Uau," disse ele enquanto dava uma olhada em sua roupa improvisada. "Você olha sexy! Estarei ai em um segundo."

Bella corou ao seu elogio e andou com as pernas tremendo em direção ao sofá de couro pelas escadas. Ela sorriu para a recepcionista, mas a menina tinha um olhar vidrado e atordoado em seu rosto e não sorriu de volta. Bella estudou as mãos no colo, sem saber mais o que fazer com elas.

Mesmo que ela estivesse contente que ele pensou que parecia bem, desejava que ele não a tivessenha chamado a atenção para que todos pudessem ouvir. Ela podia ouvi-los pensar, sobre dela? Ele achava que ela parecia boa? Onde seus padrões tinham ido?

Antes que ela percebesse Edward tinha descido as escadas e a puxado em seus braços. "Oi, linda," disse ele, antes de dar-lhe um beijo bem perturbador.

Chegando-se para o ar, Bella disse pausadamente: "Espero que você não se importe, mas peguei emprestadas suas roupas."

Com os olhos quentes, Edward disse: "Você pode vestir qualquer coisa minha que queira." Ele riu na frente de seu botão abaixo da camisa. "Especialmente se você não usar nada por baixo."

Bella corou novamente, mas conseguiu provocá-lo, dizendo: "Estava me perguntando quanto tempo você levaria para perceber."

"O minuto que você entrou pela porta," ele disse com uma piscadela. Ele agarrou a mão dela e puxou-a subindo as escadas. "Quero apresentar-lhe a todos antes de irmos."

Oh Deus, ia ser igual à Itália mais uma vez, uma reprise instantânea da humilhação e mágoa que havia passado com Edward quando foram confrontados com Jasper e Alice durante o festival. Bella queria correr. Isso nunca iria dar certo. Ela não poderia enfrentar o embaraço que foi obrigada a ver no rosto de Edward, quando ele percebeu a reprodução de um marido em um paraíso estrangeiro e realmente ser um marido no mundo real — no escritório, não menos — era duas coisas muito diferentes.

Bella olhou para suas roupas, desesperada por uma desculpa para adiar a inevitável queda. "Com isso? Talvez pudéssemos fazê-lo mais tarde?"

"Quero que eles conheçam a mais brilhante nova designer de interiores da cidade," disse ele, ignorando seus protestos.

Bella apertou as mãos e sorriu tanto que seus lábios sentiram como se estivesse indo para rachar fora. Ela lançou um olhar de soslaio para Edward, olhando para os sinais de um pouco perigoso — um pouco de rigidez, riso nervoso talvez — mas ele estava bem como sempre. Que possivelmente podia ser orgulho que estava lendo em seus olhos?

"Agora que todo mundo está aqui, acho que é hora de fazer o anúncio de que Bella e eu casamos recentemente na Itália."

Ele segurou a mão dela com força, que era uma coisa boa, pois ela quase desmaiou. O comportamento de Edward não poderia tê-la surpreendido mais. Não só ele estava reivindicando-a como sua própria, mas sua alegria irradiava através dela. Seus funcionários aplaudiram ruidosamente, e outra rodada de aperto de mão, abraços, e felicitações seguiram. Mas apesar de tudo, Bella não podia parar, achando que as mulheres estavam dando-lhe um mau-olhado e os homens estavam se perguntando que tipo de truques mágicos do sexo ela tinha na manga para conseguir um cara como Edward.

Finalmente, eles foram para a rua sob o sol ofuscante. Bella estava feliz com a desculpa de deslizar os óculos escuros para que Edward não pudesse ver a confusão e terror, que não conseguia esconder. Ao virar a esquina de seu escritório, ele abriu a porta para um bistrô francês.

O homem atrás do balcão ficou radiante. "Monsieur Cullen."

"Jean-Luc, estou encantado de apresentar a minha esposa, Bella, para você." Formalidade de Edward era muito bonita, e isso ajudou Bella a relaxar um pouco.

Jean-Luc caiu em cima dele para acolher Bella, e ela se sentiu muito melhor quando foram levados a uma mesa romântica com uma garrafa gelada de champanhe. Ela engoliu em seco bebendo da sua taça de vinho como se fosse água. Quando olhou para trás até Edward seu sorriso era largo e descontraído.

"Adivinha o quê?" Disse ele, parecendo um garoto feliz, que tinha saído da aula mais cedo para ir brincar.

"Um..." disse Bella, sua mente ficou completamente em branco.

"Acabo de alugar um espaço perfeito para o seu novo negócio. De frente do Escritório da Retail, na parte de trás. Great demographics."

Todo o vento bateu para fora dela. "Meu novo negócio?"

Edward estava tão entusiasmado com seu anúncio que não percebeu sua tez rapidamente empalidecendo. "James teve o espaço remodelado para um cliente anterior, mas desde que se mudou para a Costa Leste, pareceu-me como seria perfeito para você. E você sabe o que é ainda melhor?"

Bella tomou outro gole enorme de sua taça de champanhe antes de dizer: "O que é?" Em uma voz notavelmente estável.

"É no mesmo quarteirão do meu prédio. Vamos estar praticamente trabalhando juntos. E é claro que vou recomendar a todos os meus clientes para você, querida."

Ela resmungou. "Grande," e desta vez Edward fez uma pausa e pareceu notar que nem tudo estava certo. Cobrindo, ela sorriu. "Acho que ainda estou um pouco desidratada do voo." Ela engoliu mais champanhe borbulhante. Sentindo-se tonta e um pouco bêbada quando Edward insistiu em mostrar-lhe a loja nova, ela não teve força para resistir.

Dois quarteirões de distância, e lá estava ela, uma loja antiga que tinha sido muito bem arrumado, como as lojas de moda de cada lado. Era uma rua ensolarada, com maduras árvores frondosas, e por um momento, a grande cidade desapareceu. As primeiras ondas de excitação empurraram através de seu choque.

"Oh Edward," ela respirou, quando se aproximaram. "Podemos entrar?"

Parando no meio da rua, ele a balançou em seus braços e abraçou-a apertado, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu sabia que você ia adorar."

Os olhos de Bella embaçaram. Como ele sabia tão bem quão mal ela conhecia a si mesma?

Um segundo depois ele colocou a chave na fechadura e Bella viu seu sonho de negócios em cores, 3-D. "Antiguidades na frente, da França e Itália. Não posso esperar para viajar por todo o mundo para encontrar os tesouros perfeitos." Edward se segurou para que ela pudesse se perder no espaço. "E um estúdio de design na parte de trás." Ela se virou para o homem que amava. "Não poderia ser mais perfeito, Edward. Você é incrível."

Seu rosto se iluminou. Bella jogou com a fechadura da porta. "Você não tem que voltar para o escritório imediatamente, não é?" Ela perguntou como começou a desabotoar os botões superiores da camisa de Edward.

Olhando fixamente para a curva do seu seio que agora estava revelado, Edward falou lentamente, "eu não possuo o negócio para nada." Ser selvagem, mas ainda doce fazendo amor, seria a maneira perfeita para batizar o prédio.

Enquanto as semanas voavam, Bella estava mais ocupada do que ela já tinha estado. Entre procurar uma casa com Edward e projetar o seu negócio próprio, ela mal teve tempo de se preocupar com seu relacionamento. Suas noites eram preenchidas com o ato sexual, e muitas vezes eles se encontravam na hora do almoço para uma rapidinha antes de pegar algo para comer.

Edward tinha insistido em uma festa pós casamento enorme para todos em seu loft, mas na noite da festa, Bella não queria nada mais do que um banho quente e um bom livro. Ao mesmo tempo, estava contente que estava muito cansada para se preocupar com seus amigos se gostavam dela ou não. Ela simplesmente não tinha energia para se preocupar com isso. Porque embora ainda se sentia como uma intrusa no mundo perfeito de Edward, ela tinha aprendido a rolar com ele durante o mês passado. E por incrível que parecesse, ele não parecia pensar que havia alguma coisa estranha em tudo a ver com ela em sua vida, dia e noite, como um colega de trabalho em seus projetos de design ou como uma esposa.

Mas enquanto Edward claramente esteve tomando todas as suas mudanças de vida em passo largo, Bella sentiu como ela estava apenas ficando flutuante. Esperando que as coisas fossem se acalmar ao normal em breve. Em qualquer caso, estava ansiosa para ver Alice e Jasper naquela noite na festa. Ela mal tinha trocado três palavras com qualquer um deles desde que voltou da Itália.

Apoiou uma planta grande com um braço enquanto virava a chave. Colocar a planta para baixo em um canto vazio do hall de entrada, Bella entrou na sala e examinou-a com prazer. Ela trouxe várias peças de mobiliário para a casa de Edward e com algumas obras de arte coloridas e brilhantes, travesseiros fofos em todos os lugares, o loft estava começando a se sentir em casa. Os fornecedores estavam trabalhando duros para a criação de mesas de buffet.

"Parece ótimo," disse ao gerente. "Eu vou tomar um banho e me vestir, então vou sair e ajudar."

"Temos tudo sob controle, Sra. Cullen," a mulher linda disse com um sorriso.

Bella sorriu de volta com calma, mas por dentro era uma massa instável de Jell-O[22]. Sra. Cullen. Ela ainda não tinha se acostumado a isso. Talvez porque eles não tinham um compromisso adequado. Ou um casamento formal.

Ou talvez fosse o fato de que até uma semana antes do dia do seu casamento Edward mal reconhecia sua existência. Como é que tudo mudou tão rápido?

Bella entrou no chuveiro, sabendo melhor do que procurar respostas para algo que ela nunca entenderia. Edward disse que a amava. Uma e outra vez, dizia isso, cada vez que fizemos amor, sentado em frente a ela durante o pequeno almoço, segurando sua mão enquanto caminhavam ao longo da marina. Por que ela continuava a lutar contra?

Ela ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrir e se virou quando Alice espiou a cabeça para o banheiro. "Ei, Bells," disse ela, sentando na borda da banheira, um pouco envergonhada pela nudez de Bella.

Bella desejou que Alice tivesse o menor senso de modéstia, mas dado o vestido colante que ela estava usando, o que parecia ser mantido junto por alfinetes, Bella sabia que ia ser um dia frio no inferno antes de Alice mudar seus modos. Mais poder para ela, Bella decidiu. Ela secou com uma toalha enorme cor verde floresta.

"Estou tão contente de ver você," ela disse à sua irmã pequena. Uma pontada de emoção ameaçou a bolha sobre como ela assistiu Alice arrumar o cabelo no espelho. Queria dizer a sua irmã sobre todas as suas dúvidas sobre Edward e seu casamento. Afinal, Alice nunca tinha gostado de Edward, então não iria tentar colocar um sentimento extravagante e falso sobre as coisas, seria ela?

Alice se virou para Bella e olhou fixamente para ela. "Você está ótima, Bells. Você está malhando?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Muito ocupada para malhar fora," disse ela, curvando-se para torcer uma toalha em seu cabelo rebelde. Com uma gargalhada ela se endireitou, e disse: "Não é como eu precissse de uma desculpa para ser preguiçosa. Você me conhece."

Alice ignorou a escavação de Bella para si mesma. "Eu sei o que é," Alice disse com um suspiro e uma pontada de inveja. "É o amor verdadeiro."

Tanta coisa para não ficar toda sentimental, Bella pensou quando desistiu do seu plano para despejar suas preocupações no colo de Alice.

"Ou toda essa maratona de sexo," Alice acrescentou perversamente.

Bella quase deixou cair a toalha. "Como você sabe sobre a nossa vida sexual?" Ela gaguejou.

Alice desatou a rir. "Eu não sabia até agora," brincou ela. "Entre você e eu, como é Edward na cama?"

Rapidamente se recuperando do truque de sua irmã, Bella baixou a voz e disse: "Entre você e eu..." Ela fez um show de olhar para fora da porta para se certificar de que ninguém estava escutando.

"Vá em frente," Alice disse sem fôlego.

"Como eu fosse lhe dizer, pequena boba," disse Bella, com um sorriso.

Alice gemeu. "Solte. Eu só estava me perguntando como os irmãos Cullen estão no pacote é tudo."

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Os irmãos Cullen? Como em Jasper?"

Alice levantou-se e mudou de assunto. "Trouxe o vestido mais incrível para você usar hoje à noite. Tenho trabalhado no projeto desde a Itália."

Bella assistiu Alice fugir disso e decidiu fazer mais algumas sondagens mais tarde. Jasper e Alice? O pensamento nunca lhe ocorrera antes, especialmente desde que ela tinha estado tão envolvida em seu próprio romance. A culpa pesava, e sentou-se pesadamente na beirada da cama.

"Eu sinto muito que tenho estado tão ocupada ultimamente. Vou arranjar tudo para que possamos passar mais tempo juntos."

Alice chicoteou ao redor, o lindo vestido flutuando da ponta dos dedos. "Você está louca? Estou tão feliz por você! Um novo negócio e um novo marido! É hora de você chutar sua bunda e fazer algo com sua vida."

Culpa virou para irritação, embora Bella sabia que sua irmã estava certa. "Bem, desculpe-me," ela disse sarcasticamente, começou a procurar em sua gaveta de lingerie improvisado na cômoda de Edward. "Eu não sabia que tinha sido essa carga em sua vida todos estes anos."

Bella piscou para conter as lágrimas. Mesmo sua irmã pensou que ela tinha desperdiçado sua vida. Até um mês atrás, ela evidentemente não tinha valido muito, a ninguém.

Risadas de Alice eram a última coisa que esperava ouvir. Bella virou-se e jogou o sutiã que havia escolhido em Alice. Ele caiu em frente à boca aberta, e esse riso gorgolejou a garganta de Bella. "O que você está rindo?" Ela perguntou enquanto jogava um sutiã após o outro para a irmã, seguida por uma calcinha fio dental que caiu no cabelo escuro de Alice.

Alice lançou-se a Bella e a abraçou com força. "Você é maravilhosa, Bella," gritou ela.

"Você viu o jeito que se levantou para mim?"

Bella piscou com surpresa. "Acho que eu tive sorte de fazer isso, não foi?"

Alice assentiu fervorosamente. "Você fez. Foi ótimo. Você mudou muito em todos os melhores caminhos. Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que diria isso, mas Edward é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você."

Bella puxou um punhado de calcinha no peito e encostou-se na cômoda. "Você realmente acha isso?"

Alice alisou o vestido e entregou a Bella. "Ponha isso. Vai olhar fabulosa. E sim," ela acrescentou, com um sorriso felino, "não só Edward é um homem mudado, mas ele fez-lhe uma mulher mudada." Ela colocou o queixo em sua mão e agitou os cílios. "Ah, as maravilhas do amor verdadeiro," disse ela de forma dramática. Depois de Bella ter apanhado desprevenida, Alice chicoteou sua toalha. "Agora, se vesta, vamos a festa."

Duas horas depois a festa estava em pleno andamento. A reunião de Edward com o cliente tinha ido até tarde, de forma que mal teve tempo para um beijo rápido antes da campainha começar a tocar. Mesmo assim, graças ao voto de confiança em Alice, Bella sentiu muito mais positiva sobre tudo. Quem diria, pensou com um sorriso enquanto enchia os copos de vinho para um grupo elegante de amigos e colegas de trabalho de Edward, talvez tudo daria certo, afinal. Por que ela havia perdido muito tempo se preocupando com as coisas caindo aos pedaços?

Ela olhou através da sala em Edward, que estava conversando com um círculo de pessoas ao seu redor com uma história. Ele olhou para cima e piscou para ela no meio da frase, e o coração de Bella encheu de amor. Por seu marido. Ela não podia esperar para a festa terminar para que pudesse arrancar suas roupas e atacá-lo. Talvez amarrá-lo novamente. Ou talvez, pensou com um arrepio delicioso, ele amarrá-la.

Ele caminhou em sua direção e passou um braço em volta da cintura, sorrindo para ela. Alcançando uma colher da mesa ao lado deles, ele bateu em seu copo de vinho várias vezes.

"Todo mundo," ele gritou com voz forte, "agora Bella e eu podíamos ter a atenção de todos?"

Os rostos se viraram em expectativa em sua direção, e Bella podia sentir tornando-se rosa. "O que você está fazendo?" Ela sussurrou.

Ele a beijou na testa. "Apenas fazendo um pequeno anúncio," ele sussurrou de volta. Apertando a sua mão, ele disse, "Obrigado por terem vindo em tão pouco tempo para a nossa festa. Como todos sabem, Bella e eu nos casamos na Itália no mês passado." Um alto grito subiu na sala, e alguém começou um cântico de "Beijo, beijo, beijo."

Edward sorriu. "Boa ideia." Puxou Bella para ele, e ela engasgou enquanto seus lábios encontraram os dela, duro, macio, em seguida, sua língua em sua boca varrendo possessivamente. Os gritos ficaram mais altos, e ela se lembrou de seu casamento na festa, quando todos os moradores tinham aplaudido por eles.

Alguém gritou: "Arranjem um quarto," e Edward, finalmente, deixou-a vir à tona para respirar. Ela se agarrou a ele frouxamente quando ele brincou: "Vocês não vão sentir nossa falta por um tempo, vocês vão?" Ele pretendia arrastar Bella de volta para o quarto.

Todos riram, incluindo Bella. "O que eu realmente queria dizer na frente de todos os nossos amigos," disse ele, sua expressão séria, "é que eu amo essa mulher com todo o meu coração." Bella não ouviu os suspiros de "_ahh_" e "_não é tão romântico_?" Enquanto olhava nos olhos de Edward. Foi até os dois, e ela se perdeu na sua declaração incrível. Desta vez puxou Edward até ela e teve seu caminho com a boca doce.

Todos aplaudiram novamente. "De qualquer forma, obrigado novamente por virem. Estamos felizes por vocês poderem estar aqui para comemorar com a gente."

Um milhão de vozes começaram a falar de uma só vez, então Edward foi retirado para uma rodada de felicitação. Andando no ar, Bella viu alguns casacos em um dos sofás. Pegando os casacos, ela foi para o quarto de volta para colocá-los com o resto da pilha. O som do riso, malicioso parou seu caminho. Ela apertou-se nas sombras no canto do corredor.

"Você pode acreditar na vaca que ela é?"

"Oh meu Deus, ela é enorme," segunda mulher disse.

"Sem brincadeira. Eu me lembro uma vez quando Edward disse que eu precisava passar mais tempo na academia. E eu sou um tamanho trinta e seis!"

"Ele disse a minha amiga Jenny que precisava se livrar de seu amor de controle."

A primeira mulher soltou um grunhido irritado. "Como você acha que a ruiva vadia conseguiu fazer ele casar com ela?"

Uma voz de homem contribuiu com um leve sotaque britânico. "Provavelmente, ficou grávida, e o pobre do Edward sentiu que tinha que fazer a coisa certa."

"É horrível," concordou a segunda mulher. "Ele é tão bonito, mas ela! Você pode imaginar que seus filhos irão parecer como ela?"

Todos os três riram porcamente. "Quando ela estava enchendo nossos copos antes eu deveria ter acidentalmente derramado em seu vestido."

Todos riram novamente. "Oh, gostaria de ter. Isso teria lhe mostrado. Oh bom, o banheiro está finalmente livre."

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Bella quando se afastou dos colegas de trabalho terríveis de Edward. Por que ela pensou por um minuto que pudesse adaptar-se a essas pessoas? Cada um foi mais polido, mais bonito que o outro. Nenhum deles jamais havia passado um momento para se preocupar com suas roupas ou seus cabelos, ou se estavam indo para dizer algo estúpido se abrissem a boca em público.

Assim como ela suspeitava, o mês passado com Edward era nada mais do que um sonho.

Um sonho que ela finalmente ia ter de acordar, gostasse ou não.

Fungando, Bella ajeitou a maquiagem e enxugou os olhos no espelho. Ela tinha que fazer sozinhos. Uma vez que eles estavam sozinhos, ela diria a Edward que as coisas não estavam funcionando. Certamente, em pouco tempo, ele iria encontrar uma mulher perfeita para se apaixonar e se casar.

Uma batida na porta assustou-a fora de sua miséria. "Querida?" Edward enfiou a cabeça na porta. "Ah bom, estava esperando que eu te encontraria aqui. Sozinha." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e agarrou-a, roubando um beijo. "Você estava chorando?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso. "Não," ela insistiu.

Edward passou a língua sobre os lábios. "Poderia jurar que tem gosto de lágrimas salgadas," disse ele calmamente. "Há algo de errado, Bella?"

"Tinha alguma coisa no meu olho," ela mentiu. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos voltar lá, ou as pessoas vão estar se perguntando onde nós estamos."

Edward ainda parecia preocupado, mas foi gentil o suficiente para deixar a razão para os olhos vermelhos por si só. Movendo-se em modo de brincadeira, ele disse: "Eles sabem exatamente o que estamos fazendo, nós, somos recém-casados."

O coração de Bella se apertou de tristeza. Ele era tão precioso, mas merecia muito mais do que ela poderia ser. Alguém que podia ficar ao lado dele, bonita e segura de si, não a garota idiota que não confiava em si mesma. Não alguma perdedora que não saberia como ser uma boa esposa e companheira mesmo que tivesse um manual de instruções impresso em suas coxas.

Ele beijou-a suavemente, em seguida, puxou de volta. "Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?"

Bella apertou o rosto em seu pescoço e respirou seu cheiro maravilhoso, masculino. Ela queria ficar assim para sempre, mas esses abraços em breve seriam nada mais do que memórias comoventes. Ela só não era forte o suficiente para fingir. Não com Edward.

Ela largou dele e deu um passo para trás. "Não, eu não estou bem."

Estendeu a mão para ela, mas, novamente, ela se afastou. Dor passou por seus olhos. "O que está acontecendo, Bella?"

Ela engoliu em seco. O que deveria dizer quando estava preste a afastar o único homem que amou? O único homem que nunca iria parar de amar. "Isso não vai funcionar," disse ela suavemente.

Parecia que ele não sabia o idioma que ela estava falando. "O que não está funcionando?" Cada palavra saia de seus lábios, como cascalho.

Ela se forçou a olhar nos olhos dele. "Nos," disse ela, correndo à frente, antes que ele fizesse ou falasse algo que faria ela mudar de ideia. "Você tem sido tão bom para mim este mês. O trabalho, a viagem, o casamento."

Edward explodiu. "Você realmente acha que casei com você para ser bom para você?"

Uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto. "Eu nunca vou esquecer essas últimas semanas. Elas foram incríveis. Todos os meus sonhos se tornaram realidade."

Ele agarrou os ombros rígidos. "Não me casei com você para ser bom para você. Me casei com você porque eu te amo. Você não ouviu qualquer coisa que disse para você? Você pensa que é isto bom entre todo mundo?"

Bella ignorou o latejar em seus ombros enquanto lutava para terminar o que tão insensatamente começou. "Mesmo se você acha que me ama —" ela começou, mas Edward cortou suas palavras fora como ele a empurrou para longe dele. Ela tropeçou no canto da cama e caiu de costas para ele.

"O que mais eu posso fazer para convencê-la que eu te amo?" Ele rugiu.

Com raiva de tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, Bella se esforçou para voltar em seus pés.

"Eu nunca vou ser um tamanho trinta e quatro. Nunca mais vou poder estar ao lado de você sem que as pessoas riam e perguntem como você ficou preso a mim. Você vai ouvir em breve como eu te enganei para casarmos por que fiquei grávida, e como os nossos filhos vão ser gordos e feios como eu," ela gritou em fúria, odiando-se mais com cada palavra que derramava de seus lábios, mas não conseguia parar. "Eu nunca vou ser capaz de caber dentro de seu mundo. Nunca! Você não pode ver com o que você se casou? Você não pode ver que só vai ser como foi com Alice e Jasper na Itália outra vez, para sempre?"

Edward fez um movimento para confortá-la, mas o deteve por deixar escapar: "Dê-me uma possível razão porque você deve me amar."

Edward ficou completamente imóvel. "Eu posso pensar em mil razões, Bella." Seu coração parou de bater completamente quando ela esperou por lhe dizer o que era. Em vez disso, suas palavras tristes foram como um tapa na cara.

"Se você perceber quais são essas razões, Bella, me avise. Porque eu estarei esperando."

Com isso Edward se virou e saiu do quarto, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta atrás dele. Bella afundou-se na cama, as suas palavras ecoando em sua cabeça. Ela nunca estaria mais em uma perda por razões por se amar que naquele momento terrível.

Edward voltou para a festa, sentindo tão oco como um armazém vazio. Pensou que achou o amor real, o tipo de amor que nunca partiria, nunca iria embora, nunca machucaria.

Como ele poderia ter sido tão errado?

Ele se serviu de um copo de uísque do bar aberto e tomou um gole. Bella estava o deixando. Nunca em um milhão de anos acharia que Bella iria deixá-lo. Quando olhava para ela sempre via. Meninas com cachos vermelhos e meninos pequenos com grandes olhos azuis.

A coisa mais difícil que já tinha feito era se afastar dela. Queria sacudi-la até que começasse a fazer sentido. Mas de alguma forma ele sabia que todo o pleitear do mundo não mudaria o fato de que Bella não amava a si mesma.

E mesmo que desejasse que pudesse mudá-la simplesmente estalando os dedos, ele não podia.

Até Bella aprender a amar a si mesma, não havia esperança para os dois.

Edward orou para que isso acontecesse em breve. Porque até um minuto sem seu amor era muito tempo.

Ela não conseguia respirar em seu quarto, em seu apartamento. Escorregando para fora da porta de correr para o terraço privado, desajeitadamente manobrou sobre os trilhos para o quintal do vizinho. A porta dava para um beco entre os edifícios. Estava no corredor frio e úmido com falta de ar. Um gato saltou detrás de uma lixeira, e Bella pulou. Cegamente, começou a andar. Precisava chegar tão longe quanto podia de Edward. Cada célula do seu corpo gritava para voltar para ele, para pedir-lhe para levá-la de volta. Mas mesmo em seu desespero, Bella se lembrou da determinação em suas palavras finais.

"Posso pensar em mil razões, Bella. Se você perceber que razões são essas, Bella, me avise."

Deus, não tinha jeito! Quaisquer motivos que ela poderia vir acima soariam como uma piada de mau gosto. Como uma concorrente de Miss América tentando dizer qual era a sua melhor característica. Tenho um coração grande, pensou ela, que era a melhor coisa que poderia dizer. Ah sim, e ela tinha peitos grandes. Então o que?

Enfureceu-se com a injustiça de tudo que ela passou, que mal notou quando cruzou alguns carros vermelhos e vários derraparam até parar alguns centímetros de sua coxa. Ela olhou para cima e percebeu que estava no cemitério. Cemitério de seus pais. A culpa tomou conta dela. Ela tinha a intenção de trazer flores para suas sepulturas, desde que tinha voltado da Itália. Mas uma coisa levou a outra, e ela nunca teve tempo.

Não, ela se corrigiu duramente, ela nunca tinha tomado tempo.

"Eu sou péssima," ela disse em voz alta, confiante de que, pelo menos, que uma avaliação de si mesma, estava correta. Sentindo-se envergonhada por suas mãos estarem vazias de flores, caminhou até a grande árvore.

Sob a copa espessa de folhas estavam a mãe e o pai.

De repente, ela estava chorando e de joelhos na frente de seus túmulos. "Realmente estraguei tudo dessa vez," disse ela enquanto seu peito arfava. Ela sentiu como se estivesse indo vomitar. "Você se lembra de Edward?" Perguntou ela. "Eu era apaixonada por ele, até mesmo quando menina. Mãe, você costumava dizer que eu nunca seria capaz de escolher entre ele e Jasper." Seu choro se intensificou. "Mas, mamãe, eu escolhi Edward. Sempre foi Edward. Nunca pensei que ele me amava de volta, não em um milhão de anos. E agora que ele diz que faz, não posso acreditar nisso," ela chorou.

Quando ninguém respondeu Bella percebeu que estava esperando algum tipo de conselho de longe de seus pais. Se apenas eles pudessem resolver o problema para ela com um copo de leite morno e um conto de fadas que iria fazê-la voltar a dormir depois de um pesadelo. Ela engoliu em seco para o ar e tentou se acalmar.

"Eu te amei tanto e tanto," disse ela. "E senti muito a sua falta. Eu costumava desejar..." Ela parou, sentindo-se egoísta por pensar, muito menos dizer em voz alta. "Eu queria que você não tivesse morrido do modo que você poderia ter ajudado a me fazer bonita e dizer que me amava. Edward diz que me ama. Mas não vou deixá-lo porque não acho que sou boa o suficiente."

Em um lampejo, Bella percebeu a verdade por trás do que ela tinha dito. Além de Alice e Jasper, nunca tinha deixado ninguém perto o suficiente para machucá-la. Mas Edward tinha rastejado dentro dela.

"Nós nos casamos," ela disse a seus pais, quando as lágrimas secaram em suas bochechas e o começos de um sorriso curvado surgiu para cima nas bordas dos lábios. "Em Toscana. Oh, você teria adorado. Foi o festival de casamentos. Mãe, eles me vestiram com um vestido de noiva de renda. Pai, ele estava tão bonito como você, eu juro."

De repente, ela sabia a verdade em seu coração. "Eu não quero perdê-lo," disse ela suavemente. "Ele é um homem melhor do que deixa transparecer, pai. Não se deixe enganar pelo seu agir. Porque ele nunca foi enganado pelo meu agir," disse ela, parando para tomar um folego. "Mesmo que eu fiz," ela sussurrou para o vento.

Pulando para os pés, beijou sua mão e apertou-a contra os túmulos de cimento comum. "Mamãe, papai, eu amo vocês, e prometo trazer flores da próxima vez, mas agora tenho que ir e ganhar o meu marido de volta."

"Onde você foi?" Alice perguntou mais tarde a noite, cheia de preocupação, enrugando a testa lisa. "Jasper e eu não conseguiamos encontrá-la em qualquer lugar, e Edward parecia um morto-vivo."

Bella fechou a porta do apartamento de sua irmã. "Nós tivemos uma briga," disse ela. "Uma ruim."

"Oh não!" Alice exclamou, correndo da sala para jogar os braços em volta de Bella. Ferozmente cuspiu: "Aqui estava eu dizendo como ele foi bom para você e, em seguida, verifico que ele é..." Ela parou no meio da frase. "O que ele fez?"

"Ele não fez nada de errado," Bella disse fervorosamente.

Em sua surpresa, Alice afastou Bella e tropeçou em uma pilha de tecidos. "Se Edward não estragou nada, por que você estava brigando?"

Bella caminhou até o assento da janela grande perto da porta e afundou-se nisso. "Eu sou a única que estragou tudo, Jan. A pessoa que tem estragado isso o tempo todo. Eu disse a Edward que eu não queria ser casada com ele mais."

"Você o quê?" Alice gritou. "Não posso acreditar nisso. Você disse ao homem que você estava apaixonada desde sempre que queria o divórcio? O que há de errado com você?"

Bella riu, mas não havia humor por trás disso. "Tantas coisas, demais Jan."

Vendo o sofrimento no rosto de sua irmã, Alice veio e sentou ao lado de Bella no assento da janela. Esfregando o joelho, ela disse, "Bells, você está melhor. Por que é a única que não pode vê-lo?"

Lágrimas nublaram a visão de Bella quando olhou para a irmã. "Estou tentando," disse ela, "Juro que estou. Estava conversando com mamãe e papai hoje no cemitério e finalmente vi como tenho me escondido atrás do meu medo todos esses anos. Medo de não ser bonita o suficiente, para começar. "

"Você é linda!" Alice protestou.

Bella sorriu com carinho para ela. "Obrigado, querida, mas sempre pensei que eu precisava parecer como alguém de capa de revista." Alice foi sacudindo a cabeça em desacordo apaixonado, mas Bella precisava dzer as palavras em voz alta. "Depois que morreram, eu estava tão preocupada com alguma coisa acontecendo com você. Nunca poderia perder ninguém mais. Era muito mais fácil me esconder de todos. Dessa forma, ninguém iria me querer. Seria eu e você até você encontrar alguém."

"Nunca vou encontrar alguém," Alice prometeu.

"Sim, você vai. E ele vai ser tudo para você... Assim como Edward é para mim." Os olhos de Bella brilhavam com um propósito. "Estou finalmente pronta para a vida com Edward no mundo real, Jan, mesmo se o mundo real tem ex-namoradas de tamanho trinta e seis. Mesmo que nem sempre o mundo seja de conto de fadas perfeito que quero que seja. Quero meu marido de volta," disse ela, "mas preciso de sua ajuda se vou fazer isso direito."

Alice concordou prontamente. "Qualquer coisa. Vou fazer de tudo para ajudá-la. Assim como você sempre fez por mim."

Bella sorriu para a irmã pequena. "Você sabe aquele desfile de moda que você tem planejado? Você acha que poderia fazer algumas alterações de última hora?"

Na manhã seguinte, Bella chamou Jasper. "Bella, onde está você?"

"No estúdio de design de Alice. Como está Edward?" Ela tinha sido incapaz de pensar em mais nada durante toda à noite. "Ele está bem?"

Jasper resmungou. "Se completamente bêbado é a sua versão de bem, então sim, ele está bem. O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? Um minuto tudo parecia perfeito, então você se foi, e ele começou a beber uísque tragando duas doses de cada vez. Volte, Bella," Jasper confessou. "Edward está uma bagunça sem você."

"Há algo que tenho que fazer primeiro."

"O que poderia ser mais importante do que Edward?"

"Nada," disse ela calmamente. "E é por isso que preciso que você me faça um favor."

Quando Jasper não respondeu, ela disse, "Por favor, Jasper, me ajude com isso. Eu não vou machucá-lo mais, eu prometo."

Relutantemente, Jasper concordou. "O que você precisa que eu faça?"

Quarenta e oito horas depois, Bella estava mais uma vez nos bastidores do desfile de moda de Alice. Apenas cinco novos designers estavam apresentando as suas coleções, e como a mais nova, Alice abriria o desfile. O tema era roupas jovens, o tipo de coisa que mulheres de trinta anos de idade e adolescentes estariam confortável em vestir. Ela e sua irmã tinham passado cada minuto de vigília trabalhando nas roupas com as especificações de Bella. Bella sabia que sua ideia era louca, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava indo por aquilo que acreditava sem reservas. Sem medo.

Não que ela não estivesse com medo, é claro, porque estava. Mas desde que percebeu que a perda de Edward, era mais assustador do que arriscar tudo, ficou bem

Ela orou para que Jasper cumprisse a sua promessa de conseguir Edward na plateia. Se ele não aparecesse, todos os seus planos não serviriam para nada. Então ela não sabia o que faria.

Mas ela não podia pensar na possibilidade de falhar. Esperança era tudo o que tinha para segurar, e Bella não ia deixá-la ir, não importava o quê.

Alice estava repleta de emoção quando os modelos passavam um por um. "Bells, este vai ser o melhor desfile. Sua ideia foi fabulosa. Tenho que lhe dar o crédito, não é?"

Bella riu. "Não enquanto Edward não me perdoar."

"Ele vai," insistiu Alice.

A música aumentou, e Bella estava preste a explodir com os nervos. O momento do acerto de contas chegou.

Edward nunca tinha visto Jasper tão determinado antes. Praticamente o pegou e jogou no táxi. E essa foi à única razão que Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira de plástico à espera de um desfile de moda estúpida para começar. Jasper não tinha visto que ele estava ocupado com a garrafa? Ele passou a mão sobre a bagunça de barba por fazer que era seu rosto. Assim que esta charada estivesse terminada ele iria de volta para a loja de bebidas do bairro para estocar suprimentos. Graças a Deus pela bebida. Foi a única coisa que poderia entorpecer suas emoções desde que Bella tinha saído da vida dele.

Ele desejava que não se sentisse tão impotente, estava preso em algum tipo de distorção do tempo, enquanto esperava, rezando, para Bella acordar e perceber que ela valia alguma coisa. Algo incrível e maravilhoso e que era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido com ele.

A música alta batendo fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ele daria tudo para tomar um banho e deslizar em lençóis macios. Com Bella.

Ele olhou para a passarela. Ele ainda podia vê-la naquele vestido incrível, a máscara de penas e paetês cobrindo os olhos. Tão linda e tão sensual e tão exuberante. E sua. Ele sabia que a partir do momento em que a tinha visto naquela noite de sábado fatídica que ela era para ser dele.

Seu coração apertou, e ele alegremente agarrou uma cerveja de um garçom que passava. Jasper lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado, que Edward ignorou quando ele bebeu da garrafa. Não existia mais nada para ele.

Lasers abriram fogo sobre o palco. Duas enormes telas de vídeo cairam no lugar de cada lado da pista. Música techno tocava e pulsava. Então a primeira modelo loira subiu ao palco. As telas brilharam na palavra sexy e a música martelou a mesma mensagem que brilhava em sua camisa pequena. Ela fez uma pausa no final da pista e soltou a palavra de sua boca. "Sexy."

Edward engoliu em seco. Por que tudo tinha que lembrá-lo de Bella?

A multidão aplaudiu e a próximo modelo apareceu. As telas brilhavam apaixonado com lantejoulas rosa soletravam a palavra através dos seios fartos da menina. Ela agitou a palavra com um toque definitivo para a multidão começando com seus grandes lábios rosados a formar a palavra. "Apaixonada."

Visões dos seios de Bella em sua boca, dela montando seu pau como uma diabinha atacando Edward.

Uma terceira modelo surgiu quando irresistível brilhou nas telas, espelhado pelas palavras em seu peito. Todo mundo na plateia riu, feliz de jogar junto com o jogo. "Irresistivel," alguém gritou, e os pelos do braço de Edward arrepiaram.

"Que diabos?" Ele disse, mais para si do que para seu irmão. Isto era mais do que apenas um desfile de moda por algum acaso? Tudo isso era designado para ele?

Outra modelo seguiu com salto altos, mas com os cabelos em tranças de menina, doce foi anunciado nas telas de vídeo enquanto a menina chupava um pirulito com uma língua ardente. Gritos e assobios encheram a sala.

Edward sentou-se reto na cadeira. "Ela não poderia ter," disse ele em voz baixa.

Uma modela pulou na passarela em um luxuoso casaco de peles faux-branco. Ela virou as costas para a multidão quando a palavra quente bateu nas telas. As letras vermelhas foram colocadas em toda a sua volta sobre a imagem de um iglu[23].

"Eu preciso encontrá-la," disse Edward, mas Jasper o puxou de volta para a cadeira, quando tentou se levantar.

"Só um pouco mais," disse Jasper.

Demasiadamente atordoado para argumentar, Edward sentou-se contra a cadeira.

Bella Sexy.

Bella Apaixonada.

Bella Irresistível.

Bella Doce.

Aqueça Bella.

Ela finalmente descobriu. E tinha feito tudo isso para ele. Ele pensou que nunca iria amá-la mais do que já fazia naquele momento. Mas sabia que estava errado. Estava indo para amá-la mais a cada dia pelo resto de suas vidas.

As modelos abriram o palco, e um silêncio caiu sobre a plateia. Finalmente, uma ruiva linda com grandes olhos azuis surgiu por trás da cortina.

AMANDO.

Edward não poderia ter parado o sorriso que roubou em seu rosto, mesmo que quisesse. Ele viu a mulher que amava andar pela pista, lenta e sensualmente. Seus olhos nunca a deixaram enquanto os modelos anteriores dançavam em volta da pista.

Então ela foi descendo as escadas, e ele foi andando de fileira em fileira na frente dele, e ela estava em seus braços.

"Eu te amo Edward. E sinto muito. Por tudo."

Edward levou seus lábios em um beijo ardente. "Você nunca me pedirá desculpas de novo," ele rosnou.

Ela olhou para ele boquiaberto de surpresa, então jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Nunca mais," prometeu.

Desta vez, ele tomou seus lábios suavemente, dominado pelo amor que sentia por esta mulher. "E nunca me deixará," disse ele, sem se importar por uma vez o quão patético ou necessitado ele soava.

"Nunca," disse ela suavemente, quando uma lágrima solitária caiu no rosto. Com um sorriso petulante, ela acrescentou: "Isso não é o tipo de mulher que sou."

Edward a abraçou e riu com alegria. Graças a Deus, ambos tinham finalmente descoberto o que era a Bella real, porque Edward já não podia imaginar uma vida sem ela ao seu lado.

_**a estória de Alice e Jasper é contada no segundo livro**_

**_beijos e obrigada_**


End file.
